Show Me What I'm Looking For
by Biba79
Summary: When Brennan fears she may be incapable of truly making love, she asks Booth for help only he can provide. What will his answer be? Season Six. Booth/Brennan.
1. Wanted This Far too Long

_A/N: Because of so much angst in season six, I wanted to write something fluffier and this is what came out. __I started writing this three weeks ago, so "The Doctor in the Photo" is not part of this fic, keep that in mind. I hope this will help everyone be able to heal a little bit with this after last night's episode, and also hope to make the hiatus run smoothly. _

_I want to thank jsq and __BrainySmurf6 for their wonderful help. I couldn't make it without you guys. I have wonderful betas. _

_Song title is "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar._

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they belong to Hart Hanson._

_E__njoy._

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh Lord_

Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for

Chapter 1

Angela and Brennan were jogging in the park, trying to get some exercise in before work.

"Why on earth did I ever allow you to talk me into this torture?" Angela asked, trying to catch her breath.

"It's good to stay in shape Ange." Brennan called back.

"Tell me Bren... how much does it matter when you're dead?" She saw a bench nearby and she collapsed on it in relief. "Besides, I just had a baby, I think I'm allowed to slack a little bit."

"Nico is six months old, that's hardly an excuse now. Come on, Angela... get your blood moving..." Brennan tried to pull her up with no luck.

"Nothing's moving from this bench… not blood, not sweat... nothing." Angela wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Brennan gave up and sat next to her friend.

Angela was overreacting on purpose. She knew exactly why she had agreed to this horror; it was to get a little time to talk to Brennan about recent events. Angela was concerned, because normally Brennan told her everything, and for the first time she hadn't said a word about any of it.

"Bren, are you okay?"

"Sure..."

"I mean really okay... after everything that's happened lately... Hannah breaking up with Booth. You haven't said much... "

"I don't know, it's not easy to talk about..." she thought of Booth.

"I'm not trying to pry..."

Brennan gave her a 'since when' look.

"Okay, so maybe I'm trying to pry, but you have been very uptight lately."

"I know."

"You know I care about you... I just want you to know you can talk to me." Angela put her hand over Brennan's for comfort.

"It's been a while." Brennan confessed.

"What?" Angela asked, confused.

"Since I had sexual intercourse." Brennan closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh." Angela's eyes widened in shock. "What about Alex? I introduced him to you like a month ago. I thought you said you liked him."

"I liked Alex; he was very interesting and intellectual."

"What happened Bren?"

"I just… couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"We were in the foreplay stage, and I felt absolutely nothing. I stopped and asked him to leave."

"Alex never said anything. I had no idea." Angela hesitated, but asked anyway. "When was the last time you... you know?"

"Three years ago with Mark, the deep sea welder." Saying it out loud was harder than she thought, especially to her best friend who was married and had a great sex life at the moment.

"Whoa, really?" Angela asked, stunned. "But I thought you and Hacker…"

"No. Hacker and I never slept together. We went out on a few dates, but that didn't lead to anything. I wasn't attractive to him sexually, just intellectually." The disappointment in her face was tangible.

Angela's breathing was just returning to normal. She hesitated, not wanting to upset Brennan, "I think the problem is in your head. Maybe you should go to a good sex therapist..."

"I don't need to talk to a therapist Angela, especially not about sex!" Brennan was angry.

"I know it's uncomfortable Bren, but... as you said, it has been a very long while for you, and now you can't even do it." Angela insisted. "You are the only woman I know who would try to get over this without talking about it… it's not healthy."

"I'm perfectly healthy, Angela. Mentally and physically and in every other way!" Brennan's tone was not appreciative.

"Bren…" The last thing Angela wanted to do was hurt her best friend.

"I'm fine... I don't need... I'm fine." Brennan stood up and started jogging in place to get her blood flowing, waiting for Angela.

"Okay... you're fine..." Angela said, knowing it couldn't be further from the truth. She followed Brennan to finish their morning jog.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A few nights later, on a Friday, Booth and Brennan were working on their current case. It was late, and they hadn't stayed late together since that night at the steps. Booth had just paid for the Chinese food.

"Mmmmmm smells good..." Brennan hummed, realizing she was very hungry.

"Hmmmm, looks like we get to use chopsticks... they didn't send any forks," Booth informed her after looking thru the bag.

"Well, maybe there are some over by the fridge," Brennan said, looking through their supplies.

"No, I looked... no forks or spoons, only knives." Booth shook his head. "There're chopsticks, Bones… it's okay."

"Okay. Pass them over. I'm hungry," Brennan said and sat next to him on the couch in her office.

"We haven't had Chinese in a long time."

"Yeah, it was before Maluku," she agreed with a bit of sadness. Everything had changed so much.

They opened all the boxes of food.

"You want some of mine?" He offered.

"Sure."

Booth brought up the chopsticks with the tasty sesame chicken, smiling as she eyed it hungrily. He was amused by her longing look. He couldn't resist teasing her like old times. So, just as he brought the food up to her mouth, he pulled her towards him, putting his arm around her waist and devouring the first bite. He looked quite satisfied with himself.

"Hey! That's suppose to be mine," she scolded him.

He scooped up a nice size bite for her, holding it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth, laughing a little.

"It's good!"

"Your turn," he said expectantly.

She picked up some shrimp and she put it into her mouth, teasingly.

"Hey... I fed you..." Booth grumbled.

"Okay okay..." She put the food up to his mouth, he opened up and she pulled it away.

"Very funny... come on, Bones, I'm hungry," he whined, not making any move to take his arm away from her waist.

She relented and fed him.

"Thanks, that's delicious."

They continued to feed each other, laughing at how it was getting messy. More food was falling than going inside their mouths.

They cleaned up the mess after they finished eating and placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"Now it's time for fortune cookies," Booth said, handing her one.

"You go first..." Brennan ordered.

"Okay."

"Let's hear it Booth, tell me your fortune."

Booth broke the cookie in half, his eyes danced as he read... "Beware of Forensic Anthropologists."

They laughed at Booth's phony fortune.

"Read it for real." She said, folding her arms stubbornly until he did.

Booth looked at her, totally enchanted, and then down at the fortune. "Love is the key to unlock the secrets of the heart."

"Hmmmm, that's interesting," Brennan commented, although she wondered what secrets.

"Okay, fess up Bones, what is in store for you?"

Brennan opened her cookie, pulling out the paper and read it silently first. The expression on her face changed instantly, her eyes filled with tears.

"What, Bones... what?" Booth asked, reaching out for her. She avoided his touch and ran out of the office towards Angela's. She was glad that the lab was empty so late on a Friday night.

Booth followed her.

Brennan was in Angela's office, crying softly.

"What happened? What's wrong, Bones?" Booth touched her lightly, standing close to her. He saw the fortune; it was still clutched in her hand. He gently uncurled her fingers and removed it, reading it silently. His eyes were filled with compassion for her; he knew what was bothering her now. He wished he had never insisted on the damn fortunes.

"Bones... it's just a dumb cookie."

"I know."

"You don't even believe in this - you think it's absurd, that there is no validity to it."

"I know, but this time it's true..." She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"No, it isn't." His hands slid gently up to her shoulders, holding her comfortingly.

She couldn't look at him, it was all come crashing back over her. She would never be able to escape it. "Yes, it is true, it says... 'A person who holds back, will never know true passion.'"

"Yes, you will," he insisted, holding her close to him. He hurt to see her in pain.

"I'm not normal, Booth. I will never be normal. Angela says I... should... see a sex therapist."

"What?" Booth was angry at Angela's suggestion.

"She's probably right, you know. She doesn't even know all of it - if she did, she would probably have me committed. Maybe I do need professional help."

"She's exaggerating, and you know it."

"It's been three years since… you know."

"Really?" Booth asked, shocked.

Brennan's face turned anguished, and Booth realized just how much this was bothering her.

"So, maybe that's a long time, but you don't need a sex therapist." Booth said it with confidence.

Brennan pulled away. She hated how she had been crying so much lately, and it seemed like the crying was connected with her being unable to perform sexually.

"How can you be so sure? I'm not normal." Her voice broke with her feeling of inadequacy. "I just want to be normal, Booth!" He pulled her to him again, this time more tightly against him.

"I'm not ever going to know what having passion in my life is like… am I?"

"You are, Bones... don't you know that? There's nothing wrong with you... you had a great relationship with Sully," he said bitterly, wishing it had been him all along. He was still holding anger from a long time ago.

"Listen to me, Bones. Once you find the right man, you'll be able to trust him. You will know what true passion is. Then it will be amazing... the way you deserve it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." He said it so tenderly; it made her look up at him. She saw herself for the first time in a while through his eyes. It made her believe that maybe, there was hope... that somehow, she would be okay.

"You really believe that's all it is?" Brennan whispered to him, hoping he was right.

"Yes, of course I believe that." His chocolate eyes reassured her.

"How can you be sure?" She felt the doubts returning as easily as they disappeared.

"Because I know you." He looked at her realizing how well he knew her. It was as if they were a part of each other. He touched her face, tracing her lips with his fingers. Brennan's breath caught in her throat, her whole body was tingling with that special certainty that filled her senses whenever she was this

close to him.

She took a deep gulping breath as she felt his fingers playing softly under her chin. His eyes sparkled into hers with such faith and belief that she couldn't deny the passion she was feeling right now in this moment. A soft cry escaped from her as she melted into him. Her lips were ready when they meet his gently. First tasting, then as the momentum built, she sought more urgently and opened invitingly as their tongues explored and the sparks ignited between them as they had every time they made contact.

He was gentle with her. She was so delicate and so beautiful, he felt himself becoming captivated by her more with each new thing he learned about her. He moved his lips, feeling her warm sweet breath against his cheek as he kissed her eyelids and her nose. He caressed her softly; he nuzzled each earlobe, moving down to her neck. He had waited for an eternity for her. His mouth met hers again. Brennan's hands moved to pull him closer; she could never be too close to him. She wanted to be with him. Every cell of her being told her it was right, that he was the right one.

"Booth…" she sighed, a little breathless as their lips part.

"Hmmm..." he said still kissing her hair.

"I want it to be you." She took a gulp of air knowing she had just taken a giant chance.

He murmured some more as he continued his adoration of her face with his lips. But he noticed she wasn't moving in response and her words registered slowly.

"Me? What are you talking about?" He asked, still smiling as he rubbed his nose gently against hers. Brennan stopped him by pulling back a little, catching her breath.

"You said I needed a man who would be..."

Booth's eyes were on her, bathed in curiosity. This couldn't be what he thought it was.

"I trust you... you know how hard it has been for me lately. I need to know if I still…please... I need to know that I'm okay."

Booth broke away from her, standing back.

"What are you saying, Bones?" He couldn't believe she was asking him this.

"I want you to... I want to feel… I want to know what making love is… with you, Booth." She finally said it very fast; afraid she wouldn't have the courage to tell him.

"Uh… mmm...you... Now?" He stuttered. His eyes widened with fears of his own.

"No... Not now... I mean... do you? Now?" She asked, surprised. She wasn't sure Angela's office would be a good place for their first time.

"No!" Her face fell at his instant rejection.

"I'm sorry... I just thought..." She wished the floor would open and swallow her up.

"Bones...I'm sorry. It's not that I don't... you just... surprised me...that's all."

"I know, I didn't mean, but I think I could... with you...and I need to know."

"You are serious about this?" He asked, warning bells ringing like crazy in his head.

"Yes... yes I am. Booth ... the chemistry you know...the sexual attraction is there... at least for me it is."

"Bones, I'm attracted to you too, you know that..."

"Well if that's true..."

"I just don't think you've really thought this through."

"Why do I have to? I always... the fortune cookie was right. I have been holding back lately… I don't want to anymore." She looked bravely into his eyes; she was going for broke for once in her life. "You told me once you wanted me… do you still? Because... I want you Booth... I want you."

"Bones..." he couldn't believe this was happening; it was not what he had been planning in his head.

"I think you need some time..."

"I don't need any more time... I need to I know if I can… you're the only person I trust enough, and the physical part is there too. If I can't with you, then I'll know I need help and that Angela was right all along."

"I don't know, Bones...You need to be sure. This isn't something we should jump into. We work together… it could mess that up, you even said it back then."

"Why? It doesn't have to. I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, Booth. I just want to ...be sure. I'll never have anyone in my life until I know. Please...Booth, I want to have a chance at meeting someone and finding happiness someday."

Her words hurt him. He didn't know quite how to respond. He realized her feelings for him couldn't possibly be what he was expecting. She was looking to him for help to get past some hard patch.

"I don't think..." He was very uncomfortable with her request. "I can't," he said swallowing hard. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Tell me why not," Brennan said. Now that she had made this decision, she wasn't ready to back down. "Is there some reason... do you... are you seeing someone else since Hannah...?" The possibility scared the hell out of her.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone."

"Then what would stop you? We are both free, we're adults...we both want it."

"Not like this." He shook his head.

"So you really don't want me anymore…" Brennan said, jumping to the only conclusion left.

"I do want you Bones," he said softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Why won't you do this for me then?" Brennan asked, not understanding his hesitation.

"I need some time to think about it." He said, wanting this conversation to end now.

"You will think about it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah… I'll think it over; I'll give it some thought." He felt so weird talking about this as if it was a business decision.

"I guess we should get back to work," Brennan said briskly, walking back to her office.

"I think… we should call it a night."

"Oh… Okay…" Brennan said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Bones…"

"What?"

"Are you really sure about this? Is it just some crazy way of forcing yourself to get over this... quickly?"

"I'm very sure, Booth. I want this. I have for a very long time."

He nodded awkwardly. "Well… I'll let you know on Monday."

It was going to be a very long weekend.

_A/N: __Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up soon._


	2. Gotta Figure This Out

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm surprised to see how well this fic was liked. Hope that everyone enjoys the next chapter._

_Song "Gotta Figure This Out by Erin McCarley._

_I've gotta figure it out  
I need a story to tell  
Where's the feeling I long for  
I've gotta figure it out  
Before I lose you love  
_

_It's not ok to make him wait  
To make you wonder why I  
Can't hold you close and give you hope  
That this will be all right_

Chapter 2

It was late. Booth sat in a chair reading. He was holding the book upside down, staring at what could have been blank pages. He was deeply troubled by Brennan's request. How could she expect him to do it? What on earth was she thinking? He couldn't get that deeply involved with her one minute and then act like it didn't matter the next. She wanted to use him; that was what bothered him the most. She wanted to use him to find out she wasn't broken and then move on to someone else.

He didn't have time for dead-end relationships anymore; he had had his fill of those. It was time to get serious. He needed stability in his life. He wanted a wife and a family.

He told her he would think it over, and God knew, it was all he could think about... but there was no way he could do this with her and act like it didn't matter. She mattered. So much.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was sitting in her rocking chair, wondering how on earth she could have actually said all those things to Booth. What was she thinking? How would she ever be able to face him on Monday?

She couldn't even use the excuse that she had had too much to drink.

"I'll tell him first thing Monday," Brennan decided out loud.

"I can't wait 'til Monday... what if he really does think about it all weekend? I have to call him now." She took a deep breath to try to relax.

It didn't seem to be working. "What if by calling him, I just make everything worse? What should I do? But it's not fair to let him think it over for nothing."

She had never been so agitated in her whole life.

"Right, call him and tell him I'm going through a really bad case of PMS. Or that I have a mental disorder, that's more like it. Maybe Ange was right... maybe I do need sex therapy." She sighed.

She remembered Booth's reaction to her telling him she needed therapy. That was what got her into this mess in the first place. She got up from the chair, trying to shake off the memories of her complete insanity.

"Booth couldn't get away fast enough. I have to fix it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to read his reaction. He was trying to be kind, so he said he would think it over."

She walked over to the phone, totally dreading what she knew she had to do next.

Booth was shaken out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of his phone. He looked at his watch, it was one am.

"Booth," he said hoping it was not a case. He was in no mood to deal with one now.

"Hi…" Brennan was trying not to sound nervous. "It's me."

"Hi." He sat up in his chair.

"Booth, I don't know what to say..."

"You called, Bones." He wasn't making this easy; he was confused and hurt.

"I know. I just… I'm sorry about earlier… It didn't come out how I wanted… it was… I don't know what it was! I think everything that's happened lately, then the damn fortune cookie… I went a little crazy, that's all…"

Booth listened to her. He wanted to reassure her, but he couldn't come up with the right words.

"Anyway…" she went on, wishing he would say something, anything, "I hope you understand… I really wasn't thinking straight. I acted on impulse, and I never do that, and after we kissed… well... I want you to please forget everything I said tonight."

"That might be a little hard to do, Bones."

"I know, Booth. You don't deserve to be in the middle of… I'm such a mess, and it's my problem, and I'll find another way to get past it. I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward situation."

"You're not a mess Bones. You just need..."

"Oh yes I am. I'm going to take Angela's suggestion and see someone. I wanted you to know that I don't expect you to solve this for me. I'm so sorry, Booth. I never meant to behave like such a lunatic."

"So you think you'd have to be crazy to want to be with me?" Booth teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

She felt a little better hearing the laughter in his voice. "Please Booth, can we just put this behind us?"

"No, not until you answer a few questions."

"What questions?"

"Did you mean any of the things you said tonight?"

She owed him an honest answer. "Booth, I think it would be better if we both forget this ever happened."

"If you meant any of it, Bones, how can we forget?"

Brennan was so relieved not to be face to face with him right now. She let out a deep sigh.

"The truth?"

"Nothing but..." He said, smiling a little.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "I do trust you. I've shared so much with you; I feel like we have a special a bond because of that. I don't know what made me ask you. Maybe it's the fact that... you know... I don't have to pretend with you."

"No, you don't." He agreed.

"That, and the other part of what I said, is true too."

"The chemistry?"

"Yes. I can't explain it. I have never felt so close to someone ever before… when you held me, I felt things I've never felt before…"

"What kind of things?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Booth..." She really didn't want to talk about it with him, especially now.

"Tell me. Please?"

"When you kissed me, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted more. When I'm with you, I seem to lose

fear. For the first time, I ...I think it could be okay."

"Only okay?" Booth tried to get her to keep going.

"The jury's still out on that," Brennan teased him.

"Funny," Booth responded, not finding it funny at all. He wanted to know more.

"Booth, if it could be… It scares me a little, but not in a horrible way like before."

"You really think that with me… it would be… it would help you?"

"I won't know if we don't try."

"So if we do this, and you find out what you need to know, then what Bones?"

"Then we go back to being partners and friends."

"Just like that."

"Booth, we work together…"

"So what you called to tell me is that nothing's changed. You still want this."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She admitted, realizing this phone conversation wasn't getting her out of anything. She was even more confused than before. "I don't want to lie to you, Booth."

"Then don't." He felt she was leaving something out.

"I'm sorry…" Brennan said, wanting to cry.

"Don't be."

"You're my partner, Booth. How much more complicated can things get?"

'_More complicated than either of us could ever imagine.'_ Booth thought.

"Bones, I think we both need some time to think this thing through. What you said about our special bond… I feel it too. I don't... I don't want to lose our friendship. Doing this would be irreversible, you know?"

"I know."

"So we agree, we will give it the weekend, and then we can talk on Monday?"

"Okay," she agreed, "Monday."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Saturday morning Booth stood outside of Cam's house. He rang the bell and paced back and forth like a caged animal.

Cam answered the door wearing her robe. She was yawning and wondering what jerk would be ringing

her doorbell at seven am on a Saturday morning.

She opened the door to find Booth looking like he was ready to climb a wall. He was wearing sunglasses, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved black jersey shirt.

"What are you doing here? Booth, it's barely morning," Cam said trying to get her eyes to focus.

"I'm sorry, Cam… I really needed to talk to someone."

"I'm the one, huh?" She yawned. She motioned for him to enter the house. She walked towards the kitchen, he followed her.

"So what did you do to her now?" Cam knew this had to be about Brennan.

"Nothing!" He took immediate offense.

She got the coffee maker started and motioned for him to sit at the counter.

He took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the neckline of his shirt.

"Oh Booth! Not another sleepless night! I swear, if you two don't get into bed soon and get it over with, one or both of you is going to drop from exhaustion."

"How did you know? Did she call you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh my God… you did it?" Cam was ecstatic.

"What? No! Is that all you women think about?"

"Give me a break, Booth. It's seven in the morning. What are you talking about?" She handed him a cup of coffee and settled down on the stool across from him.

"She wants me."

"To do what?"

"Cam… she wants… _me_!"

"Oh."

"Yeah…. Oh."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think?" He asked, exasperated.

"Did she attack you or something?" Cam was amused by Booth's prudish attitude.

"No, she didn't attack me. She… propositioned me!"

"Oh, you poor thing. So, that's what made you drag me out of bed at seven in the morning, on a weekend no less."

"Cam."

"Booth, I'm sorry if I'm missing something here, but you are telling me the woman you are in

love with wants to sleep with you? Exactly what is the problem?"

"I never said I was in love with her!" Why was he denying it?

"Where have I heard this before?" Cam said in a long suffering tone.

"Camille!"

"Seeley, of course you are in love with her - even after what you guys been through and after Hannah, it's still very obvious. I can see it in your eyes and the sooner you admit it, the easier this is going to be on all of us!" '_Especially me'_, she thought.

"Ok for the sake of argument, say I do."

"Thank you."

Booth gave her one of his looks.

"So, she admitted she wants to be with you, and you love her." Cam was relishing the chance to rub it in. "Isn't this exactly what you wanted?"

"No. Not...exactly."

Cam got up and started to fix breakfast… It was going to be a long morning.

"So tell me."

"All I can say is that she hasn't been able to do it in a very long time."

"How long?" Cam asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter really. The important thing is that she has some fears in that area that she will never…"

"Go on."

"You know, we've been through a lot of stuff together, so she feels comfortable with me, I guess. So, comfortable that she wants to…" He couldn't finish it explaining. "Can you believe it?"

Cam handed Booth a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, settling down with one for herself as well.

"Is that really what she said?"

"Yeah, I mean, really… how can she just expect me to turn myself on and off like that? She said it would be a onetime thing - no ties, no commitment... can you believe it?" Booth said again, shaking his head.

"So, what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it over the weekend."

"Well, I can see that you've kept your word."

"Cam, please, I need some help here."

"Why are you so upset about this, Booth?"

"She's treating me like I'm some kind of business deal. We're talking about making love like

it's a potato chip for God's sake. Bet you can't do it just once."

Cam laughed out loud at Booth's analogy.

"It's not funny. And you want to know the worst part?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, sipping on her coffee.

"The worst part is, she wants a future with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Somebody. How should I know?"

"Booth, you're not making a lot of sense... not that you ever do when it comes to Brennan."

"She said she wanted a chance to love someone in the future. I mean, here she is asking me to help her figure out what's wrong with her, and in the next breath letting me know..." he blew out a confused sigh. "She wants nothing to do with me after."

"Booth, maybe she is afraid to put too much pressure on you. She probably wants to protect herself

a little."

"Why would she do that?" Booth asked, confused.

"I don't know Booth, why do you think? She's afraid of getting hurt. People do strange things when they are in love. They go to great lengths to avoid potential pain, especially Brennan. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"You think she thinks I'll hurt her."

"I don't know, Booth. If you would just tell her how you feel..." Cam looked up to the heavens; getting Booth to open up about this would take an act of God.

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

"That isn't true, Booth. You and I both know it."

"Cam, I don't know if I can do this."

"Then don't."

"And then what do I tell her? How do I tell her? I don't want to hurt her."

"Tell her that."

"Part of me wants to just say to hell with everything, you know… close out the rest of the world to be with her. Then worry about the consequences later."

"And the other part?"

"I want more, Cam, so much more."

"What makes you so sure Brennan doesn't?"

"I don't know." Booth's voice broke a little.

"Booth, while you're making this decision, remember everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Booth, think about it. You two have been turning to each other for seven years, even when Hannah was in the picture."

Booth closed his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"Who has been by her side for everything? Whenever you see Brennan scared, you help her through. You support her, and you've always protected her Booth, even unconsciously. She trusts you, she depends on you. You taught her how to handle herself with other people. You fight with her, you hold her when she is sad, or scared. When she found out her mother was dead, who did she turn to? Whose shoulder does she cry on, who does she confide in? You Booth, only you."

She smiled at him.

"It's so obvious the two of you are meant to be. I don't know what Brennan feels for you, she's never told me, but I know what I see."

His eyes softened as he absorbed everything Cam was saying.

"And Booth, she been there for you too. How many dates has she turned down to stay and work with you, or go for a drink with you? I know I've heard her reject quite a few. Seems to me, if she was looking so hard for someone else, she wouldn't be excluding all the possibilities."

Booths eyes widened in surprise at hearing this news. He had no idea that she was turning down dates because of him.

"You really think… "

"Booth, do you really need me to tell you all this… you know, maybe Brennan isn't ready to admit her feelings anymore than you are."

"So you think we should do… "

"You have to do what you know is right in your heart."

"I don't want to do this for the wrong reason." Booth now felt like Brennan. His mind was overtaking his heart.

"Then don't. Do it for the right reason - do it because you love her. Do it because it's time. Booth, you've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"What if she doesn't…"

"You do. Isn't that what really matters? I'm pretty sure once it happens, everything will be clear to both of you."

"I don't know if I can take it if…" He couldn't finish the sentence, knowing that the possibility would break his heart.

"Booth, Brennan is a beautiful woman. There are plenty of other men who will want her. If you don't do something soon, you may never know what you missed."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day, Brennan was cleaning out the hall closet, wishing she had someone to confide in. The problem was, she couldn't tell Angela. She would make a big deal out of it, and that was the last thing Brennan needed right now.

She laughed, thinking about how his face would look if she told him everything. What would he do if she actually said those three little words to him?

Tears welled in her eyes. She had known it deep down from the first moment she laid eyes on him. At first she didn't want to admit it to herself. She had tried everything in her power to stop it from happening, but she couldn't help it.

All of her memories played through her mind like a collage. All the nuances and characteristics that made him who he was, the good and the bad combined. He was overprotective, and she hated that. Everything that went wrong, he would blame himself, no matter if it was his fault or not. His selfish side. His generosity. His voice, one minute teasing her and the next comforting her. His commanding presence as an FBI agent. His sense of humor. His strength. His smile. His eyes. His compassion. And, of course, his passion.

For the first time, she said the words out loud.

"I love you, Booth."

She closed her eyes, letting a tear roll down her face.

"What if he says no?"


	3. Come Around

_A/N: __Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I have to thank jsp and BrainySmurf6 again, they have been incredibly helpful._

_Song "Come Around" by Rosi Golan_

_So high tonight  
And I don't feel like coming down  
I can lie to you all my days  
But you're the one, you're the one  
And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_Like sunlight, won't you come  
lay a ray down? You're the one.  
I could run, I could run for the life of me.  
But where would that get me? Where would that lead?_

Chapter 3

It was finally Monday morning, and Booth was getting ready to go to work.

He was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his tie. "Bones, this isn't easy for me… No, that sounds too much like a Dear John."

He shook his head and tried again. "As much as I would like to take you up on your offer… Oh yikes, it sounds like I'm rejecting a business deal."

He looked at himself in the mirror trying to concentrate on the task and tried one last time. "Bones, while I appreciate… God, I sound like a form letter!"

Booth looked at the reflection of his eyes in the mirror. He saw her, the beauty of her face, her smile, and her eyes. He forced himself back to reality; he needed to stay focused on his decision. "I can't do this Bones, I'm sorry, I just can't..." He placed his gun in the hostler, picked up his wallet and badge and walked out, slamming his apartment door.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was in her bedroom trying on her tenth outfit. Clothes were strewn all over the bedroom. She never thought she would ever spend so much time on choosing one outfit, but today was the most important day of her life, of her future. She had to be perfect.

"Booth, I had the funniest dream the other night… I dreamt I asked you to… Actually, it's more like a nightmare!"

She settled on the very first outfit she had tried. _'Such a waste of time.'_ She thought. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt like she was being led to a firing squad. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, if I'm going down, at least it's in style."

"Would it be too obvious if I call in sick?" She felt her forehead hoping for heat. She sighed with disappointment, no fever.

"All he can say is no… so, no big deal," she said aloud as she grabbed her purse and walked quickly out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth was nervous when he walked in The Jeffersonian. Unfortunately, he had to go there first due to a case. He was afraid he would see her first when he walked in. Cam was at the platform alone and immediately noticed Booth's agitated state.

"Well, I can see our talk did a lot of good."

"Anyone else here yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Good."

"What did you decide?"

"Oh God… Cam… I don't want to do this to her."

"She asked you to Booth," Cam said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Well, I can't," he said sadly, his mood anything but lighter.

"Are you sure about this, Booth?"

"No, of course I'm not sure." He laughed. "I've never been so torn in my life."

"Booth…"

"Hey, you two, good morning," Hodgins said hitting Booth on the back.

"Hi Hodgins."

"Hey Booth, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, but you look kind of pale."

Booth decided to ignore Hodgins' remark.

"Hey all," Angela greeted everyone happily.

"Booth, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He caught her stare. "What?"

"Well, you look pale."

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, sure looks that way," Angela said, looking him up and down. "If you're fine, then why are you wearing two different shoes?"

"What?" Booth asked in surprise. Sure enough, he had on black shoes, but they were not a matching pair.

"Hey guys," Wendell said as he strode in.

He caught everyone looking at Booth's shoes.

"What's up with your shoes, Booth?"

"I'm fine!" Booth snapped, turning quickly to go. "I have to go. If anyone needs me I will be at the Hoover." He walked off, leaving the paperwork with Cam.

"Nothing bothering him…" Angela said, shaking her head. "Not a thing."

Cam wanted to go to him, but decided this was something he had to decide for himself. He had to live with the consequences. It was his life.

Brennan arrived and went to her office. Ten minutes later, she walked over to the platform. Cam took in her appearance. Outwardly, she looked beautiful. Only Cam saw the telltale shaking of her hands as she moved some papers on one of the desk in the platform. She wished she could say something to her privately, but she realized it was much too personal. Cam sensed she would be mortified if she knew that anyone else knew what she had proposed to Booth.

"Good Morning," Brennan returned the greetings from everyone.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm glad you're here. Was the puncture on Fiona Tensen on the fifth or the sixth rib?"

"It's the sex!" Brennan blushed, quickly covering her mistake. "The sixth rib, Dr. Hodgins."

"Well, we know what's on your mind this morning." Angela laughed.

"I, uh...I..."

"Don't worry, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, helping her, "Angela's just jealous."

"Damn right, I am!" She said giggling.

"Hey!" Hodgins yelled at his wife.

"I'm sorry Hodgins, but all I do lately is breastfeed, and I hardly sleep. So yes, I'm jealous, but I still love you." Angela gave him a kiss and all was forgiven.

"I have to go to the Hoover to talk to Booth about the case." Brennan said starting to walk to her office to grab her things. She was going to see him because she couldn't wait any longer; she had no case to talk to him about.

"Booth's probably tying his shoes together," Angela joked. "What's up with Bren and Booth this morning?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth was on his hands and knees, rummaging through his office closet. He had his back to the door, he didn't hear when it opened.

"What are you looking for?"

His heart did its usual back flip at the sound of her voice. "My shoes."

"Booth, you're wearing them," Brennan said, suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah, I am," he said sheepishly. He rose to his feet, turning towards her. "Both pairs."

He saw her face light up in amusement at his predicament. He loved her smile. She looked absolutely beautiful today.

She walked over to the closet and brushed past him, reaching up to the top shelf, she pulled down a shoe box and handed it him, smiling a little.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"Sure." She felt shy. Now that she admitted her feelings to herself, she was even more aware of him than usual.

"So, how are you this morning?" He asked nervously, changing his shoes.

She took a deep breath, "I'm good… do you have time to talk?"

He nodded, dreading what he was about to do.

"Sit down," he invited her, indicating the chair while he went around his desk to take a seat as well.

Brennan took a seat, glad to have the support. She had a feeling she was going to need it if Booth's serious tone was an indication.

"So, how was your weekend?" He asked to put off the inevitable.

"Long." She said simply. "I did some cleaning."

Booth knew this meant she did a lot of thinking. He felt a twinge in his heart.

"How was yours?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

He laughed slightly, "I did a lot of reading."

She murmured something resembling an unhappy laugh. "Booth, please can we just get this over with?" She took a deep breath, "I know what you decided, and I understand. You're right. I mean, we work together, and we would be completely insane to be together under the circumstances."

He looked into her eyes - how could he ever refuse her anything? He felt his resolve disappear into thin air. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. "Well, then we get to share a padded room, because my answer is yes."

"You don't have to say anything, Booth. I accept and agree we shouldn't… " His words finally registered. "Yes? You… a padded… yes?" She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say yes to her proposal?

"Yes." He looked into her eyes, a smile lighting his face as he realized his dreams were about to come true. There was no doubt in his heart or in his mind.

She smiled one of those dazzling 'knock them dead' smiles he loved so much. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "If you are."

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

He wanted to take her in his arms, but as wonderful as this felt, it just didn't seem real.

"Hmm... when?" she asked, wanting to believe it was happening.

"Well, how about soon? Why not this weekend, it's a holiday… so we'd have three days."

"A whole weekend?" The thought that she would be alone with him for three whole days seemed too good to be true.

"Unless you don't… is it too long?"

"No, of course not… I think… it would be fine."

Booth took a deep breath. He had been holding it until she answered.

"Where?" She asked, feeling like a reporter.

"I don't know. Not here." He was decisive.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Enough with the questions, she told herself silently.

"We really shouldn't really be mixing business with pleasure. What if someone came into my office?"

"Oh, right." She wasn't very smart for a genius; she had never felt like this before. "How about my place?" She offered.

"No… hmm… it would be too weird there…"

"Fine. What about your place?" Brennan was getting a little irritated.

"No… you know it's not all that comfortable. I don't think you would like it."

"A hotel?" She asked, thinking Booth was the one who was uncomfortable.

"No, it's too predictable."

"Then why don't you tell me where would be just right?" She was losing patience.

"I'm not… sure." Booth hesitated.

"Are you even sure you want to do this, Booth?" Brennan half expected him to bow out.

"Yes, I'm very sure." The look in his eyes reinforced his words.

"Then where?"

"I have an idea, I just need to make a couple of calls. I'll let you know later."

"What's your idea?" She asked curiously, figuring he had rejected every possible place there was.

"Bones, trust me." His right hand took hers. They stood just like that in silence for a moment.

"I do trust you, Booth."

"Bones?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm looking forward to this weekend."

"Me too." They looked at each other, knowing this decision would change things between them forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that evening they were in her office. He knew there was nothing he could say to change how she felt. He understood all too well.

"Hey, let's concentrate on the fact that in only four more days we'll be away from work for awhile."

She smiled shaking off her somber thoughts. "Speaking of that, away where exactly?"

"That's a good question."

"You said you'd tell me."

"All in good time," he said mysteriously.

"If you don't tell me…" She threatened him.

"You'll what?"

"I won't know what to pack." The expression on her face reminded him of a little girl pouting.

"Aw, Bones," he answered unsympathetically, smiling at her ploy. "You'll figure something out."

She threw a pen at him in frustration. Her curiosity was escalating.

"Hey! It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Yes, I know. You think I'll tell you where we are going because you don't like surprises?"

"Yeah, I would hope so."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise. No more questions about where we're going," he ordered.

"Booth, that isn't fair…" Brennan wasn't about to agree.

"Promise me, Bones? No more questions," he said seriously.

"Okay. I promise. No more questions." Brennan knew it was going to be a very long four days. She hated surprises like nothing else.

"Good."

Suddenly Booth's fingers ran through her hair and Brennan's hand caressed his chest, their eyes locked in a timeless moment. They moved simultaneously to bridge what little space was left between them. The passion between them was heightened by the promise of what was to come.

At last they broke apart, unable to speak. They shared a knowing smile.

Brennan broke the silence. "It doesn't matter where you take me, Booth."

"Really, Bones?" he asked, giving her a suggestive look.

"I didn't mean it that way!" She said, slapping him gently on the arm.

"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing."

"I have a pretty good idea, actually."

"Good." He said with one of those irresistible smiles.

"So, you really aren't going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"I'll tell you this much… I'm taking you somewhere you've never been before, and I promise you, it will be like a little bit of heaven."

"Booth, it's impossible for you to take me to heaven because it doesn't exist."

"I just meant you will love it, Bones."

"Ah, you weren't talking literally, I get it." She smiled at him. "I can't wait to get there. I know I will love it."

"Yes, you will."

A/N: Please, I would like to know what you think, so let me know. Hopefully I can get another chapter as quickly.


	4. Le Fantasy

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, there were a lot of alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are the best. Please feel free to send me messages/emails with questions, ideas, concerns. Also, follow me on twitter as biba79, I love getting to know new Bones fans like me – Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Song "Le Fantasy" by Minnutes_

_Life is better when we're together  
It's a dream come true  
Life is better in sunny weather  
It's a fantasy_

Chapter 4

It was Thursday. They had been working on the field for the Peterson case all day, and it was going pretty much as Booth had predicted. They returned to the lab very tired.

"How's it going?" Cam asked.

"We didn't find out anything else," Brennan said flatly.

"That's good, right?"

"Of course it is," Booth agreed.

"I have something I need to do," Brennan said, grabbing her purse.

"I thought we were going to go over the evidence."

"Yes, but I don't want to go over it this minute."

"It's okay, I can do it, Bones. You don't have to. Maybe I should..."

"No... I'll do it, but later. Can we do it together tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Hmm... Night."

Booth was a little upset; he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was a little disappointed that she didn't want to spend her whole evening with him.

Brennan walked out. He stared at the door, wondering what was so important that she had to leave.

"You said yes, didn't you?" Cam asked suddenly and started walking towards her office with Booth following.

"What?" Booth asked not paying attention.

"You and Dr. Brennan."

"How… why would you think that?"

"Booth, you don't fool me."

Booth decided he couldn't keep this from her. He considered it, but he realized Cams been in on everything, and he wouldn't leave her in the dark now.

"I'm sorry, it was… It just… I couldn't say no."

"And you shouldn't. I'm so happy for you."

"Cam, it's just a weekend."

"Right, just a measly old weekend," she said with a satisfied smile.

"You never give up... Not that I want you to."

They exchanged a smile based on years of friendship and deep trust.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan came out of the dressing room wearing a long red piece of lingerie; this was one of about ten she had tried on. She had chosen two others that were hanging on the door, but this one was her favorite. She knew it was the one the moment she saw it. The soft silk material hugged her figure in all the right places, the style was classic - simple, but elegant. Her face took on a dreamy look as she thought about the weekend ahead.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Brennan jumped in surprise at the familiar voice. "Angela…" she looked at the reflection of her friend examining her in the mirror.

"Well, as usual I'm the last to know."

"Know what?" Brennan asked nervously.

"What's the matter Bren, you got something to hide?"

"No… of course not."

"Really? So, why the sexy nightie?"

"Oh… well, it isn't for me." That part was true, she was buying it with only one person in mind.

"No, then who?"

Brennan looked at Angela, wishing she had chosen someplace else to shop. "I need to go change…"

"Why can't you just tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are Ange," Brennan called out from inside of the changing room.

"It doesn't feel that way lately."

Brennan came out wishing with all her heart she could tell Angela, but something stopped her.

"Ok…" she said resigned. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve."

"Of who?"

"Ange, it's someone you don't… he's an old acquaintance I bumped into."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't… I'm not even sure if it will work out."

"What about Booth?" Angela asked perplexed.

"What about him?" Brennan asked warily. How could she possibly know?

"I mean the feelings you have for him, how can you just jump into bed with someone else when…"

"I'm not fooling myself about him anymore, Angela. I know exactly what it is."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"This is great, Bren, you deserve to be happy." Angela wanted to support her friend, but she wished that there was another way to get those two together.

"So, you approve?"

"Well, I don't know. Will I meet this new mystery man sometime?"

"If it works out, you'll be the first to know."

"Bren, really? You like him that much? What is it? Old fires rekindled?" Angela wanted to be happy for her friend.

"Something like that." Brennan smiled. "Ange…" It was on the tip of her tongue, Brennan was ready to bust. If only she could tell someone. She wanted to so badly.

"What?"

The words died on her lips. She had to keep this to herself. She wasn't sure why. "…Did you really like the lingerie I had on?"

"It's beautiful, perfect for you." Angela smiled, she was happy for her friend.

Brennan smiled in return. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. I know how hard it has been for you. So long as you know you can talk to me, if you ever need to."

"I know, Ange."

"I hope he's good enough for you."

"He is."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Wendell and Hodgins were discussing their latest case... well, arguing was really a better word for it.

Booth walked in whistling.

Wendell looked up from his 'discussion' with Hodgins, smiling slightly at the overnight change in Booth's demeanor.

Cam grinned, realizing the only way that Booth could be this happy was if he made everything right with Brennan.

This was a far cry from the Booth of yesterday.

Hodgins scratched his head, "Hey Booth, what's got you so happy all of a sudden? Oh, I know!" He said his mouth dropping open, "You got laid."

"Hodgins!" Booth gave him a pained look. His friend's bluntness never ceased to amaze him.

Brennan walked in, feeling a bit nervous. If that wasn't enough, the butterflies in her stomach had butterflies; she was so keyed up about the weekend ahead.

"Here are about 15 messages," Cam said, handing them to her.

"Good, you are here, Dr. Brennan. Now maybe you can help us figure out why Booth is in such a good mood. I'm thinking he's getting some…"

Brennan smiled.

"Hodgins, don't you have work to do?" Booth asked, aggravated and embarrassed.

"I don't see why you just can't tell us if you're having sex. I'd tell you if it was me… " Hodgins grumbled going back to his desk.

Booth wanted to tell him that he was married with a child and he couldn't compared their lives, but Booth ignored him, his face totally softened as he looked at Brennan.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi."

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." He surveyed the others to see how closely they were watching.

"Sure." Brennan looked back around her to see what Booth was looking for.

Cam watched them go into Brennan's office. She started humming the same tune Booth had whistled earlier.

Hodgins looked up from his work. "What's that tune? I know I should know it...but for some reason I can't place it."

"It Had to Be You," Cam and Angela said in unison.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan closed the door to her office.

"So, did you sleep okay?" Booth asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." She smiled nervously.

The moment between them was awkward.

Booth took her arm and led her as far away from the outer glass wall as possible.

"You're ok?" He wanted to make sure she intended to go through with their plans.

"I'm okay." She looked at him wondering what he was getting at. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, except for Hodgins and his…"

"Booth, it's Hodgins." She said affectionately.

"So I was thinking," Booth said in almost a whisper. "It might be a good idea for us to drop your car off at your place so they won't see it. It would look suspicious, having it parked here all weekend."

"Okay ..." She agreed, wondering who 'they' were.

"Good."

"Booth, I was thinking that maybe we should take my car if we're driving."

"Why?"

"Well, it gets really good gas mileage."

"Yeah, especially when you remember to fill it with gas." Booth razzed her.

She gave him one of those looks, smiling a little at the memory his words invoked.

"Oh, I see. You just want to be able drive," he said, getting a little offended she preferred her car over his.

"No, that's not it. How can I drive if I don't even know where we're going…"

"So, I drive your car?" Booth was surprised.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"I guess… but now we'll have to take my car to my place, otherwise it would be weird for my car to be parked at the Hoover all weekend," Booth said a little frustrated.

"We can do that, Booth."

"I know, it's just that by the time we get out of here… and go all the way to my place… we're going to get there so late."

"Why, are you worried you'll be too exhausted to…" She raised her eyebrows.

As if he would ever be too tired for that. "I guess you'll see." He smiled enticingly.

"Well, I better get back, so no one wonders."

"Yes, good thinking," her co-conspirator agreed.

Brennan found his cloak and dagger routine adorable and hilarious. She decided to help him throw suspicion off of them. As she opened the door, she raised her voice so everyone would hear. "I think Hodgins' right, Booth, you must've been getting some. Sounds like you're going to have some this weekend too." She winked at Booth as she stepped at the platform.

"So are you, Bones, so are you," he whispered to himself as he walked out of the lab.

X-X-X-X-X-X

After spending the morning in the interrogation room, Booth sat at his desk trying to get his work done.

He kept looking at his watch, "Not even noon..." He couldn't think of the last time a day had crawled by so slowly. He began thinking of the wonderful time the two of them would have together, if they ever got to leave work. Suddenly, he got up from his desk and drove to the lab. Time would pass faster if he was around her.

He walked into the lab; everyone looked up sensing he wanted their attention.

"What you got for me?" He pretended he was actually interested in the case at this moment.

"Well, nothing new since we talked one hour ago, Booth," Cam replied.

It was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well, I was just thinking since no one has anything important going on here at the lab for the case, and

nothing really major is happening until at least Wednesday of next week, why not call it a day?"

"You actually want us to leave work six hours early?" Hodgins doubted he had heard right.

Cam was actually the boss, but she couldn't agree more, and this was perfect. "Well, Booth's right. Everyone should relax and come back fresh to work on Monday. I want to spend some time with Paul and Michelle, and I'm sure Angela and Hodgins want to spend some quiet time with Nico."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Angela said happily, organizing the papers and heading to her office. She disappeared and came back with her purse - ready to go home. "Have a great weekend everyone." She hurried out the door before Cam changed her mind.

"Thanks Cam. We'll see you on Tuesday." Hodgins walked out behind Angela.

"This is a great idea, I appreciate it." Wendell smiled widely, "That way I can spend time with my girlfriend. Thanks, Booth."

"Sure. Say hi for me."

"I will. Hope your weekend is everything Hodgins thinks it is." He chuckled as he walked out of the lab.

Brennan was amazed that Booth would put their weekend plans above work. The fact that he did, pleased her immensely.

"Well, I think I'll stay and get ahead on some of the research for my thesis. I have to wait for Sweets anyway," Daisy said settling down to work.

Cam saw the look on Booth's face and headed him off at the pass. "Are you crazy, Daisy? In the seven years I've been here, this is the first time I've ever let us go early for a holiday. The odds of it happening again are about a million to one! Come on… lunch is on me, and then maybe you can stop by the Hoover and surprise Sweets. Who knows, maybe he will be able to get out early too?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm getting kind of hungry." Daisy put the bones away that she was working on. "I guess I could surprise Sweets, he would like that."

Booth turned to give Cam a grateful smile.

Daisy looked back at Booth, "She must be a knock out, for you to want get us all out of here so badly."

"Come on, Daisy, we want to be sure to get there before the all-you-can-eat special runs out. See you Tuesday, Booth." Cam pushed Daisy out the door.

Booth let out a relieved sigh. It was just the two of them and a few security guards left.

"So," Brennan said walking up to him slowly and smiling, "Do you want me out of here too?"

"Actually, I do. I definitely do." He pulled her into his arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X


	5. All Good Things Come To An End

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. Also, my plan from now on is to update every Wednesday and every Sunday. Posting two chapters a week should give me enough time to write more. Let me know if you guys have any questions. _

_Song "All Good Things" by Nelly Furtado_

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Chapter 5

They walked hand in hand out of the elevator into the parking garage. Booth peeked around the corner, making sure no familiar cars were in sight.

"I think the coast is clear."

"Booth, I think everyone's long gone - we waited over half an hour."

"Well, you never know… Daisy could come back…"

"She won't. Cam will make sure of that."

"Yeah, I suppose… You think I'm being silly?"

"Well, maybe a little… but silly in a good way."

"Thanks." He was embarrassed.

"Booth, relax. Everyone's gone."

"I'll see you at my apartment." He kept his voice to just above a whisper.

Brennan could barely stifle a giggle. "Ok," she said softly, playing along with his high intrigue. "I'll be the one in the black car, sunglasses, and a hat low over my left eye. Oh and I'll be wearing a trench coat, mustn't forget the trench coat." She couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"Bones, your car isn't black." He was not amused.

"Oh no," she put her hand over her mouth. "They might see us."

"Cute. One thing I'm curious about though..."

"What's that?"

"Is the trench coat the only thing you'll be wearing?"

"Funny."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth was holding his garment bag and a small duffle as Brennan opened her trunk.

"What on Earth? Two suitcases and a garment bag? Bones, it's three days, not three months!"

"Well, if you had told me where we were going, I might have been able to pack better."

He shook his head and laid his garment bag in the trunk.

"Watch out," she warned, "You're going to smash my pillow."

"Your pillow?"

"Yes, I never go anywhere without it."

She rescued the poorest excuse for a pillow Booth had ever seen. It enclosed in a vintage Winnie the Pooh case. He looked at it trying to figure out why she would want to take it anywhere.

"You never go…without it?"

"No...I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Winnie the Pooh, Bones?"

"I know it's unrealistic and obviously bears are quite dangerous creatures with very little whimsy, but I always loved it. My Mom gave it to me when I was ten."

Booth wondered what else he would learn about her on this trip.

They got settled in the car. Booth adjusted all the mirrors and the seat. He examined all the gauges and tested the wipers, then re-adjusted all the mirrors. This ritual had Brennan drumming her fingers impatiently on the armrest while tapping her foot on the floor. She couldn't believe it was taking him this long to get going.

"Booth, it's a car, not the Space Shuttle."

"It's not my car, Bones. I'm used to everything in my car."

"Would you rather take your car?" She was exasperated.

"I'd probably get a hernia moving your twenty-seven pieces of luggage out of the trunk."

He finally started the car.

They head out to the highway, west out of DC.

Brennan pulled a clear plastic covered cup out of a bag tucked under her seat. It contained what appeared to be green sewage.

"What's that?" Booth asked, lowering his eyes in disdain.

"Oh, it's a drink I have every morning, I didn't have time this morning, so I thought I'd have it now… Want some?"

"No, thanks…" He said wrinkling his nose as she drank. He stole glances as he was driving; he cringed as she swallowed the last sip. She sighed happily.

"What's in it?" He asked, not really wanting to know.

"Oh you know - herbs, vitamins and something from the sea… I forget what it's called."

"Disgusting… "

"It's good for you."

"Not for me, it isn't."

"You know, Booth, it might do you some good. Eating healthy is important. All that junk food you eat can't be good for you. Besides, it might even help curb your temper…"

"Curb my temper? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know… You have been stressed after Hannah and the break up… lately you've had quite a temper."

"There's nothing wrong with my temper, and Hannah has nothing to do with it."

"No… of course not. But I don't blame you after she crushed your heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… Booth, you don't have to get angry." Brennan kept her voice at an even keel with effort.

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes you are. Whenever we mention Hannah's name, you get mad. And whenever you get mad… you get that set to your chin, and there's that little spot right in middle of your forehead that gets all red."

"There's no spot on my forehead." He was irritated.

"Oh no? There it is." She pointed at it.

Booth looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, red.

"See… I told you. " She shook her head.

"Bones, could we change the subject? I don't think talking about the redness of my forehead is conducive to the weekend we have planned, much less talking about Hannah."

"Ok." She agreed. "We can talk about your temper some other time."

Booth let this go. He was determined not to let anything spoil this weekend.

Brennan pushed the recline lever on her seat. She slipped off her shoes and placed her bare feet up onto the dash of the car.

Booth looked at her in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"It's so much more comfortable this way."

"Yeah but… you're getting little dirty toe prints all over the windshield."

"They'll come off, Booth."

Booth couldn't believe Brennan would desecrate the inside of her car like this.

"I know, but Bones, I don't like them up there. They distract me when I'm driving."

"My feet distract you. Why? Do they turn you on?" She asked, laughing.

"No!"

Brennan removed them quickly, the hurt was evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bones… I didn't mean it." He shook his head apologetically. "Please, put them back."

She put them back slowly, still offended. "So, how far away is it?"

"It's a little over an hour yet."

"Hmm… Two hours south of DC... we're going to Richmond." She was very pleased at figuring out Booth's secret.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm right… " She smiled with satisfaction. "I've never been there before, but my family always went to Martha's Vineyard. Well, you know, before they left."

"You went to Martha's Vineyard when you were a kid?" Booth asked, realizing just what at they did with the money they stole from the banks.

"Yeah… my Dad used to love it there. We would go and spend weeks in the summer." Her expression faltered as she remembered the few memories from her childhood with her Mom and Dad before they left her. She shook off the feelings. "Haven't you ever been there?"

"No," Booth said, feeling a little insecure about his plans for their weekend.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Booth, you said it was only an hour away." Brennan looked at her watch, checking it against the car clock.

"I may have been off a little."

"Oh."

"Booth, this place we're going, have you been there before?"

He decided to have some fun with her.

"Yeah, lots of times."

"With your family?"

"No… friends," He answered vaguely.

"How many times?"

"Oh… let's see… in the last six years, probably 25 to 30 times."

Brennan was rattled... 25 to 30 times with how many different women.

"Booth, didn't we pass that sign before?"

"No. Now what? You think we're lost?"

"No, I would hope not, after all you've been there 30 times." That number was grating on her nerves.

He smiled, amused at the tone in her voice.

Booth was starting to worry; they should have been there by now and suddenly nothing looked familiar. He couldn't figure it out. He never had a problem before. Suddenly it hit him; he saw the building with the lit-up sign was torn down. He had always made the drive in the dark before. No building, no sign… he must have gone too far and missed the turnoff.

What an idiot, he berated himself.

"Booth, we're lost, aren't we?" Brennan asked, reading his mind.

"No! I know where I'm going."

"Maybe we could stop someone to get directions?"

"I don't need directions." He was reluctant to admit his mistake. "I think I passed the turn off. I'm used to coming here at night."

"You can find a turn off at night but not in broad daylight?" Brennan teased.

"There was a building and a sign - I forgot they were going to tear it down. It's just a little ways back."

"How far back, Booth?"

"Thirty miles or so," He said, his jaw is set.

"Oh." Brennan bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

They drove along in silence.

"It's absolutely beautiful here, look at the trees; everything is so lush and green," Brennan said, admiring the view.

"Yeah… " Booth softened a little.

After thirty miles Booth finally found the turnoff he was looking for. "Ah here it is..."

"You know, Booth, it's okay. Everyone gets lost."

"I wasn't lost," He insisted.

"Right."

Booth was about to blow a gasket when a loud popping noise came from the car. Steam was escaping from under the hood in every direction.

"What in the hell was that!" Booth pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Uh oh, that must be the radiator hose," Brennan said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I took it in for a tune up last week, and the guy said I would need a new one soon."

Booth took a deep breath, determined to keep the red spot from appearing, but he was unsuccessful. "Bones, did it ever occur to you before taking a long trip in your car, it might be a good idea to replace it?"

"He said soon, not immediately, so I figured it could wait awhile," She explained, feeling this was a perfectly logical assumption on her part.

"I don't believe this!" Booth said, the headache that had been threatening to attack him was hammering in full force. "Of all the stupid… What is it with you? First no gas, now you don't bother to have a radiator hose replaced, because it's not broken yet?"

Brennan looked at him, the fuse had been lit. "Me? What about you? If you hadn't gotten us lost we'd have already been there by now, wherever the 'there' is. If you hadn't screwed up, the hose wouldn't have broken."

"The hose wouldn't have broken?" His voice cracked incredulously. "Bones, the hose… " He gave up. "You're making this my fault?"

"It's not _my_ fault!"

"No, of course not. I mean, why should you take the blame!" He muttered more under his breath about women and cars.

Brennan managed to calm herself down, probably due to the green wonder drink. She reached into her purse, bringing out her cell phone. "It's ok, we can call someone to tow us, get it fixed, and be on our way."

"Really? Exactly who are you going to call? We're in the middle of nowhere - look around you, not another place for miles."

"Well, maybe someone will come along."

"Give me the phone; I'll call John and Liv."

"John and Liv?" Brennan asked, wondering why those names sounded familiar. "Is that the couple you told me about who will be together till they do each other in?"

Booth glared at her.

"Together till their deaths, Bones, not their murders," He said, thinking the latter might be true of him and Brennan.

"Do they live near here?"

"Yeah, that's where we're going, are you happy now?"

"We're staying with them?" Brennan asked, her face falling in disappointment.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Booth, this is… supposed to be… you and I… we're supposed to be alone together. I don't want to have other people around… "

"We will be. What do you think? I planned on having them there?"

"No… but…"

"You know what Bones, this is where we are. I'm not some rich successful doctor or lawyer," He said ruefully. "I can't afford to wine and dine you at some ritzy place like Martha's Vineyard, and if that's what you expected then maybe you picked the wrong weekend with the wrong guy."

Brennan felt her heart deflate. How could he think she would be such a snob. "Yeah, maybe I did."

"You're so damn used getting what you want all the time. Well, this time Daddy's not here to take you to Martha's Vineyard with all the money he stole to spoil you like you're accustomed to. Grow up. Bones. You don't always get what you want."

The shots about her father hit hard; Brennan hadn't spoken to him about it in a long time. The hurt and confusion about what her father had done a long time ago was still fresh in her heart, regardless of their current relationship.

Booth's pride was wounded. He couldn't stop himself; he saw her recoil as he attacked. He saw the damage he was causing… somewhere inside him, a warning light was flashing, but he ignored it.

The fact that Booth could be this cruel had Brennan reeling.

"Are you through?" She asked, her voice revealing the injury he had inflicted.

"Yeah, I'm through." Booth had gotten no satisfaction from his attack. If anything, he felt worse. He wanted to tell her he was very sorry.

"I want to go back."

"Back where? To DC?"

"Yes. You're obviously not the man that I thought you were. I don't think… we should do this after all. I've made too many mistakes already… I don't want to make another one. I want to go back, please." She meant it in more ways than one.

Booth wanted to make amends, but his ego was bruised again.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know." Her voice broke with emotion.

He pushed a number into the phone, "I'm calling John and Liv, we'll get your car fixed and head back

home first thing in the morning…"

Brennan held back the tears.

"Is that the only thing we can do?"

"You got a better idea?"

"No, I don't."

X-X-X-X-X-X

_A/N: So, there you go. I couldn't resist in bringing a little angst into this fic. Don't shoot the messenger, it's all my muse's fault. Comments__?_


	6. In Repair

_A/N: Song "In Repair" by Tim Hanauer._

_You take your turns, your ups and downs  
I take my chance, to comfort my heart  
You may not get, things right the first time  
It's all you can do, to stay in a line_

_You're in repair, your color's run dry  
I'm standing near, you can't walk a straight line_

_I will save you, help you understand  
When you break down, I will take your hand  
I will save you, if someone can_

_You take your time to figure out  
If what you think should be said aloud  
You can admit you play with fire  
You get your kicks and get back in line_

_You take your time to get better  
If it takes your forever I'll be by your side  
You take your time, brings us together  
to make it better, I'll help you fight_

Chapter 6

Although Brennan and Booth were standing side by side against the car, they had never felt further apart. Their arms were folded against their chests. Booth was kicking at the gravel with the tip of his shoe. Brennan was watching the dust he raised. They were both dealing with a deep disappointment in each other and the fact that their dream weekend was quickly changing into a nightmare.

"There's John."

"Wonderful," Brennan said feeling anything but.

A man about six foot four with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes walked towards them. The smile on his face was welcoming. He and Booth greeted each other with an affectionate hug. "It great to see you Booth - it's been too long."

"You too, John."

"So this must be Dr. Brennan…" John held out his hand to welcome her.

"Yeah, John, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, John Preston, a very good friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Brennan said politely, holding out her hand.

"It's wonderful to have you here." John liked her already - Something told him she would be very good for Booth.

"Well, let's get your bags, and get you two home," John said, opening the back of his car.

Booth's heart was heavy as he pulled Brennan's bags out of the trunk. He gave Brennan an angry look, "What did you do, pack bricks? So, you'd have something else to throw in my face?"

She shook her head in disgust. "Let's just get this over with."

X-X-X-X-X-X

John felt the tension between them. He tried to make small talk with Booth. Brennan was silent.

"You know Dr. Brennan, Olivia can't wait to meet you." John tried to pull her into the conversation.

"Please, call me Temperance, and it will be nice to meet her too. Have you two lived here long?" Brennan tried to contribute.

"Oh about six and a half years, Temperance." John tried out her name.

As they rounded a bend in the road, Brennan sat up in her seat; the sight before her eyes left her speechless. A clear, blue lake glistening in the sunlight, surrounded by tall majestic trees. Off to the left on a small hill was a beautiful white Victorian house. The circular porch and ornate wood carvings made it one of the most unique homes she had ever seen.

A tall, slender woman with curly hair the color of copper rushed down the front steps anxiously to greet the new arrivals.

Booth exited the vehicle without a word, embracing her lovingly.

Brennan stood watching, feeling like the odd man out.

Booth pushed Olivia back slightly, looking down at her stomach, "_Oh My God_! You're pregnant!" His voice was filled with happiness. He hugged her again, looking over her shoulder. "John, why didn't you tell me?"

"Liv said she wanted to see the look on your face. Believe me Booth, you don't cross a pregnant woman!" Olivia gave her husband one of those looks.

She pushed Booth away, "Booth, where are your manners?" She asked, walking over to Brennan.

Booth couldn't bring himself to look into Brennan's eyes. He walked towards them, but Olivia beat him to it.

"Hi I'm Olivia Preston, you must be Dr. Brennan."

"Please, call me Temperance. Congratulations," Brennan said, extending her hand.

Olivia ignored her hand, giving her a big hug. "Yes, it's a miracle… Booth knows… don't you?" She said meaningfully. Booth nodded, smiling happily.

"There is no such thing as miracle," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, there is." Olivia patted her belly. She stepped back, sensing all was not well with their visitors.  
"I'm sure the last thing you feel like doing is standing out here listening to us babble. Let's get you two settled." She motioned for Brennan to get back into the car.

"What… aren't we staying here?" Brennan asked wondering what Olivia was doing.

"Heaven's no! Not that we wouldn't love to have you staying with us, mind you. Booth always stays at Le Havre. It's just a half mile away from here."

"Haven?" Brennan asked, interpreting the French word.

"Yes, it seems to fit it perfectly. Actually we usually call it Booth's Le Havre since it's there for him."

Booth watched as Brennan digested this surprising information. She looked up at him, his expression was unreadable. She looked away quickly.

"Why don't you two ladies go on ahead, Booth and I have some catching up to do. We'll walk over in a while."

"And they say women like talk." Olivia laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan liked Olivia. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. There was something about her that Brennan found comforting. Olivia chatted away - about what Brennan couldn't say; her mind was focused on one thing - was it possible to make things right with Booth? Did she even want to try?

The car came to a stop. The view from here was even more spectacular. The house they pulled up to was set back into a forestry grove. It was made of stone, its size camouflaged by the gigantic trees surrounding it. They walked thru a gate past a meticulously landscaped yard, filled with natural wild flowers and lush green shrubs.

Brennan entered the house and fell in love with it at first sight.

"Did you decorate this yourself?" She asked in wonder, taking in the light airy decor. The windows held a panoramic view of the lake. The furniture was mostly antique pieces, combined with some contemporary touches. It was elegant, yet comfortable and homey.

"You should have seen it before," Olivia said remembering. "It was a mess, it needed so much work, John and Booth really had to put a lot of time into fixing it up, you'd never know now… "

"Booth… helped you?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Oh, more than you know. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have any of this." Olivia paused to looked at Brennan's face. "You know how they say there are angels walking on this earth, to help you when things are really bad? I think Booth's ours."

"Booth's an angel?" Brennan asked confused. "What did he do?"

"John was hurt in a bad accident at work, the company tried to get out of paying. They contended the fault was his and the other workers for not taking precautions. We had so many medical bills. John couldn't work, I was working two jobs. I was four months pregnant; it was a very stressful time for us. We decided to sue the company; we needed help with the medical bills that wiped out our savings. Our baby was on the way…" A sad look enveloped her face. "Anyway, we found Booth, and he helped us."

"He helped you investigate the company."

"Yes. He could see how desperate we were." He worked days and nights for us. In the middle of it all, I had the baby three months early. He was way too small. He lived two days." Olivia's eyes got teary at the memory of her lost child and a pain that would never be extinguished.

"I'm so sorry." Brennan consoled her, feeling the tears sting her eyes too.

"So there we were with more medical bills and no baby… Booth and John hit if off from the first day. When our little Andrew died, he was with us. He understood how devastated we were. He was so good to us, I'll never forget it. I think knowing how heartbroken we were made him even more determined. We won the lawsuit because of him; he proved they were negligent. They had to pay all the hospital bills, including mine. He even got the judge to make them pay punitive damages."

"That's good." Brennan smiled.

"That's not all. He wouldn't take one cent more than his expenses when he was working as a private investigator for us. I'm not even sure he took enough for that… That was right after he came back from the army, and before the FBI." She said remembering his insistence that they should keep it and make a fresh start. "Bless Him."

Brennan was deeply touched. She saw yet another facet to this ever surprising man.

"We were so lucky to find Booth. And now we have not one, but two beautiful homes, and this place that's so peaceful after all that turmoil. We wanted Booth to have a place too, where he could come for rejuvenation. Things get pretty crazy out there sometimes with him being an Agent and all."

"It's a beautiful place."

"Yes," Olivia agreed. "He struggled so much being a sniper… oh how silly, you know... I don't need to tell you. You must need a place like this too."

Olivia took her through the kitchen with its yellow and white ceramic tiles, gleaming counters, and modern appliances. The view from the kitchen was a yard with an old fashioned gazebo, and more wildflowers.

They headed up the steps; Olivia explained more about the renovation. She told stories of Booth and John working together.

Brennan smiled at picturing Booth as a carpenter, a plumber, and an electrician.

Olivia showed her two smaller bedrooms still in the process of renovation, and then led her to a room with double doors.

"This is Booth's… I mean your… room." Brennan took in the room - it was just as perfect as the rest of the house. She saw the thought that Olivia and John put into it to make a relaxing retreat for Booth. It wasn't overly masculine. The word that came to her mind was peaceful.

A queen size four poster antique bed made of mahogany. The comforter looked to be homemade, fluffy and inviting. The moss green carpet was plush and soft. The overstuffed loveseat and matching chair  
were arranged invitingly around the stone fire place. A small table held an intricately carved chess set. Over the mantle was a beautiful muted water color painting of a woodsy area, featuring a natural rock and waterfall.

"Who painted this?" Brennan was drawn to it.

"I did."

"Oh Olivia, it's wonderful, you're so talented."

"I'm lucky to be able to do something I love. If people find some beauty in it too, that makes me happy."

"I would love to learn to paint someday… my best friend is an artist too. She's amazing," Brennan said wistfully.

"Temperance, I'm really glad that Booth brought you here. You two need to get away from that awful stress. You're a cute couple. I've been hoping Booth would find someone to share his life with. I never thought Rebecca was a good fit for him, but you. Well, you are perfect."

Brennan didn't want Olivia to get the wrong impression. She liked her and felt it would be unfair to lie.

"Olivia… Booth and I… we're not… I mean… we are attracted to each other… but it's… we're just here to have sexual intercourse," she blurted out to her own surprise.

Olivia's eyes widened in amusement. She kept a straight face. "Well, I kind of figured that."

"No, you don't understand… " Brennan shook her head realizing Olivia wasn't the only one. "_We_ haven't… this is our first… we're just good friends," She finished lamely.

"Oh… " Olivia looked deeply into Brennan's eyes. "Well, this is a very good place to be with a _friend_."

"I'm… this is so embarrassing…"

"Temperance, you don't owe me an explanation. It's not my business… I know we don't know each other well yet… but if you ever need to talk to someone I'm a great listener…"

"It's really a long story… but we're really good friends."

"Temperance, John and I were friends first too." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"How long were you friends before?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"A while… "

Brennan looked out the window, trying to control what was bubbling to the surface.

"We had a big fight on the way up here. We're leaving tomorrow. We both said things… "

"Everyone says things they don't mean… it's just the way people react to protect themselves. People fight, Temperance. John and I fight like crazy sometimes; it's all part of getting to know each other."

"Well, I can live without getting to know that side of Booth."

"Oh… you can't leave yet, Temperance. Promise me, at least wait till you've gotten some rest and a fresh perspective on things before you decide. You want to stay, don't you?"

Brennan's eyes told Olivia all she needed to know.

"I'm not sure he does."

"Temperance, give him a chance." Olivia sensed she shouldn't pry too much, "Booth is different here. Give him a little time to unwind and relax. This place is good for him, and I think he brought you here because he knew it would be good for you too."

Brennan wondered why he brought her. "I hope so, Olivia."

X-X-X-X-X-X

John pointed out the latest improvements around the outside of his home. He and Booth sat down on the porch steps.

"She's lovely, Booth, it's about time you found her."

"Yeah, she's beautiful… "

John hit him on the back. "So, then what's the problem?"

"I… we… Bones... she… it isn't… we are… I don't know what the hell we are," Booth finished in  
confusion.

"Oh."

"One minute I want to hold her, protect her and kiss her… and the next minute..." He sighed loudly, "I feel like I say things I don't mean, and I mean things I can't say… and I get so aggravated… she's such a… "

"Woman!"

"Yeah."

"You're in love with her."

"Doesn't take you long, does it?"

"How long did it take you?"

"The first time I saw her… it was like I've always known her."

John nodded, remembering the feeling. "That's terrific. Let me tell you, Booth, your life will never be the  
same again."

"You don't understand John… it's not the same for her."

"It's not?"

"How did I get myself into this?"

"Into what?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The two men walked into the Guest House carrying the luggage. Booth had Brennan's pillow under his arm.

They walked up the stairs to find the two ladies chatting like old friends.

"Well, I can see Liv's been talking your ear off," John said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Yes, we've talking about you the whole time."

"Don't bore Temperance to death!" John shook his finger at his wife.

Brennan looked at Booth; his face was a mask. "Well, we should let you two get a little rest, after that _long_ drive…" Olivia exaggerated. Brennan had told her the story of their car fiasco.

Booth gave Olivia a 'Thanks a lot' look.

"Hey Booth, did you stop and ask for directions?" John asked, "Olivia is always nagging at me… I tell her, men don't need directions. After all, look back in history, at the explorers. Nope… those men didn't ask anyone for directions and they found everything just fine."

Brennan laughed a little, Booth smiled.

"Do you see what I go through?" Olivia asked, looking at him lovingly.

"What you go through?" He asked smiling. "What about me putting up with the _hormones from the Black Lagoon_."

"Ok… that's it, out we go." Olivia took her husband's arm affectionately. "If you two need anything just call, the fridge is stocked. Oh… and if you need a car, mine's all yours. Temperance, whenever you want, I'll give you that tour of our house."

"Thanks," They both said in unison as Booth kissed Olivia on the cheek.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The two 'Lovebirds' were alone at last. They heard the sound of Olivia and John's car driving away.

They looked at each other, neither quite knowing what to say. The damage that occurred earlier was not easy to repair.

"Booth… I'm…"

"Here," he said, handing her the pillow.

She took the pillow, holding it close to her for comfort.

"Booth," she tried again.

"I'm going out for a walk." He closed the door as he left the bedroom. He felt so guilty about what he said to her that he couldn't face her yet. He needed time to think about how he would apologize to her; he wanted to make certain that she would forgive him.

"I'm so glad we had this chance to talk," She said to the closed door. She held the pillow closer to her chest, letting her tears fall into it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Next chapter should be up by Weds. So, what do you think of Olivia and John?_

_I would love to hear what you guys think so far? Reviews are good for the soul. *wink wink*_


	7. Love Affair Without A Love Song

_A/N: You guys have just been amazing. Thank you all so much for all the reviews. _

_Song "Hologram" by Katie Herzig_

_Oh if you don't want me though  
I'll only want you more  
I fall in love with hard to get  
You know you're just like me  
A mystery with nothing more to see  
A virtual reality_

I'm in a love affair without a love song  
I'm in the habit of having what I don't want  
I'm just a hologram  
You can see but don't touch me baby  
Oh I bet you want me now

Chapter 7

Booth was walking back to the house two hours later. He noticed it was completely dark. It hit him that Brennan was gone. He hurried up the steps, opened the door, flipped on a light and headed for the kitchen; there was no sign of her. _Why would she stay? _She probably called Angela, or Olivia and John to come and get her - who could blame her. Booth had done a lot of soul searching, trying to figure out why he had said all those hurtful things. He took the steps to the bedroom two at a time. He opened the door of the room, trying to swallow his worst fear that he would find it empty.

He walked in slowly; he dared to breathe again as he saw her silhouette outlined on the bed. The room was lit only by the rapidly setting sun. He sat down beside her and watched her sleep. He had never seen her asleep, at least not like this. His face revealed the love he felt for her, he smiled as he noticed her one hand holding her chin as if she was in deep thought. Her other hand was tucked snuggly under her precious pillow. He reached out to touch her cheek with one finger stroking it lightly.

Brennan stirred a little, stretching out her body. She reached out her arms and opened her eyes in surprise as her hands met with his chest. "Oh… I fell asleep."

"That's good, you needed to rest."

Brennan remembered how he left. She backed away from him warily, sitting up against the backboard of the bed. Booth got up to turn on the bedside lamp.

He sat back down. His remorseful look told her he wanted to patch things up. She was silent, waiting for him to make the first move. He took her hand in his, kissing it tenderly. Brennan felt the tingles course through her body at his touch.

"I'm so sorry for this whole mess. I don't know what came over me today. You're right - I have been losing my temper lately a little."

Brennan raised her eyebrows at this.

"Ok…" he conceded, "A lot lately. Maybe I'll have to try some of that drink… " He said, smiling that smile that made it impossible for her to hold a grudge.

She smiled back, he really did want to make amends.

"I think that maybe… I'm a little nervous about it."

"Me too." She nodded, looking past him out the window.

"Booth…" "Bones…" They said at the same time.

They both laughed at their timing. "You go first," he said ready for whatever she had to say.

"I did some thinking before I fell asleep. I think maybe we're putting too much emphasis on what we expect is supposed to happen and not enough on relaxing and letting nature takes its course."

Booth nodded in agreement.

"Bones, I brought you here because I thought you would like it… if you don't… we can go somewhere else… or we could go back to DC…"

"I love it here, Booth; it's perfect. I never meant the place wasn't right… it could have been anywhere. I meant that." She laughed a little remembering how he took it the last time she said it.

He smiled, remembering too.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said. And I am really sorry about it."

"I wanted us to be alone. I thought we were going to be in the same house as John and Olivia… I should have realized you wouldn't be that insensitive…"

"No… Bones… I should have explained it to you… I just wanted to surprise you. I guess I did in a way."

"Yeah, you did." She said, softening towards him almost completely. Who could resist those 'to die for' eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her, hoping against hope she would give him another chance.

"I want to eat. I'm starving."

"I think that can be arranged. What else?"

"Well, after we eat, I'd like to go for a walk."

"Sure… but it's getting dark… so I'm not sure you should go out there all alone."

"Who said anything about being _alone_?"

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. "Bones, do you still want to go back to D.C. tomorrow?"

"Do you?" She asked, waiting on pins and needles for his answer.

He shook his head, "No, I want to be with you, just like we planned. This is our weekend." Booth said, realizing he would never be happy with just three days alone with her.

That reminded her that this was her only chance to be with him, without work interrupting and life getting in the way, and that almost made Brennan cry. She wanted to tell him that this was much more than a test for her. It was more than a weekend, more than sex.

"Yes. It's our weekend. This place is so beautiful, I don't know how I'm ever going to want to go back."

"I know what you mean."

"Booth, one other thing…"

"What?"

"The things you said about my Dad… please don't ever do that again… it hurts, and you are the last person I would expect those words from." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

He tilted her face up, he stroked her cheek. His eyes told her how much he regretted his hurtful words.

"I won't, I promise. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just striking out. I don't know why I said that about him, it was so unfair. I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me."

"Booth, don't you see, I'll always forgive you, that was why you said it and that's why it hurt."

"I'm sorry Bones… I regretted the moment those words came out of my mouth, and I promise I will never say it again. You have to know that."

"I know he's not perfect and he did awful things in his life, but he's my Dad and I just started having a good relationship with him." Brennan sighed and changed the subject. "Booth, this place… this place is everything you said it would be… "

All was forgiven.

"You really like it here? Even with John and Liv?"

"I really do. Especially with John and Liv."

They shared a smile; the bond between them was becoming unbreakable again. With each misunderstanding came a deeper understanding of one another.

"Let's get something to eat, and then we'll take that walk."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah… the air here is so fresh!" Brennan said as they walked along, hands entwined.

"Yeah… It's peaceful. There's something healing here. I don't know how to describe what this place does for me."

Brennan squeezed his hand lightly. "Tell me."

"You know what we do, Bones, sometimes I wonder how long I can keep it up. Seeing people murder other people and try to get away with it. I don't know, but I know I have to do this. Sometimes I feel like it's ruining me, or sometimes I feel like I'm losing my own identity by the things we see every day. I feel so…"

"I know, Booth."

"Yeah… of course you do. When I come here, there are no phones ringing off the hook, no place to rush off to, no middle of the night cases. It's like I have a chance to catch up to myself. Does that make sense?"

Brennan nodded.

"I find myself here, Bones. Somehow when I'm here, I get in touch with who I am, what I really want for my life."

"What do you want, Booth?"

"The same thing everyone does, Bones. I want my life to mean something, I want a family, you know the whole bit, someone who loves me, siblings for Parker, mortgage payment, all of it."

This was an unusually candid revelation; Booth didn't share his feelings easily. Even though Brennan knew what he wanted in life, he had never come out and said it out loud to her before. "I'm sure when you meet the right person, all of that will happen."

"What do you want, Bones?" He asked, wishing with all his heart that she would say 'you'.

"Well, you know, I want my career, that's important."

She couldn't tell him that what she wanted was him. This man, who with each passing day was becoming the center of her life again. She had learned so much from him, how to love unconditionally expecting nothing in return. He had been there for her so many times, saved her, died for her; they had laughed together, fought together, cried in each other's arms. There was no one, and nothing she wanted more than him.

"Just your career, that's all you want?"

"Maybe someday, when the right person comes along, I would like more."

Booth looked away from her, the sting of those words 'when the right person comes along.' Why couldn't it be him?

They strolled along in silence. He pulled her hand, and they sat down on a log facing each other in the moonlight.

"This place is really good for you, Booth."

"Yeah, Liv and John have been so great to me. I can come here when I need to, since it's not a very long drive. Well, when you don't get lost that is." He laughed at himself.

Her hand touched his cheek; she loved it when he laughed. "Booth, I didn't mean it, when I said you were no better than my Dad. I don't think being with you is a mistake." She knew those words had hurt him; she didn't ever want to do that again.

His hand held hers against his cheek. "It's okay… I wasn't treating you right… I deserved it. Those things I said today..." He felt as bad as he did then.

"Olivia said fighting is just part of getting to know someone."

"Let's not get to know each other quite that well anymore, at least not tonight, okay?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get much better acquainted Mr. Booth," She said flirtatiously.

He smiled. "I thought you wanted to wait, Bones."

"I do. Until we both feel it's right… I want it to be…natural… not some planned criteria that we have to meet."

"That actually sounds like something you would do. Schedule your sexual intercourse," Booth teased her.

"Well, I have learned a thing or two from you."

"That you have." He smiled at her. "So we take it one step at a time… just let things happen."

"Yeah… that's the best course of action at the moment."

"I think I'm going to kiss you." Booth's lips touched her mouth tentatively, she responded moaning softly as they made incredibly good use of relieving the tension that had bombarded them all day.

They looked up at the sky filled with its array of twinkling stars. The moonlight reflected on the lake, working its magic. A lone star raced across the sky.

"Look, a shooting star. You can't even see them in the city. Booth, you're supposed to make a wish."

"You don't even believe in things like that Bones."

"I used to wish when I was a kid. It was something my Mom and I used to do together. You need to make a wish."

"I don't need to…"

"Why not?"

"Because, we're still here enjoying our weekend, Olivia and John are expecting a baby, I've been wishing and praying for that for ages, they deserve to be happy with a healthy family. So you see, I don't need to wish, but you should."

"I already did."

"You'll have to tell me if it comes true."

"You'll know." She said softly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They entered the house after their walk.

"I can't believe how tired I am." She stretched her arms, yawning.

"Yeah, it was such a relaxing day. I can't imagine why you'd be tired." He was happy it was ending the way it was. "I'll sleep here on the couch."

"Booth, it's a little silly for you to sleep on the couch when we are hoping to… "

He was a little taken back by her offer. He wondered how he would be able to go through the night sleeping beside her. "You're sure?"

She nodded giving him that cute look he found so charming. It reminded him of a shy little girl, unsure of herself, seeking approval.

Booth took her hand, and led her up the stairs to the bedroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_A/N: So, there you go. _

_Also, because of the holidays, I won't be updating this fic again until next weds. Dec 29__th__. I know I promised twice a week with updates, but I will be so busy that I won't be able to update. But I promise an update in a week. After that, hopefully updates will be back to twice a week. _

_One more thing. I just posted a new fic called "Stuck In A Moment" – It's angsty just like everyone likes it, so please check it out. Especially because that fic is completed and I will be posting it quite frequently. _

_That's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, let me know what you guys think?_


	8. Brighter Than Sunshine

_A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that you guys have a happy new year. I don't know when I will update again because of the holidays. But I will do my past to update as soon as possible. I promise I won't let you guys hanging for too long. _

_Song "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung _

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

Chapter 8

It was already early Saturday morning.

Brennan woke up to a soft whack on her butt, and the blankets being pulled away.

"Wake up!"

She pulled back, trying to recover her covers. He pulled on her arms tugging at her to get up and out of bed. She groaned, mumbled something about ungodly hour and lied back down.

"None of that," he ordered, "Come on, you wanted to see the place…"

"We have the whole day for that." She rose up on one elbow pushing the hair out of her face, squinting up at him. He was fully dressed.

The truth was that Booth could not stay pinned under Brennan's soft body one more minute without wanting to do something more than sleep. Brennan had found his chest more comfortable than her pitiful pillow, which had somehow ended up under Booth's head; he found it strangely comfortable, though he would never admit it to her.

They had become entangled together like a pretzel. When he woke up, he laid there listening to her breathing, enjoying the feel of her body against his. He was enjoying it way too much. He managed to get out of bed without disturbing her. He had taken a long cold shower.

"Where are we going so early in the morning?" She asked groggily.

"Outside to see the world."

"Can't we see it later?" She hadn't slept late in years, and it felt so good to be sleeping in. "The world is not going anywhere." She pulled her long t-shirt over her bare legs a little embarrassed at Booth's appreciative look.

"Nope, come on. Get dressed and meet me in the backyard."

"Oh, this better be good, Booth." She grumbled.

He smiled leaving the room reluctantly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan walked outside wearing jeans and a pink, figure-hugging t-shirt.

The fresh air felt so good on her face, the chirping birds and gentle breeze were soothing to her frayed nerves.

She saw him sitting in the Gazebo waiting for her. She slid onto the bench beside him. He took her hand.

"You've been up awhile," She observed.

Booth laughed. If she only knew.

"Whoa… eggs, muffins, fruit, french toast, I could get used to this. But tell me, do you and Angela have some kind of inner alarm that goes off, because she is always getting me up to eat with her lately too."

"No, and I can tell you, with a hundred percent certainty, that what woke me up this morning, isn't the same as what wakes Angela." His expression told her more than she bargained for. He was enjoying her embarrassment. Those rosy cheeks were irresistible. He turned towards her, kissing first one cheek then the other. She put her arms around his neck and they forgot about breakfast for a little while.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she said her eyes twinkling.

"It's okay, Bones. If we're going to do it, it's a good thing."

She laughed shaking her head.

"What are we doing today?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I thought we could take another walk after breakfast."

"Along the lake…"

"No. There's another place I want to take you." He caught her look. "I know what you're thinking," he said cupping his hand over her face, "And you'd be right."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth led Brennan through the trees behind the house; they had walked pretty far into the maze, and Brennan couldn't help wondering if Booth knew where he was going.

As if reading her mind, "I'm not lost Bones, trust me."

"You keep saying that…"

"Have I let you down so far?"

"No."

"Ok, now close your eyes."

"Booth, is this really necessary?"

"Just close them."

"Ok. Fine." She closed them.

He guided her a little further, "You can open them now."

Olivia's painting came to life before her eyes. "It's amazing!"

"This is where I spend most of my time."

"I would too. I've never seen anything quite like this."

The brook's clear water rushing by the green bank of velvety grass. The rainbow of flowers and plant life accompanied by the trickling sound of the natural waterfall, covered by a carpet of green moss. "It's… so… it looks like a painting." Brennan dropped Booth's hand walking to the edge of the water, stooping down to touch it with her hand.

"This is a little bit of heaven." She said looking up at him, happily.

Booth set the picnic lunch they brought down on the ground; he spread out the blanket, near a large trunked tree. They sat down leaning against the tree, sitting there peacefully taking in the sights and sounds around them.

"Is this where you went yesterday, when you took your walk?"

"Yeah… too bad I couldn't bottle it and drink it; it does wonders for that temper of mine." He joked. "My drink would be green too." He assured her.

"Booth, the reason you're angry sometimes, does it have anything to do with something else besides work?"

"Bones… I really…"

"You can tell me; it's okay."

"Maybe…"

"Go on."

"Losing my mom so young, it was really hard… you know."

She looked as him sympathetically - she knew exactly what it was like to lose a mother.

"She was so young and so was I. Jared was even younger. I think sometimes that I would have been very different if she hadn't died." His eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Different in what way?"

"I'm not sure… just different. Don't get me wrong, I know how lucky I was to have her as long as I did… it's just that I could talk to her, tell her things I could never say to my Dad."

"So when she died you didn't really have anyone to talk to?"

"No. Sometimes when it really hurt at first, I would talk to her, hoping somehow she would answer me. It was like she was still there, you know."

"Booth, I'm sure she was listening."

"You don't believe that."

"No, but you do. And I know how important that is for you."

He nodded, unable to speak. She held his hand, wishing she could release some of the pain. She wondered if he had cried at all when she died.

"When I was in Afghanistan, there was this little boy who I saved, but something went wrong, and they killed his mother. I keep thinking how his life will be different now that his mother is gone. I could have changed that and saved her, but I couldn't save both."

"That's what has been bothering you all this time?"

"I should have saved her."

"It is not your fault, Booth. I wasn't there, but I'm sure under the circumstances, you did everything you could in your power. You saved that little boy. You can't blame yourself for it."

"I know, but it's just so hard. I always wonder what he's doing or if he's safe and happy."

"Maybe you should talk to Sweets about this. He could help you."

"I think talking to you now is helping, Bones."

"Well, you know you can talk to me anytime you like."

"Thanks, Bones."

They sat in silence breathing in the wonders of nature around them.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something for a very long time." Booth decided it was time to lighten up.

"What?"

"Remember that case we worked on with the missing little pageant queen, about five years ago?"

"Of course I remember."

"Something was going on with Angela… and someone named Jackson or…"

"Jacob… my publisher." She said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"Yeah that was his name. I asked you what was going on, remember? And you said I could thank you later… what did you mean by that?"

"Oh… that… it was nothing…" Her innocent answer didn't fool him.

"Oh yes, of course it was… fess up… or I will tickle you, and you know I will."

"Hmmm… it was just a bet we had about the case." She shrugged her shoulder and laughed a bit nervously.

"You bet on a case? That's so unlike you."

"Well, we didn't bet on the case per say, we bet on me finding cause of death in less than 48 hours. She didn't think I could do it."

"What kind of bet exactly?" He asked curiously. "That wasn't a case I would have bet on Bones. What did you bet?"

"If I won, Angela would go on date my Jacob. He's liked her for years, and I knew how happy it would make him if she went out with him."

"Wasn't Angela kind of going out with Hodgins back then?" He asked trying to put the dates together in his head.

"Well, yeah, but it was just a date, and she was still experimenting with Hodgins and…"

"And if you lost…" He interrupted her, determined to get to the bottom of this bet.

"Well… uh… we had another bet for that…"

"I gathered that."

"It's really not important now; I found the cause of the death in 30 hours, so I won."

"Well… but if you hadn't, then what? What were you wagering? Did it have something to do with the lab?"

"Close."

"How close."

"Very," She said biting her lower lip.

"What? Was it about the case?"

"No… uh… not a case…"

"Not a case…" He repeated thinking about it. "But you said it had something to do with the lab. What something in the lab?"

"Yeah…" Brennan admitted, figuring it wasn't really untrue.

"Are you going to tell me or do I take drastic measures?"

"I can't really remember." His hand started to creep across the blanket. Brennan saw it, planning her getaway.

"You can't remember? Hmm really? That's too bad… because now, how am I gonna know what to thank you for?"

"You know… it's really not necessary to thank me anymore." She got up quickly and ran around the back of the tree. Peeking out, she couldn't see Booth anymore. Where did he go? Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind, she screamed out in surprise.

"What did you bet?"

Booth picked her up into his arms, "I think your memory will get much better after a nice cool dip."

"Put me down!"

He smiled happily. "Not until you tell me." He reached the water and was ready to let her go. "You know Bones, you're gonna lose… so, why don't you just get it over with and tell me."

"I never lose." She said confidently.

"Trust me, you will."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"You didn't promise her my World Series autographed baseball, did you?"

"Nope." She was holding on to him for dear life. She could already feel the shock of the cold water down her spine.

"What then?"

"You didn't promise not to get angry yet."

"I promise…"

"Well, it was really… I mean I knew I would win… so, I figured it would be okay."

"What would be okay?" He asked lowering her over the water.

"Booth, please…" She screeched. "I plead the fifth."

"No Bones," He said tilting her body towards the water a bit more.

The tip of her bare foot hit the cold water.

"Tell me…"

"Ok Ok… you… I told her if I couldn't find cause of death under 48 hours, she could have you."

"You bet… _me_? How much of me?" He narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, knowing Angela…" Brennan held on tighter, "Pretty much all of you." She closed her eyes expecting him to drop her in the cold water any second. "It was just one date. We were having fun."

He smiled at her cute expression. "You bet me… I'm surprised at you, Bones. I feel like a pawn, an object. To think you would use me that way… like a poker chip…" He said, acting insulted. "Whatever made you think I'd agree to it?"

"Honestly, I hadn't really planned it that far." She opened her eyes slightly, peeping at him shyly… "I found cause of death, I won."

"Yeah, you sure did." A part of him would still like to dump her in the water, while another part was totally amused. He put her down, reluctantly, still keeping firm hold on her. He didn't want to let go.

She couldn't tell if he was upset or not. He gave her a disapproving look, but the glint in his eyes seemed to contradict his words. "What if you hadn't?"

"Well, I needed a little incentive to win."

"And I was the incentive you needed?"

"It didn't hurt." She admitted.

"So, there was never any doubt in your mind?"

"No. Never. You're not really mad, are you?" She asked, prepared to run again.

"No… not really… "

"Good."

"Bones?"

"What?"

"Thanks…" He said shaking his head at her. "You're damn lucky you won!"

"Yeah, so are you!" She smiled, tilting her head. "Booth, I thought you might like Angela back then."

"She's not my type. She was never my type. She was just a really good friend."

"Oh." She said, wondering what his type was.

"I guess I really should thank you properly, shouldn't I?"

Brennan started backing away, putting her hand up "Booth, now remember, you promised." She turned to run. He closed the distance in two big steps and turned her around gently.

"Thanks," He said.

It was the last word uttered for a very long time, as he showed his gratitude many times with kiss after kiss.

_A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? Please, let me know what you guys think._


	9. Goodbye To You

_A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and didn't drink too much. Thank you all for being patient. I'm sorry it took a while to update. I will be having surgery next week, but I'm planning on update at least twice before the surgery. I will only be at the hospital for about 4-5 days, and I will update again as soon as I'm back. _

_I want to thank Jen (jsq) for being so wonderful and such an amazing beta. Thanks Jen, you rock. *hugs*_

_Song "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Chapter 9

They spent the rest of the morning by the brook, taking in the sights and sounds of nature. Sometimes as companions in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, relishing this peacefulness and the time to be together. They broke the silence talking about things they had not shared with anyone else, stories of school day memories and childhood dreams.

They shared their lunch, laughing and enjoying the chance to act playfully with each other. They shed the serious sides they had to use on their cases and became kids again together. This was one of things Booth loved most about being with her, that it was okay to be a kid again. He didn't have to be Seeley Booth, FBI Agent, grown up. He could simply be Booth. It made him feel free, younger than he had felt in years. He was beginning to see what it was like to be truly happy. He knew he could trust this woman with his heart and his soul.

As the sun was setting they reluctantly left - his arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and hers encircled his waist. Neither had any doubt of how or where they would end this perfect day.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They had finally returned to the house after a long day at the brook, laughing and happy in each other's company.

"You hungry?" Booth asked, feeling a few pangs himself.

"Yes, isn't it funny… I didn't do anything all day, but yet, it must be the air here."

"Yeah…" He agreed, "My appetite is at an all time high…" He gave her a roguish look that told her it was not food he is referring to.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know, Bones. I feel like I could eat anything right now, that's how hungry I'm."

"I guess we won't be having Thai tonight."

He laughed at her, "No, I don't think they deliver here. But I'm sure we can cook something just as good."

"I would cook Mac and Cheese, but it doesn't seem like we have my secret ingredient." She said, looking for her secret ingredient.

He turned to her. "What is your secret ingredient anyway?"

"I think you should get a definition on the word 'secret.'"

"Oh, come on, Bones. You can tell me anything."

"This will have to stay in the Brennan family." She teased him.

"Oh, you know what. I think you told me your secret ingredient. Which is not so secretly."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. It's fresh nutmeg." He said sure of himself.

"Well, you are right. That's the secret ingredient."

"You actually told me when you made it for me the first time, remember?"

"Yes, that was such a long time ago though."

"Yes, I know."

"You have a good memory, Booth."

"I never forget anything you tell me, Bones."

"I looked; I don't think we have any fresh nutmeg."

"Yeah, that's unfortunate, because I would die for some of your Mac and Cheese."

"I will have to cook it for us sometime when we are back in D.C.."

"That's a good idea."

"What do we have?"

"We have salad, chicken, pasta, steak, and burgers." Booth said looking through the fridge.

"How about some chicken breasts and a salad?"

"I like that." He answered. "We could have some of this wild rice too."

"Oh, that sounds delicious."

"Okay. Good. It's decided then." He picked up the things he needed from the fridge.

"I saw some thyme and rosemary in the back yard; it would be great on the chicken." Brennan told him.

"How do you know herbs?" He asked surprised.

"Traveling… I'll go pick some…" She offered heading towards the door.

Booth smiled. She was always full of surprises. He got to work on preparing the salads when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, how is everything?" John asked on the other end of the line.

"Pretty good. What's up?"

"I called to tell you they brought Temperance's car back, it's good as new."

"Oh, great. I'll tell her. Thanks John."

"So, are you two making any progress?"

"Things are looking pretty good; we had a terrific day. You were right, we both needed to relax…"

"So, is tonight the big night?" John asked. He was happy for his friend.

Booth laughed. "Yeah, the big night…I hope so." Booth took a deep breath. "She's been through so much, with her foster homes, and now with how afraid she is that she can't do it. I think that being left by her parents really messed her up. I feel so sorry for her, I only hope she can get past her fear. I want to help her..."

"Well, you are pretty scary." John teased him.

Booth laughed again.

The back door slammed shut, Booth looked up, no one was there. It hit him she heard all of it. "I have to go, John." Booth hung up the phone, rushing out back door.

He found her holding on to the lattice work of the gazebo, her back was to him. His instincts told him to tread lightly.

"Bones…"

"You _bastard_!" she said it barely able to get a hold of a breath. Her face was flushed; her heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

"Bones, please…" He walked up slowly to her. She would not face him. He reached out to turn her towards him and she jumped away from him, pinning around. Tears were cascading down her face.

"You told him… everything about me… you had no right. I told you, I trusted you, and now I find out you're doing this because you feel sorry for me! I don't need your pity. You think I'm some kind of joke, 'Poor little Bones, she can't get laid, so, I'll take her on as one of my philanthropic cases. What the  
hell, John and I can have a great laugh over it… it's only a weekend!"

"That isn't true. You know it isn't." His voice implored her to listen to reason.

"I told you in confidence. You, no one else… who else have you told?" Her voice was catching on every word her sobbing was so intense. She didn't see the sad expression in his eyes.

"What did you do? Call him from D.C., so he could be prepared for the latest charity case? My God," she said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "He already knew when we arrived."

"No, John didn't know until after we got here…"

"It was yesterday when the two of you were catching up? Well, I'm so glad you got him up to speed on my life… my life… you had no right… " Her words were catching with every breathe she took.

"Yes." He admitted "I told him… but I trust him, Bones."

"Be careful who you trust, Booth, take it from me, it will backfire and blow up in your face every single time. You lied to me; you told me that what goes on between us that should just be ours, and I believed you."

"It _is_ just ours; it will always be just ours, but…"

"Oh, I see." Brennan said when a sudden realization hit her.

"What?" He asked scared.

"This is just retaliation." She said seriously.

"Retaliation for what exactly?"

"I hurt you when I turned you down back on those steps," Brennan closed her eyes remembering that moment. "I know I did, and I'm sorry." She had never told him how sorry she was. "But I never thought that you would actually do this to get back at me."

"No no no no, Bones. I would never do that. _Never_. You know me, you know I wouldn't do this."

"I don't think I know you. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Bones, please, you've got to believe me."

He touched her arm, she hit his hand away." Don't you ever touch me again. I hate you. I never want to see you again."

Her words killed all hope he had of salvaging this mess.

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh yes, I do… you're off the hook, Booth. You can check me off your list. I don't need you, and I don't need your pity!"

"I don't want to be off the hook… I told him because… " He knew he had to tell her that telling John was like telling a part of himself. A part that kept him going in the right direction and kept him from making the wrong turns. This was far too important for him to screw it up, and he knew John could help him see the right path to take. He was so in love with her, he wasn't sure he was thinking straight, he needed John's objective, honest opinion. "Please Bones, just listen to me…"

"I'll never listen to you, or tell you anything again as long as I live."

Booth could see there was no reasoning with her, she was way too upset. "Ok. So, what now?" He asked, his mind spinning with how quickly everything had deteriorated again.

"I'm going home." Her tears hadn't stopped. She wanted to run and hide as far away from him as she could.

"John said the car is fixed. I'll take you first thing tomorrow."

"No. Tonight… by myself."

"Bones, you're not going alone, it's too… you're too upset."

"Suddenly you care that I'm upset."

"Of course I do, I care about you, Bones. You can't go back alone."

"You don't get a say in what I do. John can drive you back. Just think of all the great laughs you two can have over what a pitiful excuse for a woman I am."

"The car is up at John's and Olivia's…"

"Fine, I'll pack then I'll go get it."

"No, I'll go… you pack, and I'll bring it here."

"Fine." She brushed past him like he was a plague. She ran up the steps into the house. Booth stood there alone in the yard, his eyes closed at the sound of the slamming door.

_A/N: Okay. I know it looks bad, and maybe it is, but it will get better sooner rather than later. Just stick around and you won't regret it. So, how bad do you hate me right now?_


	10. Touch My Body

_A/N: It was good to see everyone's reaction to the last chapter, I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one. Probably not what you are expecting, but I really do hope you guys like it!_

_Song "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body

Chapter 10

Olivia and John's doorbell rang.

"John, honey can you get it? I've got flour all over my hands."

"Sure." He said as he went by her, kissed her on her temple and then opened the door.

"Booth, what's wrong?"

"She heard me telling you everything." Booth was devastated.

Olivia stood in the hallway unseen by the two men listening.

"She's upset?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Did you explain… things to her?"

"She wouldn't listen… I came to get the car, she's going back…" Booth said, his face looked like a little boy who just been severely disappointed. "She hates me… she won't even let me drive her."

"I'm sure she'll calm down once she gets a chance to cool off."

"I don't think so, John… I think it's over before we even gave it a chance. She said she would never  
trust me again. I can't believe how stupid I was to talk like that on the phone… my God, it sounded…"

"Booth… you have to tell her."

"I can't… I thought I might tonight… but I can't…" He smiled sadly. "It just isn't meant to be, it was never meant to be." He was doing everything he could to keep the emotions at bay.

"Come in and sit down… before you go back you need to regroup a bit."

Olivia turned around and went back to the kitchen.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was throwing her stuff carelessly back into the suitcases. Her head ached from crying her eyes out, everything else was numb too.

"Wow, you're going to have to iron everything when you get home after packing like that," Olivia said from the doorway.

"I don't mean to be rude Olivia, but I really need to get this done, and I'm not good company right now."

"I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"I take it Booth made it up to the house - did he tell you his little plans for the weekend got spoiled?"

"Booth didn't tell me anything; he doesn't tell a lot to anyone."

"Oh really? Well, that's probably true if it's about himself, but give him some good juicy story about someone else, and he will open his mouth."

"Temperance, I did see Booth tonight, but he didn't see me. He's really upset. I don't think you realize what it meant to him to have you here."

"I can't afford to find out what it means… hell I already know. Just another woman to give him her trust, let him fool her by dazzling her with the scenery, and then get her into bed. He and John can have a good laugh about it later. I can't be that."

"Another woman?"

"Olivia, I know, he's been here with all kinds of woman...I wonder if they were all charity cases like me. The Great Seeley Booth can have his choice. Why would he want anything to do with someone as screwed up as me? I'm nothing but a good joke for him."

"Temperance, where did you get the idea he had all kinds of women here?"

"Come on Olivia, you don't have to try to cover up for him… what were they like?" She was unable to stop herself from asking, the thought of him doing the same things with other women had been gnawing at her.

"I don't know, Temperance; he's never brought anyone here before, ever."

"What?" This news astonished her.

"I swear. He has never brought anyone else here. He has never wanted to bring anyone here until now. When he told John he was bringing you, I knew you could be… he doesn't share himself with everyone. You must know that."

"You're telling me he never even brought Rebecca here, or Hannah? I highly doubt that."

"No, not even Rebecca or Hannah. You are the first woman he has ever brought here. The only person he brings here often is Parker, but no one else."

Brennan sounded surprised by that information.

"I asked him one time about why he never brings anyone - do you know what he said?"

Brennan wanted to hear in spite of her anger, she needed to know. "I take it you are going to tell me anyway."

"He said he couldn't bring just anyone here… that sharing this with someone would be like revealing a part of his soul. He said he hadn't found anyone he trusted enough."

"He really said that?" Brennan spoke in almost a whisper.

"He really did," Olivia said honestly.

"Oh, Olivia, but he told John things that I told him in confidence."

"Temperance, I know you don't know us very well yet," Olivia said sitting beside her on the bed, caressing her stomach. "John is such a wonderful man, he would never divulge anything Booth tells him; what those two talk about remains between them. I don't even know, John would never tell me. Trust me."

"Olivia, you don't know my past."

"I don't need to know, it doesn't matter. Everyone has a past, no one here would judge you or hold it against you or make fun of you, least of all John. Temperance, I don't know everything going on with you and Booth, but I sense that you are afraid of this somehow and maybe it's that Booth may not feel as deeply as you do, or maybe it's something else. I also saw how much you wanted to be with him. Am I way off here?"

Brennan looked at Olivia, her soothing voice and calm presence helped her see the complete picture.

"I am afraid. What if I can't, and I disappoint him? What if after all it is only a weekend? I'm not sure I could handle that either. I'm going back tonight."

"So you'll never know?"

"Know what?"

"What it's like to be loved by him, and how it feels to show him you love him too."

"We weren't going to make love Olivia. We were here to have sex, that's a big difference."

"I know you said that, but I think you're both fooling yourselves."

"I don't know what to do," Brennan said near tears again. She couldn't believe she was opening up to a complete stranger.

"You have to decide Temperance, do you run away hiding behind your fears, or do you open up your arms and embrace this chance?"

"What if he doesn't want to anymore after all the things that we said?"

"It's up to you to make sure he does want to."

Brennan nodded, smiling for the first time in hours.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth entered the stone house; he was calmer, his decision was made. He knew he would have a time convincing her to let him drive her home, but he was determined she would not go by herself. John convinced him all was not lost. He had told him that regaining her trust might take some time, but Booth was willing to wait as long as it took. The time he had spent here with her so far had more than convinced him this was right for both of them.

As he reached the bedroom door, he noticed a strange light coming from the inside of the room, like a bulb flickering, ready to burn out. Booth took a deep breath, ready to face the next hurdle. He pushed open the door.

Candles were lit at various places around the room; two crystal vases full of wild flowers adorned the bedside tables. Very soft music was emanating from the CD player on the shelf by the mantle; the fireplace was crackling with flames.

Booth looked around the room, thinking he must have come into the wrong house. The bathroom door opened and the vision that stood before him left this FBI Agent, who was never at a loss for words, speechless. His body was frozen at the spot; he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. Here they were in one of the most beautiful places he had ever been, and it all paled in comparison to this radiant woman before him.

Brennan's hair was up loosely, soft tendrils touching the nape of her neck. Her face was lightly made up, her eyes were luminous jewels of blue in the candle light. The beautiful red lingerie revealed the soft curves of her body.

Brennan felt the goose bumps radiate over her body as she watched for his reaction. She held her breath, hoping for some sign that he was happy to have found her waiting for him like this.

Booth was afraid he was going to wake up and find this was all a dream. He knew he had to say something to make sure it was real. "I… uh… you…" He felt like a tongue tied teenager.

"I changed." Her eyes never left his.

"I can see that." He swallowed hard.

"I really… don't like driving at night." She said, wishing he would come closer to her. She would walk over to him, but her legs were shaking so much she couldn't move. This was so out of her comfort zone.

"So you're staying…"

"Sort of…" She agreed mysteriously.

"Sort of?" He asked her, his mind felt like mush.

"Yes. You see, I was hoping maybe… you'd be willing to take me with you."

Booth swallowed hard again, questioning her with his penetrating eyes. He walked over to her, she was so gorgeous. How did he get so lucky?

"You still want to go with me?" He was in a tailspin. Things changed between them so fast; maybe he was in a time warp or something. "I thought what happened…"

"Booth, I know, we need to talk about what happened earlier, and I want to, but just not right now, okay?"

"Are you sure, Bones?" Booth asked walking over to her slowly.

She nodded. Her hands were trembling slightly as she reached up shyly to undo the buttons on his shirt. Their eyes said the words neither of them was able to express.

Booth bent his head to kiss her hair as her hands pushed his shirt opened. She ran her fingers softly over his chest.

The CD changed and as if it was perfectly planned, their 'song' played softly in the background.

"May I have this dance, Bones?"

Her arm embraced his bare back under his shirt as their hands locked together. They swayed to the music, so close to each other, in the shadows it was as if they were one.

"Booth."

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"I know." He felt her trembling a little in his arms. "Everything's gonna be okay." His eyes told her it was true. "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"You have to trust me, Bones."

"I do, you know I do."

He smiled. He swept her gently off her feet, carrying her to the couch; he sat down with her in his lap.

Their kisses were light and feathery at first; they were teasing each other with pecks. Both were smiling and laughing softly as they played a little with each other. As their deep passion for one another took over, they explored each other hungrily. Their mouths were insatiable, tasting and touching each other as if they would never have enough.

Booth lowered his explorations to the plunging neckline of her gown. He kissed the beckoning skin and Brennan moaned softly, her hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders; he quickly dropped it to the floor. Her fingers ran over his bare back softly at first then more intensely as his mouth returned to hers, pressing her down into the plush cushions of the couch.

He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for the sign that she was ready to go further.

"Bones…?"

"I want you, Booth." She answered, reading his thoughts.

He led her to the bed, holding her hand.

They looked tenderly at each other as he gently removed the straps of her gown off her shoulders and let it fall in a swish to the floor.

"Oh God, you're so _beautiful_, Bones." He told her meaning it in every way.

She smiled believing it for the very first time.

He whispered his next words wanting to calm her fears.

"I want you to tell me, everything you like, and anything you don't. I need to know, okay?"

She nodded.

He picked her up as if she was made of porcelain, ever so fragile, ever so precious. He laid her on the bed making very sure her head was resting on her favorite pillow.

She felt a momentary sense of panic and a little shyness about revealing herself so completely to him.

She grabbed for the sheet, he shook his head, "You're perfect, Bones, you don't have to cover up." She let go of it, as he bent down over her and kissed her until she relaxed completely in his arms.

Booth shed the rest of his clothes, and Brennan looked at him appreciatively - he was everything she thought he would be and more.

Booth settled at the foot of the bed taking her foot in his hand, kissing each toe.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked giggling a little as it tickled.

"Bones, you have beautiful feet."

"You're crazy." she laughed again, happily.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

He continued up her ankles to her knees, then changed to a different part of her anatomy.

He kissed each of her fingers, her hands, her wrists; at every touch Brennan felt her nerve endings come alive. His mouth was gently teasing as he moved up her arm. He kissed her elbows, knowing it would make her laugh again, which should help her relax more. He sensed a part of her was holding back, still uneasy and afraid. He kissed her right elbow playfully, she moaned in pleasure, Booth looked at her surprised at this discovery, his mouth returned to the elbow this time, his tongue teased it gently, her body involuntarily revealed its pleasure.

"Oh, Booth." she said sighing in satisfaction.

"You like that?" He asked in surprise.

"Mmm hmm." He smiled at her closed eyes and the satisfied expression on her sweet face. He continued to make her happy, glad she had two elbows.

She found herself responding to his every touch, her hands moved over him instinctively, wanting to bring him the same pleasure he had brought her. Booth was lost in his feelings for her, he reveled in every new discovery. It had never felt this perfect with anyone before. He loved her with every cell of his being, the intensity of his feelings overwhelmed him. Yet he held himself back, wanting to make certain Brennan was happy and fulfilled first.

For Brennan, there was no one but him. No one else could ever make her feel this happy. Her body and her mind were completely alive and in sync for the very first time. This man, who she loved more than life itself, had made her feel beautiful and desired.

Booth ran his hands up her arms entwining their fingers, pressing them gently against the bed. At last they joined together in a crescendo of love and pleasure that astounded them both. Neither of them had imagined it could be like this, they had found a oneness that far surpassed the physical alone. They united together in heart, mind, and soul.

Afterwards they were wrapped in each other's arms, Brennan's head resting on his chest. Brennan was shaken so deeply by a culmination of the euphoria, the shedding of all the inhibitions, the release of all her fears, combined with her deep love of this man. She could not control the myriad of emotions rushing through her. The tears fell on his chest as she cried softly, unable to stop.

"Oh baby…" He caressed her hair holding her tightly against him, "It okay, Bones… I didn't… please tell me I didn't?" His voice was worried. She looked up at his beloved face, touching his lips gently to hers.  
Tears were glistening on her cheeks as she smiled at him tenderly.

"Booth, no… it was so perfect. I didn't know it could be like this… not even in my dreams." Booth knew exactly what she meant, as he kissed her and pulled her closer within the circle of his arms.

They had finally come together after so many false starts, so many doubts and so many fears. Finally united together forever, two souls finding each other through a long and painful journey, two hearts bonded forever in love.

_A/N: Finally! But it's not always as easy as it looks, is it? What did you guys think?_


	11. Feels Like Home

_A/N: Hey, another update. I noticed some people didn't like that the last chapter ended up with them in bed without apologizing, but never fear, there is a time for everything. Hopefully this chapter will explain everything and make things better. Well, on with the chapter. _

_Also, I need to thank my awesome beta one more time. Jen (jsq), thanks, you have been amazing. *hugs*_

_Song "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk_

_Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_  
_And a siren wails, in the night_  
_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Chapter 11

John and Olivia were lying in bed, cuddled in each other's arms. They had been talking about their baby and reveling in their happiness.

John sighed. "It's such a shame Booth and Temperance left - I was really hoping the two of them would…"

"Oh, _trust_ me honey, they're still here…"

"What?" He rose up turning to look at his wife with a 'what are you up to now' expression, telling her he knew her all too well.

"They didn't leave, that I'm sure of."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Brennan and I had a little talk."

"Olivia Grace, what did you do?"

"Booth's not the only one who needed to regroup."

"You eavesdropped on us?" He asked, giving her a disapproving look. "And exactly what did you say to Temperance?"

"Oh no you don't… you never tell me anything you and Booth discuss, so it's only fair we women have to have our secrets too. Although, I'll tell you this much, when Booth returned to the house tonight, he was in for quite a shock."

"A good shock, I take it."

"It was the surprise of his life."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Does Temperance… I mean are her feelings the same?"

"As Booth's?"

John gave her a 'Ok you tell me and I'll tell you' look. "Yes, are they?"

"She's head over heels, she's just confused and figuring it out about now," Olivia said smiling. "He's not going to know what hit him."

"Thank God."

They turned out the lights, spooning together, ready for some sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth walked into the bedroom, wearing only a pair of shorts. He was carrying a tray that held an array of food. He stopped as he reached the bed. He smiled at Brennan who was still fast asleep on her side. Her hair fanned the pillow; her face had a slight smile. He hated to wake her, but he knew she had to be as starving as he was. Neither of them had eaten since lunch.

He placed the tray on the empty side of the bed, bending down to nibble on her ear. "Time to wake up, Bones."

She stirred slightly, stretching out a hand to caress his chest. She moved her body closer to his, whatever tension they had experienced this weekend was long gone, replaced by the intimacy unique to lovers.

"Hmmm… what time is it?"

"It's about 1:30, I thought you might be hungry."

She sat up in the bed holding the sheet around her, he smiled at her modesty. "I am ravenous… "

"I know, me too. But I think we should eat first," Booth teased her.

She reached out to swat him, but he moved just in time.

She giggled, "So, I see you haven't had enough yet?"

"Have you?" His eyes twinkled knowingly.

"What do you think?" Her voice was deep, raspy from sleep. She looked delicious, her hair was disheveled, and her face was glowing. She was even more beautiful than before.

"I'll show you in a little while…" He sat down across from her on the bed, pulling the tray between them. There were assorted fruits, French bread, and cheeses. He had wine in two crystal glasses.

"Hmmm, this looks good." She sighed contently. He took a grape from the fruit plate, putting it up to her mouth, she accepted it hungrily.

"Hey watch the finger!" He said pulling it to safety.

"Oh, you're afraid I'll hurt you."

"No, should I be?" He asked, momentarily serious.

"I think you can cancel your added insurance coverage."

"I think I'll keep it, just in case. I've seen you mad!"

She put a strawberry up to his lips; he bit into it, looking into her eyes. "I'm not very hungry anymore, are you?"

"Nothing's hot, so I suppose we could have it later." She was smiling coquettishly.

"Oh I wouldn't say _nothing_." His chocolate eyes were flaming with mischief as he got up on the bed on all fours.

He pulled at the sheet that was wrapped around her, "God, you are gorgeous, Bones."

She pulled her arms around him as they made love again in the most wonderful night of their lives.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later they were eating together by the fireplace. They were sitting on the couch, taking turns feeding each other the fruit and cheese, sipping on wine. They were both sleepy, but neither wanted to waste a moment of the time they had together. It was going by all too quickly, they were painfully aware of it.

"Bones," he said resting his hand familiarly on her leg.

"Hmmm…"

"What changed tonight?" He asked, remembering his return to the cottage earlier after that awful fight. He would never forget that moment, finding her here waiting for him.

"You have very good friends, Booth. I can see why you feel comfortable confiding in them."

"Bones, I didn't mean to betray you by telling John. I swear. I needed to talk to someone about all  
this..." His eyes told her he was sincere. "I had to be sure that it was right for you and me. I acted like  
such a jerk the whole way here, the fighting and, everything. I had some doubts…"

"Do you still have some doubts? Do you regret us doing this?"

"No." He shook his head as he moved to kiss her. They stopped talking, getting quite distracted with each other. As they took a breather, Booth whispered "Please forgive me?"

"So, when you talked to John, you felt better?"

"Yeah, I trust him. He's always honest with me, there's no bullshit between us, you know?"

She nodded. "Did you tell him everything?" Her voice revealed she was not entirely thrilled.

"Yes. He knows everything." _Including how much I love you_, he wished he could say it out loud.

"But what I said, what you overheard on the phone, it wasn't what I meant. I know it sounded awful." He passed his hand over his eyes shaking his head.

"You said you felt sorry for me, Booth. I thought that was the whole reason…"

"No." He touched her arm..."There's nothing about you to feel sorry for, Bones, don't you know that? You're intelligent and beautiful. I only felt bad for the way you've been treated and what was happening now. I wanted to somehow take that pain away from you, to make it all better. After everything that happened on the way here, I wasn't sure anymore that I could do that for you. That's why I told him."

Brennan's eyes filled a little as she touched his face, "You have taken it away, Booth." She said in a whisper, "I never thought I'd be able to say that."

Booth kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him on the couch.

"So, you forgive me for telling John?" He asked hopefully.

"It's just a little weird knowing he knows about most of my life."

"Bones, John's a great guy. He's like a brother to me. He would never think any less of you. He's not the type of person who judges people; he accepts them as they are. He understands everyone has baggage, it's just packed differently."

She laughed softly, "Are you referring to my luggage again?"

"Absolutely." He said smiling.

"Booth, I wish I could tell you I changed my mind on my own, but I didn't."

"How did you change it then?"

"I had a little help. While I was packing, Olivia came."

"Oh." He said understanding a little better how things turned around so quickly. "She's quite a woman."

"Yes, she is. Very wise. I really like her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I needed to stop running away from my fears and embrace the chance to be here with you. She was right."

Booth took her hand.

"Bones, I was wondering, haven't you told Angela all of it yet? I mean, she is your best friend."

"Well, I told her some things, but not everything I told you."

"I won't ever say anything to anyone else." He assured her, kissing her fingers.

"I know you won't." She said forgiving him with her eyes.

"Does Angela know about this weekend?"

"She knows that I'm with someone, she doesn't know it's you."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know if I should bother telling her, it's just a weekend… " She said holding her breath, hoping he would say something to indicate she was wrong. "She would have had so many questions, and she would demand to know every little detail."

"Oh. Yeah I guess you're right. I can just see Angela calling every ten minutes wanting every detail."  
Booth said shaking his head trying to ignore the 'just a weekend' comment Brennan made.

"Yeah, she probably would have stowed away in one of my suitcases if she knew it was you."

"You mean there's room?" He asked surprised.

She tipped the wine glass in her hand, threatening to pour it on his bare chest.

"Ok ok..." He said grabbing the glass, he gave her a sip, and then took one himself.

"What are you going to tell her when you get back? I mean about not seeing this guy anymore?"

"I'll be seeing him every day." She said trying to make the reality facing her more bearable.

"Yeah."

"Booth, what I said about the retaliating, I don't believe that. I was just angry. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I'm sorry I said that, and I'm sorry I hurt you that day on those steps. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I would never do that, Bones. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do. And I forgave you for that day a long time ago. Moving on was really hard, but it was necessary."

He didn't see the shock on her face, but hearing him tell her that he had moved on from her hurt her more than she could ever say.

"That day is in the past, we have to look into the future, Bones."

"You are right." She said reaching for his hand. "Can I ask you a question? You have to answer honestly."

"Of course, Bones."

"Did you love Hannah?"

He took a moment, "Yes, I did."

"Do you still?"

"I think I do, but it's still pretty recent, Bones. It's only been three months."

"I see."

"But we would never have worked out."

"Why? She seemed perfect, and both of you seemed to be in sync with everything."

"She didn't want kids; she didn't want to get married. We clashed for a while, and I would have accepted that because I loved her, but the problem was that she wanted to move because of her job, and I wouldn't leave Parker behind, there was no way. She chose the job over me, and she left. So I guess I wasn't as important to her as I thought I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think it was for the best. It wouldn't have worked anyway. It wasn't meant to be. God closes a door and open a window. I'm sure that there is a reason for us not to be together." In his mind it was Brennan.

"You will find someone who will love you and put you first, I have no doubt about that, Booth." _I just wish it was me._

"I'm sure I will too, it's just a matter of time."

She gave him a kiss. "I'm getting kind of cold…" She said getting up out of his arms. "I think I'll take a hot bath." She didn't want a bath, but she just needed some time along after their talk.

"Ok…" He said still wrestling with this deal they made. He wanted to honor it, but he didn't know how in the world he would. How could he have her at this moment, but not be in her heart. Surely, she was in his.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was lying in the tub of warm bubbly water. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of how wonderful it had been. A part of her was sad, knowing it wouldn't last. Booth had every chance to say anything, but he didn't. No matter how much she wished it were different, she realized, she was lucky she had him now to live in the moment and stop thinking about tomorrow.

Booth sat in the bedroom, still staring into the fire. _I want to tell her, but how can I? If I do, and it's not what she wants too, how do we keep working together? We almost ruined it once, I don't think we can survive a second time. It would be way too awkward. So, pull yourself together, Booth. You have her this weekend. Some people never even have that much, so make the most of it._

X-X-X-X-X-X

The bathroom door opened quietly. Booth looked at her so peaceful, her head resting on the Jacuzzi tub,  
her eyes closed.

He walked in, kneeling by the side of the tub.

She opened her eyes, "Hey." She said reaching out to touch his face.

"I thought maybe you might need someone to wash your back." His voice told her he was thinking of  
something else.

"That's nice, do you want to come in?"

"Nah, no baths for me. I usually take showers."

"Oh, too bad, I _bet_ I could get you to change your mind."

"Haven't you done enough betting lately?" He still couldn't quite believe she had offered him up  
so freely.

"Don't you want to know what you get if you win?"

"Angela?" He asked anxiously.

The splash of water hit him squarely in the face.

"Bones, you know better than to start something you can't finish."

"I never said I wasn't planning to finish it." She said seductively.

"Well, in that case, move over Bones, I'm about to see you and raise you on that bet."

Booth pulled the curtain closed behind him. Their laughter echoed throughout the bathroom as they immersed themselves in each other once more.

They burrowed in the bed together, talking and laughing into the early hours. As the morning sun rose to light their Le Havre with a rosy glow, the two lovers laid in each other's arms sound asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth stirred from his sleep reaching out to embrace Brennan, his hand touched an empty pillow. He looked around the room wondering where she could be. The faint scent of her perfume made him miss her more. He closed his eyes, savoring the memories of their incredible night together.

Getting out of bed, he pulled on his sweat pants, washing up in the bathroom and combing his hair. Foregoing shaving in his desire to find her, he headed downstairs. Sounds from the kitchen guided him to the door. He opened it halfway, looking to see what she was up to.

The sunlight was streaming in through the kitchen window, casting a hazy golden light around her. He stopped, mesmerized by the image in front of him. Booth knew now, what it was like to hold her in his arms through the night, to be so close to her that there was no separation, no distance, no beginning, no end. This woman had come to mean more to him than he ever dreamed. He envisioned his life with her standing by his side. The happiness she brought to him, gave his life new meaning, everything had changed.

The sound of her sweet singing brought him out of his daydreams. She was wearing her silky red gown, standing in the middle of the kitchen, working diligently at preparing breakfast. He stayed hidden by the door, drinking in the beauty of this new morning.

Brennan finished mixing the eggs, taking a bag of flour she attempted to pour it into a measuring cup. The  
opening in the bag was not allowing any flour to escape. Brennan bent down to open it more and while squeezing the bag, a poof of flour hit her in the face. She ignored it, intent on cooking the perfect breakfast. Booth held back his laughter, he was enchanted by her.

He spied a tray on the table holding two glasses of juice, silverware, and a vase with a bouquet of wild roses. He watched her a little longer; her smile never left her face.

He shut the door quietly, hurrying up the stairs to the bedroom.

Booth surveyed his perfect hair in the mirror over the dresser, he swiped at it messing it back into bed hair, shedding his sweats he jumped back into bed, waiting impatiently for her to appear.

Brennan was still humming softly as she climbed the stairs carrying her feast.

Booth laid there in eager anticipation, smiling. As he heard her draw nearer, he snuggled down in the bed pretending to be sound asleep.

She walked into the room, smiling sweetly as she observed his peaceful expression. She set the tray on the dresser, tiptoeing over to the bed to indulge in her favorite pastime - Booth watching. An unruly lock of his hair beckoned to her, she reached out to push it off his forehead; it felt so good to be able to touch it freely. A momentary rush of sadness swept over her as she realized how soon everything would be back to normal between them. Her hand touched his face.

Booth chose this moment to make his move, pulling her on top of him, cuddling her in his arms. Brennan screamed out in surprise and then in laughter realizing she got caught.

"Why Bones… " he said. "...are you making improper advances on me?" His eyes told her he hoped so.

She looked up at him batting her eyelashes exaggeratingly, "Yes, I am."

"Good, because for a minute there, I thought maybe you lost a contact lens."

"Very funny."

"Hey, where are those advances? I'm still waiting." He asked giving her an expectant look.

"Well, I would, but then our breakfast would get cold."

"Our breakfast?" He questioned innocently.

"Yes." She said looking pleased, he let her go. She walked over to the dresser to pick up the tray,  
motioning with her eyes and her chin that he should get up. He sat up in bed smiling at her.

"What have we here?" He asked not wanting to spoil her surprise.

"Scrambled eggs, biscuits with honey, and fresh squeezed orange juice." She said delighting in his  
amazed look.

"You cooked it?" He asked feigning fear, enjoying what he knew would be indignation from her.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I can cook a lot more than just Mac and Cheese, Booth."

He shook his head smiling, "You won't get an argument from me, Bones. You sure had things  
steaming last night!"

She looked down a little embarrassed. The memory of what they shared together had left them both a little in awe of each other.

Booth motioned for her to sit on the bed so they could eat together. She cuddled into him, looking into his eyes. They had a deeper awareness of each other than ever before.

His finger dusted off flour on her nose. "You really get into your cooking." He was totally enamored with her effort. He bent his head to kiss her nose. She turned towards him, their mouths connected so naturally, they shared a long leisurely, yet passionate kiss.

"Morning," Booth whispered as they broke apart.

"Morning." Brennan smiled at him. "So, are you going to have a taste?" She asked eagerly.

"I just did!" He smiled raising his brows.

"I meant the food." Brennan said smiling.

Booth wanted to keep that smile on her face forever. He took a bite of her eggs, and his expression  
changed to one of sincere shock. "This is great!"

"Don't be so surprised." She said acting a little put off.

"Bones," He said as he continued eating.

"Yeah?"

"You better have some too. You are going to need your energy."

"Oh, do I? What for exactly?" She asked, taking the forkful he fed her.

"Oh you'll see," He promised. "It was really sweet of you to do this. But I just want you to know, breakfast could have waited until dinner as far as I'm concerned."

"Booth," she said teasing him by moving off the bed a little. "Eat a biscuit."

"Man can't live by bread alone, Bones."

She rolled her eyes "Ok, so what does man need besides bread?" She asked giving in, not at all reluctantly.

He put the unfinished tray on the floor. "Come here, and I'll show you."

He spent quite a bit of time filling her in on man's needs.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Bones," he said in a hushed whisper, looking into her glowing face.

"Hmmm..."

"Thanks."

"For breakfast?"

"That too." He said giving her a look she couldn't quite define. She only knew it made her heart fill  
with an even deeper longing for him.

She reluctantly pulled herself away, "I'm going to go shower and change."

Booth watched her leave. "You don't need to change a thing, Bones." He said in a loving voice. "You're perfect just the way you are." The look on his face turned sad thinking of how much he wished this could last.

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Too fluffy? Any cavities so far? Should I bring angst back? One more chapter this Friday before I go off to my surgery. No chapters for a week after Friday. I also need to start writing again, because my back-up chapters are ending. Tsk tsk tsk. So, comments? Concerns? Let me know what you think. Thanks._


	12. The Stars Shine In The Sky Tonight

_A/N: Hey everyone. So, I decided to update a day earlier, I hope that's good, yes? Also, get ready for some more cavities, hopefully this is not sending you guys to the dentist yet! _

_Song "The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight" by Eels_

_It's not where you're coming from  
It's where you're going to  
And I just wanna go with you_

_The stars shine in the sky tonight  
Like a path beyond the grave  
When you wish upon that star  
There's two of us you need to save_

Chapter 12

They were standing in the living room planning their second day alone together in this oasis of peace.

"Booth, I was thinking maybe we should go for a drive today, see more of the lake."

Booth's face changed dramatically as Brennan's words hit him.

"What's wrong?" She asked wondering how what she said could have caused this look to appear.

"Uh… nothing…" He said looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, there is… just tell me."

"Well, last night… when I came back with your car, I was coming to get you to…"

"Booth, I know… what is it?"

"I… left the car running…" He admitted embarrassed, knowing she was going to enjoy this way too much.

"All night?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, all night or at least until…"

"We're out of gas!" She exclaimed, gleefully.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Hardly." She raised her voice in mock anger. "Booth of all the stupid…" His words came back to haunt him.

"I know… I know."

She laughed at him.

"You know..." He said coming up with a way out. "This is all _your_ fault." His eyes glowed in victory.

"Mine… how would that be my fault?" This she had to hear.

"I was surprised."

She shook her head at him. "You were surprised by what exactly, Booth?"

"The way you looked when I walked in… no one could blame me." He was smiling at her so adorably, she decided to let him off easy.

"You did look surprise, I give you that."

"I can still salvage the day, Bones." He said hopefully.

"So, you have new places to show me, Booth?" Her voice was bubbling with laughter, hoping he would  
take it the wrong way.

"You liked what I've showed you so far?" He asked tickling her side while burying his face in her neck.

"Mmmm… hmmm…" she said leaning back against him, more than ready to take another trip.

"Oh no, not so fast."

"Why not?"

"Bones, do you want to see more of the place or not?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go," she said leading him towards the stairs to their room.

"No… this way." He said tugging on her hand leading her out the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"John has a boat, I thought we could take it out on the lake, maybe do a little fishing. Do you like to fish?" He asked, realizing there was still so much more to learn about her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, acting vaguely disappointed.

"Bones… we don't have to fish, we can take the boat, relax out on the lake and just talk."

"We can go fishing. It's fine, Booth." She said with a secretive smile on her face.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They were out on the boat. Booth was wearing jeans and a red shirt. Brennan was in jeans, an oversized blue shirt and a baseball cap backwards on her head. Booth couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He had to somehow get his fill of her so he would be satisfied at the end of their time together. He knew in his heart, it would never happen.

They got out to the middle of the lake. Booth got the poles ready for both of them, baiting them. Brennan watched, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Did you know that there are 2,700 different kinds of earthworms?"

"No, I didn't know, Bones."

"And the largest worm ever found was in South America and measured twenty two feet from its nose to the tip of its tail."

"Really? That's huge."

"Yeah, although worms are so squirmy… yuck…" She said squeamishly.

"That's what attracts the fish."

"Oh."

Booth handed her the pole.

She took hold of it self-consciously.

"Bones, unless you're planning to hit the fish on the head, that won't work." His arms went around her, "It's not a baseball bat… here let me help you."

Booth showed her how to hold the pole, instructing her on casting off. Demonstrating the technique a few times, he allowed her to try it herself. To his amazement she got it perfect in her first try.

"Wow, you're doing great." He said, settling down next to her.

It was a beautiful day, the water was calm, and the sky was blue with fluffy white clouds dancing across the sky.

They talked quietly, waiting for some luck.

"Oh Booth, I think I've got something." Her pole was jerking like crazy. Booth got up to help her, but before he could do a thing, Brennan expertly brought in her line, grabbing the thrashing fish as if she had done it her whole life.

"I reeled him in!" She said happily, her eyes filled with shenanigans.

"Oh yeah, did you ever!" He said shaking his head and his finger at her. The fish wasn't the only one.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked moving towards her, his eyes telling her the jig was up.

"I did do a little fishing… with my Dad when we would go to Martha's Vineyard."

"How much is a little?" Booth asked curiously.

"Oh… every summer we were there, but I never liked it."

"Why didn't you say something? We didn't have to fish, Bones."

"No, you don't get it. I didn't like fishing with my Dad, but I like fishing with you."

"That's good to know, Bones."

She saw his menacing expression, she backed away a little, "Booth, I don't have a swimming suit on."

"Are there other things I should know about you?" He asked totally delighted in her.

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

She smiled at him with a look that touched his heart. "No… not anymore." Her eyes told him how much this meant to her. They shared a moment without words, both of them reliving the memory of the night before.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As the afternoon progressed they put away their gear and settled comfortably into each other's arms. Brennan's head was resting against Booth's chest. She was very quiet. Booth sensed something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"What?" He said kissing her head, turning her around in his arms.

"I just can't help wondering a little…"

"Wondering what?"

"If… the next time… when it's with someone else… if it will still be okay…"

"Bones, it will." He tried to push aside his feelings about her having a 'next time' with anyone but him. "When the right guy comes along… it will be everything this was and more." He promised her. Booth loved her enough to let her go. He had never loved any woman like this, her happiness was so much more important than his own.

She wanted to cry, it hurt so much to think of this ending. Nothing could ever be like this, she knew it in her heart, and she would never find this connection with anyone else.

"Booth."

"Yeah…"

"Tomorrow, before we leave, could we go back…"

"We can spend as much time there as you want." He told her knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

She knew that they could never spend enough time there. Brennan realized with all this joy she was experiencing, there was going to be an incredible amount of pain too.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As the afternoon faded into early evening, the two lovers made their way back to the house.

Brennan looked up at the first stars appearing in the sky. "I remember when I was a little girl, I used to wish my bedroom had a glass ceiling, so I could lie in my bed every night and fall asleep looking at the  
stars." She laughed a little at the childhood dream. "Silly, right?"

"No." Booth shook his head, wishing he could make all her dreams come true.

They entered the house.

"Are you hungry for dinner?" Brennan asked.

"Dinner can wait till breakfast." Booth's look told her just how much he meant it.

They didn't make it up to the bedroom as they eagerly peeled off each other's clothing. Booth's kisses were hot and passionate, there was no need to worry about Brennan's fears, her response was just as intense. They couldn't get close enough, their hands were caressing and touching each other, as if trying to memorize everything, so they could treasure this time together forever.

They were lost in their own thoughts of how unbelievable being with each other was. Neither of them could speak as they dealt with the magnitude of what was happening between them.

When they were finally satisfied and sated, they just sat there holding each other. They wanted to be as close to each other as possible; they never wanted to let go.

"That was good," Brennan said.

"Just good?"

"Well, it was amazing, way better than the first time."

"It was, wasn't it?" He smiled proudly.

Booth felt Brennan shiver in his arms; he grabbed his red shirt off the floor and wordlessly helped her put it on, carefully buttoning each button. Brennan felt so protected and so secure with him.

As she settled back into his arms, he again sensed she was wrestling with something.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah… Tuesday's going to be here before we know it."

"Bones, we still have all of tonight and tomorrow." He tried to make it sound like an eternity. If only it could be.

They prepared dinner together, eating quietly, having small talk. Brennan excused herself to go upstairs to freshen up.

She took the time alone to remind herself this was temporary. She was having a hard time controlling the emotions raging inside of her. If only she could tell him how much he meant to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

She walked downstairs wearing another of her beautiful gowns, this one was black, crisscross straps in the back and a dipping cleavage that left very little to the imagination.

Booth was out on the front steps trying to imagine what it would be like to leave this and go back. He blew out a sad sigh.

Hands came up around his waist as she laid her chin on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her against him. As he turned around, his eyes took her in. The shock on his face that she was wearing another beautiful gown was evident.

"You are stunning." He said, but he knew it was not adequate. "I'm sorry, Bones…" he said, shaking his head. "You will never be warm enough in that." He guided her back into the house, opening the closet by the front entrance and taking out two soft fluffy coats.

"Booth, I don't usually wear a coat to bed."

"Tonight, you do." He said kissing each of her shoulders before he put the coat over them.

"Tonight?" she looked at him curiously, watching him put on the other coat.

He took her hand gently in his, leading her through the kitchen to the back door. Brennan stepped outside, not having a clue as to what he was up to. He watched her reaction as she saw the air mattress set up on the lawn. The gazebo glowed in soft candlelight. Open sleeping bags were laid out, complete with her 'pillow.' She turned to Booth hugging him tightly. She knew they would have another perfect night together.

"Whatever made you…"

"Childhood dreams aren't silly, Bones." He said picking her up gently, carrying her to their own private planetarium. He deposited her gently on to their temporary bed.

Dusk turned into night. They snuggled into the double bag, lying close within each other's arms, looking up at the millions of shimmering stars. They talked quietly, so as not to disturb their light show.

"Booth, do you ever wonder?"

"Yeah… I always do."

"It's just there is so much out there..."

"There has to be more, this can't be it… that would mean…"

"Your mom's in a good place Booth, I'm sure she is."

"So, is yours, Bones."

He hugged her tighter in the darkness.

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"I could see it on your face."

"Bones, it's dark...you can't... see my face."

"Yes I can… I always see you, Booth." She said kissing that familiar face, first his forehead, then his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes, that spoke to her soul each time she looked into them. She kissed his nose, his cheeks, his ears, down to his neck. Booth felt so much, so deeply, his head moved down to hers, his mouth pressing into hers with a desperate intensity that surprised him. This time was bittersweet, the knowledge that there were only hours left to their special weekend was not far from either of their hearts. They made love under the glittering stars, and the crescent moon. Brennan pulled the sleeping bag over Booth's chest as she rested her head. The tears that fell were hidden in its folds. Booth was quiet, unable to express his feelings. The drops that fell from his eyes landed on Pooh's head of her pillow.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The sound of the chirping birds made Booth stir a little in his sleep, his hand moved to brush a ticklish feeling off his nose.

Brennan sat next to him on the mattress enjoying these secret moments, observing his reaction as she ran the fern over his cheek again. This time, he opened those chocolate eyes. "Hey." He loved finding her next to him first thing each day.

"Hi." She said hiding one hand behind her back.

"What are you up to?" He asked sitting up on one elbow, his eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight.

"Me?" She asked innocently.

"What are you hiding?" He managed to wrestle her down on the bed, finally finding the disturbance to his sleep.

"You woke me up… Why? Did you want something?" He asked amused.

"No… not really… It's a little cold out here. I thought you might like some coffee." She said walking over to the gazebo. She was still wearing the black gown, wrapped in the warm jacket. She handed him the cup.

He took a sip. "Mmmm this is good. Thank you."

"You are welcome." She smiled at him.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great, once we slept, you know…"

"The night air was good for us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was really good."

"I wonder if the morning air is even better?" Booth mused.

"Could be…" Brennan stroked the stubble of his five o'clock shadow.

"You think we should compare the two?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he put his cup down on the ground.

"You know, it would be interesting to find out…"

He pulled her back down next to him gently, tickling her with the fern while conducting a very thorough investigation into the matter.

She laughed as he kissed her.

He removed her coat slowly, revealing the beautiful black gown. Goosebumps were all over her body, but it wasn't from the cold weather, it was the reaction he was giving her.

He continued kissing her, down her neck, her shoulders. He pulled the straps of her gown down, revealing her breasts.

"Booth." Brennan moaned in anticipation to what was about to happen.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan lay in his arms, tracing her finger across his chest. The reality was setting in again, their time was almost up.

"We have to go back today." Booth reminded her needlessly.

"I know." Brennan replied sadly.

"It went by so fast. It's going to be strange to go back."

"Yes, I know." She said hoping against hope he would say something finally.

"So what do we do?" He asked dreaming she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"We go back." She answered disappointed, crashing his hopes into a brick wall.

He moved to get up, "I'm going to go take a shower, are you coming in?"

"No, I'm going to stay out here awhile."

She watched him leave, wishing they would never have to be apart again.

Booth stood by the window inside the kitchen, observing this woman who in such a short time had changed everything for him.

"I don't want to go back." He said sadly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A while later, lunch in tow, the two left with hands interlocked for their special hideaway.

Booth spread out the blanket. Brennan couldn't speak, for fear she would cry. He turned towards her, pulling her into his arms. The kisses were so filled with passion and longing. They could not break apart,  
they fell to their knees still holding each other. Slowly they made love, savoring each touch, each kiss, each moment.

"It's so peaceful here; it will be hard to return to our life in DC." Brennan said admitting a little of what she was thinking.

"Yeah… "

"I'll never forget this, Booth… Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are welcome. It worked out pretty well after all, who would have thought?"

"Yeah… who?" Brennan looked away from him, her eyes taking in the beauty around them. She tried to find some comfort and peace.

"I hope you find someone who can be…" Booth was having a very hard time getting out the words; he didn't hope it at all.

"You too." She said wondering how she could ever watch him happy with anyone else.

"We don't have to talk about this now, Bones. We've got the rest of the afternoon. I did promise Liv and John that we would stop and say goodbye."

"I'd like that."

"They're so happy..." Booth said knowing he had experienced a taste with Brennan of what Olivia and John had together every day.

"Yes… I think you're right about them."

"I think those two will be together forever."

"Booth what about the other couple, remember the other one couple you told me who weren't married yet?"

"Oh… yeah… them…. I think I was wrong about them…"

"That's too bad. What happened?"

"Well, you know… one of them wasn't… didn't have… it just didn't work out."

X-X-X-X-X-X

They shed the sadness, wanting to make the most of the time they had left.

"So, what was college like for you, Booth?" She wanted to learn everything she could about him while he was still in this open frame of mind. Olivia was right, this was a different Booth. She felt like she had fallen in love with him all over again. He was so relaxed and mellow here. She wanted to know his childhood, his dreams, everything that made him who he was. She could never learn enough, not even if she had a whole lifetime.

"You know, Bones… classes, papers, burning the candle at both ends… pretty much like any other student."

"Burning the candle at both ends? I don't know what that means." Brennan asked confused.

"You know, working too hard, doing too much all at once."

She nodded understanding. "Was there anyone who you admired… you know… the way I did admired Michael Stires?"

"You mean, have I slept with any of my professors? The answer is no."

"That's not what I meant Booth, and you know it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She tried again, "What I meant was, did you look up to anyone while you were in college?"

"No, not really. Just Pops."

"Well, he's an amazing person to admire."

"Yes. He wanted me to go law school."

"Really? He wanted you to be a lawyer? Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't born to be a lawyer, Bones. I don't think I could stay inside all day long, or inside a courtroom. So, I still work for the law, but in a different way."

"I'm sure he is still proud of you."

"Yes, he was. He was so proud and happy when I joined the FBI."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Although, life probably would have been a whole lot easier if I had just said yes and gone to law school."

"If you had gone to law school, we probably wouldn't have met."

"That's true. I'm glad I met you, Bones." He said giving her a kiss.

Booth looked at her, thinking that maybe if they had met under different circumstances, if he wasn't her partner…. Maybe if they had met in a grocery store, or a crowded party, things could have been different for them.

Brennan shook her head. "It wasn't right for you Booth, you knew that."

"No, it wasn't." He said realizing again how well she understood him. It was like she was in tune with his heart and soul. "I remember how I dreaded telling him no. I thought he would be so angry."

"Was he?"

"No," Booth said, surprise was still in his voice. "He looked at me with so much pride in his eyes. He slapped me on the back and said, 'Go for it Shrimp, if that's what you want, I'm behind you a hundred percent.' "I remember his words to this day, 'You'll be a fine young man, almost as good as me.'" Booth laughed at this. "Then he said, 'you'll be a constant source of pride to me. I never knew what it was like to have a son until now.' I know you'll be a great success." Booth's face reflected his deep love and respect for his grandfather. "I felt like I had his approval to be whoever I wanted to be, I never experienced that from my own dad…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh Booth, I'm sure your Dad was proud of you."

"Maybe, but he never showed it. He only had time to drink."

"Booth…?"

"Yeah?"

"Pops was right."

"About what, Bones?"

"I know you don't have tons of money, but you are a success."

"Bones…" Her words meant more to him than he could allow himself to show her.

She touched his face. "We don't have much time left." She kissed him softly, and slowly their desire grew into something that they both wanted more than anything.

They spent their last hours alone in their own paradise.

_A/N: This was the last chapter until after I come back from the hospital. I don't expect to update again in a week or so. So, there is plenty more good stuff coming, but just please be patient with me. I promise I will update as soon as I can._

_So, what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Comments? Please let me know, reviews are very much appreciate it. Thanks for reading, you guys have been amazing. _


	13. Save Tonight

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a complication at the hospital and I had to stay longer, but everything is good now. And when I got back, there were so many things to catch up, and finally I got time to update this fic. Almost 3 weeks without an update, I will do my best not to let that happen again. I promise. Hopefully this will be a fun chapter. _

_Song "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry._

_Go on and close the curtains  
'cause all we need is candlelight  
you and me and the bottle of wine  
and hold you tonight_

Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
so take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery

save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone

Chapter 13

Booth was reluctant to say the words. "It's time to go, Bones…"

"I know."

He stood first, extending his hand to her. She stood next to him, so close, yet they were so far apart. He reached out to remove a leaf from her hair. He swallowed hard, holding back all the emotions threatening to pour out.

Brennan walked away towards the waterfall, touching the streaming water with her hand, knowing once she was alone again, she could be crying her own waterfall of tears. "I wish I could take this place with me."

"I know it's hard to leave it."

"It's so peaceful here… Booth?"

"Hmm..."

"Thanks for sharing Le Havre with me."

He nodded, words failed him.

They walked away from it slowly, heading towards the house.

X-X-X-X-X-X

John was there filling Brennan's car with some fuel. He had graciously offered to take care of Booth's blunder, once he stopped laughing.

"Thanks John." Booth said gratefully as they strolled up to him.

"It could have happened to anybody, Booth," John said laughing. "Of course I've never know anyone…"

"Thanks John." Booth shook his head.

Brennan laughed at the two friends.

"Does he do stuff like this in DC too, Temperance?" John asked, not willing to let him forget this too soon.

"All the time."

They all laughed.

"I'm going to pack," she said, letting go of Booth's hand.

As she headed into the house, John observed Booth's deep sigh.

"Everything ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No."

"Booth, you can't just let this go." John's eyes showed concern for his friend.

"What choice do I have?"

"At least try and tell her."

"John, I've been saying things, she's had chances to tell me how she feels…"

"What things?"

"You know, things to let her know… if I say anymore… I can't."

"Why can't you just tell her?" John was a little exasperated.

"Because… we work together, I've given this a lot of thought. Last time I said anything, she ran away to Mapoopoo Island. I can't risk that again. If I tell her, and she's not… she won't stay… I need her there, I can't imagine not working with her. I can't lose her."

"So you're telling me _working_ with her is more important than having a relationship with her?"

"Bones is my best friend, and I can't lose her. Our friendship is more important to me." Unbeknownst to Booth, Brennan had come down the stairs with her suitcase just in time to hear his last sentence. She was watching him through the screen door, unable to see clearly through her tears.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They packed up the car, Brennan took a last look walking through the rooms, trying to capture it all in her mind, realizing at the same time how crazy that was, because she knew she would never forget one thing about this place or what it meant to her.

They drove in silence up to John and Olivia's. Booth opened Brennan's door and helped her out of the  
car.

Olivia was there to greet them. "Booth, just want to make sure you don't leave the car running." Olivia giggled at his reaction to her harassment.

"Friends…" Booth said simply.

"John had a great idea, he will follow you now to the gas station, you can fuel up while I show Temperance the house, then I want you two to have dinner with us before you leave."

"Liv, you don't need to…" Booth started to say.

Olivia turned to Brennan. "Temperance, would you like to stay?"

"Yes, thank you." She answered hoping Booth wanted to stay as well.

"Good, it's settled."

"Good…" Booth gave in, glad to have a little time with his friends before heading back to the mayhem that was DC.

John came out of the house.

"Come on, Temperance, it's time for a tour." The two women walked inside chattering like old friends.

Booth smiled as he watched them walk away.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"This house is so beautiful." Brennan exclaimed walking with Olivia through each room. "I love it."

"But not as much as Le Havre." Olivia said knowingly.

"I don't know what it is about that place." Brennan answered, knowing all too well.

Olivia showed her the nursery, a work of love in progress. Brennan looked around the circular room painted in soft yellow. Her eyes rested on a beautiful mural painting on the wall. "Oh Olivia, that is so sweet." The fairytale scene was magnificent. "You are so talented. I would never be able to paint like that for my child." She said wistfully.

"Just say the word, Temperance, when you and Booth have your little one, I would love to paint one for you."

Brennan's face crumbled at this prediction. She knew that would never happen. "Booth and I will never have a child together."

"I thought everything…" Olivia hugged Brennan, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing has changed…" Brennan pulled herself together.

"I thought…" Olivia hesitated. "Temperance, the other night… was it… when Booth…"

Brennan looked at Olivia, this was not a stranger anymore. "It was..."

"Then what?" Olivia asked not understanding how these two people, who seemed so right for each other, couldn't seem to get it right.

"We… uh… he… we're going back. It's what he wants. Nothing's changed."

"Temperance… that's not true, is it?"

"I don't know."

"Everything's changed, I can see it on your face; how can Booth be so stupid?"

Brennan laughed at this keen observation.

"I could talk to him." Olivia offered, in spite of John's orders to behave.

"Oh no, Olivia. I have to work with him. Please, I could never get through this if he knew…"

"Okay, I won't Temperance." Olivia's eyes shone with compassion and understanding.

"Thanks… for everything. You have been so good to me, and you don't even know me."

"Yes, I do." Olivia said warmly. "You're good for him, I see that and that's all I need to know."

Brennan looked at the mural trying to compose herself.

"Temperance, I want to show you something else." Olivia guided Brennan to another room in the house, her painting studio.

Brennan looked at the many pictures sitting around the room, each one was different; all were lovely reminders of this wondrous place.

"I have to show you this first, John hasn't even seen it yet."

She revealed a picture of a baby's face, it looked like a cherub angel with rosy cheeks, and laughing green eyes, the smile was straight from heaven.

"Who is it?'

"It's our baby."

"But how do you know if you haven't even met your baby yet?" Brennan asked confused.

"I just know it. In my heart."

"Well, in that case, it's so beautiful."

"I had a dream and this is what he looked like. So I got out of bed and I started this… I know when I hold this child for the first time; he's going to look like this."

Brennan smiled.

"What I'm saying is… Temperance, I could get lost in all the fears that try to take over my thoughts, but I know, I have to visualize this instead. I know this will be my reality. I am going to have this beautiful  
baby in my life. I believe that."

"I know you will too, Olivia." Brennan assured her.

"But you need to believe too. About Booth, I mean."

"It's not the same."

"Yes, it is." Olivia picked a painting out of a stack. She showed it to Brennan. It all came back to her.

"Olivia, I don't think I'll ever forget how beautiful this place is, especially there."

"I know, that's why I want you to have this."

"I couldn't… I'll pay you for it."

"Absolutely not. I never charge a friend. I know what this place means to him, and I know what he means to you."

Brennan pushed back tears threatening to fall again, "How am I going to handle seeing him every day after this? I must have been crazy to think I could be with him like this and then go back to how we used to be."

"You were a little crazy." Olivia agreed sympathetically.

"I don't think I can continue to work with him after this weekend."

"You have to tell him, Temperance."

"I can't... he's my partner. He has to give me some indication that he feels the same, and so far he hasn't."

"Are you sure he hasn't?"

"I've said things that he couldn't possibly have missed. He says nothing…"

"I want to give you another painting I did." Olivia said suddenly, walking to a closet. She took out a smaller canvas.

As Brennan gazed at it, the love she felt for its subject was clear in her eyes. The face was dearly familiar; the chocolate eyes were captivating, seeing deep into her soul. He looked so happy, it was the expression she loved the most.

"When did you paint this? Has he seen it?"

"No, of course not. You know Booth, he'd be embarrassed. I painted it awhile ago. I want you to have it Temperance."

"I think you should give it to Booth."

"I have a feeling he'll end up with it someday." Olivia said truly believing it.

"I can't… even hang it up at my apartment." Brennan said imagining Angela's reaction to seeing it on the wall in her apartment. She could hear her words. _'Bren, either you've lost your mind completely, or this must be a dart board.'_ Brennan shook her head just thinking about it.

"You don't have to, just keep it. I think I painted it for you."

"I'm going to miss you Olivia; you've been a great friend."

"What's this _'been'_ stuff? I am a friend… and Temperance, I don't want to lose touch."

"Me either."

They exchanged phone numbers.

"Anytime, you need to talk, just call me. I would love for you to come back once the baby's born."

"I would like that." Her mind drifted sadly to what it would be like to return to this place without him, how empty it would feel.

"Good, you can stay right here with us." Olivia said, reading her thoughts. "Now, let's get these paintings wrapped up before the boys get back."

X-X-X-X-X-X

After they shared a delicious dinner with their friends, they hugged and kissed them goodbye. Brennan found herself wanting to cry at having to part from these two people who had made her feel so welcome.

As they drove back to DC, the tension was returning.

Booth felt like he was in the middle of some cruel joke being played on him. How would he ever let go now. It was like asking him to cut out a part of himself. He could already feel the pain. He couldn't do it. He had to tell her, or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Brennan felt this overwhelming sadness and frustration. She loved him, she wanted him, and she needed him. Didn't he know that? What more could she do? If she dared to tell him, she could ruin everything.

The ease and comfort they had experienced was replaced by stilted sentences, punctuated with long,  
uncomfortable silence.

As they drew close to DC, Brennan's thoughts turned back to the beginning of their trip. She remembered the car trouble.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Booth said jumping at the sudden outburst.

"I forgot to pay John for my car."

"Relax, I paid him."

"Oh, well I'll write you a check."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. It's my car, I'll pay."

"Bones, no. I took care of it… end of conversation."

"Please, let me pay you."

"No."

Brennan stayed quiet, knowing better than to argue. She didn't want to fight with him, especially now.

She looked over at him, wondering what thoughts were going through his mind - would he miss her at all? He looked over at her, catching her stare.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..."

Booth was having trouble concentrating on his driving, his thoughts were racing ahead to what he knew was going to be the hardest moment of his life. What would he say? How would he tell her goodbye and then continue to see her every day, having to pretend it never happened. _This was nuts, say something Booth._ He thought. He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath, ready to make a complete fool of himself.

The roar of a police siren sneaked up on them, Booth looked in the rear view mirror.

"I think you might have been going over the speed limit," Brennan cautioned him.

Booth was aggravated, just when he finally got the courage to go for broke, this happened. "No, I wasn't," Booth said, not having any idea if he had.

Booth pulled over. The policeman approached the vehicle. He was a big guy, probably six foot five inches tall, he had blond hair and green eyes. He looked forbidding as he approached the car.

Booth opened his window, looking up at the officer. Trying hard to control his temper. "Sir, may I see your license? You were speeding…"

He didn't really doubt that his mind wasn't on the road. Booth reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He rummaged through credit cards and documents trying to find the license. "It was here… I had it…"

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to get out of the car."

"Officer, I'm a FBI Agent." Booth took his badge from his belt and showed it to the officer.

"I need a driver's license, Sir. Not a badge." The policeman was unimpressed. "Being a FBI Agent, I would think you might want to abide by the laws. _Now_, please get out of the car!"

"Great, just my luck… Rambo the robo cop!" Booth said, not low enough, as he got out of the car.

"You got something to say buddy, maybe I should take you in. Have you been drinking?" He asked Booth suspiciously.

"No, I have not." He answered indignantly.

"Why don't we just see about that? Please walk a straight line."

"Excuse me? On what grounds?"

Brennan could tell this was only going to get worse. "Officer, could I speak to you for just a minute," She  
said in a coaxing voice. He gave Booth a warning look, then walked closer to Brennan, who was leaning over to the driver's side window. She was a doll; he couldn't imagine what she would be doing with a jerk like this.

"Yes, Madam." He said never taking his eyes off the culprit.

Booth gave her a look, wondering what good this was going to do.

"You see Officer, he had to take some very strong medication, for his…" She whispered something into the officer's ear. His eyes widened at her words. He gave Booth another once over. Booth eyes narrowed. She better had a good explanation for this.

"Oh lady, I feel sorry for you." The cop sympathized.

"Why?" She asked sweetly.

"He's your husband, isn't he?"

"Oh God, no," she said laughing.

Booth's irritation escalated as he failed to see the humor.

The officer was happy to hear this news.

Booth was glaring at her, luckily the cop's back was to him.

"Well, Miss… he doesn't have his license."

"I know." Brennan's voice was lower and sexier than Booth had ever had the pleasure of hearing. "If you could just warn him, you could check to make sure his license is valid on your computer and I promise… what's your name?" She asked putting on quite a performance.

"Harry."

"I promise you, Harry, I'll drive the rest of the way."

"I gotta give him the ticket Miss." The officer was softening.

"You have to give me a ticket? Why? Haven't you filled your quota for the month yet?" Booth was irritated at this cop's obvious attraction to Brennan.

The man in blue was thinking about making good on his threat. Taking Booth in would give him more time to get to know this cutie.

"Officer, I know you have your job to do, so if you have to give him the ticket, that's fine, but really, he hasn't been drinking, he's always like this."

"Cute, Bones, real cute." Booth said under his breath. She was definitely going to have some explaining to do.

"Well, I sure hope the medicine kicks in soon, Miss. You really shouldn't be alone in the car with him this way." He made out the ticket and handed it to Booth, who was tempted to tear it to shreds.

"Officer, you've been so sweet, thank you," Brennan gushed. Booth thought he was going to be ill.

"So you live in DC?"

"Yes." Brennan smiled pleasantly, "I'm a lawyer." Brennan continued to pretend.

"Really? Well, it so happens I could use a good lawyer."

"Oh, well, here let me give you my number," Brennan offered. "Sorry, I don't have my business cards with me now." She took out a paper from her purse, he offered her his pen, and she wrote it down and handed it to him.

Booth was seething, possessive feelings overwhelmed him. He wanted to grab that paper and rip it out of that idiot's hands. What in the hell was she thinking giving her phone number to a complete stranger.

"I'll be giving you a call."

"Anything I can do to help."

"The hell you will," Booth said to himself.

"If you can help me with my legal problems, I'd be grateful. In fact I've got a friend that works for The Nationals, do you like baseball?"

"Who doesn't like baseball?" Brennan answered cautiously.

"Well, there's a game next Saturday, I could get tickets for you."

"She can't this weekend, she has plans," Booth interjected before Brennan could answer.

"Why don't you let the lady answer for herself."

"This weekend I am busy, but maybe another time." One more word out of Booth, and she was going to let this guy cart him away.

Booth got into the passenger side of the car, slamming the door.

"Well, you drive carefully now," He instructed her, "and I'll be talking to you soon."

Brennan gave him one last smile as they pulled away.

Booth sat in the passenger seat, more torn than ever. He saw clearly that Brennan would have no trouble  
finding someone. Maybe she would be better off with someone else. He had only been thinking of himself, of his needs. What about hers? She probably wanted someone younger, not so consumed with work, like he was. He could see her with a carefree, much less jaded person than him. She deserved so much more. His insecurities took over - what could he actually offer her? The words he had been ready to say before being so rudely interrupted died a quick death on his lips.

Brennan was preoccupied with her own feelings of inadequacy. _'He was just not that interested in me - yes he protects me, and he watches out for me, but it's just because we are best friends and partners. He probably wants a woman, one who is more sophisticated, and has an open heart.' _She could picture him with some raven haired, exotic beauty, or maybe a statuesque blonde with dazzling blue eyes and a Barbie doll face. She had to get it through her head, it would never be her.

They were approaching familiar territory, Brennan got into the lane to take the next exit.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked.

"I'm taking you to your apartment."

"No. I'll help you with your bags and then I'll take a cab home."

"It's not necessary, Booth, I can manage."

"No, let me help you." It would be better for him to do it this way.

"Fine."

They drove up to Brennan's apartment. Booth was good on his word and would not allow her to carry anything. He deposited his own bags inside her door.

"Well, that's all of it. Do you have a phone book, so I can call a cab."

"Sure." She wondered how on earth she would get though these minutes gracefully. What if she cried? She couldn't be this clinging vine, he would hate it. She had to be strong. There would be plenty of time to cry later.

He stood holding the book in his hands, looking at her. She was so beautiful. He felt like he was being tortured. This was so damn hard. He had to let her go. "Well, I better call." He called for the cab.

She stood there, wishing she could think of something, anything to say.

"Bones, if that cop calls you, at least Nationals Park is a good public place."

"Yeah." She agreed, having no intentions of going to a baseball game with anyone else. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"It's going to be a big day tomorrow, lots of work."

"Yeah."

"You know Booth, you can sit down, make yourself comfortable while you wait."

"No. I have been sitting in the car."

"Booth..."

"What?" He asked feeling an overwhelming urge to snatch her into his arms and shut out anymore talk of 'only a weekend.'

"I just want you to know, this weekend was… " She could not find words to describe this time with him, not without giving away her deepest feelings.

"It's still the weekend, Bones," He said suddenly, surprising himself.

She looked at him, wanting him to finish his thoughts.

"It's still Monday." Booth said it softly hoping to God she wouldn't refuse his offer.

She smiled a little, nodding.

Neither one of them saw who moved first. They were in each other's arms in seconds. They couldn't reunite fast enough. It felt like they had been apart for weeks, not hours. Booth was kissing her feverishly, Brennan was pulling at his shirt. They somehow stumbled into the bedroom still entwined with each other. They fell on the bed, quickly removing any offending articles of clothing separating them. As eager as they were, they both knew this time had to be savored, cherished. Like an ending to a wonderful movie, this would have to be replayed in their minds forever. Neither of them heard the ring of Brennan's doorbell when the cab finally arrived.

_A/N: I will try to update once every week. I just don't have enough back up chapters left, so I need to start writing again, I just need to find my motivation. Hopefully my beta will come back in full force. _

_So, what did you guys think? Let me know what you think, reviews are always good. _


	14. I Shall Believe

_A/N: I know everyone is frustrated with them not saying anything to each other about how they are feeling, but I just wanted let you all know that they will eventually, but I just want to have a little fun with them first. The end game is to have BB together in heart and soul, so that will happen. Just please be patient. I have been back to writing. I have about six chapters written already, so that's good news, right? I have been feeling inspired again, so hopefully I will be writing a lot more. Hopefully you guys will still be here until the end. I know exactly how that will happen. Thanks for reading._

_A huge thanks to __**Angie (Angiebc)**__ for always being there for me and supporting me through everything. You are one amazing friend. _

_I also need to thank __**Jen (JSQ79)**__ my awesome beta. Without her, you guys wouldn't have chapters to read. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! You rock! _

_Song "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow_

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Chapter 14

Booth held her tenderly. He was so relieved to have just a little more time with her. He laughed quietly, thinking of the poor cop who was never going have Brennan in his arms like this. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Bones..."

"Hmmm?"

"About that cop… you lied to him, you know."

"I know. I was just playing a part, and I thought I would make an excellent lawyer."

"You sure would." He knew she would make an excellent everything.

"What if he calls?"

"He did say he needed a lawyer," she said giggling.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do when he calls?"

"I didn't actually give him my number."

Booth was pleased to hear this bit of information. "Then what number did you give him?"

"Uh… well, Angela loves a man in uniform."

Booth laughed happily. "Imagine the look on his face."

"His face? What about Angela?"

"Shame on you, Bones."

"Angela might like him, after all I did kind of owe her after she lost you and ended up with Jacob."

"You do know she's married with a kid, right?"

"Yes, but come on, she's going to have fun trying to figure out who he is. And then we can laugh about it."

"True."

"And I kept you out of prison!"

"I suppose you want me to thank you for that too?"

"Not unless you really want to." She said looking into his eyes for her answer.

"There's nothing I want more."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth stared at the clock willing it to either go backwards or stop all together. No such luck. He could stay here with her forever. The sound of her breathing softly comforted him. He knew this weekend was good for her; she had conquered her fear and insecurity. Knowing he was a part of that, gave him solace. He would always be the one who helped her through that pain, nothing could ever take that away. He tried to control the sadness that was threatening to consume him.

Finally, he forced himself to leave the warm cocoon. He shivered in the cold as he dressed being careful to make no noise. He walked out to the living room to call the cab.

Quietly he tiptoed back into the bedroom. He looked at her, treasuring these last moments. She was so sweet, so amazing, a kaleidoscope of color in an all too dark world. If she were awake, he would never be able to look into those eyes and walk away. This was the only way he could leave. His face was a mirror of everything he felt, if she opened her eyes now, there would be no more subterfuge between them.

Booth felt the loneliness returning. He was only half of who he should be again.

Booth saw a pad of paper and a pen lying on the bedside table. He wrote a short note, placing it on the empty pillow next to her. Walking to the door, he turned back, one more minute was all he allowed himself. His eyes were burning and his heart was aching with indescribable pain. He opened the door, closing it softly behind him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At the sound of the bedroom door closing, Brennan's eyes opened, already brimming with molten tears. It had taken every ounce of strength for her to keep quiet. She stayed awake all night waiting, knowing it was coming, dreading it with each second that passed. He had stayed longer than she dared dream he would. She kept hoping he wouldn't go at all. As she felt his arms release her, it was all she could do not to reach out, to pull him back to her. If she had, what would he have done? Instead she stayed motionless, willing herself to breathe evenly. She couldn't let him see how his leaving was tearing her apart. She listened as he dressed. She heard his muffled voice from the living room as he phoned for the cab then the rustle of paper. She felt the touch of his hand brush her back as he placed the note on the pillow.

She sat up in bed, looking at the clock, the numbers were blurred through her tears. It was after five in the morning. The abandonment she felt was almost too much to bear. If she had mustered the courage to tell him how much this time with him had changed her life, maybe things could have been different. She got out of bed quickly, wrapping only the sheet around her, hurrying to the door, praying by some miracle he was still there. Brennan opened the door, calling out his name, "Booth." She looked around the room hoping to see his bags by the front door. The space was empty. A soft cry escaped from her as she hurried over to the living room window. She looked down over the sleepy neighborhood. The entrance to her building was illuminated by street lights. She saw him handing his bags to the taxi driver. Resting her head against the chilly window, she watched.

Booth, walked toward the cab door, then slowly turned as if he was rethinking his decision to leave. Brennan was holding her breath while awaiting his next move.

Booth wondered what would happen if he went back. He would take her in his arms and tell her he never wanted to be apart again. Would she open her arms to him, or would she laugh in his face? He took a step away from the cab. He had to know. His indecisiveness was interrupted by the driver's impatient voice.

"So, what are you doing man?"

Booth had already made his decision, there was no turning back. "I'm letting her go," He said softly as he forced himself to get into the cab, shutting the door.

Brennan watched the cab pulled away from the curb, taking away her one chance for true happiness. She stood perfectly still, watching it disappear around the corner. Her lips quivered as she tried to hold back the dam that was threatening to burst. She walked slowly back into the bedroom, remembering what they had shared such a short time ago.

She saw his note on the pillow, the tears were falling fast now, her mind was in turmoil. She had lost him without really ever having him. How could it be that she could love someone this much and have none of those feelings returned. How could he not feel anything? That first magical night they shared, she had never experienced anything so wonderful, was it less for him? The night under the stars, she had made love to him over and over again, how could he not know? Yet he seemed to be satisfied with the few days they had. It wasn't the same for him, she had to accept it somehow and move forward.

She looked down at the note resting on the pillow, reaching down to pick it up, her hand was trembling. She was afraid to read it, having to see it in black and white would only be more painful. Slowly she opened the paper as the tears continued their sad procession down her face.

_Bones,  
Your trust means more than I can say. Sharing Le Havre with you, seeing it through your eyes was a revelation of what is really important in life. I think maybe I tend to forget it sometimes. Memories of our time together will always be with me. No one can predict what our future holds, but in my heart I know yours will be filled with love and happiness.  
Booth_

Brennan's tears wouldn't stop, her legs felt weak with the finality of his words. She collapsed to the floor unable to stand strong any longer. The sound of her broken heart was interrupted by an occasional hiccup.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth walked into his cold, dark apartment. He threw his bags on the couch. The first thing he looked for as he flicked on the light was the telephone. He reached for it, entering her number into it, he reached the last digit, he shook his head dropping the phone to the chair.

"Real good Booth, is that what you call 'letting go'?" His voice cracked as the pain rushed through him, at the thought. "What's it been, half an hour?"

He walked over to his desk, opening a drawer, he removed a black and white photo. It was taken the day her latest book came out, they were at the after party for it. Brennan and he were walking down the steps smiling and talking when a newspaper reporter snapped it. Booth called him later and asked for a copy.

He closed his eyes as he remembered everything he had given up. When his eyes opened they reflect the anguish he felt as he faced the reality of his loss. His fingers gently touch her face in the picture. "No one will ever be what you are to me Bones, no one."


	15. Feel It Now

_A/N: I know everyone wants them to say 'I love you' to each other and live happily ever after, but that won't happen just yet. Everything happens eventually, so it will happen, but just hang in there a little longer. Besides, I can't write 100% fluff, so I have to throw in a little angst, they will be doing it like Bunnies soon enough again. Getting these two together isn't easy, but they will, and I know exactly how._

_Also, this chapter is for **Gina (BrennanBooth)**. She's the reason I'm updating today and not tomorrow. So, everyone should appreciate that. **Gina**, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but remember... there is someone coming soon. Luv ya._

_Song "Feel It Now" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

_And all my sorrows awaken_  
_And all my fear's run down_  
_I turn myself into an angel_  
_I run myself into the ground_

_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll feel it now_  
_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll know it now_  
_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll feel it now_  
_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll know it now_

_And all the reasons invading_  
_Twist and turn my aching soul_  
_I leave myself behind in pieces_  
_I know you'll need them when I'm gone_

Chapter 15

Brennan was getting ready for work - her motions were mechanical, her mind was going crazy, wondering what it would be like when she saw him after spending a fantastic weekend with him. The phone interrupted her chaotic thoughts. She stared at it, praying it was him. She didn't even want to look at it. She just let it go to voicemail. Ten minutes later, she checked her messages to find it had been Angela.

"Bren, you're not home yet? Good Lord, it must have been quite a weekend." Angela sounded a little envious. "Don't you have to work this morning? You better call Booth if you're gonna be late, otherwise he'll be all worried today. Whoops, that was wishful thinking… on second thought, don't call him. Oh boy… I just realized, you might have company. Call me. I want details."

Brennan sat down sadly on a chair, "Ange, if you only knew…"

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth walked into the lab on their first day back; he wanted to check on what needed to be done for their case. His body felt like it was in some kind of shock. He felt nauseated and light headed.

Cam and Hodgins were already hard at work.

"Hi Cam," he said, his voice sounding weak, even to him.

"Morning, Booth." Cam could tell immediately he was not himself.

"Hey Booth." Hodgins said, returning to his work station. Booth nodded in Hodgins' direction.

Booth was relieved. He was afraid Hodgins would be on his case first thing.

"Anything on the case so far?" Booth asked Cam.

"Yeah," she handed him the paperwork. "The rest is up to you."

"Do you mind if I work in your office for a little bit, Cam? Just so I don't have to come back later. Seems like you will be quite busy on the platform."

"Knock yourself out Booth," She smiled at him.

He escaped quickly to Cam's office, wondering if every day would be this hard.

Cam wisely chose not to follow him.

Wendell walked in. "Morning, Cam, Hodgins. Was that Booth?"

"Yes, it was him, but I think you should give him some time to get caught up on work."

Wendell nodded, not noticing Cam's concerned look.

Angela walked in. "Hey all, never thought I'd say it, but it's actually good to be back."

Cam wondered if Angela was feeling all right.

"Don't worry it, won't last," Hodgins warned her, smiling.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan stopped outside the lab entrance. She noticed his car parked at the garage, so he was definitely there - this could be the moment she had to face him.

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to paste a smile on her face, "You can do this, you have to…"

She walked in finding Hodgins, Cam, Angela, and Wendell busily getting coffee, opening mail, and working on the platform. There was no sign of him yet. She exhaled.

"Morning Dr. Brennan," Cam said getting the same feeling from her as she did from Booth.

"Morning Dr. Saroyan."

"How was your weekend?" Wendell asked politely.

"It was as expected."

"That reminds me, I wonder how Booth made out this weekend?" Hodgins asked looking at the direction of Cam's office. He was hot on the trail once again.

"I'm sure he made out just fine," Wendell said a little sarcastically.

"Hodgins," Cam said sternly, "I don't think you should ask him."

"Why not? Thursday he was chomping at the bit to leave. I want to know if she was…"

Brennan pretended to be engrossed in a file feeling very uncomfortable.

"It's really none of your business, is it?" Cam reminded him.

"Why don't you want us to find out? Oh My God. You know who it is, don't you? Who is it?" Angela asked curiously.

Brennan's eyes widened, her back stiffened as she sat tensely waiting for Cam's answer.

"I do not! Booth doesn't tell me everything, as much as you'd like to think he does!"

"Or as much as you wish he would!" Angela stroked out.

And then suddenly they were talking louder and louder with the excitement of Booth's love life and it reached decibel breaking proportions.

Everyone was talking and not hearing what the other was saying. All except for one very quiet young woman, who was dreading the inevitable outcome of the latest brawl. Brennan knew if they got any louder...

"What the hell is going on?" The subject of her thoughts made his appearance. His expression was aggravated at having to come out to break up the latest riot between his squints. His nerves were already raw, and now he had to deal with this.

They ignored him as he stood there trying to get to the bottom of screeching voices. "This is about me?"

"Yeah, Booth, it is," Hodgins answered.

"What?" Booth asked controlling his urge to look at Brennan for an answer.

"It's just that… well, we… how did your weekend go?" Hodgins asked meekly.

"How did my weekend go?" Booth asked floored. This could actually be the reason for the ruckus. "That's what this is about… my weekend… does anyone actually work here anymore?"

"Yeah, but… Booth you told me you hadn't had a… you know… woman for some time now… so, of course naturally, I wondered…"

"Hodgins!"

"Well, you did… I remember distinctly you saying 'no more relationships until you found the right one'… so, I thought this might be it…"

"If I did say that, it was in confidence. I don't appreciate you spreading the state of my sex life all over this lab!"

"Booth," Angela tried to calm him, "it's okay… we just wondered if… you know… was it worth quitting early on Thursday?"

"Excuse me?" Booth asked his voice daring her to finish. He could feel his entire body getting hot. He could only imagine what Brennan must be feeling.

"Nothing…" Angela said realizing they may have gone a little too far.

"My private life is none of anybody's business!" Booth was totally embarrassed, having this weekend brought up like it was some cheap affair. He would put an end to this once and for all. "The weekend is over… the sooner everyone realizes it and gets back to work, the better!" Booth strode back into Cam's office, slamming the door behind him. Brennan jumped at the sound, feeling as though a door was closing on her for the third time that day.

"Well, I guess we got the answer we were looking for," Wendell said nervously.

"Speak for yourself." Hodgins was disgusted.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sure glad we asked." Angela settled into her chair. She shook her head. "No wonder he's so moody all the time."

"Yeah, judging from the temper he's in this morning, I'd say he still hasn't gotten any…"

"Hodgins!" Angela had had enough.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said trying to change the subject.

"What?" Brennan answered sharply, her nerves were on edge. What if what Hodgins said was true, could it be?

"Uh… your father called. He wants you to call him back."

"Thanks…"

"Sure." Cam didn't dare go near her office now; Brennan would know she knew. She couldn't do that to her.

The day went by slowly. Booth stayed around the lab, holed up in Cam's office for the most part, coming and going out of the lab only to get a file, or to talk to Cam about the case. When he did, he glanced Brennan's way only when he was sure she wouldn't catch him staring.

As the day drew to an end, most had gone home. Cam was in at the platform finishing up her documentation. Brennan looked into Cam's office. Angela had told her that he had stayed most of the day around the lab for some reason. She could see him from where she stood, his head was bent over his work, she stared at him unable to tear her eyes away, wishing she could talk to him, knowing he didn't want her to.

"Good night, Cam." Brennan said as she gathered her things to leave. She couldn't stay at the lab any longer.

"Night, Dr. Brennan."

Cam waited a few minutes to make sure that Brennan had left.

"She's gone," Cam said from the doorway.

Booth looked up from his work, his eyes were shaded in the pain, he had been trying in vain to hold inside all day.

"I know."

"Booth, I'm not trying to pry, really I'm not."

"I know Cam," he said getting up walking over to the shelf, his back to Cam.

"Why did you suddenly spent the whole day here? You hardly ever do that."

"I just had to be here; I can't explain."

"What happened? Didn't it go well?"

"It was probably the best three days of my life."

"Then I don't understand."

"You and me both." Booth laughed dully. He turned to face her; his eyes showed her how confused he still was.

"Booth, what Hodgins said, was it true?"

Booth blew out an embarrassed sigh, "Hodgins, why do I tell him anything…"

"My God, Booth, I had no idea."

"Cam… when have I had time for… and after Hannah…"

"I know but... I thought... at least... you would have..."

"Well, I haven't in six months okay? Working fifteen hour days doesn't leave room for much else..."

"I'll say."

"Look it just didn't seem… you know what happened when I did try… I didn't want any more dead ends." He shook his head realizing his relationship with Brennan was more like a road closed.

"So, now what Booth?"

"Now, I'm taking it one day at a time, trying to get past it…"

"Will that ever happen, Booth?" Cam knew this was definitely not the same as any other relationship. She had never seen Booth like this over anyone, not even Hannah.

"I hope so. Maybe once she meets someone, I'll be able to let go a little better."

"Oh yeah… that should really help."

"Cam…"

"Booth, this isn't good."

"Really, why not? Because I'm even crazier about her than I was before, if that's possible. Now, I know what it's like to be so close to her and now… I can't even touch her."

"You need to do something about this!"

"Before at least I had some hope, now all I see is a future filled with more cold showers." He laughed sadly.

"Oh… Booth," Cam walked up to him, opening her arms to him. He hugged her tightly, allowing her to comfort him.

"Cam, the worst part is, after everything we… I don't know what to say to her, I can't even look at her…"

"Are you sure she's not…"

"Yeah… I dropped hints all weekend, and she either didn't want to acknowledge or she doesn't… which is really… I mean Cam… it was… I've never felt this way before." His eyes reflected the effect of the past weekend on his heart.

"Booth, what if you're breaking her heart and you don't even know it?"

He thought of the note he left; it had been his last chance to impart a little of his feelings, without jeopardizing their working relationship. She hadn't even acknowledged receiving it.

"Did she look heartbroken today?" Booth asked, remembering hearing her laughter earlier at one of Hodgins' infamous stories.

"Well, I don't know, she was pretty quiet all day."

"Trust me Cam, I was a good way to get past some bad times… that's all." Cam looked at him, wishing things had turned out differently.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Angela was sitting across from Brennan in the noisy, busy restaurant Brennan had chosen, hoping it would be hard for them to have a decent conversation. Work had left her on edge, her nerves were frayed from avoiding his eyes; pretending everything was normal was quite a strain.

"Well, what should we have? Caesar salad or green salad?" Angela asked, trying to read her friends mood.

"I'm not really very hungry," Brennan said absently.

"Oh No… don't tell me…" Angela said in a voice that was screaming to be told.

"What?" Brennan was being purposely obtuse.

"Tell me!" Angela ordered.

"There's nothing to tell." Brennan wished there had been some way to avoid this meeting, but she knew the questions were inevitable and decided to get it over with once and for all.

"Right, here you go again trying to drive me absolutely crazy - not this time, Bren!"

"Angela, it was a weekend, it was good, but it's over. End of story."

"That's it?" Angela didn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Why? You were so happy about it… buying out the whole lingerie store. How could it be so..."

"Buying a nightgown or two doesn't mean I was thinking of a lifetime commitment." She would never admit that was exactly what she had wished for.

"I know, but so soon? Why?"

"You really have to ask me that?" Brennan said thinking of all of Angela's rather ill-fated romances before Hodgins, which somehow seemed to shorten with each liaison. "I mean you, the original love 'em and leave 'em girl."

"Thanks, Bren for insulting me... I don't do that anymore; I'm married to Hodgins and have a beautiful baby boy," Angela said proudly. "But if that's your way to get out of telling me what happened, it's not going to work."

"Angela, I'm sorry… it's just not worth talking about..."

"Well, what did you do? Where did you go?" Angela wouldn't be put off.

Brennan sighed. She didn't want to lie, yet she wasn't about to give Angela any details.

"We went away to a very private resort."

"Whoa. He has money then?"

"He knows how to treat a woman if that's what you are wondering."

"Bren, hello… how can you just..."

"Angela, money doesn't matter to me; I'm well off already."

"Well, I know, but there is something to be said for security..."

Brennan remembered how very safe and secure he made her feel.

"Could we order?"

"No way… you gotta to talk first. Did he take you out of the state or out of the country?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh God, Bren, you should write a new book, 'How not to spill your guts in one easy lesson!"

"Angela, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because as wonderful as it was, it's over. He could never be what I need."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. He and I weren't meant to be."

"Don't tell me, it's Booth again."

Brennan covered her shock, wondering what she had said to make Angela jump to this conclusion.

"You're still hung up on him, aren't you? That's why nothing is ever going to happen between you and this other guy… Bren… do you hear what you're saying? This guy, whoever the hell he is, sounds too good to be true… and all you can think about is Booth."

Brennan let out her breath. She remembered his tenderness. "Booth? Angela I told you… I'm past him." Her eyes told Angela more that she realized.

"Oh No. It's him. He's ruining your whole life. Don't you see that... you finally find a guy you like and because of this undying crush you have on Booth, it won't even get past…"

"I don't have a crush on Booth. Angela… why is it every time Booth comes into our conversation, you tell me I shouldn't be thinking about him, yet you make it very plain that if the opportunity was there and you were available, you would jump at the chance to be with him?" Brennan was having a hard time keeping emotions out of her voice.

The question surprised Angela, "Jump is the right word. Bren, he's gorgeous; of course, I'd be interested... who wouldn't? But you… you just can't go there because you are afraid you will get hurt. If you really don't want to try anything with Booth, then you should at least give this guy a chance, don't you think?"

Brennan looked into her menu, hiding her expression of sadness from Angela. She was trying hard to cope with her fragile emotions.

Angela realized that she wasn't going to answer her regarding Booth, "Now, will you at least tell me who you were with?"

"I told you, he was someone I've known for awhile, and we just sort of always hit it off. I don't know why, so we took it to the next step, and then we decided that it wouldn't go any further. Really that's it."

"I don't… you're not telling me everything. I know you Bren, and there is much more to this man than meets the eye. Is he in the Jeffersonian or something?" Angela asked, wondering why Brennan was trying so hard to protect his identity.

"How did you know?" Brennan answered thinking that Booth didn't technically work at the Jeffersonian, but he was part of the team.

"You don't fool me Bren, someday I'll figure it out," Angela promised her. "I can't believe you are giving him up so easily."

This was anything but easy. Brennan felt tears burning in her eyes.

"You're sure this isn't about Booth?" Angela asked with concern.

"How could it be? Booth and whatever feelings I may have had for him are history."

"You're sure?" Angela asked doubtfully.

"Oh yeah… whatever it ever was, it's over, I'm sure. I think I'll have a nice green salad." Brennan changed the subject.

"Bren, I know you'll have that love you deserve - he's out there, it's only a matter of time."

"I hope so - true love seems to be eluding me right now."

"Well, even true lust would be good!" Angela said, reverting to her normal mode.

Brennan laughed.

"Bren, tell me… how was he?" Angela whispered.

"Angela!"

"Oh come on, don't be so stingy, at least tell me that!"

"It was… unforgettable."

"And you dumped him!" Angela shook her head.

"Angela, can we eat now? I'm starving." Her stomach was in knots. She knew anything she ate would taste like cardboard.

"Okay, but one more question."

"Okay. One more and that's it," Brennan agreed. This line of questioning had to end; she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's his name?"

Brennan wasn't expecting that. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to tell her it was Booth.

"Joseph."

"Joseph," Angela repeated, totally missing that connection to Booth.

_A/N: So, what did you think of Booth and Cam and Brennan and Angela's conversations? Review away, I know you want to._


	16. Thousand Mile Wish

_A/N: _

_Song "Thousand Mile Wish" by Finger Eleven_

_Forgive me if now I wear the face of worry  
This time alone could never cause any doubt  
But I've been cold too long  
Such a strange time to find myself coming down as the rain  
With all these holes my love,  
To fill up from the middle  
This storm could stay all night_

_So can you stay until we close our eyes_  
_Til your dreams hold mine_  
_Just stay until we know we tried one more time_

_Cause laughing lovers can overcome their closest demons_  
_And they'll go on and they won't let go_  
_They saw something that they know_  
_Has never come so close_  
_Can it stay here for us, for now?_

Chapter 16

It has been two days since the night in her apartment. It was their second day working together since their weekend.

The team had gathered in a conference room at the Hoover to go over the Peterson case. The meeting had lasted two hours. Brennan and Booth were sitting in the conference room alone, after everyone left.

They had managed to keep things strictly professional, giving all their concentration over to the case. Now the uncomfortable feelings were returning full force.

Booth was writing on his pad, finishing some notes he needed to have for the next day.

"It went pretty well today," Brennan said, trying to take a stab at conversation.

"Yeah… not bad." Booth avoided her eyes.

She reached for the files sitting on the table at the same time as Booth, and their hands touched briefly. The usual tremors shot straight into their hearts.

"Go ahead…" Booth said, withdrawing his hand first.

"No… you…" Brennan answered.

"Well," Booth laughed ruefully, "Somebody better take them or they are going to sit here all night."

"Booth…" Brennan missed talking to him about whatever was on her mind, confiding in him, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing..."

He picked up the files; for a second there he wondered why he kept doing this to himself.

They were both lost in memories.

Booth remembered the previous night when he was unpacking his clothes - he found her soft green sweater in amongst his things. It was the only proof of the time he spent with her. The reminder of how close they had been only served to make him feel lonelier and more distanced. He had gone to bed, clutching it to his chest, letting the scent of her perfume lull him to sleep.

Brennan thought back to early morning before she came into work. Unable to sleep she had risen early, deciding to clean her bedroom. As she made her bed, she noticed something shiny on the carpet, peeping out from under the bed skirt. It was Booth's watch; it must have fallen off the nightstand. Was it really only a day ago that he was with her? She had held the watch in her hands for a very long time. She closed her eyes remembering his touch, his smile and his warm body next to hers.

They walked in silence and entered the elevator. Booth wondered how an elevator could shrink overnight.

Brennan leaned against the side wall. How could each moment they spent together become more awkward and more uncomfortable than the last? As the elevator approached Booth's floor, it jerked to a stop suddenly.

It threw them off balance and they bumped against each other slightly. Each stepped back as if they had touched a burning hot stove. Brennan's bag tumbled to the floor, breaking open and spreading her papers all over the elevator.

"I don't believe it," she said frustrated.

The stress of pretending was weighing heavily on them. Booth risked a glance; he could not bring himself to look away. Brennan felt his eyes going right through her; she was magnetically drawn to return his look.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, the connection returned stronger than before. That bond between them was not cooperating with their resolve to let things end. Not by a long shot.

The silence was deafening. Unable to utter any words to bridge the gap, Booth bent down to pick up her papers as simultaneously Brennan kneeled to do the same. Their heads crashed into each other, jarring them each with a jolt of pain. Unfortunately, it was not enough to knock sense into either of them.

"Damn it, Bones!" Booth yelled out rubbing his sore head. "I thought your battering days were

over!"

"Me?" She exclaimed, glaring at him. "You give new meaning to the word hard headed!"

They finished gathering her papers without speaking.

The elevator door opened on Booth's floor, and he exited. He held the door open for a moment, "I will see you tomorrow, Bones."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Booth."

With that, he turned around and walked away towards his office.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth was having lunch on his own today. Another day had gone by, and he couldn't believe how much he missed her. He was returning to the Hoover after grabbing a quick bite to eat. He walked up the steps to the Hoover, and as he entered the building, he saw something that made him stop at the door. Charlie was talking to their suspect and another person he didn't recognize. He quickly concealed himself behind a pillar trying to hear their words. What he did make out of the conversation changed his expression instantly; suddenly he felt a big headache coming on.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan noticed Booth's distraction throughout the afternoon. She had never seen Booth this distracted in their whole partnership. She didn't know if it was something to do with her or if it was something else that was bothering him. She just wasn't sure if she should ask him about it, so she let it go for the time being.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan had driven herself to the Hoover. She couldn't stand one more uncomfortable drive with Booth.

She got up her courage to go to his office and walked in without knocking.

"Bones, if you don't mind, I need to concentrate…"

"What's bothering you?" She asked wondering if he would tell her.

"Nothing is bothering me," He said insistently.

"Booth, you've been acting weird all afternoon, something's bothering you."

"Maybe it's your imagination."

"No. Whatever it is has to do with the case, and since I'm your partner, I think you owe me some explanation."

Booth frowned, irritated. She read him so easily, and he couldn't keep it from her... it wouldn't be fair. She had a right to know.

"I… sort of… overheard something… today."

"What? Who?"

"Charlie, our suspect, Kyle Peterson and someone else."

"What did they say? Who were they talking to?"

"I don't know, I didn't recognize him."

"What did you hear Booth?"

He shook his head in disgust, not wanting to divulge the information he had been struggling with all afternoon.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"You could say that. I only heard bits and pieces, so it wasn't clear."

"But it was clear enough to trouble you."

"Oh yeah… I think Charlie is being paid to compromise evidence."

"Are you sure? Because Charlie has been working for the FBI for a very long time, and he seems very loyal and honest.

"Yeah, I saw money exchanged, and I made out a few words…"

"We have to turn him in."

Booth's look alarmed her.

"Booth, you're not seriously considering…" Her eyes revealed disappointment.

"I might not have heard right, or I may have misinterpreted what I heard. God, everything is so messed up in this case now, Bones."

"You have to turn him in." She was not open to any other solution.

"Or we don't… we just sit on it… I overheard it, Bones… I'm not completely sure it was out of context."

"Booth, you can't knowingly not do anything."

"Why not? What if I'm wrong."

"You aren't wrong, or you wouldn't be this worried about it."

"Bones, he's my friend. I can't… I just can't betray him like that."

"Oh Booth, I know he's your friend but what he's doing is wrong and it's against the law - you know it is… this isn't you."

"Really, are you sure?" His feelings were all so tangled right now. He knew what she was saying was true, but there was something inside of him that wanted to give her a hard time. He couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You have to ask me that?" She looked at him, hurt evident on her face. What had the weekend meant to him anyway? Now it was as though she didn't recognize him at all.

"Someone could find out… "

"You're the only other person who knows about this, Bones… " Booth said, still being stubborn.

"If you don't do this Booth, there will be consequences." Her tone was threatening; it put him on the defensive.

"Why? Are _you_ going to report me?" Booth challenged.

"No, I could never do that to you…" Brennan's eyes softened. She knew that she would always protect him.

"So, what consequences?" Booth wondered what else she could mean.

She looked deep into his eyes, searching for him - the Booth she missed, the one who smiled and laughed so easily, the one who showed compassion and understanding. Where had he gone?

"If you don't say anything and let Charlie get away with it and compromise our case, it will be the last case I work with you."

"So you will stop being my partner, just like that..." Booth asked, the thought of her severing their partnership was tearing at his soul.

"Yes. I couldn't work with you, knowing you would do this… this isn't you at all."

He was struggling with his pain and confusion over her, and now with the mess, her threat to leave him was like waving a red flag at his bruised heart.

"I guess that's up to you," he said flatly.

"No Booth, it's your choice, not mine." She looked at him, wondering how everything could change so drastically between them. She exited his office, shutting the door with a dull thud.

Booth sat there for a long time, wondering if she would keep her word.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan's cell phone was ringing as she let herself into her apartment. She felt tired. She looked at the phone tempted to let it ring; something changed her mind and she picked it up.

"Brennan."

"Told you, I wouldn't let you become a stranger." Olivia's voice was light and sweet on the other end, a balm to her frazzled emotions.

"Olivia, hi, how are you?"

"Well, I miss you guys... it was so great to have you here."

Brennan didn't know what to say… the thought of that place now almost seemed surreal.

"And that beautiful baby, how is he or she?"

"Baby's great, kicking up a fuss all the time!"

"And John?"

"Oh, he's always kicking too, but I don't give him any sympathy!" Olivia joked.

Brennan's laughter was hollow.

"Are you okay?"

Brennan swallowed, the tears threatening to spill. The stress of the last couple of days had been overwhelming, to finally have someone to talk to about it...was a relief.

"No, I'm not," She admitted, her voice a whisper.

"So… you two didn't…"

"No… we're further apart than ever."

"Oh Temperance, I'm so sorry, I don't know what gets into men sometimes..."

"Men or Booth?" Brennan asked, knowing he was a puzzle all to himself.

"It's that bad?"

"Oh yeah… it's so awkward now… I may stop working with him…"

"I hate to see you do that."

"I may not have a choice. It's probably the best thing I could do. I miss the Booth I got to know at Le Havre - here he's so closed, so serious, and it's awkward now… he's not the same."

"He is underneath all the defenses," Olivia reminded her.

"How far underneath?" Brennan asked quietly. "I feel I could dig for weeks and never find him again, especially today."

"Why today?"

Brennan told Olivia the whole story. "I told him I would leave."

"Ah, it doesn't sound like him," Olivia agreed.

"I know…"

"What did he say when you threatened to walk out?"

"He said it was up to me... can't accuse him of getting sentimental can you?"

"It's his pride," Olivia said wanting to knock Booth in the head.

"He won't have anything to be proud of if he doesn't…"

"He will do it," Olivia said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He won't risk losing you."

Brennan wished that were true. "I don't think…"

"Call me tomorrow and tell me what he does… I know he will do the right thing."

"I hope you're right."

"You have to believe in him Temperance, you know the real Booth. Remember that, no matter what happens."

"I'm trying."

"Call me tomorrow…"

"Thanks Olivia, I needed to talk to you."

"We are friends Temperance - I'm here if you ever need me."

"I needed you tonight."

"Things will get better, you'll see." Olivia's voice sounded so certain, Brennan almost dared to believe it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the next day.

"So Booth, how is the Peterson case going?" Cam asked, seeing his troubled eyes.

"Fine."

"Are you gonna nail him?" Hodgins asked.

Booth had not slept at all, or at least not for long. He had a reoccurring dream - during the middle of the Peterson case, Brennan disappeared before his eyes when he couldn't make up his mind about Charlie. He would run out of the Hoover searching for her, calling her name, and he could never find her.

"Booth, are you okay?" Cam asked softly, not wanting Angela and Hodgins to hear.

"I'm here," He answered absently his mind distracted.

"I know you're here, are you okay?"

Before he could answer, Brennan walked in.

Booth faced her. There was no mistaking the tension between them.

"So, what's up?" Cam asked, figuring it had to be the case; working together so closely, must be torture.

"Nothing," Brennan and Booth answered together.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that afternoon, Booth, Brennan and Charlie were in a meeting with Assistant Director Hacker in regards to the Peterson case.

Brennan was very still in her chair, hoping Booth would come to his senses, but dreading what she would have to do if he didn't.

"Agent Booth, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Hacker asked.

Booth looked undecided for a few seconds. He hesitated and stood up. He saw Brennan's white knuckles gripping the top of her bag. He had always intended to do it, so why did he put her through this? Was it to punish her for not being in love with him? He felt guilty, so much so that he considered that she would be better off leaving him behind and not having to deal with him trying to get over her. Maybe he should protect her this way. If he didn't tell Hacker what he saw, he would lose her forever... but he already had, so maybe he should put the final nail in the coffin. He turned around and cleared his throat. "Actually, there is one more matter we need to discuss."

"Let's get this over with, so we can go home," Hacker said losing patience.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Booth felt bad, but he knew he had to do this.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

Booth took a deep breath, "Yesterday around lunch time, I saw Charlie receiving money from our suspect to compromise the case. There was also someone else there that I couldn't recognize."

"What the hell is this?" Charlie was livid.

"Agent Booth, that is a very serious allegation - are you sure about this?"

"Very sure, Sir."

"He's lying. I would never do that. I have been working for the Bureau for six years, there is no way I would compromise evidence on a case like this," Charlie defended himself.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Hacker was irritated. He wasn't expecting this at all. He turned to Booth, "You witnessed this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have any proof of that allegation, Agent Booth?"

Booth looked at Charlie; this was harder than he thought. He took his cell phone from his pocket and put it on Hacker's desk. He pressed play and a recording started playing.

"I can…. pay… twenty thousand… and twenty thousand later. You get rid… evidence… make sure… can't prove…. me." The voice of Kyle Peterson was heard on the recording.

"You can't prove that he's talking to me," Charlie said agitated.

The recording continued playing. "Look Kyle, I…do it… if anyone… finds… it wasn't… me. That's… deal." Charlie's voice was unrecognizable.

Hacker made a quick phone call and two Agents walked into Hacker's office.

"Agent Brown and Agent Cooper, please take Agent Burns into custody, and don't leave his side until further notice."

"I thought you were my friend," Charlie spat to Booth.

"I am, but I can't let you compromise my case." Booth felt guilty.

Charlie was escorted by the two agents, and Booth and Brennan were left alone with Hacker once again.

"Why didn't you report him before, Booth?" Hacker asked.

"I just needed time to let it sink in, Sir."

"I take it was hard having to turn your friend in."

"Harder than you know," Booth said. "Are we done here, Sir?"

"Yes, you will need to give a statement later, but for now, we are done."

Booth took a glance at Brennan - she was visibly relieved. He almost wondered if he saw tears in her eyes; he couldn't be sure.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After what happened in Hacker's office, Brennan decided to give Booth some time to himself, and she went back to the Jeffersonian.

When Brennan arrived at the Hoover again later that night, everyone else had long since gone home.

She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts and walked to his door, knocking lightly.

"Come in."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." He sat back in his chair. He remembered where they were just one week ago. It was as if it never happened, but he knew all too well it had, and he would never be the same again.

He looked at her now standing in the doorway, the light from behind her casting a glow around her head, her beautiful face… how he missed her.

"I just wanted to tell you, it was the right thing to do, turning Charlie in."

"Bones, did you really believe I wouldn't?" Booth needed to know if she thought so little of him.

"That depends on which Booth we're talking about…"

"There's only one."

"No, I got a glimpse of another one last weekend. I think he's the real Booth. You changed so much since Hannah. Why are you so afraid to let him back?" She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"I don't… know..." He looked at her, and he couldn't fool her anymore. He had to let her in, even though he had promised himself that after Hannah, he wouldn't let anyone else in... but he didn't want to shut her out. Not anymore. Acting like he did was so damn hard.

As if reading his thoughts, Brennan took a step forward. "Booth, I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't working together anymore. I mean things between us… I never meant for this to happen…"

"Nothing happened… isn't that what we're supposed to act like? As if it never happened." His voice was quiet. "Do you want to stop working with me, Bones?" He asked, the lump in his throat was the size of a football.

"I would tell you to work with another forensic anthropologist, but I know you wouldn't want to work with someone who isn't as good as me." She laughed feebly, attempting a little humor.

Booth smiled sadly. "I don't know what the rules are now, Bones. Why don't you tell me? I'm not sure what you expect."

"I don't want it to be this uncomfortable every day."

"What did you think would happen?"

If she told him now, he would probably die laughing. "I thought we could still be friends. Why can't we?" She asked, wanting to cry.

"Why? Do you really think two people can be as close as we were last weekend, emotionally and physically, and then go back to… what do you think I'm made of, cement?"

"I didn't think… it would be…"

"No, you sure didn't. I never should have agreed to a damn weekend with you," Booth finally exploded. He couldn't keep up this pretense one minute longer.

"You did agree to it Booth," Brennan said accusingly.

"What the hell do you want from me, Bones?"

"Nothing." She was intimidated by his anger, afraid to tell him how she really felt.

"Nothing? That's it? Well, here's a surprise for you, I want something. I want more!" He said it, amazed the words actually managed to escape. He waited, frozen to the spot, for her reaction.

_A/N: __I know, it's a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Thanks for reading and review away. _


	17. Heartbeats

_A/N: Woah. I was shocked by the response to the other chapter. You guys are freaking amazing. I'__m in awe of how awesome all of you guys are. 38 reviews for one chapter. Really, thank you so much. _

_Also, this song I'm using is from Bones, can you guys remember what episode? _

_Song "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez_

_One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_  
_We had divine scent_  
_To know what to say_  
_Mind is a razor blade_

_One night of magic rush_  
_The start a simple touch_  
_One night to push and scream_  
_And then relief_

_Ten days of perfect tunes_  
_The colors red and blue_  
_We had a promise made_  
_We were in love_

_And you, you knew the hands of the devil_  
_And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth_  
_Sharing different heartbeats_  
_In one night_

Chapter 17

"_Nothing? That's it? Well, here's a surprise for you, I want something. I want __more__!" He said it, amazed the words actually managed to escape. He waited, frozen to the spot, for her reaction._

Brennan's heart stopped, unable to believe he said it. Something prevented her from running into his arms. Hodgins' words - he hadn't had a woman since Hannah... maybe that's all he meant. She controlled her joy with caution. She couldn't risk making a complete mess of this.

"I… you mean… you want… more… sex?" She asked softly, hoping he didn't... at least not entirely.

He felt his courage ebb. He was ready to tell her, but what if she wasn't ready? What if all she wanted was sex? "Yeah… of course, what else?"

"Is… that… we would… you want to continue?" She was still a little in shock.

"If you do..." He said, trying to read her hesitation.

"What if the others find out?" She asked, wanting to kick herself for not jumping at this opportunity.

"Why would they have to? We kept the weekend a secret; if we're discreet, no one ever has to know."

"It's… if we did this… it would… be temporary, right?" She couldn't let herself give in so easily, knowing the pain she would experience again when it ended a second time.

"Until… we… " Booth agreed, knowing he would settle for just about anything at this point.

"Until… one of us meets someone who would be…"

"It would be… a way of relieving the stress, you know," he reasoned. "And just think what it will do for my temper."

"Well, that's true. It could turn out to be very good for the whole lab," Brennan agreed, giving him a knowing smile.

"We do seem to be compatible in the exercise department." His chocolate eyes were twinkling again, happiness was beginning to return.

"It would be good for our cardio vascular health." Brennan felt alive again for the first time since he left her apartment. The idea of even a little more time in his arms had her head spinning.

Booth smiled the first genuine smile she had seen for days. "Recreation's important. Too much work and no play isn't good for the soul."

"So," she said walking towards him as he walked around his desk to meet her halfway, "Are you in the mood to work out soon?"

"I am, how about you?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Oh, I could definitely do some warm ups…"

Booth raised her arms together, smiling broadly as he counted, "one, two, three," his lips whispered four as they met hers. Their kiss broke them free of all the heartache and uncertainty. They were back where they belonged, together.

Booth walked her over to his desk, his arms wrapped around her. Brennan stepped back a little, breaking away. "Booth, here? I thought you didn't ever want to mix business with pleasure?"

"This is strictly pleasure, make no mistake about it… five, six, seven," he said stepping closer to her as he buried his head in her neck, savoring the joy of aerobics.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A little afterwards, they were laying in each other's arms on the floor, basking in the afterglow of a very strenuous workout.

"So, Booth?" She asked looking into those familiar eyes.

"What?" He caught the mischief in her look.

"Was what Hodgins said true?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased.

"Well, was it?"

He looked at her, tracing his finger over her lips. "What if it was?"

"You mean...you really haven't ...?" Her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

He shook his head, embarrassed.

"So, I'm kind of messing up your plans to wait for the right one."

"You are not messing up anything." He said, kissing her hand. "Besides, since it's been so long, you're going to have your work cut out for you," He teased her, so relieved to have her back.

"Is that so?" She asked giggling. "Sounds exhausting."

"Are you complaining?"

"I just hope you can keep up!" She baited him.

"Is that a challenge, Bones?" He asked, ready to do his best to meet it.

They laid in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.

Brennan couldn't help but think about the time to come when it would all be over. "If you meet her, Booth, you have to promise to tell me." She looked at him sincerely.

"I promise, Bones; you'll be the first to know."

The thought of that ever happening was something Brennan dreaded, but for now, he was hers. They had this chance. It was more than she had yesterday. Booth smiled knowing someday, he would tell her. He was willing to wait. After all, what was that saying… 'Good things come to those who wait'… so far, it had proved true. He hugged her closer to him as they fell asleep on the floor of his office, dreaming of their future.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth and Brennan had been enjoying exercise sessions for a couple of weeks.

"That should be it for the night," Booth said throwing the case file on his desk.

"And it's still fairly early," Brennan said smiling. "What should we do now?" She moved towards him; it was rhetorical question. They knew exactly what was coming next. The same thing had been happening every night since they agreed to see each other with no strings attached.

If they didn't have to work late, they would sneak out - carefully making sure they never left together. He would spend the better part of the evening at her place, leaving early enough to go back home to change for the next day.

"Why do we always stay in your office? I mean, at least mine has a couch and it's more comfortable."

"I don't know, Bones. It's probably because it's more dangerous here, and we know how much you love adventures."

"True, should we go to my place then?" Brennan asked.

"No… it's kind of late for that… besides everyone's gone. I think we're safe here."

"So, you're getting kind of daring in your old age," Brennan said jokingly.

"I wasn't that bad… and just what do you mean by old age?"

"You are older."

"Too old to please you?" Booth asked with a touch of the serious.

"Oh… I think you may have a few good months left." Brennan sized him up with her eyes.

"Only a few months…" Booth wanted years.

"Maybe more if you pace yourself."

"Pace? So, that's the secret?"

"Oh yes… it's most important for longevity."

"You know, Bones, I'm not that much older than you."

"That's true, but you seem to be a little rusty for your age," She teased him again.

"Okay, Bones…" Booth's voice was creaky like an old man. "You are a bit on the peppery side for me at my age, it's past this old man's bedtime… maybe we should call it a night after all…" He feebly pretended to yawn. That would teach her to make cracks about his age.

"I don't think we need to do that." She walked up to him putting her arms securely around his shoulders. "I bet you still have some life left in you; maybe we could take it nice and slow, so you don't run out of steam," She offered.

He dropped the act, his lips proved to her there was more than a little life left.

They were kissing passionately; he sat down on the chair, and she straddled him. They had discarded most of their clothing. They were so carried away in the moment, neither of them heard the sound of footsteps coming up the hall.

Brennan jumped at the unmistakable sound of keys and a voice. She pulled away from Booth her whole body on the alert.

"Oh my God, Booth…" Brennan whispered, "Someone's here…"

Booth pushed himself up off the chair and he grabbed his clothes, Brennan was still in her slip, she snatched up her skirt, and blouse, heading for the door.

"You can't go out… what if whoever it is sees you?"

"Then where Booth?"

"The closet…" Booth whispered decisively pushing her quickly towards the closet door. He at least had the foresight to turn on the light before shutting the door.

He scurried about the office and he grabbed Brennan's shoes shoving them into whatever hiding place he could find.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Booth opened it.

"Hey Agent Booth," Sweets said in the doorway. "I didn't know you were still here, it's pretty late."

"Hey Sweets. You know, working late. What are you doing out so late at night? Don't you have a bedtime?" This was just great. Sweets of all people. Anyone else, Booth could probably get rid of fast. He felt so bad shoving Brennan into the closet as if she were dirty laundry.

"Funny. I was just grabbing my house keys. I had dinner with Daisy and realized I left them in my other jacket here."

"Oh… how's Daisy doing?" Booth asked reluctantly; this could keep Sweets talking indefinitely.

It did, but after about ten minutes. Booth fidgeted uncomfortably, looking past Sweets at the closet door.

"So if you're working on the case, where's Dr. Brennan… I thought you two were going to work on it together?"

"What?" Booth asked surprised.

"The case, you and Dr. Brennan, what's the matter? Did she desert you tonight?"

"Uh… yeah, she had something she couldn't get out of."

"Oh... well, did you need some help… I could stay..."

"That's really nice, Sweets, but it's really not something I can do with you. I mean, I need to have some privacy, you know lots to think about," Booth hinted hoping for once Sweets would catch on.

"Oh… Okay… whatever… you sure you don't need someone to test your thoughts on, we can work on the profile together..."

"Not tonight Sweets… I really need to concentrate. Thanks for the offer."

"Sure… well, see ya tomorrow… don't stay up too late Agent Booth. In fact, you should go home on time more often, like Dr. Brennan has been doing lately. She doesn't stick around the lab as much anymore. I think maybe she met someone. She's been acting more like the rest of us lately... haven't you noticed?"

Booth cringed inside, knowing Brennan had heard every word.

"I don't think she's…"

"Oh come on Agent Booth, you have to have noticed that, until recently, all she did was work; she didn't look happy at all… I figure she must be having…"

"Sweets, we really shouldn't be discussing her like this… you know, it isn't professional." Booth was serious.

"Yeah… but Agent Booth, you should be grateful to whoever it is, because you two aren't bickering as much lately. You gotta admit, Dr. Brennan's mellowed some."

"Sweets…" Booth tried quieting him; it was about as likely as stopping a tornado.

"I know, I know… Agent Booth."

"I really should get back to work."

Booth waited anxiously for Sweets to leave, so he could free Brennan from the confining space. He expected her to be fuming over Sweets' remarks.

He opened the door to find her sitting on the floor. She quickly got to her feet, the humiliation she felt was visible on her face.

"It's safe he's gone… "

Brennan swept past him avoiding his eyes.

"Bones…"

"I think we should call it a night after all; suddenly I feel tired…" Her voice was low, and he could hear the unhappiness in it.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get him to leave. And I'm sorry about shoving you in there."

"What else could you do… " She turned away, the tears were threatening to fall. "I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow."

"Can't we please talk about this, Bones?"

She couldn't deal with this, not tonight. She felt too emotional sitting in the closet, hiding like some criminal. It gave her a very clear perspective of what they were. In her head she knew she agreed to the secrecy, but in her heart she was hoping he wouldn't want to hide their affair. But it was just an affair, and it would end... maybe sooner than she had thought.

"Bones, please..." Booth tried to grab her arm, but she managed to dodge it heading out the door. She grabbed her purse and said nothing as she exited his office.

_A/N: I know, it's another cliffie, but I couldn't help it, so you can kill me if you want. But I promise the next chapter won't have a cliffie at all. It will be a sweet ending. So, look forward to that. Please tell me what you think, yell, scream or say anything you want. I'm ready for it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. _


	18. Some Of Us

_A/N: You guys totally are the best, your reviews are amazing, especially with all the alerts and favorites. Seriously, thank you so much. _

_Also, because you guys have been so good, I promise no cliffhangers in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Song "Some of Us" by Starsailor._

_I've been hanging onto something  
You keep laughing awe-inspiring_

_Some of us laugh, some of us cry_  
_Some of us smoke, some of us lie_  
_But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives_

_My wandering soul found solace at last  
I wanted to know how long it would last  
She's losing control, she's coming down fast  
The heart that I stole, I'm not giving back, never giving back_

Chapter 18

Brennan had changed into her pajamas and robe. She was sitting curled up on the couch holding her warm cup of tea, trying desperately to come to terms with the loneliness. She couldn't continue this way; she needed more in her life. She wanted a man who would be proud of her and show her off, not someone who was so tied up in knots, he couldn't let anyone inside. She would tell him tomorrow. That was all there was to it. This wasn't going to work, no matter how much she wanted it to. She had to admit to herself what they were and what they would never be.

She brushed the tears away, taking a deep breath and a sip of her tea to fend off the chill that enveloped her body as she made her decision.

She heard the door buzzer. Brennan quickly swiped at another tear, getting up to answer the door.

She looked into the peephole already knowing it was him.

"Booth…" she called to him through the door. "Please, go home."

"No, Bones, let me in, please…"

"I can't, not tonight. I'm really…"

The sound of a key turning alarmed her for the second time that evening. "Damn it, why did I ever give him a key?" She whispered to herself.

"I'm not leaving, Bones. Not until we at least talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about." She backed away from him, needing the distance to remain strong.

"Bones," his eyes were full of remorse, "I'm so sorry… for doing that to you. You have to believe me."

Brennan wasn't over the humiliation, "We agreed no one should know, I know that, but Booth, if you think I'm going to stow away every time, maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," she said, dying a little inside.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to end it?" Booth swallowed hard, holding back the waves of emotions with pure will power.

"It's so complicated; I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what you want."

"I don't ever want to feel the way you made me feel tonight… I know we agreed to keep..."

"I am so sorry about that... I wasn't thinking clearly, I…"

"If you're ashamed of what we're doing…"

"You know that's not why… come on, Bones… it was Sweets. If he found us… we would never hear the end of it."

"He should learn to mind his own business."

"Now, Bones." Booth tried to placate her, "Sweets was right you know… that guy has had a wonderful affect on you." He grinned at her, slicing through her anger and pain. That damn smile of his did it to her every time.

"What makes Sweets think everyone's mood changes because they're having… or not having…"

"Maybe because… it does."

"I guess we haven't really bickered lately, have you noticed?"

"Hmm… yeah, I kind of miss that," Booth admitted.

"Really? Well, I could have yelled at you tonight."

"Would that make it better?" Booth asked wanting to take the sad look away from her face.

"Yes… No… I don't know… " Brennan shook her head.

"Which is it Bones?" His eyes implored her to tell him.

"I won't hide in closets, Booth."

"I'll never do that again, I promise."

"But I don't want the others to know either. If they knew things would get way too uncomfortable."

"Okay..."

"I want to keep this between us as long as it lasts. Otherwise it will look like…"

"So we just need to be more careful, so things like tonight don't happen again."

"Is that what you really want, Booth, because it's okay if you would rather stop..."

"I don't want to stop… I need my exercise." He forced a smile trying to cajole her into agreement.

He couldn't lose her now; he wasn't nearly strong enough to handle it.

"So… you want…"

"Yes… I do."

Brennan looked into his eyes - she couldn't turn her back on him, no matter how much she wanted to protect herself from what would be total devastation when it was over. She couldn't deny her need to be with him, even if it was just for a few more days, weeks, or whatever time they had left.

"Tell me what you want, Bones." Booth's voice was soft, like a gentle breeze whispering, beckoning her. She moved closer to him.

"I want you, Booth. Nothing's changed."

His smile lightened her world again.

"So, do we start from where we left off?" He asked.

"At your age, I'm surprised you remember."

"I had that coming…"

"And so much more," she promised.

"It's going to be awhile before you get past this."

"At least until morning…" She smiled as she kissed him.

He came to her in spite of her rejection at the office; he was trying to make amends. She was in love with him, so forgiving him was the only thing she could do. She couldn't let him go just yet.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok, I think that's all we have so far…" Booth said.

The team had just finished talking about their latest case on the platform. Cam walked to her office, and Angela went back to hers as well, with Hodgins following behind.

He reached out to stop Brennan as she was walking to her office too. He had been extremely careful; he had not allowed himself to make eye contact with her through the meeting.

"Bones… could I have a word with you?"

Brennan turned back to look at him, but she kept on walking, "In my office."

"You needed to talk to me… " She closed the door behind him.

His face took on a much more relaxed expression. "Talking wasn't really what I had in mind... for tonight." His sexy smile told her just how much he was looking forward to it.

"I… Booth, I can't." She looked at him, hoping for a little disappointment.

"What?" He didn't like the tone of her voice. "Are you still mad at me about the office thing?"

"No… you made up for it last night."

Booth nodded happily.

It had turned into quite an evening, after all. Ever since they had agreed to this 'temporary' solution, he had been living in constant fear that it wouldn't last.

"I can't tonight… I'm sorry."

Booth felt his insecurities return instantly, his heart overreacted while his mind churned up all kinds of possibilities. "Why? Do you have a date?" He asked, deathly afraid she would answer affirmatively.

"No, not exactly. I promised Angela…"

"Angela…" he echoed under his expelled breath. "I don't like the sound of this…"

"I promised her," Brennan said smiling at his relieved expression.

"What did you promise?" He asked. After realizing that, with Angela, it could still be something not too good.

"You know, we've been kind of… I've been neglecting her lately because of what we have been doing… she is a little upset… suspicious actually. I thought since we agreed not to tell anyone that I should try to ward off her incessant hounding by spending at least one evening with her. Hodgins is staying with Nico, so we can have a girl's night out."

"Incessant hounding? Just tell her to mind her own business."

"Booth, she's my friend, and I do feel a little guilty hiding this from her. She's harmless really, her bark is much worse than her bite," she assured him.

"Couldn't you just give her a bone and pat her on the head?" Booth joked.

Brennan laughed. "No, I can't. Not if we want to keep our little secret."

"What about tomorrow? I was thinking you could come to my place." Booth decided to appeal to her guilt, hoping she would change her mind. "You know, it will be much harder to stay in shape if we skip too many sessions."

"Your place?" She said surprised and pleased.

"Yeah… and I'll even feed you."

"You'll cook for me?"

"Dinner too," he said smiling so irresistibly that she was tempted to call and cancel on Angela.

"Tomorrow night then." She gave him a look that made him wish it was already tomorrow.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Angela and Brennan were at Brennan's apartment. They had dinner and were watching movies. Angela had picked nothing but love stories which left Brennan longing for her fitness trainer.

"Ohhhhhhhhh… I wish… I could meet someone like him. He's so yummy," Angela said grabbing a handful of buttered popcorn, loudly crunching away.

"Ange, you are married," Brennan pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, I know, but I can still look Bren."

Brennan laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"God, I miss us doing this Bren… I feel like we've lost touch somehow; you know we're both so busy with our jobs… and Nico keeps me up half of the night."

"I know, me too." Brennan interrupted, not giving Angela an opening to blame it on anything else. "So Ange, what's happening in your life that I don't know?" Brennan was determined for once that the conversation would be strictly about Angela.

"God yes…. I got the strangest phone call the other night…"

"Really, who was it?"

"I didn't have a clue… I thought it was a wrong number except he knew my name."

Brennan sputtered and choked on the sip of wine she just took.

Angela patted her on the back, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes…" Brennan said still trying to overcome the stinging sensation in her throat.

"Good. Anyway," Angela went on without missing a beat, "I swear I almost hung up, first thing he said was 'Hey beautiful.' I mean how original, right? Then he said, 'I'm ready for that legal help.' When I asked who the hell it was, he said 'Harry.' I said 'Harry who?' I mean the name alone sounded like a joke."

Brennan was putting on her most convincing angelic expression, trying very hard not to bust.

Angela continued telling her story, "He said 'you know who it is doll, did you finally lose the guy with the chip on his shoulder? I sure hope you did, because… something tells me it won't just be The Nationals scoring this Saturday!' Can you believe it? Imagine the nerve. And what guy with a chip?"

"No? You're kidding? The Nationals?" Brennan managed barely.

"Yeah, like I even like baseball. Basketball's my game."

"So, what happened?"

"He said I had offered him free legal help. I told him that I'm not even a lawyer. I had no idea what he was talking about. As if he would even get to first base. I mean, I'm married for God's sake. He started sputtering and apologizing all over the place; he actually sounded kind of cute..."

Brennan heard Angela's tone softening; she knew without a doubt how things had gone.

"So, you forgave him and decided to meet him?" Brennan concluded.

"Bren, you really think I would be that careless!"

Brennan said nothing trying to figure a way to be diplomatic and tactful.

"Thanks!" Angela said indignantly, her face suddenly full of contrition. "Ok… so I gave the jerk another chance… he's a cop. After we talked for about a half an hour it seemed perfectly safe, so I told him I would set him up with someone since I'm unavailable."

"Really?" Brennan asked surprised.

"Do you know something about this?" Angela asked, sniffing the scent of a practical joke.

"Who, me?"

"That's what everyone at the lab said too," Angela said, her keen mind still wondering who the culprit could be. "Anyway, I told him I would talk to you, and we would set up a day."

"Me?" Brennan couldn't believe that this was biting her in the ass.

"Yes, I thought you could use a pick me up."

"No Ange, I don't want to go on a blind date with someone you don't even know."

"It can't hurt, Bren."

"Not me. You can try Cam, but I don't want to. But thanks." There was no way she could face that cop now that things were good with her and Booth.

"Okay. I will talk to Cam. I'm sure she will appreciate it." Angela gave Brennan one more dirty look just to make sure this wasn't a joke.

"What should we watch next? This one about a girl from New Jersey looks kind of cute. I picked it for

you, mostly because the guy on the cover looks like Booth. I figured you'd love it. Wanna see?" Angela showed Brennan the movie cover.

"That doesn't look like Booth. Booth's mandible and zygomatic bone are stronger. He's taller than that too. And his hair isn't the same, his eyes look hazel…" She said distastefully. How could anyone really look like Booth without those chocolate eyes of his.

"Taller? Bren, it's a two inch picture, who can tell?"

"Well, it just doesn't look like Booth to me," Brennan insisted.

"He could be his twin." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Angela, are we going to watch the movie or compare apples and oranges?"

"That could be more fun than watching a movie." Angela giggled.

"Angela." Brennan blushed, then joined in the laughter.

"Bren, you are happier lately. Does this mean you're still seeing that politician?"

"No Ange, I'm not seeing any politician."

"Then what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed; I'm enjoying life more, and that's all. Lots of exercise and fresh air lately."

"Exercise? Pleeeeaaase, Bren don't you dare try to get me to work out with you again, I just about died the last time…"

"Don't worry, Ange, I won't ask you to join me."

"Thank God. How do you keep doing it? Doesn't every muscle in your body scream out in pain?"

"Pain? No. I haven't been screaming _in_ _pain_," Brennan said truthfully.

"I admit… I've never seen your eyes sparkle quite so much. And your face has…. I don't know, you seem so much more relaxed."

Brennan decided it was time to change subjects fast. "Are you going to put the movie in, or not?"

As they sat together laughing at the desperate antics of the feature's heroine, Brennan couldn't help but admit to herself that the lead actor did remind her a little of Booth... except of course Booth was far more

handsome... a lot sweeter... and the eyes, they were brown after all, but not quite the right shade. Wild horses wouldn't make her admit this to Angela. It was probably just the fact she missed him so much.

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please let me know. Thanks for reading again._


	19. Mercy

_A/N:__ Good news for you guys, I'm updating this fic early (Usually Saturday/Sunday), just because I just wrote four awesome chapters in two days. So, I'm feeling productive and I wanted to let you guys enjoy it too. Also, I noticed that you guys really enjoy angst by your reviews, so I think maybe I should write more angsty chapters, yes? _

_Also, Happy Bones day. Who is excited for tomorrow/tonight's episode? Thank God the hiatus is over, I couldn't take another week without Bones. Finally. _

_Song "Mercy" by Duffy._

_I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm beggin' please  
Stop playin' games__You got me beggin' you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me  
You got me beggin' you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me (yeah)_

_I don't know what you do_  
_but you do it well_  
_I'm under your spell._

_Now you think that I_  
_Will be somethin' on the side_  
_But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand_  
_yes I do_

Chapter 19

The next day, Booth stopped at the lab to see Brennan.

He walked into her office excited to see her after a lonely night. "How did your night with Angela go?"

"Fine."

"What did you two do?" Booth asked, looking worried. He half expected to hear he had been sold to the highest bidder at an auction, or worse yet, that Angela had taken Brennan to a bar to pick up some strange men.

"We ate, watched videos, lots of girl talk, the usual."

"That's it? I would have thought Angela would have had some crazy plan to conquer all the men in DC for you!"

"So you think Angela's pretty wild?"

"Isn't she?"

"Sometimes... not last night. It was fun."

"More fun than...?"

"It was fun... I didn't say better."

"So, are you ready to return to the salt mine tonight?"

"Work... work... work... it's all you ever think about." She teased him.

"Lucky for you," he said confidently. She was still all his, at least for now.

"What are you fixing me for dinner?"

He shook his head and his finger at her. "You're not going to get that out of me; I'm surprising you."

"Well, at least I know when you surprise me, it won't be anything terribly shocking."

"What do you mean by that?" Booth asked, hearing what he interpreted as dissatisfaction in her tone.

"Nothing at all, really. I meant you're more the conventional surprise type of person, nothing too crazy, or spontaneous." She seemed to be getting deeper into the tunnel she had dug. "I mean, whatever you do, would be more on the expected side." Brennan wondered how she always managed to put her foot in it, even when she didn't mean to.

"So, you don't think I'm fun or spontaneous?"

"I didn't say that, Booth..."

"Yes you did." He said it realizing that this could be why Brennan wasn't interested in something deeper - maybe it was because he was too serious.

"You don't think I can be a spur of the moment kind of guy with a surprise up his sleeve that will knock you off your feet."

"Oh, I know you can knock me off my feet," she teased him. "I've known that from day one."

Booth ignored her revealing comment. He was too preoccupied with her criticism. "My place tonight, I'll show you spontaneous."

Brennan smiled a little realizing she hit a nerve. Maybe it was a good thing. It was high time the DC Booth loosened up a bit.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was about to ring the buzzer on Booth's apartment door when the elevator opened. She turned

on reflex, surprised to see Hodgins heading straight towards her.

"Hodgins? What are you doing here?"

"Dr. B, what brings _you_ here?"

"Uh... I think Booth took a file I needed, so I came by to get it."

"Did you ring the bell? He might be more likely to open the door." Hodgins eyebrows rose wondering why Brennan appeared to be so nervous.

"Right..." Brennan rang the bell thinking sadly of another night apart. "So you're here on business too?"

"I was hoping to talk to him about something... seems like we keep missing each other at the lab. I thought maybe my best bet would be here."

"Oh, Hodgins, I'll just grab the file and go."

Booth was heading for the door with a huge smile on his face. He was planning to greet Brennan in a most unconventional way; he had promised her a surprise after all.

He was wearing a chef's hat and apron; for an extra bit of fun, he had pasted on a phony mustache too. Jared had given it to him to harass him about his cooking talent. Booth had never worn it and never intended to, but he knew Brennan wanted him to loosen up, show his lighter side more, so he was trying his best to make her happy. Unfortunately, he had decided to wear only a pair of shorts with it, which gave the illusion he wasn't wearing anything but the apron.

"Hey, I thought you'd never get here." Booth said opening the door. He did a double take as he saw she was not alone. He stammered in surprised embarrassment. "Uh... Hodgins... Bones?" Booth's face matched the color of the picture on his apron. He grabbed for the chef's hat peeling it quickly off his head, trying to look less ridiculous as if at this point that would be possible.

Hodgins' eyes nearly popped out seeing his friend dressed this way... or, rather undressed this way.

Brennan smiled broadly, forgetting that she had anything to hide. He had really gone to a lot of trouble to surprise her! "Cute." She said giggling a little. Maybe DC Booth was melding a little with the Berkshire Booth after all.

His apron wasn't the ordinary, plain white style. Jared had spared no expense. Big red puckered lips emblazoned with the words: 'Kiss the chef once, if you want to be fed, kiss him twice he'll take you to bed!'

"Nice Apron, Booth!" Hodgins said, bursting into laughter.

Booth stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact with either of them. He shook his head realizing how much worse it would be if Sweets had been the one at the door. What were the chances of someone from the lab showing up at his place? Now, how to handle this with some shred of dignity?

"You must be expecting someone..." Brennan muttered trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I am."

"I take it you're cooking?" Hodgins asked, still unable to control his laughter.

Booth glared at him.

"I came to get the Whitson file. I think you grabbed it with the others by mistake," Brennan rushed to provide him with a reason for her presence. Her eyes belied her serious expression.

"Booth, your mustache is uh... coming unglued..." Hodgins said with another snicker.

That wasn't the only thing that was coming unglued, Booth thought to himself. He resigned to his evening plans unraveling as well.

"I thought you might have a minute to talk about, what we started to discuss yesterday, but I can see..." Hodgins began backing away. His laughter had brought a few tears to his eyes.

"Oh, uh this... it was a joke... Jared gave it to me." Booth stuttered more, "I am expecting someone, and I can't... talk, not tonight."

"No, I can see you're busy. I should have called, but then I would have missed this..."

"How about tomorrow at the lab... uh, say early...7am? In fact, I've been thinking we should all take an evening off and go out for dinner and drinks. We haven't done that in ages."

"That sounds like fun," Brennan chimed in, trying to help Booth out of an awkward situation.

"Yeah... sure... all of us. Great," Hodgins agreed.

"The file Booth," Brennan reminded him anxious to keep up the pretense.

"Oh, yeah. It's in the bedroom. I'll get it."

Brennan moved quickly, the thought of him turning around in front of Hodgins. "Why don't I just go, then you and Hodgins could visit..." Brennan offered, stepping forward into the apartment.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I'll get it." He didn't want to be alone with Hodgins. Not dressed like this. Would Hodgins keep quiet about this? He did enjoy telling a good story.

He turned with what little pride he had left as he exited the room. Hodgins began laughing again, loudly.

"Quiet! He'll hear you," Brennan shushed him, giggling uncontrollably.

"If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Whoever she is, she sure has an affect on him. I'm not sure if its good, but he does have nice legs!"

"Hodgins... shame on you!" Brennan admonished, a little guilty - after all she had just had the same thought.

"Well, she better have a good sense of humor!"

"Oh I'm sure she does," Brennan said smiling at how adorable he had looked. She was going to enjoy teasing him about this for a long time to come.

"Hodgins, I think we should respect his privacy. You know, at the lab."

"I agree - it's not going to be easy taking orders from him, after seeing him in that getup. Can't we just tell Angela?"

"No! This should really be between us..."

"My lips are sealed," Hodgins agreed, laughing again at the reminder.

Booth returned to the room holding a file; he had no idea what was in it. It could be his monthly electric bill. He had also taken the time to drop the apron and add a T-shirt. Unfortunately he had forgotten the fake facial hair, which was enough to send Hodgins into silent laughter, the tears now pouring down his cheeks.

Brennan's eyes twinkled in mirth, but she managed to control herself.

"Here's the file. " He offered it to her, wondering what he could do to get Hodgins to leave. He wasn't about to give up his plans with Brennan, not two nights in a row. No matter how ridiculous he felt.

"Bones, I have a few minutes if you need." Booth asked hopefully.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it."

Hodgins cleared his throat in an effort to stop the laughter. "Don't let us spoil your evening. I mean, I thought the apron looked great with the mustache." He began backing away from the door. "I'm sure she'd be upset to miss the whole effect."

"Thanks Hodgins. I'll be sure to tell her how much you liked it."

"Call me." Booth said to Brennan, feeling upset their plans were quickly taking a nosedive. "I mean if you have any questions as to what's in the file."

"I will," she assured him; the look they gave each other was resigned and mutually unhappy.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your car Dr. B," Hodgins offered protectively. "It's getting dark."

"Thanks," she agreed, realizing there was no way to stay without arousing suspicion.

They both turned to leave. Booth shut the door, wondering if and when Brennan would return.

X-X-X-X-X-X

About 45 minutes later Booth was pacing. Did he scare Brennan off with that crazy idea? What had he been thinking? How long had it been since anyone from the lab had just dropped by unannounced? Why tonight, of all nights?

The sound of the door bell gave him hope as he quickly made a bee-line for the door.

Brennan stood there, and that alone brought a huge smile back into his eyes. Not only was she back, but she was wearing a black trench coat, her shapely legs were bare and her feet adorned in sexy black heels. She was also wearing a man's hat low over her left eye and sunglasses; if he didn't love her already, he would have fallen in love on the spot.

"Hello," she said formally. "My name is Temperance Brennan," she held out a phony badge. "I'm looking for a man; he's masquerading as a chef, wearing an apron and a very large hat. He has gorgeous brown eyes and a very lopsided mustache, have you seen him anywhere? I'm the Health Inspector."

"The Health Inspector?" He questioned, going along with the ruse. "What are you here to inspect?"

"That is maximum security information. I can only give it out on a 'need to know' basis. I have to do this inspection, or I'll be forced to report him." She was looking at him sternly, her eyes dancing.

"Really, hmm sounds serious... I would never stand in the way of the law." He stepped back to let her in.

She walked past him, turning around with a very sexy come hither look, "It's imperative I locate him immediately, or I won't be responsible for my actions." She untied the sash of the coat and unbuttoned each button slowly. Booth was taken completely off guard as he saw the extent of her surprise.

"Uh... we certainly can't have you behaving irresponsibly, that wouldn't be good. I could take a message if you want..."

"I don't know; I really need to see him myself."

"Oh, you will. Trust me, you will." As her coat dropped in a heap on the floor, Booth moved eagerly toward her. They shared laughter as they fell into each other's arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As they finally got to the feast he had prepared, Brennan looked up at him, smiling happily. The apron was back on, but he couldn't bring himself to put the hat on again.

"You know Booth, if you ever get tired of being a FBI Agent, you could open up a restaurant. Of course, you would have to wear that apron every night."

"Bones, don't push your luck... I can't believe Hodgins..."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on your face!" She said, giggling as she cleared the plates off the table. She was wearing his robe; it was way too big, but anything looked good on her. Maybe not as good as off of her, but good none the less.

He reached out for her, spinning her around into his arms, "That's what I get for trying to surprise you."

"Booth," she smiled at him, "I loved your surprise! You do come up with some pretty good ones, you know. In fact, the last time you surprised me, it turned out..." His lips pressed into hers passionately; he picked her up into his arms as they walked towards the bedroom. Booth spied the inspector's hat that had been discarded earlier sitting on the desk. He swept it up and added it to his ensemble. Brennan giggled happily, pulling it low over his eyes. Her arms tightened around his neck as they returned to the bedroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, was it spontaneous enough for you?" He asked her as he held her gently in his arms.

"Do you think Hodgins has managed to stop laughing yet?"

"If Hodgins breathes a word about this..."

"He won't."

"How do you know..."

"I think he was feeling a little sorry for you... He thinks you've lost your marbles..."

"Funny."

"So, what should we do tomorrow night for fun?"

"You made plans, remember?"

Booth groaned "Oh, no... I forgot... we might as well kiss tomorrow night goodbye..."

"Oh, no! Not on your life. Booth, the only thing I want to kiss is you." This was the closest Brennan would dare to admit her real feelings.

Booth looked into her eyes, searching.

Brennan looked down, unable to hide her emotions.

His hand cupped her chin as he pulled her face close to his. "I feel the same way. So, we'll make it an early evening. I'll suddenly get a headache..."

"And I'll tell everyone how exhausted I am before we even go..."

"I like how you plan, Bones."

"Being prepared is very important... you taught me that."

"I told you I'd be a good teacher."

"I wouldn't mind another lesson..."

_A/N: So, what did you think of this one? __Please let me know, so review away. Another chapter this Saturday/Sunday. Thanks for reading._


	20. Ooh La La

_A/N: __Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys. I'm glad you guys had a good laugh last chapter. Hopefully more laughter to come. I can't promise anything, but I will try to update twice a week, depending on how my writing is going, so we will see what happens. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter._

_Song "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp_

_Just glitter lust  
Switch me on, turn me up  
I want to touch you  
You're just made for love_

_I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la_

_You know I walk for days_  
_I wanna waste some time_  
_You wanna be so mean_  
_You know I love to watch_  
_I wanna love some more_  
_It'll never be the same_  
_A broken heel like a heart_  
_I'll never walk again_

Chapter 20

The next morning at the lab.

"Remember everyone, drinks and dinner just as soon as everyone is done for the day, my treat." Booth announced as he headed back to the Hoover.

"Oh brother, some treat!" Angela grumbled.

"It's not that bad!" Wendell argued.

"How would you know? How many times have you been to Booth's annual I-appreciate-you-even-though-I-never-mention-it-dinner?"

"Never, but it's a free meal."

"If you can call it that, by the time we get to eat."

"What do you mean?" Wendell questioned, wrinkling his forehead. The possibility he actually wouldn't get to eat had him concerned.

"Oh, you'll see," Hodgins promised.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later, at a popular DC restaurant, the gang was seated at their table. They had been served drinks before dinner and were surveying their menus.

Cam was sitting between Booth and Wendell on one side, Sweets was between Angela and Brennan across from them and Hodgins was sitting at the end. The other squints didn't make it.

Shop talk was interspersed with conversation about the menu choices. Brennan found herself getting bored. She began daydreaming. Slowly she slid her heel off her foot. Nylon covered toes reach out to caress Booth's leg. She kept her eyes glued to the menu. He continued his search for the perfect meal as his own foot made contact with hers, pushing gently against each other, teasing with a promise of more to come later. He had never enjoyed looking at a menu more.

The pretty young waitress approached the table, and Angela looked at her with a frown. "We're sunk."

"Good evening, my name is..." As her eyes met Booth's, she lost her train of thought.

"Uh... oh..." Hodgins said, shaking his head.

"What?" Wendell asked.

"Here goes dinner!" Angela closed her menu, knowing it really didn't matter what she ordered.

"Is everyone ready?" Booth asked, a little uncomfortable to be the waitress's main focus.

"Uh... I need a little more time to consider," Sweets stated, looking worriedly at the others, having no idea what he should be worried about.

"Certainly," she said, still looking only at Booth, as she took temporary leave from the table.

"I swear!" Angela shook her head.

"What?" Booth asked, feeling her burning look.

"Why is it every time we go out, the waitress goes ga ga over you?"

"You jealous, Ange?" Hodgins joked; he was met with a livid glare.

"No, of course not, but what are the odds. No matter where it is, it's the same - some woman drooling over Booth!"

"She wasn't drooling!" Booth denied, embarrassed.

"Not much," Cam said sarcastically.

"You guys," Booth squirmed a little. "Back me up here, Bones. She didn't even notice me."

Brennan smiled slightly. "More like she didn't notice anyone else. Don't feel bad Booth. I think she found a new appetizer."

Booth frowned, thinking at least he should be able to count on her to come to his defense.

After they placed orders with the smitten server, they sat back to relax, sipping on drinks.

"Hey Booth." Bryan Marley, a former FBI friend, came up to the table. There was a vacant chair at the other corner, next to Booth, so he sat down. He was good looking, taller than Booth, with blond hair and green eyes. He had that boy next door appeal; Brennan liked him instantly.

He ordered a round of drinks for the table, and talk again turned quite uninteresting.

Bryan took in the sight across the table. "So, where has Booth been keeping you?" He asked, his appreciation of this beautiful woman evident in his eyes. He extended his hand; taking Brennan's offered hand in his, kissing it. Booth's comfort level was quickly dropping.

Brennan couldn't resist, "Hidden away." Her words hit home; she still hadn't quite gotten over it. Booth looked into her eyes, embarrassed at how true they are.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, she wasn't my partner when you were with the FBI. It has been a long time Bryan."

"I know; if I knew about her, I would have stayed with the FBI longer," Bryan assured him.

Booth didn't like the tone in Bryan's voice. He looked over at Brennan, and his eyes told her again he was sorry for the closet fiasco.

She decided she had made him suffer almost enough. Her foot found his leg once again. This time she looked into his eyes, maintaining a poker face. She decided to test Booth's power of concentration and

conversation as he continued to chat with Bryan.

A sock covered foot met hers under the table, this time much more vigorous in the game, Brennan jumped as one of her toes was bent back sending pain coursing through her foot. She pulled her foot away, quickly, glaring angrily at Booth.

Booth caught her look, opening his mouth to say something; he was interrupted by the arrival of dinner. Bryan bid them all good night, as his party had arrived. He turned back towards the table smiling at Brennan, and she smiled back; it didn't hurt to be friendly.

The waitress served Booth first, and he looked down appreciatively at his sizzling steak.

After everyone was served, Angela rolled her eyes to heaven. "Here we go." Resignation was in her voice.

All at once, they were playing 'Whose Dinner is it Anyway?' "Hodgins, I think I got your mashed potatoes..." Cam said eyeing her rice on Brennan's plate.

"Yeah, and I got Wendell's scalloped instead of my baked," Angela stated in a long suffering tone.

"I have the baked," Hodgins admitted picking up his plate.

"I can't eat fish," Sweets whined, looking longingly for his prime rib.

"Cam, isn't that my salad?" Brennan said, joining in the bartering. She was trying hard to control her queasy stomach as she eyed Sweets' barely cooked meat.

"What's the matter?" Booth asked, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"You distracted our waitress again," Angela said pushing her plate away.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Maybe if you wore a paper bag over your head, we'd get a decent dinner once in awhile!"

"I'll take care of it..." Booth promised, taking his hosts responsibilities to heart.

"That's what he always says," Cam explained to Wendell.

The waitress finally made her way back. "Is everyone enjoying their dinner?"

"Oh yeah, we would be if we actually had our dinner," Angela whined.

"Miss," Booth said softly, trying to be diplomatic, "There seems to be a little mix-up." He was apologetic, which blew Angela's mind.

"What's wrong?" The waitress seemed puzzled.

"Try everything," Angela chimed in again.

"Not everything," Booth said, trying to smooth things over. "Mine's great... it's just... some of the orders are a little mixed up."

"Yes, you could say that," Angela agreed.

"I'm so sorry." The waitress apologized to Booth only.

"She says sorry to you? You're the only one who got it right!" Angela pointed out.

"I'm paying Angela," Booth reminded her.

"No, no, Cherie." A sexy voice approached as possessive, perfectly manicured hands latch around

his shoulders. Expensive jewelry was dripping around her neck. Her long fingers showed off an array of sparkling diamonds.

Booth shifted around uncomfortably in his chair. He had thought it would be safe to come here.

He was sure Francesca was thousands of miles away. Sighing deeply, he braced himself for the usual onslaught.

Brennan looked up at the sophisticated, beautiful woman draped around Booth, and she suddenly

felt the fear squeeze her inside and out. Who was this woman?

"Francesca... when did you get back from France?" Booth asked forcing a bright smile, determined to be polite. That smile was just a little too happy for Brennan's peace of mind.

Booth introduced her as the owner of the restaurant.

"Only two weeks ago." Her French accent was bombarding Brennan's digestion.

"So, I hear there was a wee bit of a capsize with your order?"

"Oh... yeah... it was nothing..."

"Nothing?" Hodgins had picked up Angela's bad attitude. His first bite of meat was cold.

"We vill not have Booth unhappy, so zis is on ze house' for all of you."

"So, much for 'I'm paying,'" Hodgins whispered to Angela.

Angela whispered back, "I have a feeling she plans on collecting."

"That's really not necessary..."

"Booth, no... there is no argument... you will not pay... at least not tonight." She gave new meaning to the words' double entendre.'

Booth caught Brennan's scathing look and decided this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"That is so sweet of you Francesca; it's wonderful to see you again."

"Ah... Oi, I knew somehow our paths would cross again - it is fate."

Booth dared to look over at Brennan again; this time she was furiously sawing on her bun, trying to drown out the unpleasant saccharine sound that had her wishing she could make crumbs out of something besides her French roll.

"So Booth, do you have a minute to speak privately?"

"Uh sorry, we're on business tonight... perhaps..."

"Later... " She finished, kissing him soundly on the lips. She sashayed away from the table.

"OOOOH La La..." Angela teased.

"Who can resist those eyes?" Hodgins was more amused than angry.

Cam looked at Brennan, amused at how engrossed in chewing she was; she didn't even hear Cam's latest attempt at conversation.

"I'm sure all the diamonds weren't real," Cam said louder.

"Those aren't the only things that aren't real!" Brennan agreed, without giving thought to how it might sound. For once she really didn't care. She was tortured with the idea that Booth might.

"Well, this was a nice evening..." Booth said lamely. "We should do it more often." He realized only a masochist would want to go through another evening like this.

The band started to play some music.

Bryan reappeared out of nowhere. "Temperance, how about a dance?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. After witnessing Booth's little French twist, she decided to go for it.

"Sure, that would be nice Bryan." She smiled her most engaging grin, while Booth displayed his most engaging scowl.

Hodgins stared intently at his Coke.

"Come on, Hodgins, that glass isn't big enough to hide in," Angela ordered him as she pulled him to the dance floor.

Booth watched the dancers - two in particular captured his attention.

"If you didn't want her to dance with Bryan, why didn't you ask her?"

"What?" Booth asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"If you don't want her in someone else's arms Booth, for God's sake, make sure she is in yours."

"I am."

"By letting Bryan claim her first."

"She's not a piece of land... maybe she likes him," He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, about as much as you liked the attention of Miss Champaign," Cam said knowingly. "If you want her so much... go cut in..."

"Cam... please... this isn't the time or the place..."

"To get real? Do you intend to have Brennan or not?"

"Cam, keep your voice down. She'll hear you."

"Maybe it's about time she did. Do you or don't you... you've got to let this happen..."

"It is happening... sort of..."

"What?"

"We are... still... you know."

"Really?"

"No one else knows... Cam... you have to ..."

"Booth, have I ever?"

"No... and I know you wouldn't so... besides it's just temporary..."

"Like only 40 or 50 years."

"It's just until we meet other... it's recreational."

"Only the two of you could call it that and believe it!" Cam started in, but was cut off by the return of Hodgins and Angela to the table.

"Ok, Cam you better get me while I'm on my feet," Hodgins offered, eyes telling her she better go for the chance now or never.

"Bren and Bryan seem to be hitting it off," Angela remarked.

"Yeah, I guess if she likes that sort..."

"What sort... oh you mean the rich, eligible bachelor sort?" Angela was amused at Booth's grumpy attitude. "Anyone would think you're jealous."

"How do you even know he's rich?"

"It's obvious; I can tell from a mile away."

"That's ridiculous, and I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Yeah... you're right... you and Bren... what a mismatch that would be," Angela said sarcastically.

Booth nodded as he watched the pair dancing just a little too close.

After everyone returned to the table, Booth wasn't sure whether he should make excuses to leave now or not. What if Brennan had changed her mind?

He looked at her for some sign; she was still miffed about his past coming to haunt her.

"Well, I think it's time..."

"It's time for you to catch up with an old friend. Besides, I have business for you too... so it would be in keeping with your agenda oi?" The possessive hands caressed his cheeks as she sat in his lap.

Booth tried to back up in his chair but there was nowhere for him to go.

"She's baaaaackkkk..." Cam whispered.

"No... actually," Booth tried to refuse gracefully.

"I will not take no for ze answer. Booth, I need some advice, you would not turn down poor Francesca; it won't take but a moment of your time. Please Cherie, I really need your expertise." She pulled him up. Booth, always trying to be a gentleman, did not want to embarrass her, so he went along, assuring the others he would be back. He was unable to look Brennan in the eye. She watched them walking away.

"Well, good thing Booth didn't have to pay for dinner," Hodgins remarked.

"Why is that?" Sweets asked.

"Because from the looks of things, he'd be paying double."

"I wish someone would make me pay like that!" Sweets exclaimed enviously.

Brennan stared at the empty chair across from her, wondering if he would return as soon as he promised.

Cam sensed Brennan's discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Hey everyone... remember it's Booth's birthday soon. I've been thinking instead of the usual lab party, it might be kind of fun to surprise him with a dinner."

"At a restaurant?" They all questioned in unison, voices unenthused.

"No, give me some credit. I was thinking at one of our places. So it's casual and comfortable. Booth would be embarrassed with anything too public."

"Well, mine's a little small," Sweets said, hoping it wasn't his place they had in mind.

"Ours' too messy with the renovations," Hodgins answered for him and Angela, readily admitted wanting no responsibility.

"Well, I'd offer my place, but it's the same weekend I'm having it painted," Cam explained.

All eyes were on Brennan, who had been distracted playing with the straw in her drink and looking up every so often, hoping he would appear at any moment.

She sat up straight feeling the heat of the stares upon her. "What?"

"You haven't said what's wrong with having Booth at your place." Angela was hoping this was a good thing.

"Having Booth at my place?" Brennan felt the blush crawl up her neck, good thing the lighting was dim.

"His surprise birthday party," Cam explained.

"Uh... I guess it would be okay to have it there." Brennan felt cornered.

"Great," Angela said, happy to be out of the running.

"What should we have to eat?" Sweets chimed in, already looking forward to it.

"If you ask me," Hodgins said smiling broadly, "Booth should cook his own dinner."

"Why is that?" Angela questioned.

Brennan was completely alert now; she wondered if perhaps Hodgins had had a few too many drinks.

"Because he's a first class chef." His laughter was barely contained.

"How do you know that?" Angela wondered.

"You sure?" Cam asked, not having heard this about her friend.

"Oh, yeah... I got to see his apron." Hodgins' face muscled ached from holding back the laughter.

Brennan gave him a warning glare.

"Apron?" Sweets asked doubtfully.

"Brennan can tell you; she saw it too." Hodgins jumped into the hot water.

"You did? He was really wearing an apron?"

"Well, uh... I think he was trying to protect his clothing, you know an apron is an outer protective garment that covers primarily the front of the body." Brennan explained tactfully.

"Yeah, his clothing..." Hodgins chuckled.

"When did this happen?" Sweets was still unsure this wasn't some joke.

"Oh, just last night... Brennan and I stopped by on business."

"He was expecting you with an apron on?" Sweets was confused.

"Oh no, he wasn't expecting us, that's for sure..."

Cam was smiling broadly at the whole exchange. She knew exactly who Booth had been expecting. To rescue Brennan from even more embarrassment, Cam changed the subject to something safer.

"So, now we've got the place, what about the present?"

"How about oven mitts?" Hodgins asked, his laughter no longer contained.

"Is there something in Hodgins' drink tonight?" Angela looked at his glass suspiciously.

Brennan looked at her watch for the twentieth time in that many minutes. Where was he? What was he doing? If the famous chef was gone much longer, it would be his goose that's cooked. Her mind was again way off the topic of conversation.

"Ok, it's settled," Cam said checking off the list she had made on the napkin.

"Sweets will bring the wine and the rolls. Angela and I will make salads and potatoes. Hodgins and Wendell, you're good for the steaks. That leaves desert. Bren, how about dessert?"

"Dessert," She repeated vaguely.

"Uh... a cake for his birthday," Cam said softly, helping her focus.

"A cake... Okay. I can do that," Brennan agreed.

"Good. Well, the only thing we need now is the birthday boy," Sweets said happily rubbing his hands together.

Brennan wondered if he even cared or knew he was missed.

_A/N: Please let me know what you thought? What did you think of Francesca and Bryan? Review away. Thanks again._


	21. Wedding Day

_A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, especially Francesca and Bryan. I wasn't going to post this today, but Gina (BrennanBooth) made me. So, I guess you guys should thank her._

_Song "Wedding Day" by Rosie Thomas._

_it's gonna be so grand_  
_it's gonna be just like my wedding day, yeah_

_and I'm gonna get on the highway with no destination_  
_and plenty of visions I mind_  
_and I'm gonna drive to the ocean, go skinny dipping_  
_blow kisses to Venus and Mars_

_so much for love, I guess I've been wrong_  
_but it's all right cause I'm moving on_  
_I'm gonna drive over hills, over mountains, and canyons_  
_and boys that keep bringing me down_  
_I'm gonna drive under skyline and sunshine,_  
_drink good wine in vineyards and get asked to dance_  
_I'm gonna be carefree and let nothing pass me by, never ever ever again_

Chapter 21

Brennan was at home, walking around her apartment and talking to herself. "He isn't coming. Why would he come here when he has that little French maid at his beck and call?"

She decided it was silly to torture herself one more minute. "I'm going to take a shower, maybe then I can start thinking clearly. There is no chance he'd come here tonight, and if he did now..." She wasn't sure what she would do.

Booth let himself into her apartment, pocketing his key. He looked around the living room searching for signs that no one extra was around. Bryan's attentions had disturbed him more than he realized. He walked into the kitchen finding it empty as well. He entered the bedroom, no sign of anyone there either. He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway, a smile played on his face. He tiptoed into the bathroom. Brennan was just adding soap to her wet head as she sensed someone behind her. She began to turn when she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"It's just me... don't be afraid."

He turned her towards the wall, her back to him. The familiar fingers began to massage her head gently, working up a lather of much more than shampoo. He whispered to her to hold still as she tried again to turn around. The relief that flooded her left her legs shaky. Her tears mixed with the suds twirling down the drain.

He rinsed her hair using the sprayer, tickling her a little on the back of the neck with the stream of water. She laughed helplessly, trying to get him to stop. He made sure all the suds were gone.

Booth took a towel from the counter, and he turned her gently in his arms. His eyes discerned the tears still present on her face. He wondered what had caused them. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he could see he had.

He wrapped the towel around her head, bending towards her for a long awaited kiss.

Brennan stepped away suddenly, knowing she could not continue without talking first. She removed the towel, her hair still dripping wet. Her eyes were accusing.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I wasn't sure you would be coming here tonight."

"Why not? We planned..."

"Things didn't exactly go the way we planned tonight, Booth."

"No, true. I wasn't sure you'd want me to come either."

"Why?"

"Bryan... you two seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"He's very nice... "

"Hmm... so, you liked him."

"Yes... no... he's not really my type..."

"He isn't?"

"What about you and Madame Defarge? It seems she's already been your type."

"Are you jealous?" He asked, hoping.

"Certainly not... if you find her attractive... and she is..."

"Bones, nothing happened, nothing's ever happened... as much as she would like it to."

"Nothing? Not even history?"

"Not even ancient history... as old as I am."

She laughed a little, softening.

"Well, I didn't want you to think that you couldn't if you wanted... I mean we don't... we're free to..."

"Bones, if I wanted to be with her, I would. That's not what I..." He took a step towards her, his eyes implored her to believe him. "I'm here Bones, I'm standing right here." He said, quietly looking at her,

wishing he could add the words 'loving you'.

Brennan knew it may not be forever, but hearing him say he wanted to be with her, even for now, sent her directly where she wanted to be - into his arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They lay within happiness's reach, Brennan's bare foot played with Booth's again under the covers.

She giggled a little, remembering earlier.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you might take my poor little toe off tonight... when we played cat and mouse. You know, the second time."

"Bones... I played footsie with you once tonight, and I know I didn't hurt you, I was gentle... you know that I'm always gentle..."

"No, we played again later. Remember I wanted to see if you could carry on a conversation..." Her mouth dropped open in shocked surprise. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"If it wasn't you... it had to be Bryan..." Brennan said it, realizing the error of her ways.

Booth laughed finding her predicament quite amusing. "I really think you put your foot in it this time Bones."

"Maybe so... But what about you and French toast... talk about playing with fire..."

"I told you we've never played. She's just an old acquaintance, who wishes we were more. By the way she really did need my advice."

"Oh I bet."

Booth ignored her and decided to change the subject. "Speaking of French toast, would you like that for breakfast?" He asked, knowing he was taking another step closer to his ultimate hopes and dreams.

"Breakfast, you... want to be here for breakfast?"

"Only if you like French toast."

"That's my favorite kind," She said kissing him happily as he reached down to tickle those mischievous toes.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Thursday night, and they were at Brennan's apartment.

Booth and Brennan were getting ready for bed; they had continued to add breakfast to their regime.

"I wish I didn't have to go to the wedding this weekend..." Brennan said sighing, resigned to spending two days apart.

"I wish I could come with you, but you know I told Pops I would have dinner with him Sunday. Besides, it won't be that bad," Booth said as he pulled her down next to him.

"I know you promised Pops. And how would you know it won't be that bad? Have you ever been in a wedding Booth?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. I thought you were excited about going to your brother's wedding."

"Booth, of course I'm excited for him. It's the most important day in a couple's life. I just hate the dress I have to wear."

"What's wrong with the dress?"

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me?"

"No..."

"You want to see what's wrong? I'll show you." Brennan got off the bed, rummaged through the back of her closet. She came out with the dress. She showed it to Booth, whose expression changed, a little pained with the color of the dress.

"See, can you imagine actually having to wear that for a whole day?"

"Not exactly, no." Booth tried to imagine wearing a dress at all, but for the life of him he couldn't. Booth examined the dress, he scratched his head looking a lot like a puzzled puppy dog. "Is that green? I don't think I've ever seen that color before." His voice was doubtful.

"Exactly... I think it's called puce or slime. I'm not sure which."

"Oh..."

"If I were to choose, it would be something sophisticated, not showy and gawky. They should be a classic style that can be worn again with a slight alteration, not hidden in the closet forever in shame."

"So... you still want a big wedding?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know, probably not," Brennan said as she put the dress back into the closet. "Just because I hate the dress and being a bridesmaid, doesn't mean I hate weddings..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got me started..." she said, a little embarrassed and worried he might feel uncomfortable.

"So you hate being in weddings as a bridesmaid, but you still like weddings," Booth said trying to figure out the contradiction.

"Weddings themselves are beautiful, especially because all the traditions... not the bridesmaids dresses but everything else..." Brennan had a dreamy look on her face as she spoke. "When I was little I used to dream about my wedding... the flowers, the ring bearer, the music, every detail. Except, of course the groom. But I don't know if that's what I want anymore." She jumped back to reality, realizing how juvenile it sounded.

"No groom...?" Booth wondered how the most important part didn't figure into her dreams.

"Well, of course a groom, but I never really pictured what he would look like exactly, just more of the idea..."

"What, like personality traits?"

"Yeah... like that..." Brennan pictured Booth in a tux.

"So, you've got this pretty well planned?"

"No, of course not. I mean, not really. I used to dream about it, but now I don't think it's for me anymore. If I were to get married, I would prefer a small ceremony just with family and close friends. Big weddings are very pretentious; it's not exactly for the bride or the groom, is for everyone else." What possessed her to even discuss this with him? Brennan shook her head and laughed shyly. "It's so stupid, it's not that I'm pining away to get married."

"So, you don't want to get married?"

"I don't know. I have changed my mind on that subject a few times, so I guess I will wait to see what happens. There are pros and cons to getting married. I would have to study it well to figure out what I want. It also depends on the guy." She smiled.

Booth pictured her gliding towards him, wearing a beautiful Edwardian dress.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Late Friday afternoon, Booth and Brennan were working in his office.

Booth looked at his watch.

"You better get going if you are going to make it to the rehearsal."

"Oh." Brennan blew out a sigh. "If I could skip this one, I would."

"No, you wouldn't," Booth said knowingly.

"It will be a little strange, not being together this weekend."

"Yeah."

"What time will you be back Sunday?"

"Not till late. There's family reunion picnic the next day."

"Family reunion - with just you, Max and Russ?"

"With Dad, Russ, my cousin Margaret, a few aunts and uncles I never knew existed. More like a getting to know each other gathering."

"Oh. So, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Do we do make up sessions during the week when we miss weekends?" She asked sweetly.

Booth grinned. "I think we could arrange something."

"I better go."

"Call me. Just to let me know you made it, okay?"

"Worry wort."

"Humor me."

"Don't I always..."

"No." He laughed. "Oh and Bones..."

"What?"

"Be sure to catch the bouquet." He smiled at her.

"Funny..."

She exited his office with one last look, knowing it was going to be a very long weekend indeed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth had stayed at his office to finish up the paper work. He was slightly worried having not heard a word from Brennan. He assured himself she probably just forgot, which served to upset him that she would.

His cell phone interrupted the seesawing thoughts.

"Booth."

"What are you still doing at work?" Her voice comforted him instantly.

"How do you know I'm at work?" He asked, not willing to admit it.

"Booth, we're talking about you, remember?"

"So, how was the drive?"

"Uneventful."

"That's good considering your car," He said ruefully.

"I only seem to have trouble when I'm with you."

"I won't even try to answer that." He grinned. "So how is it so far?"

"It's fine." There was a catch in her voice.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"It's just that my father... he is... bringing his new girlfriend."

"Oh... and what's the problem?"

"I just don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She's just not good enough for him."

"Bones, do you think she's trying to replace your mom? Is that why you don't like her?"

"No, of course not. I just want him to be happy. But she's just doesn't fit with our family." Her voice again had that funny sound, which concerned Booth; he knew she hadn't told him everything.

"Bones," his voice was understanding. "You have to get to know her eventually, maybe it won't be as

bad as you think."

"I wish..."

"What do you wish...?" Booth wanted to make her feel better.

"I wish you were here."

"I know. Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"Thanks."

You have your cell phone right?"

"Yeah I'm on it now...why?"

"Take it to the wedding."

"Booth?"

"Just do it okay?"

"Okay..." she smiled for the first time since she arrived.

"What time is the wedding?"

"At two."

"So you should be at the reception by four?"

"Yes. Why, what..."

"Turn it on at four... you'll find out then."

"Are you trying to be spontaneous again?" She asked, a little worried.

"Do you want me to call or not?" He asked, not appreciating her question.

"I do."

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At four sharp Brennan's cell phone rang; she made her way out of the reception hall, settling

on a chair in the courtyard.

"Right on time," She answered smiling.

"Hey... How's it going?"

"It was a beautiful wedding."

"Have you managed to spill something on that lovely dress so you can change it?"

"No such luck," Brennan said staring down at the stain free atrocity.

"So, tell me... which one of your most irritating relatives is close by?"

"Well, I would say all of them are irritating, and I just met most of them for the first time."

"Who is there?"

"My snobby Aunt Mary..."

"How do you know she's snobby, Bones? You just met her."

"The way she talks, I can tell. Snobby."

"If you say so. Just stay away from her."

"I have to go," She said suddenly. "My dad is coming over with Joanna."

"Joanna?"

"His girlfriend."

"Oh. Bones, just be patient okay. You will be home before you know it."

"I know, thanks, Booth. We will talk later." Brennan hung up the phone and turned to look at Max and Joanna. She knew this wasn't going to go well.

_A/N: So, what did you guys think? Booth and Brennan's talk about weddings, was it good, did you like it? Please, tell me what you guys think, review away._


	22. Never Say Never

_A/N: Here is a new update, brought to you by __**Gina (BrennaBooth)**__, she convinced me I needed to update. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, and a special thanks to my awesome beta __**Jen (JSQ79)**__, she's incredible. Talking about my beta, chapters 24-29 are in her hand being betaed, so I only have one more chapter to update, so I can't promise when that will happen, and I won't rush her for the other ones, so hopefully it will be soon, maybe a week. I have been super generous with twice a week updates, just be patient please, another one is coming soon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. _

_Song "Never Say Never" by The Fray._

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

Chapter 22

Booth's phone rang later that evening. He jumped for it as he had two other times, hoping it was her.

"Booth."

"Hi. It's me... I'm sorry I had to hang up earlier."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bones..."

"Booth, I want to come home."

"Tonight?" He asked surprised.

"No... but earlier tomorrow... I don't suppose you'd be... I need..." Her voice was obviously racked with pain. She waited for his response. 'Please don't turn me down Booth, I need you,' she thought.

"I'll be here...when will you get home?"

"Probably not till at least 7pm. Unfortunately, I need to go to the reunion, but I can cut out of there early."

"By seven?"

"Yeah... Oh, God. I forgot... you'll be with Hank."

"I'll change my plans with him, don't worry, he won't mind..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up..."

"He won't care Bones, trust me. I'll be at your place at seven sharp."

A soft sob escaped from Brennan's throat.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk now?" He was ready to listen.

"No, I'm okay. I just wish I was home."

"Bones, I'm sorry, things didn't go well..."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Booth put down the phone, wishing there was some way to wrap his arms around her and give her the comfort she so deeply needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Hank and Booth were sitting in his home; they had just arrived from Church. Hank had come to have breakfast with Booth.

"Are you okay, Shrimp?" His grandfather read the somber mood.

Booth gave Hank an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Fine, Pops. How is everything with you?"

"Good. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'll set the table."

Hank looked at Booth, knowing something serious was on his mind. They sat down to their meal, and following tradition, they began with grace.

"So, how is everyone at the work?" Hank asked every week, always getting the same answer until recently.

"Everything's going pretty good, Angela and Hodgins have been pretty busy with Nico. Sweets is actually not as annoying as he used to be, and that's a miracle." Booth smiled.

"And Cam, is that sweet woman holding all of you together?"

"Great - you know Cam, she keeps everyone in line and somehow manages to do it without us realizing it, most of the time."

"And how's Temperance doing?"

There was something special about Brennan. Booth had never come out and admitted it, he never would, but Hank could tell by the way his face changed and those somewhat jaded chocolate eyes' softened whenever he said her name.

As if tuning into his Grandfather's thoughts... "Bones and I are working overtime on the latest case..."

"Really, don't you always work overtime?"

"Well... uh... yeah." Booth smiled a little, thinking of how his overtime ended every night.

"So, Temperance's really something... huh?" Hank was fishing.

"She's amazing." He cleared his throat to cover his enthusiasm a bit. "I mean... her knowledge of forensic anthropology. She's a genius, she can handle herself in the field, even though she can be a little wild sometimes - just give her a good case and she gets her teeth into, and Pops, she packs her own one two punch, you wouldn't believe it."

"She really is amazing," Hank agreed, certain that Booth was choosing wisely.

"Yeah... she's really something." Hank heard the pride in his voice and saw that look in Booth's eyes. Hank remembered it well, what it felt like to be falling in love.

"I'd like to see her again sometime, Shrimp."

"Oh, Yeah, of course Pops. I'm sure she would love to see you again too."

"Shrimp, what does Temperance mean to you exactly?"

"What?"

"You never lose an opportunity to talk about her, and when you do..."

"So, if I happen to say a woman's name more than once, that means I'm madly in love?"

"Does it, Shrimp?"

Booth wasn't ready to divulge the truth; he wanted to wait until things became more solid with Brennan. But he knew deep down, Hank already had some idea just how much he was in love with her.

"I like her Pops, she's a great woman, and we work well together. End of story."

"If you say so," Hank said smiling to himself. He had no doubt about it, the more Booth denied it, the surer Hank was that this was a lot more than Booth had admitted, probably even to himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth was nervous. He checked his watch, it was two minutes to seven. He hoped she wasn't upset to find him already in her apartment.

As he adjusted the table one more time, he started an argument with himself - why did he feel what he felt; he questioned whether being here, waiting like this was the wisest move he had ever made, but then since meeting Brennan, he seemed to be questioning everything in his life. Why should this be any different?

The apartment door opened suddenly and Booth spun around. Brennan saw the perfectly set table complete with candles. He wanted to get flowers for her too, but he was pretty sure it would give her the wrong idea, which was actually the right idea. The way Booth's thoughts were going, it was no wonder he got headaches so often.

"You're here." Brennan smiled for the first time since the cell phone call during the wedding.

"Hey... I hope you don't mind, I thought you might be hungry... so, I made some dinner."

"That's nice, Booth." Brennan managed a smile. "Didn't you already have dinner with Hank?"

"We switched to church and breakfast this time..."

"You did that because of me?"

"No, it was strictly for selfish reasons." He knew she was holding it together by a thread; he could hear the strain in her voice and he saw the circles under her beautiful eyes, which revealed more than she realized.

They looked at each other silently. Brennan slowly lowered her garment bag to the floor. She bit her lip, as she did whenever she was nervous. Why did she feel so shy seeing him again? It had only been two days.

"So, was it your Dad who interrupted us?" Booth tried to make it easier for her to talk.

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper.

"And?"

"It was one of the worst days of my life. I wanted to be anywhere but there." The tears were surfacing in her voice.

Booth moved towards her, just a couple of steps, and she opened her arms to accept his solid comfort, something she had grown to expect and cherish.

"It's okay..."

"I found out... My Dad... gave... he gave Joanna my Mom's favorite necklace." She got out of Booth's embrace. "Can you believe him? It was supposed to go to me, not a random girlfriend of my Dad's. I hate him."

"You don't hate him." Booth looked into her disillusioned eyes. "You love him, that's why it hurts so much." His eyes held hers, filled with understanding and compassion.

"I knew I wasn't going to like her... she was very condescending and just as snobby as Aunt Mary, and too many family members I never met before were trying to give me advice about my life. It was just too much." Her tears resumed. Her life, what she thought had been the foundation of her life, had turned out to be nothing more than a false front, a house of cards.

Brennan touched his face affectionately. She missed him so much; she needed him more than ever.

"Are are you hungry... even a little?" Booth asked persuasively.

"I haven't eaten anything... I've been way too upset." She felt the tension of the last two days begin to slide away. She was exhausted. She had returned to the wedding out of consideration for Russ and somehow made it through the day, but the emotional fallout had left her drained, in need of rejuvenation. Seeing his face again, feeling his arms around her, took the chill away, giving her a ray of hope.

"Then it's high time I fed you, Bones."

"Did you bring your apron?" She loved it when he blushed.

"No, no apron tonight, sorry."

"It's good to have a friend to come home to, with or without an apron." She smiled.

"Are you always going to give me a hard time about that?"

"Always," she agreed, happy to hear that word.

"Guess what happened to me... my first wedding... " He pulled out her chair. Sitting down across from her he waited for her critique. She took the first bite of food, "The chef hasn't lost his touch."

"I would hope not... so, tell me what happened?"

"Somebody pushed me into the line during the bouquet toss... and I caught it."

"Well, you were just following orders."

"It's so ironic because I've never not wanted to get married so much before in my life."

"You can't judge marriage by what Max did, Bones. Just because he is dating someone else and gave..."

"I can't imagine committing myself to a relationship... thinking it will last forever... only to have it deteriorate overnight. How can love just end like that... disappear without warning... it's just sad."

"It doesn't always end up that way," He assured her, deciding it was time to concentrate on the positive. "Tell me about the wedding."

She began to talk about all the details, speaking of how in love they looked and how beautiful everything was. Looking at him across the table, she found herself feeling happy again.

He cleared the table and insisted she relax while he put the dishes in the dishwasher. When he returned, he found her sound asleep on the couch. Bending down to pick her up, she stirred in his arms.

"Booth... I'm sorry... I guess I was a little worn out."

"That's okay... you go ahead and sleep... I'm going to take you to your bed."

"I'm sorry... I... are you leaving?" Her voice told him it was the last thing she wanted him to do.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly.

He caressed her cheek as he lay next to her in the bed.

"Booth..."

"Get some sleep, Bones."

Booth gave her a warm embrace and a soft cuddling touch. Brennan, in spite of her fears and doubts, felt her heart open up to him all over again.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was morning already, and the phone rang interrupting their sleep.

Booth rolled over - Brennan was dead to the world, and his brain was heavy with sleep... he needed to stop that incessant racket, or it would wake Brennan.

"Halllloooo..." his voice sounded unfamiliar even to him.

"Booth?"

"Olivia?" Suddenly it hit him. God what was he thinking, it could have been anybody. Thank goodness it was just Olivia.

At the sound of Booth's exclamation Brennan sat straight up in bed. "What's the matter?" She looked at Booth, not realizing the phone was in his hand, then her eyes widened, and she whispered, "Who is it?"

"Liv... uh... how are you?" Booth continued, ignoring Brennan, who was pushing hair out of her face and looking at him nervously.

"Did I hit the wrong numbers?" Olivia smile was wide; she knew perfectly well she had the number right.

"No... it's me."

"Well, what do you know... you've finally come to your senses!"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing... is Temperance available, or are you keeping her exceptionally busy?"

"No...Yeah..." Booth was still trying to wake up, "she's right here."

"Hello Olivia." Brennan felt guilty. She hadn't even told Olivia about her arrangement with Booth. She was too insecure in it; she didn't want Olivia to read more into it and get both their hopes up for nothing.

"So you and Booth, don't tell me - you are working late?" Olivia giggled.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Why are you sorry? I'm so thrilled, I can't tell you..."

"It's... not what..."

"Oh please Temperance, don't tell me it's not!"

"Uh..."

"Well, you can tell me exactly what it is this afternoon when I get to DC," Olivia said decisively.

"Really... today?"

"I was hoping that you could get away to the Art Museum for awhile... they want to display some of my work..."

"That's wonderful... today... I should be able to meet you there. What time?"

"Is Booth still there?" Olivia asked.

"Yes..."

"Shoot! Putting a pregnant woman under this kind of suspense isn't good Temperance. I feel heartburn coming on..."

"Olivia... You should take some anti-acid...that always helps. I'll talk to you later?" Brennan promised discreetly.

"Some friend you are!" She groaned. "Ok... Tell Booth John's coming too and would like equal time together."

"Will do."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The two women were walking after Olivia's very successful meeting with the museum's curator.

"Oh..." Olivia rubbed her lower back... "Whose idea was it to walk thru an entire museum?"

"Yours..." Brennan laughed, pointing to a bench in front of one of the paintings.

"Let me tell you, when you are nearly eight months along..." She sat down on the bench. "Oh... that's better... imagine a watermelon with legs kicking you all day and a rope pulling at your back... it's like your body is playing tug a war with itself... mind you I'm not complaining." She was glowing with happiness.

"Thanks for telling me Olivia... it will help stop the ticking of my biological clock."

"Ok Temperance... I've been extremely patient, which is quite a feat for a woman in my condition. We've covered everything there is to cover... art, me, John, the baby, the weather, you can't avoid it any longer... What's going on with you and loverboy?"

Brennan was nervous. "First of all, Booth is not a boy, he's a grown man, and nothing is going on."

"Oh... so, he's just stopping by to answer the phone every morning?"

"Olivia... I would have told you, really, it's just that... we're continuing where we left off... nothing new has happened."

"Well, something has to be happening, because when we last spoke..."

"We talked and decided to keep... we are together for purely physical reasons, to satisfy our biological urges... until somebody better comes along..."

"Temperance, are you sure that's what he wants?"

"That's all he said he wanted..."

"So, you're content with that?"

"Yes..." Brennan said it decisively, then shook her head miserably. "No."

"I didn't think so."

"Olivia... it's... he's not... he doesn't ever say... what or how he feels..."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. Something happened when Booth was younger - I think it closed him up inside."

"His mother..." Brennan supplied.

"Oh, so he told you about her?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"She had cancer Temperance."

"I know..."

"He's the one who let her go when nothing more could be done..."

"What?" Brennan couldn't believe it. "How do you know that?"

"When the baby died, Booth wanted us to know he understood, so he told us. He was only fifteen years old... his eyes when he spoke of it, I don't think he's been the same since that day."

"Oh my God... I had no idea..."

"No, I didn't think he had told you everything, and it's not my place, except that you need to understand he has a lot buried inside, and it's going to take a lot of love to get it uncovered."

"Olivia... I..."

"You love him, Temperance..."

"Our agreement doesn't include love," Brennan said quietly.

"So, you're not allowed to change the agreement?"

"We've never discussed changing it."

"Booth's never brought up or indicated..."

"No, nothing. I still hope... sometimes I get a glimmer, and then, not a word. He's very good to me, but I don't think he's in love with me."

"Temperance, look at this painting, what do you see?"

"I don't know... ocean, sand..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah... it's a seascape." Brennan wondered what it was she was missing.

"No, look closely," Olivia advised. Brennan got to her feet looking at the painting again.

"I've never seen that before, and I've looked at it quite a few times."

"Sometimes things are much more than what appears on the surface - you just have to look until you see it all," Olivia said, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't think it's necessarily that way with Booth."

"Keep looking."

Brennan nodded her head, wondering if she would ever find what she was looking for.

_A/N: There you have it. So, what did you guys think of Hank's scene with Booth and Olivia's scene with Brennan? Well, review away. I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading. _


	23. Let It Be Me

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that my computer broke and I didn't have a way to update even though the chapter was already written. I just got my computer back, and here is the new update. The next update will be next week, I'm going away tomorrow for five days, so I will update it when I get back. _

_The reviews have been wonderful, I appreciate all the comments, you guys are awesome._

_Again, thanks to my wonderful beta __**Jen**__ (__**JSQ79**__), she's just amazing. _

_Song "Let It Be Me" by Ray Lamontagne._

_There comes a time, a time in everyone's life  
Where nothing seems to go your way  
Where nothing seems to turn out right  
There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place  
For every door you open, seems like you get two slammed in your face  
That's when you need someone, someone that you can call. _

_And when all your faith is gone  
Feels like you can't go on  
Let it be me  
Let it be me  
If it's a friend that you need  
Let it be me  
Let it be me_

_Feels like you always coming up last  
Pockets full of nothing, ain't got no cash  
No matter where you turn, you ain't got no place to stand  
You reach out for something and they slap your hand  
Now I remember all too well  
Just how it feels to be all alone  
You feel like you'd give anything  
For just a little place you can call your own  
That's when you need someone, someone that you can call_

Chapter 23

John and Booth were having a quick coffee during a short break from Booth's case.

"So, how goes the war?" John asked, raising his coffee cup to his lips.

"What war? You mean my job?" Booth was confused.

"No, I mean you, yourself and you?"

"John..."

"Don't 'John' me, Booth, have you gotten the girl yet?"

"Not exactly." Booth looked down at the table, a wistful smile on his face.

"Why not?"'

"Because," Booth shook his head. "I can't seem to... we're together every day and things are good, really good. I'm afraid to ruin it if I say something..."

"You won't ruin it Booth, trust me."

"Bones' still going through stuff with her Dad, and even though I know she wants a future with someone, I have never clearly seen that she is looking for it with me."

"What do you need, a pair of binoculars?"

"Clever..."

"Maybe if you talked to her, lay your cards on the table ..."

"She'll know I'm not playing with a full deck," Booth joked.

"If she spent any time with you at all, she already knows," John insulted him good naturedly.

"Why don't you bring her back to Le Havre and tell her there."

"I'll think about it John."

"So, how's Olivia?" Booth changed subjects, knowing John would be only too willing to discuss this one.

"Beautiful. Every day I wonder how someone can get that much more beautiful than the day before; there is nothing more amazing than seeing your wife carrying your child."

"I'll have to take your word for it..."

"Booth, you had Parker. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"It was not the same. I love him no matter what, but it wasn't the same with Rebecca and I back then."

"Well, I think you're going to know exactly what I'm talking about some day."

"I hope so."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Brennan was at the lab.

Booth was walking in towards her office, when Cam showed up.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, it's Bryan again, line two."

Booth gave Cam a questioning look, and she raised her eyebrows, shrugging.

"Ok. Thanks." Brennan looked up glanced at Booth at her door and reached for the phone.

"Hi."

"I finally caught you - would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"Tonight... uh... well... I can't really tonight."

"Oh... okay would another night be better?"

Booth was listening to Brennan's side of the conversation by the door with Cam.

"Uh another night... might be okay. Bryan... I'm very busy right now."

"Okay, I'll call you later then."

"Goodbye."

Booth didn't trust himself to look at her. He walked with Cam to her office.

'This could be it Booth, this might be the guy she's been waiting for,' He thought to make himself face the inevitable.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day Brennan and Booth walked into the lab after an interrogation.

"Dr. Brennan, Bryan has called twice already." Cam gave Booth a sideways look.

"Oh... okay... thanks..."

The phone rang again. "Make that three times if that's him again. When did I go from Boss to secretary?" Cam asked herself.

Brennan answered her office phone, and it was him again. Booth rummaged through his briefcase looking for scissors to cut the phone lines.

"Hi Bryan..." She said not knowing what to do about this.

"You are not easy to catch, Temperance. Am I wasting my time, or are you the least bit interested?"

"I'm, I've been a little busy, that's all."

"Okay... I can handle that. I just want to make sure my invitations are welcome."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Temperance, you don't sound too sure."

"I'm sorry. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner."

"When?"

"Saturday night is when I'm available."

"Uh... Bryan I'm sorry, I can't, not this Saturday. I have some plans..."

Booth was still looking for those cable cutters. What plans did she have, he wondered. She hadn't told him anything.

"Yes, you can call next week, and we will set a date for us to go to dinner."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that evening, they returned to Brennan's apartment. Mostly out of habit, as Booth had been extremely grouchy.

She hit the message button on the phone.

Angela left a brief message. The second one was the competition.

"Hi, I know you said next week, but I really want to see you Temperance. There was something when we met. I thought you felt it too? I hate talking on these machines. Look I don't care if you can't make dinner. Lunch will be fine, if not lunch then breakfast, or how about a drink or a cup of coffee? You see, I'm not going away, so call me back okay... you won't regret it."

Booth was fuming. When was his 'friend' going to give up? He watched Brennan's face. He saw she was thinking about the offer. "So, what are you waiting for... you going to call him?" His voice challenged her.

"I might..."

"What's stopping you, do it now. He's a great catch."

"He's not a trout, Booth." Brennan voice was icy.

"No," Booth muttered under his breath. "He's more like a blow fish."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, are you going to call him or not?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"What difference does it make what I want? Isn't that what you want? You said you liked him, didn't you?" What in the hell was he thinking? Why was he pushing her into Bryan's arms? "Look we agreed, if someone came along... it's up to you." Did he open his mouth again just to prove to himself what an idiot he was?

"I said he wasn't my type." Brennan's words were clipped.

"Well, apparently you changed your mind, because you're not exactly discouraging him."

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was raising.

"Oh, I don't know Bones, you accept his calls, give him your home and office number, what do you think it means?"

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Yeah, we can't have you being impolite, can we?"

"Why do you care Booth? We both agreed, I don't owe you any explanations."

"Fine, then why the hell don't you just call him..."

"I don't need your permission."

"No, you don't. In fact, you don't need me here at all. I'll leave you to your privacy." He turned to walk towards the door.

"Booth, where are you going?"

"Home, where I belong."

Brennan wanted to say 'don't,' but the fact he was being such an idiot, it stopped her cold.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning there was a knock on Booth's office door.

"Yes..."

Brennan walked in, still smarting from the exchange the previous night.

Booth looked up, the wounds were wide open.

"I wondered if you would mind if I stay at the lab today and work on the bones for the Reynolds case. You really don't need me in the field, do you?"

"Ok." He knew she didn't want to be near him; he wondered if she ever did make the call.

"Fine."

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm... about last night... I was tired... I... I really hope you and Bryan..."

"I didn't call him Booth..."

"You didn't?"

"No."

Booth smiled a little, "So, does that mean we're on for this evening?"

Brennan wished she could agree, but it was her only night to work on the cake and prepare for his party the next day.

"I can't."

"Why not?" His voice was suspicious.

"I didn't call Bryan, he called me," She said it fast, not wanting to lie exactly... maybe a part of her wanted to see what he would say or do, if anything.

"Oh, then you did make a date with him for tonight." He was crushed.

Brennan almost told him the truth, but she couldn't spoil the surprise. "I have plans..."

"Well, I hope... everything works out for you."

"Me too."

"What about Saturday? What are you doing then?"

"I have other plans... for that night."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Bones, make sure he treats you right."

"Yes, that would be a refreshing change," she said with a little edge to her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing... absolutely nothing." She turned back as she reached the door. "Booth..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you... I mean... never mind." She lost the battle with her pride and walked out, wondering if this was the beginning of the end of their agreement.

X-X-X-X-X-X

At Brennan's apartment, Angela was watching Brennan trying to make the perfect cake.

"So, what is it you're doing again?"

"I'm making a cake for Booth's birthday."

"And why is that Brennan? Haven't you ever heard of a wonderful thing called a Bakery?"

"I don't want... Cam said something one time about Booth's mom always making a certain kind

of cake for him, she said there was no recipe for it, but Cam described it. I looked on the internet, and I think this could be it."

"So you're trying to match his dead mother's cooking? Tell me again, you're not over him, are you? A woman only tries to do mom's recipe when she has high hopes of marrying the guy, because we all know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That's what my Grandma always said, if you ask me... it's a little low."

"Angela!"

"This is getting out of hand Bren, homemade cakes?"

"I just thought it would be nicer than a store bought cake, and since his Mom's been gone for a long time, it would be a way of..."

"Bringing her back from the dead?" Angela grimaced. "Gee, Bren why don't you just hold a séance too?"

"Angela, Booth hasn't had this cake since she made it for him. I want to do this for him."

"Isn't that going a little above and beyond... the grave," Angela needled more.

"Look Angela." Brennan said a little impatiently, "Booth has been good to me, okay... through everything... I just want to repay him a little. I thought you were here to help me?"

Angela remembered what a good friend Booth had been to Brennan, and she felt bad immediately. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm being unfair. Booth deserves to get his cake and..."

"Angela... crack the eggs," Brennan ordered.

"What if this isn't the right recipe?"

"Then he'll never know I tried, will he?"

"If he knew how hard you are trying..."

"Angela... it's a cake, not a bid for the altar okay?"

"Well, I wish it was a bid for the alter - you and Booth need to get it together and get it over with. When will you realize that you belong together?"

'If she only knew,' Brennan thought and looked at Angela.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth and Hodgins were in his car on their way to dinner. Seven o'clock the night of the big day.

Booth was not in a great mood - he hadn't heard from Brennan all day. Hank and Parker came by with a present, but other than that, no one would have ever known it was his birthday. Then, Hodgins called in the afternoon after a big fight with Angela, and Booth was now on his way to dinner to cheer him up. That ought to be a good trick under the circumstances.

"So...you and Angela, this fight was bad?"

"Oh, yeah... it was like something out of a bad dream," Hodgins was enjoying the subterfuge.

"Can't you two patch..."

Hodgins' cell phone interrupted him.

"Brennan... slow down... what's wrong?"

Booth turned, questioning Hodgins with his eyes.

"No... don't go back in... did you call 911? Yes stay at the neighbors... Booth's with me... we're not too far from your place. We'll be there in about five minutes... yes, don't let anyone in until we get there..." Hodgins' voice was grave.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, wishing he could have spoken to Brennan.

"That was Brennan."

"I gathered that Hodgins, what happened, is she all right?"

"Yeah... someone's been in her apartment..."

"You mean like a break in?"

"Yeah... sounds like it."

"I hope you don't mind about dinner, I promised her we'd be right there."

"I don't give a damn about dinner... she's got good security there... I have to check on her and see what's happening."

They arrived at the building, and Booth jumped out of the car ready to go to the rescue. Hodgins was behind him, smiling.

They got to Brennan's apartment door. The door was open just a hair.

"I'm not waiting for the police..." Booth said as he got his gun.

"Oh... no... we don't have to wait..." Hodgins pushed the door open. "They weren't invited."

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Booth!"

Booth looked around in shock, his eyes took in the balloons and the banner. His gaze rested on Brennan.

He could almost hear what she was thinking, 'Now don't you feel like a jerk?' He did indeed.

She looked at him briefly, then away.

"Uh... thanks you guys, thanks." He was touched by all the trouble they went to for him, especially her.

"You didn't suspect a thing?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"God no..." Hodgins said. "I thought he would jump out of the car while it was still in motion, he wanted to find the intruder so bad." He laughed.

"I was worried that..."

"Good thing we didn't say something had actually happened to Brennan, like Sweets suggested," Cam said knowingly.

Brennan's eyes met his again, wondering if maybe he cared a little after all.

Brennan excused herself to the kitchen. Booth's eyes followed her, wishing he could find a way to have his feet do the same.

"So, relax Booth, I'll get you a drink," Angela offered.

"I should see if Bones needs help."

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine."

A few minutes later, Booth couldn't stand it any longer.

He walked into the kitchen, Brennan was checking on the potatoes.

"So, this is what you had to do tonight?"

"Yes," she said glancing at him, then back to cooking.

"And last night? Did you go out with Bryan?"

"No, I had other things to get ready."

"Bones... I'm..."

"There's the Birthday Boy... come on Booth, relax for once," Sweets said, ushering him out of the kitchen.

_A/N: There you go, so what did you guys think? How much do you like Sweets at the moment? Haha. Are you guys cheering for Bryan? Review away. Thanks for reading._


	24. Ordinary Day

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Just got back from my trip and I'm excited to be back and start posting again. Now I just need to start writing again, so that I can finish writing this fic. Another update soon, I promise!_

_Thanks to __**Jen**__ for the wonderful beta. She has been a great help. _

_Bones tomorrow. I'm so excited it's finally back. I bet I'm not the only one. I can't believe it's almost the end of season 6, I just hope it ends better than the first half of the season. Anyone else excited?_

_Song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton._

_Just a day_  
_Just an ordinary day_  
_Just trying to get by_  
_Just a boy_  
_Just an ordinary boy_  
_But he was looking to the sky_  
_And as he asked if I would come along_  
_I started to realize_  
_That every day he finds_  
_Just what he's looking for_  
_Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand_  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_  
_Although they did not feel_  
_For I felt what I had not felt before_  
_And you'd swear those words could heal_  
_And as I looked up into those eyes_  
_His vision borrows mine_  
_And I know he's no stranger_  
_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

_Please come with me_  
_See what I see_  
_Touch the stars for time will not flee_  
_Time will not flee_  
_Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._  
_As I wake in bed_  
_And the boy, that ordinary boy_  
_Or was it all in my head?_  
_Did he asked if I would come along_  
_It all seemed so real_  
_But as I looked to the door_  
_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

Chapter 24

"Dinner is served."

"Oh, I forgot the wine." Brennan went back into the kitchen.

"I'll get the corkscrew," Booth offered and followed Brennan, not realizing Angela had followed him.

She watched Booth walk without hesitation to the drawer by the fridge, knowing exactly where to find it.

"How do you know where she keeps it?"

"Uh..." Booth looked at Angela and didn't know what to say.

"He's been here before Angela; you know that, so why make a big deal," Brennan jumped in. "Come on, before the food gets cold - that's why we decided against a restaurant for this party, remember?"

They all settled around the table, and Brennan's door buzzed. She looked up; wondering who could it be; everyone was already there.

"Excuse me..."

She opened the door and was amazed to find Bryan standing there with a wrapped gift in hand.

"Bryan." She wasn't thrilled to see him.

"Hi... am I late?"

"For what?"

"Booth's party... uh... Sweets invited me when I ran into him at The Hoover today..."

"Oh... no... just in time, come in." She showed him to the table. Sweets, she should have known.

"Booth, Happy Birthday..."

Booth wondered why Bryan was there - did Brennan actually invite him? What was she trying to do? Wreck his day completely.

He looked at her, anger growing again.

"I'll get a place setting," Brennan offered.

"I'll help you," Booth said standing.

They went into the kitchen.

"Get rid of him!"

"What? How can I do that, and why should I?"

"It's my birthday, Bones. I don't want him here... I don't like crowds."

"One extra person makes it a crowd?"

"If it was only him without that over inflated ego of his! Why in the hell did you invite him?"

"You think I asked him?" She was angry at his assumption.

"Well, it's your apartment, he's been after you all week... what else could it be?"

"I don't know Booth," She was livid. "You are such a brilliant investigator, why don't you figure it out? If I was expecting him, would I have to get him silverware?"

Brennan turned her back on him, got the utensils and a glass.

Booth was still trying to piece this together, realizing she did have a point.

"Hey, what's holding you up?" Sweets called from the doorway. "Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry. I ran into Bryan today, and he was dying to see you, so I thought why not invite him to Booth's party? I figured it would kill two birds with one stone. I wasn't sure he would come though; I'm glad he did."

"It's okay Sweets, the more the merrier," She said looking at Booth as though he was a spider crawling across her floor; she hated spiders.

Sweets left, Booth turned back to her, and she side stepped him.

"Bones, I'm... please..." He felt like he was caught in a web.

"I have guests..."

Booth followed her, dreading the evening ahead.

"So, Booth, this was a nice little surprise... sweet of your friends to do for you," Bryan said trying to be pleasant.

"Yeah, they're full of surprises."

Cam gave Booth a warning look; she could tell he was not in a great mood.

"Temperance, what a lovely place you have... did you decorate it yourself?" Bryan complimented her so easily.

"Thanks, yes... I like to decorate, it relaxes me."

"I thought cleaning did that?" Booth asked throwing caution to the wind.

"No, actually cleaning is what I do when I'm angry or frustrated. I plan on doing some this weekend." She drove her point home.

"She was furious once..." Sweets blurted out.

"Sweets, how about another roll?" Cam asked sweetly, just about shoving it into his mouth.

"So Bryan, how's business been?" Hodgins asked politely.

"Terrific, if all goes according to plan, we should make at least two million this year."

"Whoa! Two Million!" Angela was impressed.

"Before or after taxes?" Booth asked sarcastically. His insecurities were getting the best of him.

"That's great," Sweets said encouragingly, wondering what was wrong with Booth. It was the guy's birthday - did he ever lighten up?

The conversation turned to general topics, except for all the compliments and observations Bryan bestowed on Brennan whenever he got a chance. Booth felt like throwing up. How could anyone be so phony?

Brennan brought out a beautiful cake, complete with lit candles.

They sang him happy birthday, which of course had Booth feeling a little uncomfortable. But in a good way.

"Make a wish," Cam advised.

Booth blew out the candles, wishing with all his heart.

Brennan cut the cake placing the first piece in front of him; she was still miffed at him, but in spite of that, she was hoping fervently that she got the cake right.

He looked at it...curious for a moment. After the others were served Brennan sat down watching Booth take the first bite.

His fork barely left his mouth as he tasted it, his expression changed visibly. He couldn't believe it, memories swirled in his head, the sound of her voice singing. _"Happy Birthday. Open your presents Seeley. Close your eyes and make a wish."_ His eyes opened, brimming with tears. He looked at Brennan, somehow knowing she was responsible.

"Who made this cake?" He asked, wondering how it could possibly be the same.

"Brennan did," Angela said, wondering if he found an egg shell or something, or if Brennan made the cake just like his Mom.

"Where did you? It's..." Booth was speechless.

"Do you like it?" She asked, smiling a little, realizing she must have gotten pretty close.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." He looked at her as if she had a halo and wings. How did she do it?

"How did you know?"

"Cam mentioned it once."

"Hey, is this like your mom's? Booth, that's great!" Cam was happy for him.

"It's exactly like hers." He was overwhelmed Brennan would have gone to all this trouble for him.

As they finished dessert, Booth wished everyone else would disappear, especially the ever irritating Bryan. He didn't remember disliking him when they worked together, but now he could hardly stand the guy.

Brennan excused herself to go get a tissue for Cam.

Booth saw his chance. He followed her into the bedroom.

She turned around, sensing his presence.

"Bones, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for being such a jackass."

"You are, you know." She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Yeah, I know."

"Bones," his hands came up to her shoulders; he wanted to make sure she couldn't escape this time. "Thank you." His eyes implored her forgiveness.

Brennan still felt hurt. "Don't thank me, everyone else had something wrong with their place; I was the only one left."

"I don't mean that. I mean, of course I mean that too, but the cake, you don't know how good it was to taste..." his eyes welled up.

"I was hoping... I wasn't sure it was the right one."

"It's perfect."

"Good."

"Bones." He wanted to tell her now, God why wait any longer?

The sound of someone coming down the hall made him drop his hands quickly.

"Hey you two - it takes two to get Kleenex, must be a big box." Bryan looked at them intently, wondering just what he interrupted.

"Uh... we're coming," Brennan said, following him out the door.

No reason not to tell her he was in love with her, except the apartment was full of people, and they couldn't get a moment alone. Booth headed back to the dining room.

He opened his present from the gang - season tickets for what else, hockey. Bryan, ever thoughtful, had bestowed him with driving gloves. Booth knew how much use they would be. He tried to be polite and thanked him, then Hodgins surprised him with a little joke. He turned red as he pulled out a cookbook entitled 'Hot Dishes.'

"Thanks Hodgins, I'll remember this." Hodgins would be getting paid back in full. Booth returned it quickly to the box, leaving everyone to wonder what got Hodgins laughing so hard.

Later, they were clearing dishes in the kitchen.

"Bones, I ... please I need to talk to you later, okay?" Booth whispered.

She waited as Sweets brought in more dishes and left.

"Bryan offered to stay and help with the cleanup," She said wanting the time as much as he did.

"You want him to stay?"

"Well, I could use the help." She couldn't resist giving him a little bit of a hard time.

"What if I promise I'll help?"

"You're the Birthday Boy; you don't get to do dishes."

"I'll help clean up, please?" He looked at her so intently that she gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell Bryan he doesn't need to stay." She looked at him forgivingly. She shook her head, would she ever be able to stay mad at him?

Booth smiled knowing this night was going to be very happy after all.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Finally everyone said good bye, Booth included. Ever careful he accepted a ride with Cam.

Brennan closed the door, sighing in relief as she cleared the glasses scattered around the living room.

A few minutes later, he was back. Brennan turned to him. They looked longingly at each other for a moment, letting all the silly arguments fade away. His lips found hers; it had been way too long and too frustrating. He led her, pushing her gently backwards, toward the bedroom, their kiss unbroken.

To her surprise he didn't stop in the bedroom - he guided her into the bathroom.

"Hey, you promised to help with the clean up!" She reminded him, giving him a 'I knew you didn't mean it look.'

"I fully intend to keep my promise."

"Booth? What are we doing in here?"

"I didn't say what kind of clean up."

"Oh, so what did you have in mind?"

"You taught me the benefits of a warm bubble bath, I think it's time I showed you the merits of a hot, steamy shower."

"A shower..."

He began to unzip her dress as she headed for the buttons on his shirt.

"I guess this is appropriate," she smiled. "After all, it is your birthday. So, you should definitely be in your birthday suit." She laughed, tugging at his belt.

"Remember I'm the one who gets to unwrap the presents." He pulled her dress down, it glided to the floor.

"So I'm a present now?"

"You're the best present, and you're water proof."

She laughed as he turned on the warm water helping her step in beside him as he pulled the curtain.

Hands reach out to wash her back as she moaned leaning against him. Water drenched them as lips met ravenously, both of them eager for a reunion.

As the steamy water pounded onto their bare flesh, they clung to each other, touching softly, passionately arousing responses to each other. It was as if each time they united it was the first time. They rediscovered that unexplainable bond, the unbreakable thread that kept pulling them back together. The passion that ignited between them was endless.

At last they parted, stepping out of the shower - both were breathless and left completely speechless by the intensity of their desire. Booth reached for a towel, gently drying Brennan's skin, softly caressing each limb slowly and moving up her body. His eyes met hers, and they told her what she was longing to hear.

Brennan felt the emotions so strongly. Why hadn't either one of them just taken a chance? Just three words. That's all. Why did she give into the fear, running from it all the time? Olivia was right. Brennan couldn't stop them any longer.

"Booth... I love..."

The surprised look on his face stopped her - she was not sure why it was there, was it good or bad?

"What?" He asked waiting his heart pounding.

"I love the way you clean up after a party."

"Oh... Uh... yeah it beats doing dishes." He covered his disappointment with a joke. He could have sworn she was about to say something else.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They went into the bedroom hand in hand.

"Oh, your present!" She moved towards her dresser as she tied her robe.

"Bones, you already gave me the season tickets with everyone else."

"This one's from me..." She handed it to him a little shyly, hoping she chose wisely.

He unwrapped it slowly, knowing whatever it was, he would love it.

He read the folded paper inside, looking over a map enclosed.

"Beth Marie Booth? A star with my mother's name."

She bit her lip nervously. "I know, when you look at the stars you will think about her, so I thought you should have a special one to make your wishes come true."

Booth's eyes filled with tears; he tried to brush them away and control himself.

"Booth, it's okay to cry," She said taking his hands into hers.

"It's just..." he was too filled with emotions to speak. She put her arms around him, letting him release his long overdue pain with her tears falling onto his bare shoulder.

"Bones," Her hand went up to his lips, she leaned forward kissing him gently, sweetly, willing his pain to end. She caressed his cheek, and he responded to her, wanting to be as close to her as he could.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They rested quietly, holding each other.

"Bones, I've never had tears in my eyes like that before... the thought of her over the years, you know, not even at the funeral. I couldn't let anyone see me cry, so I didn't, I had to be brave - I was a young man. That was what everyone said - I had to be a strong young man for my little brother, because that's what my Mom would have wanted."

"Never? Not even when she... at the end?"

"No, I couldn't. I thought it would make me seem weak, and even when there were a few people who said it would be okay to cry, Pops or our priest, I just I couldn't. I felt numb inside... it was like a bad dream... maybe I thought I would wake up and find her again."

Brennan rubbed his back, hoping he would continue; this was the most he had ever spoken of her and his feelings for her.

"Tonight," his hand reached out to her face, "when I... the cake... it was like, it all came back to me," his eyes got glassy again. "It was so good, I would never have forgotten how it tasted, but to actually... you knew what it would be for me to have that again. It meant more to me than you'll ever know."

He kissed her, "You made this a birthday I'll never forget as long as I live."

She returned his kisses as she whispered into his ear, "Happy Birthday, Booth."

_A/N: __Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you guys think. _


	25. Rumor Has It

_A/N: I'm sorry it took over a week to update, writing two fics sometimes drive me crazy – in a good way of course. I think there is only 2-3 more chapters for me to write and finish this fic. Good news is, that there is about 8-9 chapters to still be posted. But we are almost towards the end. Isn't that sad though? I know I'm sad. _

_I want to so do a shameless plug. I'm on **twitter** as biba79 and **tumblr** as biba79 as well and if anyone would love to follow me, please do so. Just say hi, so I know who you are, so I can follow you back. I have been addicted to twitter and tumblr for a very long time, and I want to follow more Bones fans. It's just so much fun, especially right after an episode. Also, feel free to bug me to write/update! I need some incentive. _

_I want to think everyone for reading and reviewing. 536 reviews for 24 chapters with 330 alerts, 141 favorites and over 101,000 hits. Thank you so much. I'm overwhelmed with everything. You guys are incredible._

_Song "Rumor Has It" by Adele._

_She, she ain't real,__  
__She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will__  
__She is a stranger__  
__You and I have history__  
__Or don't you remember?__  
__Sure, she's got it all__  
__But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds__  
__You made a fool out of you__  
__And, boy, she's bringing you down__  
__She made your heart melt__  
__But you're cold to the core__  
__Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

_Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh__  
__Rumor has it, ooh_

_She is half your age__  
__But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed__  
__I heard you've been missing me__  
__You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be__  
__Like when we creep out and she ain't around__  
__Haven't you heard the rumors?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds__  
__You made a fool out of me__  
__And, boy, you're bringing me down__  
__You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core__  
__But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

Chapter 25

It had been three months since Booth's birthday; and for the past two months, he had been assisting Agent Victoria King on the Crossal case. The case was tough for a new agent, and Booth decided to give Agent King the help to learn everything she needed to know. Before he knew it, he ended up getting sucked in and working on the case every chance he could find. He didn't know why this case was so different from any other, but he felt that if he didn't help her, then he wasn't doing his job.

Booth and Brennan had not spent much time together lately, a fact that had left both of them a little on edge. He was often working late on the case with Victoria while Brennan had been equally busy with her limbo cases, lectures and her new novel.

Booth's cell phone rang, interrupting his strategic planning meeting with Agent King.

"Booth..."

"Hi... it's me... are you coming?" Brennan asked, a little anxious.

"Hi... uh..." He looked at his watch and was surprised at how late it was. Where had the time gone? "I'm sorry, I won't be able to make that meeting after all, maybe we could reschedule?"

"Fine..." Brennan answered coolly. Booth didn't know about the surprise she had planned for him, so he wouldn't understand her disappointment.

"I'm sure we can get the work done tomorrow?"

"I didn't know you thought of it as work. I suppose you're going to charge me now?"

"I may have to..."

"Well, don't think it won't cost you something," she threatened, wishing he could talk freely.

"I understand. It's business pure and simple, you have to do whatever is necessary, of course."

"Do you? Do you also realize that homemade apple pie never tastes as good as it does fresh from the oven...?"

Booth sighed, he had been hinting for days now he had missed eating apple pie. He wished he could travel through the phone to tickle her for tempting him this way. "Yes, I agree. There isn't much you can do; that alibi may not hold up in court."

"Not to mention the cinnamon ice cream to go on top of it..."

"No doubt..." Booth was groaning inwardly. Homemade apple pie with cinnamon ice cream on top - his favorite.

"Well, I guess it's your loss then..."

"Definitely."

Agent King sat there waiting, listening to every word.

"I will save some," Brennan relented.

"Tomorrow, about the same time we had scheduled for tonight?"

"Whatever." Brennan wasn't letting this one go easily - the picnic dinner she had set up in the living room had all but petrified. The candles struggled to keep glowing as the dripping wax caked over the crystal holders. She couldn't shake the bad feelings she had from the moment she first laid eyes on Agent King.

She was gorgeous, taller than Brennan with the willowy figure of a model. The wavy 'had to be dyed' blonde hair cascaded down her back; her delicate, porcelain features, a great camouflage for those cool eyes.

Brennan instinctively knew there was more to Agent King than those eyes batting incessantly at Booth. Victoria's eyes held something sinister - how could Booth fall for her game? Yes, she was a new agent with the FBI, but why did Booth have to spend so much time helping her? Brennan could tell that Victoria was much smarter than she let people believe.

Booth's fingers tightened around the phone, the only indication he was unhappy about the outcome of the evening. "I realize the importance of your situation. The case I'm working on is complicated, and it's taking a lot more time than I had hoped."

"Oh, yeah, and I know that Agent King is more than capable..."

"We will talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Will we? How fun... another evening discussing the Virtues of Victoria. I can hardly wait."

"Thanks, John. I knew you would understand. Good Night." Booth hung up.

"John? Like that's supposed to make me feel better..." Brennan began to clean the remains of the lost evening. She went as far as putting the food away, but her heart wasn't in it. So what? Why not leave it for once? He was not coming anyway. He wouldn't see it or her.

She sighed as she spied her reflection in the full length mirror. Her red gown was beautiful as ever. Their third month anniversary was totally forgotten by one member of the happy couple. Brennan scolded the image looking back at her with a laugh, "What's so funny? You think it's funny? He doesn't have any clue what today is. You probably would have had to tell him anyway." No, he was too wrapped up in Victoria King to give them a second thought. Them? Us? We? Who was she kidding?

"I don't like her, Booth," Brennan said out loud. "She's trouble..." She wished someone else would help Victoria. She wished Booth wasn't so involved with the case, and that someone would take over for him. But Booth had refused. He wanted to be the one to help her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth sat up straight in his chair after ending his conversation with Brennan.

"I'm sorry to keep you so late, are you cancelling something important?" Victoria's eyes were batting yet again.

"No. A business meeting, I rescheduled. It's fine," Booth hoped. He could tell from Brennan's tone that it wouldn't be easy in the makeup department.

"I bet this job plays havoc with your home lives too. I mean, I just started and it's already time consuming." Victoria's voice came out like spun cotton candy, a confection too sweet to believe.

She had done her research, after Booth started helping her. He had no wife, no serious relationship at the moment. He was handsome, which wasn't a requirement, but certainly didn't hurt.

He had a reputation for being the best agent at the FBI. Gossip about him was easily accessible; apparently, he also had an open heart and often went above and beyond for his cases. She was counting on it now that he was helping her.

"It goes with the territory; I don't have a home life anymore, and you won't either. You won't know what hit you once you get a case that won't let you sleep at night; all you will do is work and you will forget about everything else. Can we get back to work? I would like to make that business meeting by tomorrow night..."

"Good idea." Victoria scratched her head and they returned to work, her sneaky smirk going unnoticed as Booth discussed the case.

She realized Booth was still open season. Her eyes calculated as she weighed the odds. It was a relief he was not married. She didn't relish being a home wrecker; it was such a nasty label.

Still, she had a hard time believing that Booth was as eligible as he seemed. Could he be completely unattached? There must be someone, not that she was worried. Soon he wouldn't be looking anywhere else. In fact, he wouldn't be focusing on anything clearly; the fog of Victoria would completely surround him.

_A/N: I bet you guys love Victoria so far. There are plenty more to come. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think. _


	26. Fountain

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome._

_Good news. I just finished writing the last episode of this wonderful fic. Can you believe it? I can't. I'm kind of sad that this is coming to an end. I don't think I will be writing an epilogue, but I could change my mind. I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure anymore._

_I want to thank **Jen** (JSQ) for her wonderful beta abilities._

_Song "Fountain" by Sara Lov._

_All that anyone ever has for you_  
_Are the things you reflect back to them_

_Don't you wish you could throw your pennies back at them?_  
_Don't you wish you could throw your pennies back at them?_  
_Back at them_  
_At them_

_Fountain, fountain_  
_We are the same_  
_Fountain, fountain_  
_We are the same_

_It is so beautiful how you remain_

Chapter 26

It was late that same night when Booth's key turned in the lock of Brennan's apartment door. He tiptoed in, and the light shinning from the street illuminated the room enough for him to see the evening's wreckage.

No wonder she was so happy on the phone. He looked at the cloth spread on the floor, the picnic basket, wine glasses and the debris left in the candleholders. "I'm going to make it all up to you, Bones, you will see." He smiled at the thought as he made his way into the bedroom.

Brennan heard him as he undressed. She saw his outline all blurry, still too sleepy to completely register... was she dreaming?

"Booth?"

"Yeah, it's me, am I still welcome?"

"You shouldn't be," she said remembering the awful night. She pushed back her hair and sat up. She was sorry she changed into the long t-shirt.

He sat beside her on the bed, caressing her cheek, "I would have been here if I could, you know that, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what..." his lips told her what she needed to hear.

She turned on the bedside light. He saw the red gown draped carelessly on a chair. He pulled away, leaving her a little breathless. "It looks like I missed out on more than apple pie."

"What's your alibi again?" She teased.

"It was as close to apple pie as I could get, you should try talking in code all the time."

"I do, remember?"

"Yeah, you're a woman..."

"You think a comment like that, along with standing me up is going to get you back into my good graces?" She pouted a little.

He smiled knowing he would have to use all his artillery to win her over. "I'm really sorry. I could try to make it up to you."

"I'm not sure you can."

"Oh, but you have to let me try."

"Uhmmm..." She backed up against the headboard of the bed.

"So, I really messed things up?" His eyes imparted his sorrow.

Her mouth betrayed a touch of a smile. "Not entirely, you are here now, right?" She pretended she was sleepwalking, her arms reached out blindly in front of her.

He let her hands touch his bare chest, "Does it feel like a dream?"

"Ummmm hmmmm..." she said refusing to open her eyes. He kissed her neck, then slid his arms around her waist.

"Now? Still dreaming?"

"Hmmmmmm Ummmmmmmmmm..."

He held her right arm, working his lips towards her elbow. "I suppose this won't do any good since you're sound asleep."

Brennan was shivering with anticipation as she tried to keep up the pretense. She felt her whole body weakening. She bit her lip, trying to regain some control.

He continued, knowing she was working at keeping quiet.

She couldn't handle it anymore. "Booth, this isn't fair." She whispered.

"Any tactical maneuvering is allowed when the stakes are so... soft..." he said tantalizing her elbows even more.

She moaned involuntarily, and she quickly covered it with a cough, trying to be strong. Her defenses collapsed completely as he launched a full attack on her left elbow.

"Okay... okay. I give up, you win... you get..."

"Your good graces?" He questioned, eyes glowing in victory.

"Funny..."

"So...you're not asleep anymore, and this isn't a dream?"

"If it is, don't you dare wake me up..." she laughed, returning all his signs of affection.

X-X-X-X-X-X

After they enjoyed quite a makeup session, they cuddled close together.

"So, all is forgiven?"

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"Who is your favorite person?"

"Oh, that's easy..."

"Really, who?"

"My favorite person was the one on the phone earlier tonight."

"Oh, did Victoria call you too?"

"Bones," he warned.

"I don't understand why it has to be you to help Agent King."

"Bones, of course there are other agents who could help, but I wanted to be the one this time..." His voice was hard, he didn't like the snippy sound in her tone. He could feel the shears clipping at his back.

"Oh, Booth!"

"Oh, Booth what?"

"You mean to tell me you can't see through her..."

"The case is important to me, the victim was a ten year old boy, the same age as Parker. I just want to make sure that whoever did this will pay for it."

"I understand that, but it feels like she's using you, Booth. You are spending more time with her than you did with me when we were just partners... you know before we were exercising."

"I'm not spending that much time with her, Bones."

"I don't want to argue."

"Since when... lately it's all we have been doing..."

"Well... it's a little hard to do anything else when you are otherwise engaged."

"Bones... you know... it's been..." His eyes held hers, a slight suggestion of a smile. "I forgot you get a little testy when you don't exercise."

"Ah..." she straightened up as if to leave, "You want to see testy?" She offered.

"No, I would rather see more of you, tonight."

"It is tonight, and you just did." Would she ever stay mad at him?

"No. Technically it's early morning, so we still have tonight." He argued this one, because he knew he would win.

"You are ruthless." She laughed. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking, Olivia and John... it's been three months since we were there. She's due in a few weeks, I want to get them a present, but I'm not sure..."

Three months? Booth grinned. It had been the most remarkable three months of his life. Booth appreciated her thoughtfulness. "I would like to get them something too, do you want to go in together?"

"Yes, it has to be something really..."

"I will leave that part to you." He said trustingly. "Maybe we should wait, just so we are sure, with everything..."

"No, I think we need to be positive about it, hold good thoughts. It will be different this time, after all she's almost full term..."

"I hope so," Booth said gaining comfort from Brennan's strength as always.

"So, you really are coming back tonight?" She rested back against his chest.

"I can't think of any where I would rather be. Besides I do want that apple pie..."

"If you are late again, you will be wearing it," she promised in a deceptively sweet voice.

"I have no doubt." He assured her, kissing her into submission. All thoughts of playing hard to get were long forgotten.

So what if he didn't remember their three month anniversary? It wasn't like her to worry about things like that.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was the next morning at the lab. Brennan was working at the platform when Victoria walked in. Cam was the only other person there.

"Hi." Victoria said, smiling, that bewitching smile, which made Brennan surer than ever she was a nightmare waiting to happen.

Cam gave her the once over; something really didn't add up about her. Cam smiled politely. "Hello. I didn't realize you and Booth were meeting here this morning."

"Oh, we didn't plan it, I was hoping to find him here; he's not at the Hoover."

"What a surprise," Brennan said under her breath.

"Well, he's not here either," Cam explained, glancing at her watch. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, I've got to get going."

Cam looked doubtfully at both women, knowing there could be a few fur balls lying around when she returned. She left for her appointment leaving Brennan alone with Victoria.

Victoria turned to Brennan; she caught the remark and decided to meet it head on.

"It's hard not being liked by everyone; people look at you, and you can see it in their eyes, like I see it in yours now."

"I don't dislike anything about you," Brennan responded truthfully.

"You think that Booth shouldn't be helping me, I can tell..."

"I try to keep objective when it comes to cases." Brennan tried diplomacy.

"Most woman don't like me, I'm used to it. I think they are jealous."

"It must be tough on you..." Brennan eyebrows rose.

"You know, they are judging me at the Hoover because I'm new and a woman, I don't need anyone else thinking I can't do my job just because Agent Booth is helping me now."

"Agent King, I would never think of you as a weak person because you are a woman." Brennan smiled.

Victoria gazed at Brennan, trying to decipher the intention of her comment.

"Was there something else you needed besides Booth?" Her voice was polite, but her eyes held no warmth.

"Well, he asked me to let him know if I found anything for the case..."

"So, you figured out something important?"

"I'm not sure if it is. I'd like to run it by him, though, just in case."

"I'm not sure when he will be here. Sometimes he shows up without notice, and sometimes he doesn't show up at all, but I will tell him you stopped by. Would you like to leave him a note?"

"It would be better if I saw him in person. I'm sure he would feel the same way," she hinted, wanting to turn the knife a little. She had noticed Brennan's eyes on Booth once too often. Victoria would eliminate any outside interference no matter how minimal it was. It appeared to be a one-sided crush, but she couldn't risk any surprises.

"Booth's been so wonderful to me, I don't know what I would do without his help. He's absolutely the best at what he does."

Brennan would not allow Victoria to have the satisfaction of her reaction to that comment. "Yes, of course he is." She returned to work.

Victoria wondered what that secretive smile implied. She stared at Brennan's bent head for a moment longer, shook her head dismissing the possibility instantly, and then walked out of the lab.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that night, they were at Brennan's apartment, giving picnic number two a shot.

They had eaten a wonderful meal and consumed a bottle of wine. Brennan was sitting contently on his lap, cherishing these moments alone.

"Ah, this is great, most relaxing time I've had since..."

"The Crossal Case..." Brennan finished.

"Bones, I thought we agreed no chop talk."

"Chop talk?"

"Yeah, no more of you chopping Victoria into itty bitty pieces."

Brennan muttered. "There's just something about her, and don't pretend you don't see her coming on to you."

"I don't. She's not." He denied hotly, even though he had noticed a little. "Why don't you like her?"

"She's phony, no one is that sweet. Watch out for her Booth, I wouldn't be surprised if she knows how to handle a potato peeler as well as a gun."

"A potato peeler?" He had to ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure if she has the chance she will gouge your eyes out, if it suits her purpose. Be careful, she will leave you blindsided."

"Bones, I'm just helping her on the case; you need to stop worrying." He smiled, enjoying this side of Brennan. Her protectiveness towards him was cute.

"I don't think she would…"

Booth kissed her, enjoying the jealously he heard in her voice.

"You were saying?" His eyes challenge her to remember. "Is talking about Victoria all you want to do tonight?"

She smiled shaking her head. "Did you have some other activity in mind?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Like what?"

Booth whispered in her ear. "Does that sound good to you?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and, she tried to discern if he was teasing, "This is a surprise..."

"I have more, want to see?" He led her into the bedroom.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you guys think so far? Still hating Victoria?_


	27. Beautiful Day

_A/N: I always start with my author's note with thanks, but really. You guys are amazing. _

_I don't know how many times I have thanks __**JSQ**__ for her amazing beta work. She just got back all chapters, so that means that I can update this faster, if I can of course. Really, thanks to her, I'm updating tonight. She's incredible. Thanks Jen!_

_Song 'Beautiful Day' by U2._

_It's a beautiful day__  
__Sky falls, you feel like__  
__It's a beautiful day__  
__Don't let it get away_

_You love this town__  
__Even if that doesn't ring true__  
__You've been all over__  
__And it's been all over you_

_Touch me__  
__Take me to that other place__  
__Teach me__  
__I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now__  
__What you don't know you can feel it somehow__  
__What you don't have you don't need it now__  
__Don't need it now__  
__Was a beautiful day_

Chapter 27

Cam came in early and found Booth hard at work talking to the squints. He walked down the platform and accompanied Cam to her office.

"Hey Booth, this is the first time you've been in here this early in months - what's the matter, you and Brennan fighting?"

"What? No." He whispered looking around.

"So, everything is okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay."

"Good." A satisfied smile greeted him. She had witnessed the way Victoria was slithering around the lab, and she hadn't liked it one bit.

"Cam, it's been three months."

"Oh, for what?" She pretended to be ignorant.

"For us."

"No, it's been about fifteen years."

"Not us, us, Bones and me."

"But Booth it's just temporary. You really shouldn't be keeping track of something so meaningless!" She taunted him.

"Camille!"

"Seeley!"

"Hey, don't get started. You don't need to; I'm not going to argue, because whatever you say, you would be right." He put up his hands in surrender. "You win, but I win too," he said smiling. "I'm going to tell her."

"Excuse me? What was that?" Cam asked pretending to be confused.

"Behave." Booth knew that would never happen.

"Exactly what are you going to tell her?" Cam asked wanting confirmation.

"I'm going to admit the truth..."

"And that is?"

"To her, Cam. Not to you."

"I think maybe you should practice, just to make sure. Communicating, especially about personal stuff, isn't your strong suit. You better test it out on me first, so I can tell you if you sound too much like an agent and not enough like a prospective husband."

Cam used the fast talking technique that always worked, and it caught him off guard. He was usually too busy trying to figure out what she said to evade the answer.

"Husband? Isn't it a little..." How did she read his mind all the time? He gave her a vintage Seeley Booth frown. "Oh, what's the use..." he gave up, "I'm going to tell her... I love her."

Cam put her hand over her heart in disbelief, "Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah, you heard me right," he laughed a little. "In fact the only thing that's stopped me is all of this..." His hand swept to indicate the lab, "We get interrupted or something happens... I was about to tell her last night, but Angela called. I decided to take her away to where... to John and Olivia's... so we can talk privately with no interruptions."

"Oh, Booth. Thank God." Tears formed in Cam's eyes. She hugged him tightly, the affection was returned in a huge bear hug.

"Well, I hope she..."

"Oh, she would be crazy not to..."

"I'm the one who would be crazy not to, Cam. I've never felt like this ever. It's so ironic; you know that we have this agreement about it being a strictly physical thing; that's the least of what it is..."

Cam sat quietly, hoping he would elaborate.

"It's so much more... I can't quite put it into words. If she and I never made love again, it would be okay. The way I feel about her goes so far beyond the physical. I want to be with her in every way. When we are together, just sitting around, talking, or holding hands, it's enough to look into those eyes."

The image of her was imbedded in his heart and in his mind. Thinking of her brought colorful, splashes  
of happiness into his world. The world before her had been only black and white with far too much grey in between.

Cam's tears were shining unshed. She had never seen or heard Booth speak of anyone this way, not even about Rebecca or Hannah.

"She understands me, she sees me. There is this beauty, a grace in her. I've never experienced with anyone... except..." His voice trailed off. "She's good for me, she makes it simple. I like that the most about her... and even when we argue, and we do..."

Cam nodded, biting her lip to keep from making a sarcastic remark.

"I'm not afraid. I know we will work it out... I feel like I've come home, and I never want to leave again."

Cam's smile deepened as he spoke, and she realized he had forgotten she was there. She waited as he returned to earth.

He focused back on Cam again, a little amazed he had said so much. "As for how I will tell her, I have no idea what I will be saying, I only know I'm ready to say it."

Cam was wiping at the tears and laughing through them a little. "What do you mean you don't know what to say? You just said it."

He smiled. "I'm a little nervous, what if she..."

"She will, Booth." Cam assured him.

He laughed. He had his own cheering section; what would he do without Cam?

"Booth, this is amazing. I mean, I didn't know you had it in you, I... I did but I wasn't sure you would ever let it out." She hurried to correct herself. "This is so great." She hugged him and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "There's hope for you after all!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

A few days later Brennan was just getting in her car as her cell phone rang; it was late afternoon and she was heading home.

"Brennan." She said absently, her mind still unwinding from her case.

"Hi...Temperance... Ohhh just a minute..." Olivia's voice was faint. "Ahhh... Ok...I'm back." She said after a minute.

"Olivia? Are you okay? What's... are you okay?" Brennan's voice rose with concern.

"Yeah... it's nothing..." Her teasing voice relaxed Brennan's hold on the phone. "Just a little pain every five minutes or so..."

"Oh My... you're in labor!"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" She laughed calmly.

"Oh, Olivia. My God." Brennan said again. "Are you alone, do you need... where is John? What can I do? Can I call someone or the hospital or..."

"Temperance, I'm with John, we are on our way to the hospital now, although he's acting pretty much the way you are, so I doubt he will be much help..."

"I can't believe it... it's early..." She said it suddenly without thinking. "I mean..."

"I know, it has me a little nervous too."

"Only three weeks though, Olivia... it's okay from what I know, which isn't..." Shut up Brennan. She told herself. "It's going to be fine... just try to have..."

"Aahhhh... sorry..."

"Breathe... Breathe..." Brennan instructed. She had no clue what else to say.

"That's really great advice, Temperance." Olivia couldn't resist teasing.

"Sorry. I feel so helpless here... I don't know what to say, except I will be here thinking of all of you."

"Thanks Temperance, I thought you would want to know..."

"I do... I will wait." She felt so foolish, what else could she do? Lamaze obviously wasn't her calling. "I want to say something but I can't think at all right now..." Brennan had trouble coming up with anything to say, she was surprised how speechless she had become.

"Me either." Olivia wasn't telling the truth, doubts and fears were trespassing through her head so fast, she felt consumed by them. She hadn't counted on the painful memories clouding this moment of profound joy.

Something in the tone of Olivia's voice brought this home to Brennan. "Olivia it will be okay this time. I know it will."

"Temperance, I feel like a hypocrite..." Olivia dropped the act.

"You are not, you are a mom and moms worry all the time."

"Not yet, I'm not..."

"You will be in a few hours... you will be holding that beautiful baby. I know it, and you know it too," she reminded her friend who had taught her so much. Brennan said it with a conviction she didn't know she had. "Call me as soon as..."

"We will... we are at the hospital now..."

"Okay... I will be waiting."

"I'm fine Temperance, don't worry." She tried to be the strong one as always. "This baby is really coming... I..." Her voice was tearful.

"I know... I can't wait..."

"Ahhhh, okay. We will talk later. Bye."

"Bye..." Brennan said to the empty line. She wished she were there with her. Waiting was going to seem like forever.

Her thoughts of Olivia flashed back to their first meeting. Brennan had been so angry with Booth, but the minute she looked into Olivia's eyes, those green emeralds that see into the heart of things so wisely.  
She remembered how comforted she felt, how easily they had spoken as if they had been friends forever.

She remembered the pain on Olivia's face as she told her about the night they lost little Andrew. Her eyes teared up as she tried to imagine the anguish of those moments. Never getting to hold him or nurse him, watching his fragile life end.

She smiled thinking of the miracle about to enter Olivia's life. She couldn't help wondering if she would ever have the same experience in her own life.

She could not bring herself to start her car; her hands were a little shaky, and her mind was filled with anxious wishes for her friends.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a few minutes later at the Hoover. Booth was again in a conference room with the infamous Agent King going over evidence on the case.

His cell phone rang interrupting the last details of their meeting.

"Booth."

"She's having _my baby_." Was sung in one of the most off-key sounds Booth had ever heard.

"Angela?" He asked, holding one ear shut.

"She's having my baby." John's excited voice came over loud and clear.

"Oh My God. John, it's you." Booth had forgotten his meeting completely. "Olivia's having the baby? How?"

"Booth, buddy... maybe we should get you into a biology class."

"I mean, is she okay? Is everything okay? It's early... is she okay?"

"She's just getting into her room here at the hospital. Everything seems good. My God, Booth this is  
it." John's jovial mask fell as he unveiled his true fears. "It's happening."

"John," Booth's voice was gentle. "It will be alright. Don't worry. I will be praying for all three of you. It's going to be fine. In a little while you will be passing out cigars."

"Sorry, Booth, but only cigars made out of chocolate. Olivia insisted we couldn't pass out carcinogens to our dearest friends."

"Sounds like Liv." Booth laughed.

"Booth..."

"I wish I could be there, but work, you know."

"It's okay, I will call you as soon as the baby arrives..."

"Yes, you better do that. I will be waiting."

"I'm going to be a _Dad_!"

Booth smiled happily, knowing how much this meant to his friends. Booth hoped to have a baby with Brennan one day. One day was feeling much closer lately. It made this moment so much sweeter.

"Yeah, call the minute..."

"You know, I will."

"Give Liv my love."

"Ok, they say I can go back in now, I gotta go."

"Remember to breathe..." Booth knew that was important.

John laughed "I don't think I'm likely to forget that. Okay, Booth, I will call you soon..."

_A/N: I thought you guys would appreciate a little bit of fluff, so there you have it. Let me know what you guys think. _


	28. Reasons To Love You

_A/N: Song "Reasons to Love You" by Meiko._

_Give me a reason to fall in love__  
__Take my hand and let's dance__  
__Give me a reason to make me smile__  
__Cause I think I forgot how_

_I wanna fall asleep with you tonight__  
__I wanna know that I am safe when you hold me tight__  
__I wanna feel like I wanna feel forever_

_Girls need attention, and boys need us__  
__So let's make everybody glad__  
__That they have each other in each other's arms__  
__Oh let's make everybody glad_

_I want you_

_I wanna dream away with you tonight__  
__We can go anywhere you would like__  
__I wanna feel how I wanna feel forever_

Chapter 28

Victoria got up from her chair and walked over to Booth, who was sitting a little in awe of the unexpected news.

"So, someone is having a baby?"

"Yeah, a good friend."

"That's really nice. Is it their first one?"

"Uh, no. They lost the first one."

"Oh, how sad." She sympathized and touched his arm, her eyes searched for a sign he was interested.

"Yeah, it was... I really need to make a call." He said pulling his arm away.

He excused himself, taking his cell phone to the outside of the conference room. Victoria walked over to the door to eavesdrop.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The sound of Brennan's cell phone jolted her out of her deep thoughtful state. She grabbed it wondering how on earth it could be this soon. "Brennan..."

"Hey Bones." He kept his voice low, still he didn't notice Victoria.

Victoria frowned, he was calling Brennan. Well, no wonder Booth was keeping his personal life a secret, who would want to be public about a liaison with her? Victoria smiled, she should be able to take Brennan down without ever firing a shot.

Brennan smiled at his voice. "Hi..." How did he know she needed to talk to him?

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my car on my way home, but..."

"John called." "Olivia's in labor." They said together.

"I know, she called me," Brennan said happily.

"Good." He was happy Brennan and Olivia were close friends now.

"I have been sitting here. I can't seem to make myself move. I'm nervous."

"Me too."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"At the Hoover. I have a meeting with Agent King."

"Oh." Brennan's voice fell.

"But I would rather, can we... do you want to wait together?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Ok, me too."

"My place or yours?"

"How much longer will that meeting take?" Brennan asked resigned.

"About 20 more seconds..."

He felt her smile through the wires.

"My place." She decided. "Booth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get some ice cream first, so I will meet you there."

"I will get it if you want." He offered, having learned ice cream was her cure for just about everything.

"Ok. Can you please get Mocha..."

"Almond Fudge. I know... with some Chocolate Mint, some Toffee crunch topping and hot fudge sauce on the side."

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"Get a lot... I'm really nervous."

"I will get a whole gallon," he agreed. "But we will need to work it off later."

"It's a deal." She laughed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A few hours later they were in Brennan's apartment. Big bowls of ice cream sat on the coffee table, melting and untouched. Brennan was pacing, and Booth was staring off into space.

"Bones, please sit down. You are driving me crazy..."

"I can't... it's been hours... what's taking so long? She should be done by now..."

Booth laughed. "A baby is not like a cake, Bones... I don't think they go by timers."

"I know that." She laughed nervously. She pushed her hair behind her ear and licked her lips. "I'm being irrational, right? I mean, I know that babies take hours to be born, so why am I reacting this way?"

"No, you are not being irrational, Bones. You are thinking with your heart, and you are worried about your friends, and that's normal." He was proud of how much she had changed in the last couple of years. "Hey, our ice cream is turning into mud puddles. Come on, let's try to relax." He patted the couch, and she sat beside him. His arm went around her shoulder, and her head rested on his chest.

"I can't even imagine what the two of them are going through, can you?"

"No, but whatever it is, they have each other."

"They sure do. I have never seen any two people more in love. They restored my faith, if that it's possible."

"It is, Bones. It definitely is."

"I can't imagine waiting for anything this long, I don't have enough patience. The thought of going nine months and then being tortured for another twenty hours..."

"Not to mention the eighteen years that follows."

"I hope everything is okay." She gave a worried look to the phones all sitting in a row on the coffee table.

"Me too," he agreed, caressing her face.

"I wish we could be there."

"I know. I have a meeting with Caroline tomorrow about the Crossal case; do you think you will be able to go?"

"I have a meeting with my publisher tomorrow, or I would..."

"Still if we went right now... we'd get there by ten then we could just turn around and come back."

"Like you said Booth, no guarantee on what time the baby will actually get here..."

"Yeah, they should have a schedule board with arrival times only..." Booth thought back to what happened the last time.

"I think it would be even scarier knowing..."

"Make up your mind," he teased.

"What time is it?"

"Bones, we agreed not to look for half an hour. I just did ten minutes ago..."

"I know..." She smiled suddenly as a solution came to her. "Hmm I can think of a way to make it go faster... in fact, I promise you will lose track of it all together..."

"Really?" His voice was amused and more than the slightest bit intrigued.

"Want to know what it is?"

"Do I get a hint?" He whispered into her ear, nuzzling.

"Yes... close your eyes..."

"Ok." He closed them, but was peeking a tad.

"Close them Booth, or no surprise." She ordered.

He obeyed. She pushed her silky hand up inside his shirt, then she kissed his eyelids, her mouth moved towards his, and he moved to capture hers. She jumped up, and he fell over on the couch losing his balance. "What the hell..."

She looked at him smiling, amused he still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, almost as if he was afraid of what was going to happen next. She tortured him a little longer. "Don't go falling asleep on me..." She pulled out a game of Clue from under the couch.

"Okay open them."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No..." She smiled shaking her head.

"You want to play a board game? That's supposed to make me mindless of the time..."

"That's right, pick your weapon..."

"Bones, I thought you had something else in mind." His smoldering eyes let her in on the direction his thoughts were going.

"Oh, I do," She agreed. "Winner takes all."

"Winner takes all?" His smile returned. "You are on… and be warned, I never lose."

About half way into the game they were arguing about the motives for each suspect and what kind of defense would work.

"There's no way Colonel Mustard could have had the time to get to the house from his chess tournament."

"What chess tournament?" Brennan asked. "You can't make up alibis for them."

"Why not? You said that Mrs. Penguin was out in the garden."

"Peacock, Booth. Mrs. Peacock, and at least I have her at the house; you can't just have him somewhere else."

"Fine. He was in the attic then."

"You cheat."

"I do not."

"Well, what do you call making up your own rules?"

"Clever," he answered, enjoying her exasperation.

"Sneaky is more like it." She smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, you said winner takes all, I intend to win."

"We could compromise and say Icky Ms. Vicky did it." Brennan suggested.

"Bones..." Booth shook his head.

Brennan decided to leave well enough alone. "What if we tie? Who takes all then?"

"Both of us."

"Well, I guess that would be..." He unbuttoned her silky shirt and lowered his head. "I will show you what you win..."

At last the long awaited call made them both jump. They scrambled to get the phone, not sure which of the three was ringing, in the process the game board went flying and Brennan grabbed hers first.

"Brennan... it's not mine..."

"Booth here..."

"Hi Booth..." came John's jubilant tearful voice. "This is John, William's Dad!"

"Oh My God. It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Brennan began to tear up instantly as her smile widened.

"Is everything okay? Is Olivia okay?" Booth asked curiously.

"Yes, she's so great, you should have seen her. She was amazing, not one drug and I tell you Booth, it wasn't easy. I'm exhausted, so I can only imagine what she's feeling..."

"Wait a minute John, Bones is asking me a hundred questions, how long is he?"

"20 inches long."

"What about his weight?" Brennan threw more questions at him as she smiled big.

"He's seven pounds four ounces," John responded proudly.

"And what... I'm not going to ask that, Bones."

"What does she want to know?" John asked.

"Never mind, she can ask Olivia later," Booth insisted.

"You didn't ask me what his name is," John said eagerly.

"You said it's William, right?" Booth asked thinking John was a little groggy.

"His whole name."

"William Preston would be my guess..."

"William Joseph Preston." John took Booth totally by surprise.

"John, that's... William Joseph? I don't know what to say? You don't know how much that means to me."

Brennan touched his cheek when hearing the name. She dabbed at her eyes again.

"He's named after my dad and my brother, if I had one, he would be you, Booth."

Booth's eyes were moist. "I don't know what to say, thank you John."

"You forgot to ask me one other thing." John's voice was interrupted by the squeal of a new born infant.

"Is that him?"

"That's him, isn't that the most beautiful sound you have ever heard?" Booth didn't want to burst  
John's bubble by telling him his son's voice was worse than his. "Yeah, it's one of the best sounds  
you will ever hear..." Booth agreed.

"He wants to say hi to his Godfather, if you will do the honors."

"John, of course I will."

"Great... Liv wants to talk to you and then Temperance."

"Hi Booth," Olivia's happy voice rang in his ear. "We have our little miracle, can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you. No one deserves this more..."

"You and Temperance do too," Olivia urged, not willing to be hushed up by John. She wanted her friends to experience the same joy.

Booth didn't want to give away his secret, not until he had a chance to let Brennan in on it. "Liv, Bones is dying to talk to you... and Liv, that name is really something, thanks..."

He handed her the phone knowing it wouldn't be a short conversation.

"Oh Olivia... I'm so happy for you! Have you nursed him yet?"

"Yes, I have. Oh, Temperance, I have never felt this happy in my life. I can't even describe it, it's like walking on air. I can't wait till this happens to you." The joy in Olivia's voice coursed through Brennan's heart. She could only imagine what it was like to feel that happy.

"Does he look like the painting?"

"Exactly like the painting. It's amazing, even down to the dimple on his right cheek, can you believe it? He's so awesome."

"I'm so thrilled for you and John. I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Congratulations."

"You will have one too, Temperance."

She couldn't let on in front of Booth how much she longed for a baby now too, a baby with him.

"Well, until you do, and I know you will, how about a little practice as his Godmother?" Olivia offered.

"Oh, Olivia. Are you sure? I'm not Catholic..."

Booth smiled. They were going to be Godparents together. This couldn't get any better.

"We are not Catholic, and you don't have to be. I want it to be you, you and Booth, okay? Please?"

"How can I say no? Of course."

"Great. Now, we will call and let you know when, so you can plan on it. It will be soon, it's usually  
while the baby is still an infant. Maybe in about two weeks?"

"I will be there..."

"I can't wait to put him into your arms; he's an angel straight from heaven..."

"I can't wait either."

"Talk to you soon Temperance, Billy's hungry…"

"Bye. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm going to be this happy for you someday too, I just know it."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth came up behind Brennan, folding his arms around her waist.

"So, what was that about a painting?"

"Olivia had a dream and in it she saw what the baby would look like; she painted it and when I was there she showed it to me."

"Really, was she right? I mean, does he look like the painting?"

"Exactly, isn't that something?"

"Did she show it to John, too?"

"No, she didn't, not yet anyway. She only showed it to me. She wanted me to believe that dreams  
do come true."

"Do you believe?"

"I'm beginning to." She looked up at him smiling, their eyes conveyed more than millions of words  
could ever express.

X-X-X-X-X-X

This was the week when Booth and Brennan were going to William's baptism. It was only a few days away.

Brennan, Cam and Angela were alone at the lab.

"Weird isn't it, all the boys are out, while the girls hold the fort." Cam said happily.

They giggled at the unwitting rhyme.

"Yeah, kinda nice," Angela commented, smiling.

Brennan looked up from her work nodding. They had not always had a great rapport with each other.  
There was a time when Brennan didn't think she would ever be friends with Cam.

"So, do we dish or what?" Angela asked.

"Definitely," the other two agreed.

"What do you guys think of Agent King, really?" Angela wanted to ask that question for the longest time.

"Hmmm." Brennan tried to think of something kind to say.

"She gives whole new meaning to the words saccharine sweet," Angela paused, "not only completely phony, but a deadly hazard to your health."

"Yeah, way too sweet for my taste too." Cam contributed.

"You two don't care for Victoria?" Brennan was relieved.

"No." They both responded in unison.

"Do you?" They asked.

"Uh, no. Well, Booth thinks she's amazing," Brennan couldn't defend her, not even for Booth.

"She's after Booth," Cam stated, clearly miffed.

"Yeah, no kidding. I hope he keeps his distance." Angela worried.

"California might not be far enough away."

"Well, then we all agree."

"No question about it." Cam nodded.

"I just hope Booth sees her true colors soon; her helpless act might be getting to him." Angela thought Booth knew better.

"No. Don't worry, he's much too professional to let her get the best of him," Cam assured them.

"I know but most women wouldn't mind the worst of Booth either," Angela mused.

Cam laughed and Brennan smiled.

"Besides," Angela said pursing her lips nodding, "Our Booth, he's already taken."

"What?" Both Cam and Brennan asked surprised.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you haven't noticed? He's literally purring lately. He hasn't been yelling the last few weeks, not even once. I almost miss it. It is time for a vacation." Angela realized, shaking her head. "He's almost human; I have even caught him smiling several times."

"And you think it's a woman?" Cam asked, carefully determined not to give away her secret.

"Well, it's either a woman or a new car."

"I don't think it's a car. All he drives is his FBI issued vehicle."

"Then it's a _woman_for sure." Angela said with certainty.

Brennan held back a smile, had Booth really mellowed lately? She thought about it briefly, not one shout in the last few weeks. Not even at Sweets, who usually received the lion's share of Booth's roars.

Cam grinned. "Well, any woman who can keep Booth smiling is okay in my book."

"Hmmm, that reminds me... Has he told you anything Cam?" Angela prodded.

"Me? No. I don't know where his mind is these days." At least that much was true. He'd been so absent-minded lately, just that day he had asked her for a file they searched all over the place when suddenly he realized he had put it in his desk to work on it later. "Even if I did."

"I know," Angela said resigned, "Your lips would be sealed, tighter than a child proof pill bottle. Well, whoever she is, I hope she knows what she's in for. I love Booth, don't get me wrong, but talk about sealed tight."

They all laughed.

Brennan went back to her work. Angela and Cam could not see the sweet smile in her eyes and on her lips.

She had wondered if it was her imagination, that over the last few weeks she had seen that look in his eyes too, twinkling at her affectionately; she felt there was something he wanted to say, but had changed his mind, more than once. It was driving her a little nuts, while at the same time lighting a little flame of hope in her heart.

Now this weekend couldn't come soon enough. Brennan never allowed herself to imagine another trip to Le Havre. Now that it was actually happening, she sensed it would be a turning point in their relationship.

Lasers of excited anticipation beamed through her as she thought about being there with Booth once again.

_A/N: Enough fluff for everyone? Let me know what you guys think?_


	29. Cry

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But my life has been crazy the last couple of weeks. Totally worth it though. I got to meet the cast of Bones at Paley, that was the best thing ever. And I'm still trying to catch up to everything. _

_Also, I just posted a new one-shot yesterday and you guys should check it out. It's smut for those of you who love it. Haha. Please go read it and tell me what you think? This was a birthday fic for my wonderful friend __**Jenn (RositaLG)**__. It's called __**Ecstacy**__. _

_Song "Cry" by Mandy Moore._

_I wanted to hold you__  
__I wanted to make it go away__  
__I wanted to know you__  
__I wanted to make your everything__  
__Alright_

_I'll always remember__  
__It was late afternoon__  
__In places no one will find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside_

_Baby, oh no no__  
__Forever was in your eyes__  
__Was there that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry_

Chapter 29

After having girls' time with Cam and Angela at the lab, Brennan decided to stop by the Hoover to surprise Booth. It was late on Monday already. She walked to his office not realizing that he was on the phone. She smiled as she noticed Booth's chair was facing the wall, his back to her. Her expression changed as she digested his words.

"I know, John. Yes, I have to tell her this weekend... it's crazy for us to continue to be together this way, she has to realize that... hmm... no, having a relationship that is based on physical needs and nothing else, I can't believe it's gone on this long... I want it to stop... but I don't know how she'll react..."

Brennan couldn't move; she had to hear every word. God, how she had feared this day would come.

Her first instinct was to run as far away from him as she could; her cheeks were burning, her stomach churning. She had no choice, so she stayed to listen and face the truth. Maybe she misunderstood?

"I know, it's so amazing how someone can turn your life around so quickly... you never know John, maybe in a year or two, I will be bragging about my son or daughter with her... Okay... a girl since I already have Parker. He would love his little sister. And I guess you and Olivia being her in-laws wouldn't be so bad either."

He smiled at the thought about his future.

"I know John, I know I'm not getting any younger... please don't remind me... thanks, I can always count on your support," Booth said sarcastically.

"I know she wants more too, so it shouldn't come as too big of a surprise... we couldn't go on like this forever. I mean it's so pointless, right?"

No mistake about it, he wanted out of their deal.

"Ambulance? Funny..."

The last comment perplexed Brennan.

"It's a big case... not open and shut by a long shot. It will be tough, but I think we have a chance... I'm trying to help her, that's all. How did you know? Oh... the papers... our picture... I didn't know we had made the papers at all... huh... yeah, she's beautiful and innocent, trust me John... I know."

He thought Victoria was beautiful, or did he mean her? Was he just ready to find someone, was that why? Her mind was racing with questions.

It was true, Booth had been missing in action a lot lately. She accepted his excuses of working, getting ready for Victoria's trial, but what if he had met someone else? She had passed off his absence, taking the time to focus more on her novel. Maybe she had been too distracted to see the beginning of the end.

Her throat tightened as she tried to control the assault on her emotions.

"Yeah... now her lawyer just has to convince the jury she is as innocent as she looks. Ok, yeah, I've gotta go too... I agree this weekend will be one to remember. Billy's not the only one starting new," he laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. Give my love to Liv. Bye."

Brennan tried to tiptoe away unseen but as soon as Booth ended his conversation, he turned his chair around catching a glimpse of her.

"Hey."

"Hey," her face tilted downward as she tried to recuperate some form of a smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just got through with my work for the night and thought I'd drop the files off." Thank God she had their latest case files on her hand; she walked over to his desk and dropped them there for him. "I'm heading home."

"Do you want some company?" He smiled expecting an affirmative answer.

"Uh... tonight I'm... I hope you understand, but I need to get some sleep, it's..."

"It's okay Bones... we can..."

She cut him off; the last place she wanted be was in his arms. It would be far too painful.

"No, not tonight. I think it would be better; I have to start packing."

He smiled, oblivious to her rattled nerves. "Yeah, that's right, you and your twenty suitcases. It is only  
a weekend, and it's two days, not three this time," He reminded her.

"I know. I should wash some things..."

"Like your hair?" He smiled remembering how much fun he had the last time he helped.

"No, clothes for the trip."

"Ok, it's okay. I've got to work on Victoria's case anyway. I was willing to play hooky, but..."

"No... you should work..."

"I will," he gave her a questioning look trying to read her mood. "You sure you are okay?"

"Fine... never better," she lied.

"Ok..."

"Booth, I almost forgot... I will be in busy all day tomorrow with the new case, you will be here at the Hoover tomorrow afternoon, and it's fairly close to the jewelry store where I bought the christening gift… Do you think you could?"

"Yeah, sure... just write the name down. I will pick it up."

"It's being engraved, and I paid for it already."

"Great... then I'll pay you back, no problem."

"No, it's already taken care of. Thanks though..."

Booth wondered why things were so polite between them, as if they had a knockdown and were walking on glass.

"Goodnight..." She couldn't help but look back at him, wondering how she could have been so stupid.

"Hey... you really okay, Bones?"

He got up walking towards her; no way she would let him touch her now.

"I'll see you," she quickly walked out, leaving him to question his whole day, when did he offend her?

He couldn't come up with anything logical, which was quite normal when it came to his Bones. His smile returned, 'his' - soon she would be forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Tuesday, and after a long day of work, Booth was walking down a busy street. His mind was preoccupied with so much that he almost passed the jewelry store.

"Good going Booth, you've got, what, fifteen minutes till they close."

He walked in, looking around for a salesperson. At the sound of the front bell a woman he would guess to be in her late fifties walked over to him.

"May I help you sir?"

Booth looked intently at the clerk - what was it about her that was so familiar? It hit him, she reminded him of his mother. Something about her, was it her eyes, or her voice… or maybe it was the smile. He couldn't quite capture what it was, but the feelings it invoked threw him.

He found his voice, "Yes, I'm here to pick up a christening gift... my girlfriend." He said it for the first  
time, knowing the word didn't cover what she was to him. He thought of a day very soon when he would proudly introduce her to everyone as his girlfriend.

"It was being engraved..."

"Ahh... yes, that beautiful cup. Would you like to see it?" She turned to take it out from under the counter.

"Yes, please..."

She showed him the cup silver, stem, gold lining with the words 'Blessing from Heaven' engraved below was William Joseph Preston with the date of his baptism and two angels hugging adorning the opposite side.

Booth smiled at seeing his Godson's name in print for the first time, "It's great..."

"Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Yes, please, thanks."

"It will be just a few minutes."

Booth wandered away, looking absently at the display of jewels in the glass cases.

A necklace caught his eyes; it was simple with elegance that reminded him of her. The sparkling diamond beckoned to him, and he envisioned it hugging Brennan's beautiful soft neck.

The lady behind the counter stopped wrapping as she noticed his interest.

"Would you like to look at something?"

"Yes, the necklace, there..." he pointed to it and she removed it to give him a closer viewing.

"This is a lovely piece, it's a flawless diamond."

"That it is..." Booth couldn't decide, should he? He wanted to give her something, but maybe he should wait till things were settled.

"I saw her last week when she purchased the christening gift, she's very lovely..."

"Yes." He smiled.

"Your soul knows when it's right..." she said it almost in a whisper.

Booth looked at this woman, the name tag said Maggie, but who was she? Booth thought back to  
a day before his mother passed away, before the cancer had robbed her of her words.

_He was sitting by her bed in the hospital, valiantly trying to hide his desperation. He was losing her, and__  
__there was nothing he could do._

_"Seeley," his mother's weak voice broke the deafening silence._

_"Yes Mom, what is it? Can I get you something?"_

_"No, there are some things I want to say to you."_

_"Mom you should rest, we can always talk..."_

_"I wish that were true, you don't know how much I wish that were true, but I know you and your brother will be fine, I will be watching out for you..."_

_"Mom. please..."_

_"Seeley, I have to before… we don't always have the luxury of another chance."_

_He swallowed back the tears; the effort caused a searing burn in his chest. "Okay, what is it?"_

_He took hold of her hand, looking into her remarkable brown eyes, thinking how he would never forget them as long as he lived. How would he even have a life without her?_

_Her smile in spite of the intense pain she was enduring, shined up at him, her love emanated throughout his body. He could always feel it._

_"You and your brother are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought I might never have any babies, but then I had two miracles finally. Every moment with both of you has been a blessing. I wish I had years more, I know that isn't meant to be..."_

_Booth swallowed hard, forcing himself to be brave._

_"You're a good son."__  
_  
_Booth smiled, treasuring her pride in him, vowing to himself to live up to it._

_"Seeley, someday when you least expect it, she'll be there..."_

_"Who?" Booth asked._

_"The woman you will spend your life with, she will be everything you deserve... beautiful, smart, caring. Your heart will open when she comes. Let it stay open."__  
_  
_"I..."_

_"Promise me, you will take good care of her, protect her, stand by her, and above all, love her."_

_"Mom, that's a long way off..."_

_"Time passes quickly, I want you to be ready, don't be afraid, embrace it. I know you, Seeley, after I'm gone, it won't be easy for you. I'm the only one you confide in. Please, don't get angry, this is part of something we can't understand. It's so hard to think of leaving you and Jared, but somehow I know..."_

_"You know?" He felt a bitterness consuming him._

_"You won't always have it easy. I know you are thinking of joining the army."_

_"How did you..."_

_"Seeley, I'm your mother, remember?"_

_"I will never forget. Mom, someone needs to stand up for people who are innocent or treated unfairly, everyone deserves a break, and joining the army I can help my county the best way possible."__  
_  
_His mother smiled nodding, "That doesn't surprise me. I remember when you were six, the little girl down the street, Theresa?"_

_Booth nodded._

_"You got so angry when the other kids were mean to her. You stood up for her, taking her side, just you against everyone else. I was so proud of you. That was just the beginning; you were always fighting someone else's battles. So you choosing this is fitting and I am proud of you, always know that."_

_"Thanks, Mom." He was barely holding it together._

_"You know, don't you? Sometimes you will get so discouraged and weary of fighting, it will be lonely, you won't know why you do it." _

_Booth nodded wordlessly, this was what he would miss the most, her instinctive way of understanding him and sharing in his dreams, even the ones he had never divulged._

_"You can't go through your life alone, it wouldn't be living. Love is what counts in the end, no job, no__  
__success is meaningful without love."_

_He nodded again__ unable to speak. He would do anything his mother asked._

_"She's out there already, you two are destined for each other, she will be exactly what you need."__  
_  
_"I hope she knows what she's in for..." Booth tried to joke._

_"Believe me, Seeley, when it happens you will know it's right. Remember that, don't question it, don't fight it, love is in our souls, not only our hearts. When you find it, it will come from a place so deep within you; it will be as if it was always there. You won't know when or where it began."_

Booth looked up into the sales lady's eyes, "Maggie, what did you say?"

She smiled. "The soul knows when it's right."

Booth smiled back at her, nodding and then shaking his head. Not quite believing this odd coincidence.

"I'll take the necklace too..."

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"No, it's okay..."

"Ok sir," She took his credit card. "I will ring this up, then finish wrapping." She returned the card to him.

"Thanks..."

Booth walked around a little more, his mother's voice was fresh in his head. She had been right, he had known in that first astounding moment Brennan was the one. He never felt like that with Rebecca or Hannah.

He remembered walking very slowly down the classroom corridor and there she was, waiting for him. She was beautiful and breath taking and he just knew she was the one. He smiled wondering if his mother had anything to do with what happened next.

He looked down, his eyes registering as his mind returned to the present; he found himself staring at a display of elegant diamond rings.

A brilliant glittering caught his eye; it was one of the most beautiful rings he had ever seen. The diamond was large, but not gaudy; its unique setting was classic, timeless and unpretentious, perfect for the woman who hopefully would agree to wear it. He looked at other rings in the case, but something kept drawing him to the first one.

"Did you want to look at rings too sir?"

"Uh... I..." Don't fight it, embrace it. He smiled, thinking 'Okay, Mom I hear you.'

"Yes, I want to look at that one."

"So, she is the one?"

Booth nodded, a little in awe of the words; he felt in a strange way his mother was approving.

He knew she would, Brennan was everything his mother wanted for him; they would have hit it off. His mother would have shared all her memories about him as a child, while he could picture Brennan complaining about him incessantly, happy to find a kindred spirit in his mother. He thought sadly of what could never be, the two woman swapping recipes, shopping together.

She took the ring out smiling; it must be her smile, he decided.

"This is a one of a kind; it's flawless, white, exquisite quality. You have good taste. It's funny, I don't always remember our patrons, but your lady, I remember when she was holding the cup, and I noticed what lovely hands she has, so delicate, long graceful fingers, this would be perfect for her."

"Yes..." He felt a momentary rush of fear inside, what on earth was he about to do? He never had been this impulsive. He took a breath to give him courage; he felt as though he was about to jump off a cliff, he only hoped he landed somewhere soft.

"I will take the ring too." His heart felt free, the huge stone wall surrounding it for so long had just crumbled. He felt as though he had been buried under the debris after an explosion. Finally seeing  
the light he was able to crawl out, one of the few blessed to survive. He had been suffocating for so long, to have this unbearable weight lifted. He felt a warmth inside of him he had not experienced since he was that young, innocent teenager, who expected to conquer the world.

"A wise choice, Mr.?"

"Booth, you can call me Booth."

"Booth, I hope you will be very happy." Her voice was so full of affection, he wondered if she was this nice to everyone.

He gave her his credit card again. His hand was shaking a little; he tried to control it, but to no avail. He looked at her intently as she entered his purchase. She handed him a blue velvet bag containing the two boxes.

"I will be happy." He knew how true this was as he walked towards the door; he turned wanting to say something to this woman who had helped him more than she knew. "Thanks, Maggie." To his utter astonishment, she was gone.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Victoria was again in his office; Booth couldn't remember when he had spent so much time trying to help someone. Victoria seemed to need extra care. She was so vulnerable, so fragile. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Booth, could I speak to you for a moment," Cam asked from the open doorway.

He excused himself then follows Cam out.

Victoria walked over to his chair, touching his jacket that was draped over the back, she picked it up, pressing it against her, wishing the owner was in it, deciding to return it to the chair before he caught her.

She was consumed in thoughts of the best way to ensure Booth and Brennan never got much time together. She would find ways to keep him up to his neck in her business. It may take awhile, for Brennan to get  
the message, but she seemed like a fairly intelligent woman.

She wondered what it was about Brennan that was attractive to Booth. Not seeing anything clearly, she shrugged dismissing the question. She smiled as she thought of the fun she would have winning him over.

Brennan was just a baby, there wouldn't even be a need to do anything much. Her lack of self-confidence in the man handling department was glaringly obvious. She would back down from any fight, and it would make the battle so much more enjoyable. She would come out of this victorious, or her name wasn't Victoria .

"Sorry about that," Booth apologized returning to his office.

"That's okay, I really should be going anyway."

"Okay," he was relieved; now he only hoped Brennan was in a better mood.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth called Brennan after Victoria's departure.

"Hey, it's me. I'm free. Are you?"

'No, but you want to be free,' Brennan thought. She was torn. The thought of letting him go… if that was what he wanted, what choice did she have? She had missed him so much already, and it had only been one day. To go it alone again seemed too impossible to fathom. She was hurt, confused, and bitterly disappointed.

Nothing about it made any sense. He was spending a lot of time with Victoria, but he kept insisting it was business only. No, Booth wouldn't, not with a Victoria; it had to be someone else. Who and when did he meet someone else? He was bound to meet someone sooner or later, that she was sure of. Booth had his share of admirers, so it was inevitable he would find the right one. She had known this from the very beginning, ultimately she had always known.

She remembered the first night at Le Havre as they walked along the lake, he told her then how much he wanted a wife and a family. He had found someone; it was time. She wanted to see him happy.

"Bones?"

"I'm here. When are you coming?" She couldn't let it be the end, at least not yet.

"As soon as I can, is that okay?"

"I've gotten sort of use to you."

He smiled. That's his girl; he couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It took him about thirty minutes to get to her house. Brennan opened the door, and he smiled, so glad to be with her again.

He handed her a white bag, the name 'Rare Gems' embossed in gold.

He shredded his suit jacket and loosened his tie, laying it over a chair.

"Hey... the gift, I saw it. It's perfect..."

"Yes, the two angels reminded me of Andrew and William. It seemed to be fitting."

"Liv will love it..."

"Seems so weird to actually be going back..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's like returning to the scene of the crime." Her dark mood was impossible to shake.

"Funny, I was thinking it was more like coming full circle." He moved to embrace her, wondering how he would withhold the words he was now dying to say.

He had decided the perfect place to say it was at Le Havre with the enchanting cottage, where it all began. The time they shared was magical and unforgettable. He knew it would be again.

She moved away.

Booth sensed all was not right.

"Bones, what is it?" His eyes showed his concern; his arms ached to hold her.

She should be honest and let him know why. The words were almost out as Booth's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Victoria, calm down. It's okay."

Brennan looked sadly at him, his back was to her. She knew he wasn't staying. No time to talk, not now.

"Look, sit tight. I will be right there," he hung up, looking at her regretfully.

"Victoria?"

"Yes. She just witnessed the mother of the little boy kill his father. Mrs. Crossal blamed her husband and couldn't deal with it. She's very upset and scared."

"Oh..."

"I have to go. Bones, I will come back, okay?"

"Sure..." She said knowing somehow he wouldn't be back.

"I'm sorry..." He searched for his jacket. She got it for him, and she caught the faint scent of a woman's perfume. Or was she imagining it? No. Her heart did a flip flop, landing upside down.

"Don't be; work comes first right?"

"Right." He appreciated her not making a fuss.

"I will see you later..." He tried to bend to kiss her, but she turned avoiding him again. Booth didn't like having to leave this way.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan tossed and turned all night, the place next to her cold and empty. She cried silently, wondering if she had already lost him. How could it have happened so quickly, without warning? Visions of him with someone else haunted her restless dreams.

_A/N: Thanks for reading it. Next chapter in a couple of days. Please let me know what you thought._


	30. Turning Tables

_A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I tried to do review replies but wouldn't let me. So let me just address something that came up on the reviews. There is an end to this story and I know where I'm going with it. The story is already finished. Total of 34 chapters. I started writing an epilogue for it, but I don't know if I will use it. But rest assure that even though it's angsty, I know where I'm going with this. I hope you guys stay until the end, it will be worth it, trust me. _

_I'm still hyper and over the moon about the finale. Wasn't that just incredible. I'm the happiest fangirl ever. I'm really looking forward to season 7. What about you guys? _

_Thanks again for everyone. You guys are awesome._

_Also, thanks to __**JSQ**__ for betaing for me._

_Song "Turning Tables" by Adele._

_Close enough to start a war__  
__All that I have is on the floor__  
__God only knows what we're fighting for__  
__All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
__Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
__No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh__  
__Where love is lost, your ghost is found__  
__I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
__As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_Next time I'll be braver__  
__I'll be my own savior__  
__When the thunder calls for me,__  
__Next time I'll be braver__  
__I'll be my own savior__  
__Standing on my own two feet_

Chapter 30

It was the next day, Wednesday.

Booth was at the lab with Victoria when Brennan arrived. It was early; she needed to bury herself in work. It was the only cure. She was hit instantly with an attack of Victoriaitis; it was almost more than she could handle.

She could see them standing by Hodgins' desk, close to each other. She headed to her office and shook her head in suspicion again. It couldn't be Victoria. It could be anyone but her.

What Brennan did know was _she_wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. She had heard it; now, she had to believe it.

"Bones, great! You're here! Could I talk to you in your office?" Booth asked pointing to it and then turned to Victoria. "I will be right back, Victoria." He patted her on the arm reassuringly as he waited for Brennan to proceed towards her inner sanctum.

Brennan's legs were shaking, and her hands were cold. She felt sick to her stomach, the thought of having him say the words… how would she continue to face him every day?

To her surprise, he smiled at her fondly.

"Bones, about last night..."

"Booth, it's..."

"No... I didn't want to call you and wake you. Victoria was really frightened, so I stayed late. It was a long night interviewing everyone and when I was done, I realized it was too late, so I went home. I promised her I would pick her up this morning, so she wouldn't have to face all the reporters alone."

"I see..." She waited. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

"No... I have a big favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes... I have to go interview Mrs. Crossal. Could you spend a little time with Victoria? Please?" He added as he saw her 'You've got to be out of your Mind' look.

"What? Are you serious? You haven't spent enough time with her for everyone?" Brennan complained, her fighting edge back. He was unbelievable.

"Bones, please?"

"Why me?"

"Well, she just moved into town, and she doesn't know anyone, and I trust you. Besides you two are pretty close in age, and she likes you."

"She likes _me_? How do you even know that?"

"Well, I like you, you're easy to like," Booth answered pouring on the charm. "Look, Bones she didn't want to be alone all day. She can't work on this case anymore after what she witnessed. I told her you wouldn't mind." He could see how wrong he was, but that didn't help solve the problem.

"You did? What gives you the right to volunteer me?"

"I thought you'd understand."

"Well, I don't. Why don't you just admit it, Booth! You're attracted to her!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? I don't think so. You thinking that I wouldn't mind this is..." Brennan gestured with her hands as she stammered a sure sign to him that she wasn't happy.

"Is what? I'm asking for two hours tops. Go to breakfast or go shopping..."

"With her?"

"No, with Angela! Of course with her...she's a woman, Bones. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about..."

"Her favorite subject is you!"

"Bones, please..." His eyes begged her.

"Two hours?"

"Yes. I'd appreciate it." The soft sweet look in his eyes knocked down her defenses flat.

"Hey, you might end up enjoying yourself."

"Oh, yeah. It will be like leg waxing, it hurts like hell, but you are thrilled when it's over and  
hopefully no lasting scars."

He laughed, not sure if he was supposed to. "I knew I could count on you." He smiled, pleased. "Thanks, you are a great sport..."

"So is kickboxing!" Brennan mumbled under her breath. "Booth, I can maybe take her to breakfast, but I've got some work to do."

"Ok. Breakfast. You are amazing, Bones." He kissed her quickly, hoping no one saw it.

"And that's supposed to make up for it?"

"No, but it helps, doesn't it?"

"Get out of here," she said begrudgingly.

He smiled, knowing he could always count on her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth exited Brennan's office to go back to Victoria as Brennan resigned herself to the intrusion on her day.

"Oh, and Bones, I almost forgot. I brought those files you wanted. It couldn't be more perfect?"

"You've made my day," she said smiling a little in spite of herself. He would always be dear to her, no matter what happened.

Booth went back to The Hoover leaving Victoria and Brennan alone.

Victoria stood by the entrance of the lab. She looked very much at home, smiling as if expecting to be entertained. She slid the stone on her necklace up and down the chain.

"So, Booth says you need company."

"Oh, he's a little over-protective. I'm fine really."

"He said you didn't want to be alone."

"So, he asked you to be with me?"

"I'm willing, if you are?"

"Why not? It could be interesting watching you in action. What do I do? Watch you work over bones?"

"No. Have you had breakfast yet?" Brennan felt like she was about to lose hers.

"No. I don't usually eat breakfast."

"Well, how about some coffee?"

"I prefer tea..."

"Fine, I'll get you the tea."

Brennan left momentarily to get the tea.

Victoria was very satisfied. This was going to be so easy. Booth had no idea how much he had fallen into her hands.

Brennan handed her the steaming cup of tea. What was the deal with the necklace?

"Your necklace is lovely, is it your birthstone?"

"Yes, it was a gift. Opal, October, I'm a Scorpio. What about you, Temperance?"

"Aries, it's in April."

"Oh, isn't that birthstone a Diamond?" Victoria asked, laughing inside. Perfect, couldn't have asked for a better month.

"Yes..."

"Pity, I suppose you don't get many of those, of course luckily there's cubic zirconium..."

Victoria would be an expert on anything fake. Brennan smiled. _'Booth, I'll get you for this,'_she thought. Then she realized she wouldn't get him at all. She covered her sad thoughts with another question.

"So, Victoria, how is your case going?"

"Booth's very optimistic, he keeps me on an even keel. It's been such... a difficult time... last night was terrible. I couldn't believe she shot him."

"No doubt..."

"He seems to have things under control now; I'm not too worried. He's a great investigator."

"I bet you were scared."

"Oh I was terrified, but with Booth there I felt so secure; he really took care of me." Her smile resembled a snake's who had just ingested a tiny mouse.

Brennan felt confined, restless. "Well, I do have some work to do."

"Oh don't mind me. I wait for Booth all the time."

Brennan tried not to let her irritation hit over-drive. It took more than ten seconds.

Her mind was so far from her work. All she could focus on was the fact that he had never loved her. Not in all the times they had been together; she had finally realized it wasn't making love to him.

She swallowed the lump that kept growing in her throat as the complete realization of how one-sided her love for him was. Her mind looked back over the many moments when she could have sworn there was more. No, she had been fooling herself.

She managed to recover a thread of composure and worked furiously at her desk.

This was the longest two hours of her life. There was no question in her mind of what would happen next. The only unanswered questions were how and when.

Victoria kept her eyes on Brennan's expression. Brennan was quite transparent; something besides work was definitely on her mind. Maybe getting him to spend all that time last night at her place did the trick. This was like taking candy from a baby, and how sweet would it be to taste Booth's lips?

The one thing Victoria had not planned on was developing feelings for Booth. Honest feelings, this was so rare for her. She had never allowed herself to do anything that involved vulnerability. She had the act down better than anyone, but that was all it was. She had always been shatterproof in the love area.

The more time she spent with him, the more she saw the gossip was true. Booth definitely had a heart. She was falling for him; that scared her. She couldn't afford to put anything before her agenda; it would cost her too dearly.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Angela invited Brennan to lunch. Brennan's extra enthusiastic response tipped the artist off. It wouldn't be a picnic. When was it ever?

Twenty minutes later Brennan was sitting across from Angela at the diner. Angela observed her friend's order, a triple-decker club and fries and chocolate shake with extra cream.

"Okay, spill it..."

"Spill what?"

"The three thousand calorie lunch. The wounded look on your face. What's up?" Angela accepted her tossed salad.

"Why does it matter? Just because you obsess about every gram of fat doesn't mean I have to." Brennan was not in a good mood.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here..."

"I know... I'm... I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I think. I didn't sleep well and I... had to take care of someone this morning..."

"What do you mean take care? Was it a child?"

"You're so close. Spoiled, naughty..."

Angela was intrigued. The anger in Brennan's voice told her to tread lightly.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I guess?"

Brennan twirled her straw, not answering.

"Okay... how much do I love these guessing games... is it your publisher?"

"Not in a million centuries!"

"Cam, Sweets, oh why do I even waste time? It's Booth!" She got no response. "Am I warm?"

"Not if you get anywhere near her."

"Uh oh, not Victoria again!"

Brennan downed half of her shake in one gulp wishing it was a straight double alcohol of any kind. The cold would only numb for so long.

"Don't tell me? Did you have to help her with the case too?"

"Angela... I know you are helping Booth with this case, she's just so..."

"Guilty..." Angela supplied eagerly.

"Angela, I think I'm just irritated that she occupies so much..."

"Air?"

Brennan laughed.

"Ah, a smile. It can't be that bad. Come on Bren, what did he make you do for her?"

"He didn't make me do anything..."

"Ok, what did his chocolate eyes implore you to compromise to this time?"

"Angela..."

"Oh, come on Bren. He can't be trusted around her. No matter how gorgeous he is..."

"Why does every woman fall at his feet, anyway? He's not perfect!"

"Is this the Brennan I know? He must have really tarnished his armor. What did he have you do?"

"Victoria witnessed Mrs. Crossal kill her husband last night, and he came to her rescue. Unfortunately, he had to go interview Mrs. Crossal, and he didn't want to leave her without full daycare."

"So, I hope you put her in a playpen and fed her cheerios?" Angela probed, wondering what Victoria had done to put Brennan in this foul mood.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Was it really that bad?"

Brennan tilted her head a little amused by Angela; she had her moments, but she was a true friend.

Brennan looked sad again, thoughts of Booth clouded her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't press the issue. Oh, boy... it's him again. You know we haven't had this conversation lately so I was hoping..."

"Angela... I don't want to talk..."

"Okay... so does that mean we sit here in silence?"

"No. Of course not."

She couldn't help wondering why Booth would bother to hide this relationship? They didn't have a hold on each other, so why pretend? She pictured him on the stand as she grilled him with all the questions darting through her brain.

She smiled a little with satisfaction; then her face suddenly saddened again.

"At least you're smiling... never mind..." Angela noticed how her expression changed quickly.

"What?"

"Forget it. Here's your mountain of food... enjoy."

"I'm not very hungry..."

Angela shook her head; she would do her duty as always and grabbed a handful of fries and a half of Brennan's sandwich.

As Brennan sat there watching her eat, Angela wondered if this was Brennan's conspiracy to keep her in a size four.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Thursday evening already. Victoria had kept Booth hopping with more phony concerns. Literally and figuratively.

Brennan was busy with her work.

They kept missing each other; Booth couldn't help wondering why.

Finally, he went to the lab. She was there, working alone, sitting on her couch.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Is everyone gone?" He looked around.

"Yes, all but me."

"I... it's been a wild week."

"Yes... it sure has..."

"So, are we okay?" He wondered if she was still in fumes over 'Victoria Sitting.'

"Why wouldn't we be?" Two could play at this game. If he wasn't going to be honest neither was she.

"We haven't been together at all this week, Bones."

"Well... it's probably just as well..."

"Bones... why do you keep sounding so..."

"Look you don't owe me any explanations, okay. I have no hold over you."

"Why would you?"

"Oh, come on, Booth... let's at least keep the honesty between us."

"I intend to... what are you talking about?"

She looked up, shaking her head in disbelief; how could he be so deceitful?

"Bones, come on." He approached her, and she backed up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Great... if nothing's wrong, then kiss me..."

"No..."

"Why?" His eyes questioned.

She almost believed his act. "I'm not in the mood..."

"Really?" He smiled advancing towards her, knowing just how to fix that.

"Don't..."

"You know I can change your mood..." He said confidently, kissing her neck.

"Stop it, Booth!" She backed away again, this time standing up and moving to the other side of her office.

"No... what is this? Talk to me..."

"No... I need..."

"Yes..." He advanced again, capturing her arms in both hands, pushing her back against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her breath was ragged, the chemistry between them undeniable.

"Fulfilling those needs."

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a whisper as a tingling feeling ran up her spine.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do all week." His mouth burned into hers. She was overtaken by the feel of him close to her. It blocked out everything else. He pushed her jacket off, feverishly kissing her; his desire for her overwhelmed his senses.

"I can't..." She was weakening as he buried his face into her neck. His mouth teased her as her blouse fell to the floor.

"Why?" He whispered as she gasped for air, moaning softly. "You want me, and I want you..."

"Here?" She did want him, now and forever.

"Anywhere. Always." He lifted her up against him and pressed her against the wall, her body giving into him. "Don't you know what you do to me?"

Her eyes met his wishing with all her heart that he meant it, but he wanted something so different than what she needed.

"Booth..." Her common sense tried to come into play, but her insane feelings canceled it out immediately. It was the only conclusion her preoccupied mind could reach as her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

This time was so different, he was so insistent. His body craved hers. He knew that she needed him as much as he needed her. It had been days. They made up for lost time. She pulled away, pushing her hand against his chest, "Booth..."

"No talking, not tonight." They somehow ended up on her couch. It had turned out to be quite an invigorating session.

Later that night, Brennan lay in his arms wondering how she could have given into him when she knew, but somehow she just couldn't believe it. What happened between them had been chemistry, pure and simple. Physical needs were met. She felt the sadness descend on her. She didn't mean anything to him; her weakness was pathetic. She was an idiot. Anger at herself and at him rose within her, a poor veil for the truth. The ache consuming her conquered any chance of sensible behavior.

"Hey, you're quiet. Usually you want to talk, and I'm the one who drifts off. Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"No... I should be going home..."

"No... Not without me. Come on, don't tell me this is enough?"

Her eyes refused to meet his. It would never be enough. Her heart was finally facing it. This couldn't go on.

"What is it? Bones, you're acting like I did something, and I don't even..."

He was speaking the truth, she was acting insanely. He was well within the agreement. His plan was to tell her this weekend. She knew in her heart it was because he would never want to willfully cause her pain. He had always protected her, so maybe he was afraid of her reaction. Unfortunately, this didn't ease the excruciating pain threatening to take her over.

"I'm going home!" She quickly threw on her clothes. Booth got up, standing in front of the door. He pulled on his slacks.

"Please, get out of my way..."

"No, not until..."

"If you don't, I won't be going to John and Olivia's this weekend."

"Why?"

"Oh, Booth... Give me some credit..."

"I do. Do you hear yourself? What is going on?"

"You know exactly what's going on."

"Bones, I don't! Please, let's go somewhere and talk about."

"No, I'm going alone..."

"Fine, whatever. When you figure out what's on your mind, and you want to let me in on it, please let me know." He was angry, hurt, and worried.

"Maybe you should do the same!" She shot back.

"Here we go," he said angry now. "Bones, I can't think of anything I've done to warrant your behavior!"

"Right... you haven't done a thing, Booth. Look we don't owe each other anything, that's the agreement. So please, let me leave before I say something I'll regret..." Her eyes told him to back off, and he stepped aside allowing her to go.

She didn't mean it. She was just upset about something he couldn't figure out what it was. She would see this weekend. Booth brushed it off. He knew everything would change between them this weekend; it would be perfect.

_A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you guys think. _


	31. Two Ways To Say Goodbye

_A/N: Once more, thanks for all the reviews. I did a review reply to everyone I could. You guys are amazing._

_Song "Two Ways To Say Goodbye" by Pat Monahan_

_Last night I slept in a bed of tears__  
__But I woke up a better man__  
__There's a space in between__  
__Who you want and who I am__  
__And someday baby we'll both understand__  
__Now I could tell you that__  
__You'll be all right__  
__I could hold you__  
__And keep lying_

_One way is holding on__  
__One way is being strong__  
__There's two ways to say goodbye__  
__Your tears are made of pride__  
__My tears have all been cried__  
__There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Today I decided to take the long way home__  
__I figured that the drive would do me good__  
__I finally feel awake for the first time__  
__I better get home to do what's right__  
__That's right_

_So I won't tell you that__  
__You'll be all right__  
__So please don't ask me to spend the night__  
__Cuz I don't want to hold you__  
__And keep lying_

_Wherever you go I want you to know  
__There's two ways to say goodbye  
__Wherever you go I want you to know  
__There's two ways  
__Goodbye_

Chapter 31

It was finally Friday. Booth was working in his office. Brennan walked slowly towards him. The night before had been so... she was almost embarrassed to face him.

"Hey." She looked at him and the pain was so fresh. She felt like the walking wounded.

Booth looked up relieved to see her.

"Hey Bones, I'm glad you are here."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior..."

"Before or after the fight, because if it was prior to, I liked it... a lot."

She blushed a little at the memory, which made him smile. "Booth," she should just do it and get it over with.

"Olivia called, she can't wait to see us tonight."

Brennan thought of Olivia and of the baby she was longing to see. Why not wait? It would happen soon enough.

"We're really going back..." She said it so softly, he barely heard her.

"It will be great to be there again..."

She forced a smile wordlessly, wondering how he could keep up this pretense. They were going back to what had been a wonderful weekend. If she could find the strength to get through the pain, they might be able to remain friends.

"So, we'll leave by five tonight?" He asked, making sure that time was good for her.

"Five it is."

"Bones..."

The evil music was almost audible as they were interrupted.

"Booth, I ... oh... I'm sorry..." Victoria took a quick survey of them, her antenna picking up a little tension, this was definitely good.

"Actually, Bones and I were..."

"It's fine... we can finish later..." Brennan eyed Victoria's glowing face as she walked out. She turned around once giving Booth a look, and he saw her sadness. It left him disconcerted yet again.

"Booth, I want to thank you properly for everything you have been doing for me in this case."

"That's not necessary..."

"Since it's the weekend, I thought I could cook for you at my apartment to show my appreciation."

"What? Uh, no... I have plans, and I won't even be in town this weekend..."

"Oh." She hadn't known about this.

"Victoria, I really appreciate your offer, but we work together, and actually I am involved..."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, but you can't blame me, you are so... is it serious, you and?"

"Yes."

"So a home life is in the cards for you after all?"

He smiled. Normally he wouldn't share, but he was so happy that he should set things straight for Victoria so she didn't expect anything in return. "Well, we're not quite there yet, but hopefully soon..."

"Well, that's wonderful Booth, I hope you will forgive me?"

"It's fine, no harm done."

She hoped that wasn't true. "Where are you going? Someplace to relax?"

"Yeah, to visit some friends, the ones that had the baby."

"Oh, that's nice. You seem to be looking forward to it."

"Yes, nothing short of an earthquake would make me miss this weekend." Booth smiled. Victoria only hoped there were some cracks in the fault. She would do her best to shake things up when he returned.

As Booth and Victoria were about to leave to go to a meeting about their case, Booth spotted Brennan talking to Cam and Angela across from his office. She was trying to keep her mind focused on the conversation. She couldn't prevent herself from staring at Booth as they passed by.

"Oh, wait Booth, your tie. I think I might have messed it up when I helped you with your coat." Victoria turned towards him making the gesture as intimate as possible.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Her hand lingered against his chest.

"We better get going, we'll be late."

Victoria flashed a smile at him; there was no mistaking her attraction to him. Brennan wondered what it would be like to see him with someone else. She probably wouldn't stay, how could she? Then again, how could she ever leave him?

"What is it about her?" Angela frowned.

"Everything." Cam mumbled. "You name it."

Hodgins arrived for their meeting a little bit late, "She's beautiful, gotta give her that." He observed, "How does he do it?"

"Do what?" Cam asked.

"Get them all to fall head over heels with him?"

"More like falling all over herself!" Cam remarked, grumpy.

"I think she really likes him." Hodgins commented.

"I wonder what good it will do her; he's taken." Angela said. "Besides, you shouldn't be looking. You are taken too."

"Yes, I know baby. Don't worry. I will always be yours."

"Because even though she's beautiful outside, she's horrible inside."

Brennan found another reason to love Angela.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a little after five. Brennan was getting ready. She opened the door when Booth arrived at her place.

"Hey, I've got everything in the trunk - you didn't pack much this time. You know I was kidding, right? If you need to pack anymore..."

"It's enough." She couldn't seem to think straight. She knew she had forgotten something.

Booth took one last look around. "Except..."

"What?" Her voice was sharp, her nerves raw.

"Bones, I was just wondering… your pillow?"

"Oh." The chances of sleeping peacefully on this trip were a million to one. "It's not… I don't need it..."

"Of course you do, you can't sleep without it. I'll get it..." He looked back at her, knowing she was wrestling with something.

"Thanks." He remembered her pillow. This was going to be the worst weekend of her life. She had been tempted several times to cancel it. To cut her losses and run like hell, but Olivia would be upset; it would be selfish of her. She had promised she would be there.

"Ready?" Booth was so happy to finally get out of town and to have her alone. His mind was filled with all the possibilities of what he would say and how she would react.

The drive was strangely quiet.

Brennan looked out the window, pretending to study the scenery. Her heart was breaking into a million fragments, each one caused a piercing pain throughout her body.

Booth thought about her response when he told her - would she agree quietly that she loved him too, or would she faint in shock, needing smelling salts and an ambulance like John thought. He smiled a little secretive smile. Whatever she did, whatever the reaction was, he would hold it in his heart for the rest of his life.

"The drive seems to be going faster this time..."

"Yeah, maybe because it's not dark yet."

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Bones, do you need to talk about something?"

"No, not now; later, okay?"

"Ok."

Again they drove in silence, still lost in their own separate thoughts and worlds. Hers was falling apart.  
His was filled with the hopes and dreams that were about to become a reality.

As they rounded the familiar road to the house, the beautiful lake worked its magic. Brennan felt a strange calm descend on her. It was right, there was no turning back. This was what was meant to be, they had indeed come full circle, and now it was time to move on let him go.

Olivia and John ran out to greet them. The hugs and talk between the four of them drowned out the unhappiness in Brennan's heart. She forced herself to put it all aside, to share in John and Olivia's joy.

Booth knew there was something wrong, but for the time being he turned to his friends and the knowledge that things would be perfect in just a little while.

Brennan smiled as she looked at the precious bundle in Olivia's arms.

"Oh, he's so beautiful. He looks just like your painting - has John seen it?"

"Yes, I had him look at it before we brought Billy home, otherwise he wouldn't be sure that I painted it long before I ever laid eyes on him."

Booth and John stayed behind outside talking together.

The woman head to the nursery, chattering about the baby's sleeping habits and his latest remarkable achievement.

"Do you want to hold him?" Olivia asked sensing Brennan was shy about asking.

"I'd love to..."

"Here you go William Joseph, right into the arms of your beautiful Godmother..."

Brennan held him tenderly, and the feel of his soft little head against her cheek was comforting. She sat in the rocker with him as if she had done this millions of times. She spoke to him softly, telling him how happy she was to meet him and how much fun the two of them would have together.

"Your bone structure is so perfect. It's not hard to see who you take after; you look like Daddy, don't you?"

Unbeknownst to Brennan, Booth was standing in the doorway watching her. She sang softly to Billy, caressing his little head, marveling at the miracle in her arms. He didn't want to interrupt, so he stayed hidden, a little in awe of how naturally she fit into this picture.

Olivia smiled happily. "Temperance, do you mind? I need to get a couple things done for dinner," Olivia asked noticing Booth.

"No, of course not. Go ahead, Billy and I will be fine."

"I can see that." Olivia left passing by the hidden Booth.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." Booth told her honestly. He walked into the room, smiling at the sweet scene in front of him.

Brennan looked up, feeling his eyes on her.

"He's something, isn't he?"

"Yes." She smiled back in spite of her heartbreak.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Booth asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not."

Booth took the baby from her a little insecure about how to hold him; it had been a long time since Parker was that small. Brennan watched the paternal instincts take over.

"Hey big guy, how you doing? Woah, you have quite a grip, you are strong, aren't you? I bet you could pitch for the Phillies. I promise as soon as you are a little older, your Godfather will take you to lots of games, okay? Billy, do you know how long we've prayed for you? You've got to know how much you are loved. Those parents of yours are incredible. You have the greatest Dad in the world. Take it from me, you got the best Mom too. Oh, you already know that, don't you?"

Brennan looked at them, knowing that Booth was destined to become a father again to someone else's child. Not hers, not theirs. She left the room quietly.

Booth tried to get Billy to smile, his efforts were successful.

"Bones, did you see that?" He looked around wondering what happened to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

They said good night to Olivia and John promising to be on time for the baptism the next day. The drive to Le Havre was silent once again.

They entered the house, it was all prepared. Warmth greeted them, memories filled the silence. They stood apart, Booth by the fireplace and Brennan in front of the stairs. They each recalled how enchanting the last time was. Booth thought of how they would be making new memories. Brennan held on to the old ones, hoping she would find comfort in the years ahead.

Booth smiled, this was it. This was the moment. There was no way he could hold out for one more second, the necklace was burning a hole in his pocket. He had wanted to give it to her since the moment he got it. He had the ring too. He had not made up his mind, should he hold off for awhile or go for it? He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Bones, I want you to know..."

She held her breath for a moment, summoning all her strength. This was it. She looked up at him, her eyes were shinning, they were not filled with the happiness he expected.

"Booth, it's time to stop..."

They stared at each other.

Booth's eyes conveyed his confusion and Brennan's legs went weak. She sat on the steps leading up to the bedroom as he waited for her next words.

_A/N: Thanks again. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I will be updating soon though, so no worries._


	32. Chasing Pavements

_A/N: I know that was an evil cliffhanger, that's why I'm updating so soon. Thanks to all the reviews. You guys always impress me. And don't worry Victoria is already gone. You won't even see her again. Isn't that great? _

_Song "Chasing Pavements" By Adele._

_I've made up my mind,__  
__Don't need to think it over__  
__If I'm wrong, I am right__  
__Don't need to look no further,__  
__This ain't lust__  
__I know this is love__  
__But, if I tell the world__  
__I'll never say enough__  
__'cause it was not said to you__  
__And that's exactly what I need to do__  
__If I end up with you_

_Should I give up,__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?__  
__Even if it leads nowhere__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place__  
__Should I leave it there__  
__Should I give up,__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere_

_I build myself up__  
__And fly around in circles__  
__Waitin' as my heart drops__  
__And my back begins to tingle__  
__Finally, could this be it_

Chapter 32

John watched Olivia standing at the window of their bedroom. "It's not polite to stare, Liv."

"John, they can't see me." Olivia turned around, a concerned expression in her eyes.

"Well, glaring in the direction of the Cottage isn't going to fix anything, and we're not even sure it needs repairing."

"Oh, John. Something wasn't right tonight. Booth seemed fine, happy even, but Brennan was so, I don't know. It was as if she was trying to put on an act."

"Liv, we agreed not to meddle."

"John, if only one of us tells one of them, just a little hint to get them moving in the right direction, how would it be interfering?"

"Olivia! No! We will not get involved. It's not our business to nose into theirs. I won't be responsible; we could make things worse. Let them find each other in their own time and their own way. I thought we agreed. If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"But..."

"No buts. I mean it, Liv. They should keep whatever is between them to themselves. We should be here to support and care for them as friends, and that's it."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling..."

"Honey, come to bed, Billy will be up pestering you for his midnight snack, and you being stressed about anything, isn't good for him."

"You're right; maybe I'm wrong and they are finding each other all over again this very minute."

"Exactly." John said holding open the covers, embracing his wife to give her comfort. He didn't tell her about Booth's plans for the weekend to ease her mind, because for some strange reason he had an uneasy feeling too.

X-X-X-X-X-X

He took a step towards her after hearing her words. "Booth, I think we should stop." He couldn't believe he heard her right, and if he did, then he must have gotten the wrong idea.

She paused, not quite believing she managed to say the words. Wishing sadly, she didn't have a reason to.

"Bones, stop... stop what?" His voice was low, his brain was trying to figure out how many different things stop could be referring to. He was afraid there were very few.

"Our agreement..." That kind of narrowed it down.

"You mean?" His eyes were questioning.

"I mean, it's time to move on, Booth. We agreed it was temporary..."

Booth's heart had been in suspended animation. He felt it drop with a thud down a dark black bottomless hole.

"Why?" Booth asked. His mind didn't comprehend anything clearly. She wanted to quit just when he was ready to commit. How could this be happening? Had she met someone? What if she met someone else?

"You want more, more than... you need to find someone who can be, I understand. I know, Booth."  
Her eyes told him she did. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"You know?" He asked totally blown to bits by her words.

"Yes, I heard you speaking to John the other night on the phone. I'm sorry I didn't intend to listen, it just happened."

"You know." His voice was hoarse as he came to the full realization. She knew that was why she had been acting so strangely this past week. She had been avoiding him. She knew he was in love with her, and she wasn't in love with him. She wanted out. He felt like a complete idiot. How could he have missed it? He couldn't quite understand how he totally missed the signals.

"Yes, I know. You don't need to explain. I heard everything."

Booth remembered telling John how much in love he was and how he couldn't wait to tell her. He said a bunch of other stuff, but his mind was a spiraling vortex. He couldn't think straight, he felt light headed and dizzy, as if he couldn't focus. She had known it was coming and that was why she wanted to back out of the trip. Why she had been so melancholy and unreasonable. She didn't want him to tell her. She was trying to spare him embarrassment and humiliation.

"You've given this some thought..."

"Yes, I have. In fact I've been thinking about nothing else."

Booth's head was down. She could not see his expression. "So, you..."

"Booth, this is so hard in some ways. I know what we are, and I know what we will never be. I want you to be happy. I remember you telling me how much you want a family, you're a good man, and I know you'll find the right woman. I know you will."

"You want me to be happy," Booth repeated the words incredulously. He wanted to laugh. He felt like crying. _'So long as it is not you, right Bones?'_He thought. He tried to regain control of his thoughts.

"Of course I do." Brennan bit her lip. "I always want to see you happy." Her eyes filled with tears despite her best efforts to remain calm and stoic.

"If that's true, then why are you crying?" Booth questioned a glimmer of hope in his heart.

Brennan quickly swept at the escaped tears. "Because this is a lot harder than I thought."

He tried to think; this couldn't be happening to him.

"You know it's for the best, Booth. I know I should have done this before, but it was comfortable and safe to be with you. I didn't see... it's time. If anyone at the lab ever found out, it would get messy. So, it's better we do it now."

Booth could only utter sporadic words. If anyone were to ask him later what he said, he would never be able to recall.

He looked at her sitting on the steps. They were light-years apart. To touch her would be as if he were reaching for the stars, so beautiful yet totally out of his grasp.

"This seems..."

"I know... it will be a little odd for awhile, but I hope..."

"I... Umm..." Booth shut his eyes, trying to come up with words, but he couldn't find the right words for it. His throat was parched, he felt drained. Her decision had sucked the life force out of him. A part of him was dead. He remembered feeling this way, only one other time in his life.

"Booth, I want you to know that I will never..." Her eyes filled with tears again, "...forget what you've done for me. I'm so grateful to you for that."

He nodded unable to look her in the eye. He felt like screaming at her. Gratitude? That was it? His anger erupted inside. My God she made him fall in love with her. This wasn't some passing infatuation. He let her get to him; this was real, too real. _'Oh Booth, you are one for the books. You were about to tell her she means everything to you and the only thing she has to return is her GRATITUDE?'_This would be funny if the joke wasn't all on him.

His life was over. ..The world had come down again. This time the walls wouldn't be made of stone. He could almost hear the slamming clang of the cold hard steel encasing the remaining pieces of his heart.

"You don't owe me anything, Bones. I did what I did because I wanted to." His voice was cold, impersonal. He was reverting to the old Booth he thought would be gone forever.

Brennan nodded this time, daring to look at him. It was so hard to read him. Did he care even a little that it was over for them? Did he feel anything?

Her thoughts were chaotic. What she saw and heard seemed to contradict what she knew was true. Normally, she would have a clearer interpretation of his reactions, but not tonight. Tonight she had to concentrate on her own feelings, her own emotions. She had to get through this without turning into a blithering, sobbing basket case.

"Booth, earlier... you wanted to say..." She couldn't quite let him go, maybe if they could talk more?

He shook his head. "I think you said everything that needed..." He wondered when he lost the power to finish sentences.

She smiled trying bravely not to let him see what his last words had done to her.

He thought of how much he had wanted to wake up next to her every morning. He had loved holding her in his arms. It gave him strength. She was his strength, where would he find it now?

She thought of how much she would miss the little intimacies she had grown so accustomed to. She would miss the simple act of touching him freely and of talking to him about anything and laughing with him over everything.

They sat there quietly, deep in thought trying to reconcile the emotions with the words. Booth couldn't, not now.

"I... uh... need to get some fresh air, so if you will excuse me, I'm going for a walk..."

"Sure, I think I will call it a night..." Brennan said, knowing it would be the worst one of her entire life.

"Ok, then... see ya." He said quickly as he headed out the door and down the steps.

Brennan watched him leave. The tears began to fall before the front screen door slammed shut. She felt him distancing himself from her already. Would it always be this way?

She felt as though she was in the middle of a raging storm, caught in its wicked grip, her legs were useless. She stayed seated on the steps sobbing quietly, her hand hugging the railing.

She did the right thing. So why did it feel as if she had taken a sharp knife, mindlessly inflicting herself with fatal wounds? She had cut out the part of her that was the essence, leaving nothing but an empty shell. Her heart was hollow, there was no longer anything precious left to treasure or protect. She felt so alone.

Booth waited until he reached the lake before he dared to take a breath of air. The sting of the crisp breeze on his face confirmed he was still in the land of the living, so how was it that he felt so numb?

He slammed his back against a tree, the force of it allowing the primal sound he had been pushing deep inside to escape, echoing over the silent lake.

He could not endure the pain; he didn't know what to do with it. The love he had for her, where did he put it? How did he stop it?

"God, this isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening? I love her so much, and she doesn't love me."

Booth slid to the ground. The tears began to fall, soundlessly hitting the ground and imprinting his sorrow.

_A/N: So, not what you were expecting it, was it? Tell me what you guys think? We are almost at the end. Two more chapters. _


	33. He Won't Go

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I can't say it enough, but you guys are awesome. The reviews have been incredible. Thank you so much. _

_As you can tell, I'm having an Adele phase, I had to use her again. Song "He Won't Go" by Adele._

_Some say I'll be better without you__  
__But they don't know you like I do__  
__Or at least the sides I thought I knew_

_I cant bear this time__  
__It drags on as I lose my mind__  
__Reminded by things I find__  
__Like notes and clothes you left behind_

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done__  
__I won't rise until this battle's won__  
__My dignity's become undone_

_But I wont go__  
__I can't do it on my own__  
__If this ain't love, then what is?__  
__I'm willing to take the risk_

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride__  
__What if I lose my heart and fail declined?__  
__I won't forgive me if i give up trying_

_I heard his voice today__  
__I didn't know a single word he said__  
__Not one resemblance to the man I met__  
__Just a vacant broken boy instead_

_There will be times__  
__We'll try and give it up__  
__Bursting at the seams, no doubt__  
__We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces__  
__To watch them turn to dust__  
__But nothing will ever taint us_

_Will he... will he still remember me?__  
__Will he still love me even when he's free?__  
__Or will he go back to the place where he would chose the poison over me?_

_When we spoke yesterday,__  
__You said to hold my breath... to sit and wait__  
__"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"_

_He won't go__  
__He can't do it on his own__  
__If this ain't love, then what is?__  
__He's willing to take the risk_

Chapter 33

Slowly Brennan made her way up the stairs. She entered the room; memories hit her like a tidal wave, one overlapping the other. She saw him everywhere.

She felt the salty tears fall again as she journeyed to their first encounter. How gently and tenderly they held each other, cherishing every second together.

She wished she could go back in time and relive it all, find someplace where she might change what was happening now, fix whatever she had done to bring the most wonderful time of her life to an earth shattering end, but she knew that was impossible.

When had he become so indelibly ingrained in her heart and in her soul? When wasn't he? There was no beginning. It was always there as if she was born to be with him.

Why didn't he know it too? How would she go through her days, seeing him and watching from a distance?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth sat on the ground by the lake unable to move, barely daring to breathe; the effort was too much.

His mother's voice faintly haunted him. He shook his head, trying to extinguish it. "You didn't tell me, you never said she wouldn't love me, you didn't tell me mom. Why didn't you tell me how to fix this? You said she would be everything I need; I need her to love me." His voice was angry, filled with grief. He had no one to blame, no explanation for where he failed or why.

He got to his feet slowly, his shaking hand removed the ring box from his pocket, and he opened it, looking into the glittering diamond shimmering in the moonlights' reflection. If he cast it into the lake he could bury it all. All the anguish he was feeling, he could push it down under the water, drowning it out once and for all.

His hand raised as a swish of air hit his face. Echoes of his past whispered inside his mind. _"Your soul knows."_ He rejected it, pulling his arm back, _"Seeley, stand by her, protect her, and above all, love her."_  
He stopped, something stopped him.

He slowly lowered his hand, taking a deep breath, letting it fill him with a fresh perspective.

He wasn't alone, but he looked around and no one was there. He replaced the ring into the box, and dropped it into his pocket.

"Booth," he heard her voice faintly, calling him like a soft breeze floating through the trees.

"Bones..." He wiped away his tears as he rose to his feet to turn towards her. His eyes were glassy, his face ravaged by the battle of hurt verses anger raging within him.

She looked ethereal in the starlight, the silvery blue, floral skirt billowing gently. Her face illuminated in the moonbeams. Her smile was a sweet, polite to his broken heart. How was it the one person who had the power to hurt him most, also had the power to heal him?

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan walked over to the closet where she found his shirt. She remembered he wore it the day he showed her their haven. His teasing eyes, he had been so open, so free here, she would never forget as long as she lived.

She held the soft material against her cheek, breathing in the fragrance of each moment in his arms.

She took a look around the room; he was everywhere. There was no way to leave him behind, to begin letting go, not in this room. She left the bedroom and went down the hallway; she had only glanced into the two unfinished bedrooms on her first visit.

She still held Booth's shirt as she flicked on the light. To her surprise, there was a major renovation in progress.

Olivia had been here, one look at the mural partially painted in a rounded alcove told her all she needed to know. This was the nursery Olivia had promised to paint for her.

The painting was of the Waterfall Place, done in muted pastel shades, portraying a fantasy shimmering waters, filled with botanical wonders, complete with every child's dream of happy forest animals.

The aura of light around it made it seem heavenly. A child's imagination brought to life, with each brush stroke of love.

Brennan walked up to it, touching the waterfall with her fingers, knowing this was intended as a surprise for her and Booth. She noticed Olivia painted a single star in the dusky sky. Why not? Just one more wish. She could have that just for tonight.

She put on the shirt, to take away the chill of cold reality facing her. She flicked the light off, preferring the moonlight filtering in through the windows. She sat down on the oval, floral rug. "I get one night... just one to remember."

X-X-X-X-X-X

He stared up at the house, he didn't know where to go, or what to do.

Backyard. No, they were there too. Under the stars.

He couldn't go anywhere without seeing her, he wished he could somehow leave his body to get away from all these reminders.

He shivered as the night air penetrated through his clothing - at least he felt something, he thought absently.

The car, he could go there. Booth slid into the back seat, shutting the door. Big mistake, this was worse. Their first trip here, the fighting, her incredibly cute toes.

His hand touched something lying on the seat; he picked it up, and more memories closed in. The last Flyers game they went to, it was the only public place they had ever included in their plans. It was safe to  
do that, they both agreed. He never admitted how much going to a game with her meant to him.

He bought the Flyers blanket because she had worn the team T-shirt to show her support - so zealous as a fan, she had forgotten to bring her coat. He hugged it to him, wishing she was wrapped inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Finally after granting herself pardon for the night she had fallen into a deep sleep still on the floor in front of the mural.

X-X-X-X-X-X

He couldn't get to sleep. He tried but being squished like a pretzel in a zip lock bag wasn't helping. He gave up, getting out of the car, bringing the Flyers blanket inside the cottage with him.

He looked up the stairs, no light from their room, so she was asleep. He couldn't deny himself what he loved the most - watching her sleep.

He opened the bedroom door quietly, only wanting to peek. He walked into the room and saw no one was there. He tiptoed out, wondering where she could be, noticing the open door of the spare room. He decided to check.

His eyes took in the mural.

Olivia had outdone herself this time.

He looked down at the floor again, smiling at her sweet face, her beautiful body all curled up in an effort to stay warm. He kneeled very quietly by her, memorizing everything about her, taking her back into his heart; he could never completely let her go.

He looked down at his hands still holding the blanket. Ever so gently, he covered her. She stirred a little, her hand reached out to him unconsciously. He extended his, their fingertips nearly touched. He pulled his hand away, and it took all his will power. He got to his feet walked quietly to the door. He turned around, wanting one more moment. He walked out the door, pulling it closed softly behind him. The seemingly endless tears flooded his eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X

She stirred, wondering where she was and what happened. She sat up pushing the hair off her face. She looked down at the blanket, wondering how it got there.

She glanced at her wristwatch, only six in the morning. Baptism was at nine. She took one last look at the alcove, knowing whatever child resided within these walls, it wouldn't be theirs.

She headed to the bedroom, determined to ignore those damn memories. Her resolve lasted till she entered the bathroom, the echoes of their laughter invaded her heart. She turned on the water hoping to drown out the sound of her sobs.

X-X-X-X-X-X

He stretched his arms as he awakened on the couch. He had finally given into his exhaustion, falling into a sleep of interrupted dreams.

He looked up towards the second floor. He had to go up there, his suit was there, somehow he would do it. He had to find a way to make her understand that no matter what, he needed her. That would never change. He needed her in his life. However he could make that happen, he would.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan was almost dressed, the bath helped to ease the aching of her body. She walked over to the mirror. The silk beige suit might as well have been a flour sack, her eyes couldn't focus on anything clearly.

He stood motionless in the doorway looking at her beautiful reflection, wishing he could erase the last  
twenty four hours, walk up to her, put his arms around her, and hold her till the end of time.

She saw him standing in the doorway, hiding her sadness with a forced smile.

"Hey," Booth managed one word, so far so good.

He was still wearing the clothes from the previous night, the five o'clock shadow made him look weary, his eyes were unusually dull. It appeared he was having a hard time keeping them open.

Brennan might have noticed, if she hadn't had to worry about her own appearance. He had covered her.  
What was he thinking; he saw the mural, so he must be thinking something?

"I need to get my suit and..."

"I... I'm just about ready, so you can have the room..."

"Thanks," he couldn't believe their easy banter was gone, it was monosyllables and polite exaggeration… was that to be the future?

"Sure." She made a move to exit the room.

"Bones..." He didn't know how to make things right. Nothing would ever be right again, but he couldn't let her go this way.

"Hmm..." She turned back towards him, her mind on guard.

"I just... I don't..." Booth faltered. "I could have sworn I had a sentence in me," he said, knowing it was seeing her looking so beautiful that had once again taken away his powers of speech.

"Booth, it's okay... we have to find..."

"A way to be ..." Booth looked for the word.

"Friends..." Brennan finished.

"Yeah..." Booth agreed, hoping she didn't notice the break in his voice.

"Well, it may just take... Booth, you will always be a good friend..." Brennan was pulling on her inner strength to somehow make it to the other side with him. She wouldn't let this end badly.

"I feel the same way..." He would do this no matter how hard it was, there was no alternative. She would still be there every day; it would have to be enough.

"Good, that's good..."

"Bones, about what we decided last night..."

"Yes?" She couldn't believe. Did she dare hope?

"You know, John and Olivia. It's a really big day for them. I don't think they have a completely clear picture of what... well, you know... they want everyone to be like them and since today is... I would really appreciate it if we could keep quiet, at least for today..." Booth asked for the reasons he gave, but also because he could not stand to have anyone else know, not yet. The scars were too fresh.

"Absolutely, I agree."

"Good." Booth was not feeling it at all. He couldn't let her go, maybe if he tried harder, "Bones..."

"It's getting late, you better get dressed. I'll wait downstairs..." She couldn't talk anymore.

"Ok. I won't be too long..."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth walked down stairs, Brennan was pacing in the living room nervously.

He looked at her for a moment before she saw him.

"Ready."

"Yes..." She answered, looking up at him and thinking how handsome he was in his suit. It was not like she had never seen him in a suit, but for some reason today he looked more gorgeous than usual.

"Is everything okay?" He looked a little self-consciously at his tie, thinking she must be finding something else wrong with him to be staring at him this way.

"You look very nice..." She said looking out the window, away from him.

"Thanks, you look... Bones..." The phone had the perfect timing and interrupted what he was about to say.

"I'll get it..." Brennan reached for it.

"Hi, John... yes we were just heading out the door... Ok, I'll remind Bones about the papers... see you soon."

Booth closed his eyes, dreading what was about to be asked.

"Booth, what papers?"

"Uh oh, I was... the other night when John and I were talking... he asked me to read over their new will."

"Oh..."

"Yes, they wanted to be sure to safeguard Billy's future..."

"I see..." She made another move towards the door.

"Bones..."

She turned waiting.

"They want us to be co-guardians in the event something happens..." He said it fast wishing he hadn't forgotten to let her in on the plan.

"Together." Her eyes left him in no doubt as to her feelings.

"Yes..."

"And you agreed to it?"

"I thought... it wouldn't be a problem, is it?"

"I wish you had told me..."

"I was going to, but uh... there's been so much going on..."

"Well, I..."

"Look if you are uncomfortable about it, I'm sure John and Olivia will understand..."

"I need time to think..."

Booth nodded, she wanted time to figure out how to decline graciously.

"We better go..." He said.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Great. Now we can all leave for the church," John said as they entered the house.

"Hi." Olivia came in holding the baby, she looked blissfully happy and beautiful. She had the new mother glow.

"Oh, Booth before we go, let's get the paperwork signed. Olivia's aunt and her husband agreed to be witnesses."

"Uh." Booth hesitated, looking at Brennan.

"Olivia, could I have a word with you..."

Olivia deposited the baby into the perspective Godfather's still awkward care.

Olivia and Brennan walked into the dining room. Olivia closed the double doors behind her.

"You look beautiful Temperance. What's going on?" Olivia asked her, ever keen powers of perception  
cutting through as always.

"Nothing, really. It's just... Booth forgot to tell me you and John wanted me along with him to..."

"Be there for Billy if anything should ever happen?"

"Yes..." Brennan walked a few steps turning back. "Olivia, I'm not so sure..."

"Temperance, of course I know we are asking a lot, but we couldn't think of anyone else we would trust more than you and Booth."

"I appreciate it, really I do, but it's... Booth and I may not be the right..."

"Is there something going on that you are not telling me?" Olivia asked again.

"No, no... everything is as it should be... I just think a married couple, maybe even blood relatives..."

"Temperance, John's an orphan; he has no family, and I do have a younger brother, but trust me... he's not equipped to raise a child. My aunt and uncle are too old. There are friends, yes, but to us you and Booth are family."

Brennan smiled, understanding the sentiment, "You... are you sure?"

"More sure than I can put into words. I know you and Booth aren't a married couple, but I also see that you two have a bond; whatever it turns out to be for you, it's not something that I see will ever end. I know it, so no matter what happens... you two will put our son above anything else. John and I trust that."

"Maybe Booth..." Brennan tried to suggest they name him alone.

"I love Booth, and he's a great father, don't get me wrong, but he alone cannot raise our boy, a child needs a mother too. Besides, who else could insure Booth will not allow Billy to date when he's twelve?" Olivia laughed, lightening Brennan's mood. "Temperance, you have a mother's natural instincts. I saw that clearly yesterday; you're the one I want, John too. There is no doubt for us."

Brennan hugged her.

"So, you'll do it?"

"I'll do it, but you... this isn't some sort of premonition or feeling you are having?"

"God no! Billy is stuck with us, and I don't intend on leaving him ever. Which could get a little difficult when he hits college, but hey... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Not to mention his honeymoon." Brennan laughed.

The two women rejoined the others.

"So, are we all set?" John asked.

Booth looked at Brennan worried.

"We are." She gave Booth a once over to make sure he had no problem with her agreeing to it. No, he looked relieved. She took a breath and smiled. "Do you have a pen?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Baptism was over, and friends and family had returned to house for an early brunch.

Booth was crowded in by a bunch of John and Olivia's well meaning friends.

"So, that wife of yours is a stunner..." One of them said ignorantly.

"Yes, she's a doll, you're a lucky man Booth."

Booth looked across the room at the object of their mistake. The Baptism had been difficult as Brennan held the baby. They had to lay their hands over his chest, repeating the vows. It was surreal, standing next to her in a church making promises after everything. The touch of her hand on his sent the electrical currents zapping. Even in church he knew it would be the same anywhere, at least for him.

Brennan had her own crowd of well wishers, "So how long have you and the Godfather been married?" Someone joked in a mobster like voice.

"Uh... we..." Her gaze fell on him as she wished she could say four months or seems like forever.

This day was more strenuous than she could have imagined. Thank God the occasion was emotional  
enough that no one, including Booth, could blame her for shedding a few of what everyone thought were purely happy tears; being near him, touching his hand so soon after, was pure torture.

The party rolled on to early afternoon. "I don't know about you Temperance, but I need a break," Olivia said sensing she was a little overwhelmed with attention.

"Yes, that sounds good." Olivia led the way up to the nursery to check on Billy. Brennan looked at her Godson sleeping so peacefully. Wishing she could be so carefree.

"Temperance, are you really okay?"

"Of course, this was a beautiful day, Olivia. Thank you so much for asking me to..."

"You would tell me, right if there was something wrong?" Olivia wouldn't let it go.

"Olivia... I love the painting in the spare room, it's absolutely breathtaking..." Brennan changed the subject. Good tactic. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, depending on the mural.

"Oh... Temperance, I didn't ever think you'd see it. I'm... did Booth see it too?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure..." She said, knowing better but not wanting to elaborate. "I know you did it for me..."

"Well, I promised, and I always keep them... I know I jumped the gun a little, but once I got the idea in my head... it was the perfect thing to paint for you, so your child would always know how much that place means to its parents."

"Olivia..." Brennan wanted to tell her and be honest, but she had promised Booth.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... do you... would you mind if I just feel like taking a walk?"

"Of course you can. Temperance, you and Booth... everything's okay, right?"

"You worry too much." Brennan tried to assure her, not wanting to lie. She hoped Olivia's own happiness  
would blind her to her sorrow.

"Good... well, come back later for dinner, okay?"

"I'll see, if... I'll check with Booth..."

"Okay..." Olivia watched her leave. "She isn't telling me something, God I hope I'm wrong about this," Olivia whispered as Brennan walked away.

_A/N: Thanks again for reading. __Aren't you guys glad I'm updating quickly? It will be like this until the end. One more chapter and one epilogue. We are almost there. Please, let me know what you guys think?_


	34. One and Only

_A/N: Okay. Here is the final chapter. Don't panic, there is an epilogue left. _

_Thanks again to __**jsq**__ for the wonderful beta. Thanks Jen!_

_Just wanted to point out that this song is perfect for Booth and Brennan. I love it, and it fits perfectly for this chapter too. Listen to it, you won't regret it. _

_Song "One and Only" By Adele _

_You've been on my mind__  
__I grow fonder every day__  
__lose myself in time just thinking of your face__  
__God only knows why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go__  
__You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
__Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,__  
__You never know if you never try to forget your past__  
__And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile__  
__Until the end starts_

_Have I been on your mind?__  
__You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time__  
__At the mention of my name, will I ever know__  
__How it feels to hold you close__  
__And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_

_I know it ain't easy__  
__Giving up your heart__  
__I know it ain't easy__  
__Giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__  
__Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it__  
__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

Chapter 34

Booth couldn't stay there one more minute. Too many people were sure he was married.

The last comment from some well meaning wayward relative was "When are you and Temperance going to have a baby?"

That was it. He had to get out now.

"Hey, Booth... are you okay?" John's voice sounded behind him.

"Oh, hi John. Yeah I... you don't mind if I go get a little fresh air?"

"No, wish I could go with you, but Olivia would kill me if I left her with this group all alone... go for it Booth."

"Thanks John."

"Booth, did things go okay with you and Temperance? I mean you two came here to get things settled, are they?"

"Yeah, you might say that." Booth forced a smile.

John wouldn't interfere, but this was not the Booth he expected to see after the big talk with Brennan. He took a moment considering, maybe Olivia was right. An itty bitty push could help, but no, this was none of his business, and besides, Olivia would hold it over his head to interfere with everyone's romance, he knew her too well.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brennan stopped at the cottage to change into a pair of slacks and a soft sweater.

She was surprised how well she remembered the path as she came through the last bush and stepped into their private Eden. She wasn't really surprised he was there too; this place meant so much to him. She made a motion to turn, and a twig snapped causing Booth to look up.

He was still dressed in his suit, but the tie was gone and his shirt unbuttoned.

He looked up; seeing her hesitation, he almost stayed silent.

"Booth..."

"Bones..."

"I'm sorry." She looked apologetic and so beautiful. Her hair was still up and the tiny pearl drop earrings dangle invitingly. He wanted to go to her, touch that delicate skin, kiss her, hold her and just be with her.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I didn't mean to intrude..."

"I know..."

"I just... I wanted to see it one more time..."

"It's okay, I understand. It's... me too."

"I can come back later..." Brennan offered, not wanting to disturb his solitude.

"No, please stay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, friends, right?" He waited for her answer.

"Always." She smiled, why couldn't it be more?

They settled on the grass, making sure there was an appropriate distance between them.

No distance was going to stop the feelings still inside of them. If only they could see it? They sat in the familiar silence, looking at the beauty surrounding them, both lost in their own sweet memories.

"I want to apologize again about the will, I should have said something before."

"It's okay, Booth. I mean, you are okay with me signing it, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think John and Olivia really trust me to do it alone if something happens to them..."

"You are a wonderful father, Booth."

"I know, but still. It's different if I have to be a single father all of a sudden. I don't blame them, really." He had very significant doubts he would ever marry, let alone be a dad again. He couldn't picture it at all anymore. "It was some day, huh?"

"Yeah, amazing. Billy was exhausted, what a great little boy. He didn't cry, not even once, even when the water..." Brennan was a proud Godmother.

"No, he's such a good little guy."

They sat in the quiet again, thinking about the one thing they would always have now that they were Billy's Godparents; maybe someday it would get easy to share this added bond. Right now, knowing it would be the only way they would ever share a child, made it so much more devastatingly painful.

"Do you think John and Olivia are a little bit proud?"

"Only a little..." She smiled.

"Bones, I'm glad it's you they picked. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"I know, I'm glad I decided to do it too."

He smiled in agreement holding back the words he still longed to say.

"Booth," Brennan looked at him, "I was thinking since... maybe we should..."

"You don't want to stay tonight?" He asked reading her mind.

"No, well... it's… we could go back, and then I'd have time to..." She couldn't think of anything she looked forward to doing anymore.

"Yeah, we should probably just go back..."

"Ok." She was relieved that he understood.

"Bones..."

"What?"

"Do you ever wonder?"

"About what?"

"I don't know... what things would have been like if we hadn't worked together on that first case. So, do you ever think what if..."

"No, not really." She lied. It was all she could think about.

Booth smiled with a slight laugh.

"What?"

"I don't know... do you think if we had meant under different circumstances, maybe things would have been different for us..."

"Booth, no matter how we had met or where, there is no doubt in my mind things would be exactly as they are. Even if I don't believe in fate, I know we were meant to meet no matter what." She knew this in her heart without a doubt; she would love him under any circumstances.

"I guess..." He agreed, knowing it was true. One look, and he had fallen in love, and it would have been the same because it was her. It would always be her. He couldn't kid himself about that.

"I better head back to the house and pack..."

"I'll come with you."

"Ok..." She wished he wouldn't. Now she needed some distance, like maybe Mars.

They headed out together, and Booth took her hand in his for a moment. He wanted her friendship, if it was all he ever had, it was more than nothing. He couldn't live with less. The bond was too strong to sever completely.

"Bones, no matter what, I'll always be here if you ever need me." Damn the hoarseness in his voice.

"Me too." She answered. As if sensing his need, Brennan opened her arms to him, he wrapped his around her, and they clung to each other, knowing this sealed a new agreement, a pledge to friendship and support for one another.

She felt his hand in hers, not daring to look at him. Tears were at the bursting point behind her beautiful sad eyes.

They took one last look at the waterfall, the calming sounds of flowing water, the beautiful foliage and flowers.

This was where they had to come, naturally knowing they would find some peace, some nourishment  
for their souls.

Here they were able to begin to release the hurt in their hearts. Sadly unbeknownst to the other, they  
learned the true meaning of love - to give it unconditionally with no expectations of it ever being returned and to put someone else's happiness far above their own.

Booth and Brennan gazed into each other's eyes one last time before taking the path back. The healing had begun, it would be a long journey, but somehow through it all, the love would be there forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Booth and Brennan were in her car on the way home from the devastating weekend.

They had driven in relative silence for about five minutes, after stopping in to say good bye to John and Olivia. Booth and Brennan agreed to tell them something regarding work had called them back early.

John and Olivia as always were sorry to see them go so soon. Brennan caught a worried glance from  
Olivia after their goodbye hug. Thankfully these two friends knew when to mind their own business.

"Oh no..." Brennan said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my pillow." Brennan said. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if we went back..." She stopped  
cold as she saw his expression.

"Of course not," He said turning the car around and heading back to Le Havre. The last thing he wanted was to be there again with her, knowing he could never have her.

She let out her breath, relieved. "Thanks."

The drive back to Le Havre went quite quickly, and Brennan wondered who would be sharing all the little things she had grown to love. His cooking, the teasing voice, and his twinkling eyes. The funny snoring when he was in his deepest sleep.

They reached the cottage again.

"You want me to go get it for you?" He offered, always the gentleman.

"No. I mean, I can get it. I'll be right back..."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking back at him for a few seconds as if there was more on her mind. She got out of the car and walked into the cottage, disappearing from view.

He was staring out at the darkness. He knew he should be hungry, he couldn't remember when he last ate, but he didn't care.

Booth reviewed every moment of the fallen weekend in his head.

He put his hand in his pocket and came up with the nagging velvet boxes. He knew this weekend should have been wonderful and happy, and it ended up being a disaster. He opened the boxes and stared at the necklace and ring he bought for her. Why couldn't this have gone according to plan?

He knew he should return them to the jewelry store, economically it made sense. Somehow he couldn't. It belonged to her, no one else. Why couldn't he just give it to her like he wanted to? What was the worst that could happen? Even if she didn't love him, he wanted her to know that he loved her deeply and that his love for her would never change that.

Booth looked towards the cottage and saw that the lights were still on, and in an instant he decided that he had to tell her and take the leap. He got out of the car, determined to tell her everything he was feeling.

When he walked in the cottage, he saw her in the middle of the living room, hugging her pillow to her chest. "I wondered where you were." Booth said walking into the room and then he noticed that she was crying softly. He walked to her immediately, "What's wrong, Bones?" He asked concerned.

Brennan tried to control herself and cleaned the tears from her face. "Nothing. I was just... saying goodbye. I know it's unrealistic to say goodbye to a house, but I just felt like it."

"Bones, you can come here anytime you want."

She looked at him, and knew in her heart that it would never be the same without him here. She wished he would say what she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, Bones. I won't be okay either." He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, and you have to promise to listen to me. Okay?"

All she could manage was a nod.

It was now or never. "I'm in love with you - it can't stop, not tonight... not ever."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away.

"Bones, look at me."

"You want... you want me..." She was afraid to believe it.

"Temperance, how could I not want you? You know what I was like before... you're what I've been missing... whenever I'm with you I'm happy, I'm alive. I've been wandering lost and then you came along, like an angel and I'm not lost anymore. I'm home."

"But what about the phone call and you saying you wanted someone else?" Brennan asked confused.

"You mean my phone call with John that you said you listened to it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I was talking about you. I was telling John how I couldn't be in this agreement anymore because this wasn't just about sex for me, it was about loving you and wanting to be with you. I want people to know, and I want us to be a real couple. The sex is great, Bones, don't get me wrong, but I want more. I want everything."

"Oh." The realization of her assumption came to her.

"Wait a minute, you thought I wanted someone else and not you, that's why you broke up with me?" He didn't know if he should be mad or relieved about it.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I never assume anything without proof, but this time I don't know what happened, and I really thought that you wanted Victoria."

"Bones, there is nothing going on with Victoria and me. We just worked together for one case. I told her that I was involved with someone special, and she had no chance. You don't have to worry about her at all."

She breathed, "I'm sorry. I should have asked you. I don't know what has gotten into me." She put her pillow on the couch.

"Okay. So, we had a huge miscommunication." Booth said, more to himself than anyone else. He looked at her, "I came here this weekend prepared to tell you how much I love you, and then you said you wanted to end this. It broke my heart. I'm not mad, Bones, but I would like for us to start over, if that's okay?"

"I think that's a good idea." Tears were coming down her face again, but this time they weren't tears of sadness.

He took the necklace out of his pocket, "When I went to get Billy's present, I saw this, and I knew I had to get it for you. I know that I don't need to give you this to show you how much I love you, but I just wanted you to have it. I _want_you to have it." He took a step closer to her. "I love you, Bones. This past three months have been the best of my life, being with you more than I thought I could want. I can't let you go; I need you in my life. Not just as my partner, but as my significant other, as my girlfriend." He felt so much better now that he said everything he wanted. He handed her the velvet box and hoped she would like it.

She opened and gasped at what she saw. "Booth..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"It's beautiful. I love it." She looked in his eyes and knew she was being sincere. "I love you too, Booth, so much sometimes it scares me." Her voice was full of tears; her eyes were shimmering with love.

He reached out his hand. She was within his reach now. His fingers stretched out to touch her, and he took her hand in his, "Bones, I love you, I won't let you go anymore. I'm scared too, but don't you think it's worse if we are apart?"

She nodded.

"If we are together, there is nothing that can touch us. We are stronger together. I will never let anything happen to you; you have to trust me on that."

"I trust you, Booth and I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

When their kiss broke, they stared at each other, forehead to forehead.

"Can we stay?" Brennan asked, breaking their reverie.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." He smiled; for the first time in twenty four hours, he was truly happy. He touched his pocket and felt the other velvet box. He would give it to her someday, one step at a time. He kissed her again, this time more intensely than before.

Before she knew it, she was being led to the bedroom. They made love the whole night, but this time was very different from all the other times. It was full of love and compassion, and he was gentle with her, not that he wasn't gentle before, but she felt like they were making love for the first time; she felt loved.

Morning came too fast, but they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Good morning, Bones." He said giving her a kiss.

"It's definitely good. I had a great night."

"Yeah?" He smiled. "Me too."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying their alone time.

"Bones, from now on, we have to promise to always tell each other what we are feeling."

"I agree. We can't afford anymore miscommunication."

"I love you, Bones." Booth kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She kissed him back, but then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked curiously.

"Booth, you left the car on again, didn't you?"

His guilty face gave him away before he could say anything and they both laughed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. Epilogue will be posted in a few days._


	35. Epilogue

_A/N: This is it guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites and everything else. You guys are amazing. _

_It's sad to see this story end, but it was totally a fun ride, wasn't it? I hope you guys had as much fun as me._

_Thanks to __**Steph**__ for going over this epilogue with me. And __**jsq**__ for all the amazing beta work._

* * *

Epilogue

Booth gave Brennan her necklace that first night of their new beginning. She remembered it so well. They had made love, sweet, slow sensuous love. They confessed their deep love. It was magical, and mystical. The fantasies she held never compared to what they shared.

A year and a half later, they sat by the Christmas tree, star-crossed lovers reunited. Brennan wished she had something special to give him. She hadn't brought the simple tie she purchased because it was more of a gift to a friend than what Booth had become to her. She wanted to give him something that meant she loved him and only him forever. She would have to wait until later to get that, for now her love would suffice.

Booth's secretive grin didn't even tip her off. She figured it had something very much to do with the previous night spent in passionate, abandoned arduous pleasure. But after they took turns opening up Olivia and John's gifts and one from little Billy too, the grin seemed to widen. Brennan couldn't believe it when Booth pulled out the velvet box.

"I bought this for you a long time ago, but I never had the chance to give it to you." Booth explained dispelling her supposition.

"Booth?" Brennan's heart surged with love knowing he had not only thought of it, but he kept it just in case.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He watched her confusion as she held it tentatively. He figured she was probably afraid to open it.

"When?" Brennan needed to know.

"That night... the night we broke up." Booth looked slightly embarrassed but for once that didn't stop him. "It was supposed to be our beginning, I wanted to give you something that, that meant that... I loved… love you!" His eyes burnt with adoration now and it sent responsive palpitations to Brennan's heart. They held the look for what seemed like hours but it was only seconds. "I love you." He said it  
again as though he had been saying it all his life. And she heard it as though she had for an eternity.

"I love you too." Brennan's eyes filled as she turned the box in her hands. She was overcome with emotion.

"You gotta look, I promise it won't bite."

"Bite me!" Brennan whispered softly in a jesting tone.

"Later." He teased her temptingly. "Now, would you please open it?" He couldn't wait to see her reaction. She was sitting here with Booth and he was giving her something she actually never expected but had desired from the moment that they were officially together. This was so unexpected that her heart lurched with the thought of actually opening it and seeing what it was. The fact that he bought it so long ago meant everything. Booth loved her. What she thought would never happen was happening and it felt so right and so perfect.

"You afraid I have bad taste?"

"Oh Booth!" Brennan couldn't resist a jab; the sparring was part of who they were. "I know you have bad taste!"

"Hey! Just for that, I'm taking it back!" He made a move to grab the box away but she was quick to protect her gift.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't really argue about this Booth, may I remind you of a couple of your all-time greatest gift ideas!"

"No!" Booth quickly answered.

"Oh come on, you don't really want to forget the Christmas gift to me that keeps on giving, now do you?"

"Please Bones? It was an honest mistake!"

"Well, I'm sure the cleaning service didn't feel that way!"

"I made it up to you, didn't I?" Booth insisted.

"Uh... yeah Booth, those windshield covers came in very handy in my garage! By the way, have you ever tried to put one of those on in the wind? It was very practical."

She got one of those eyebrow-furrowed-frustrated-to-the-core looks he was so good at.

Brennan tried to suppress a giggle.

Booth was blushing. Okay, so he gave some pretty bleak gifts in the past.

"Bones I promise this gift won't make a mess." His eyes softened as he shook his head assuring her it was safe. He was safe.

Brennan was enjoying his befuddled look, and in truth she was afraid to open this gift. She knew she was going to cry. No matter what it was, she knew she would love it because he picked it out especially for her when she thought he didn't care at all. This was one of a kind especially for her. The feeling of knowing he had felt that way about her ages ago was amazing. She felt so many emotions right now she wasn't sure she liked being so out of control.

Booth wondered what in the world was taking her so long. He sensed she was stalling but he didn't understand why. He wanted her to see what he had held secret for so long. He wanted her to feel cherished and treasured. This was something to remind her of his feelings for her daily, hourly, every moment. This was to confirm their love and to show her when his hands were not embracing her, his diamond would be, its warmth, and iridescent, sparkle was to demonstrate to her the warmth and sparkle she brought to his life. He wanted it to be a symbol of the present.

He remembered packing for this trip and how his fingers searched the drawer frantically for the sock. So prudently he reverently set the box carefully in his bag. Yes. She would love it.

"Please open it, I'm not sure why you don't want to, but I really want you to..."

She swallowed the fears, she pushed down the crazy urge to throw it at him and run away. She was afraid. She dealt with these fears for so long, the insecurity of losing someone that meant everything to her haunted her. She was afraid of letting go, and letting him become that important to her. He already was as she gazed into his smoldering eyes she knew it was too late already. No running. No avoiding losing control, she had lost the power and the will to hide her love. He was not holding back, she could see it in his eyes, and his sweet face. She bent her head down so he wouldn't see the surrendering tears.

As Brennan opened the box her breath caught. It was the most beautiful perfect diamond ring she had ever seen. "Oh, Booth!" Her voice was muddled in tears as he took over for her trembling hands removing the ring from the box.

"I was going to ask you that night, but after what happened, I wasn't sure it was meant to be. But I held on to it, I had a feeling that one day I would ask you, and we would be happy, and this is that moment. I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you and take care of you for 30, 40, 50 years."

"Booth…"

"Bones, please marry me? Give me the honor to be your husband?" Booth asked taking her hand in his.

"I never thought this would happen." She said through her tears.

"Is that a yes, Bones?"

"Yes, yes." Brennan laughed; happiness was evident in her voice.

He reverently placed the ring where it belonged on her beautiful finger. The ring could never compare with the owner. There was no one more beautiful. He gently caressed her hand. She looked at him emotionally and their lips closed the distance. As they jointly gulped for a little oxygen shot before pursuing their pleasures Brennan whispered softly. "I love that you kept it all this time."

"It was my hope..." Booth's eyes glistened as the feelings of having that hope finally spilled out.

"Mine too, and you were wrong about this gift..." Brennan assured him as their lips hungry, and insatiably tantalized each other and found sustenance again and again.

"How so?" His curious whispering lips teased her eyelids.

"I have fallen in love with it."

"Ah... well, I can't always be right..."

They kissed again and as they separated for air once again, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You still think I have no taste?" Booth teased.

Brennan pressed her lips to his then whispered. "Mmmmmm..." She purred as she whispered just how delicious he was. Their bodies melted into one another, as their mutual laughter became carnal pleasure.

"Tonight will always be one of my best memories. This is even more perfect than I have ever imagined." Booth told her after another kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Brennan smiled, "There is something else that will make tonight unforgettable."

"What?" Booth's eyes glistened as he thought of what else could make this night perfect. Brennan had already said yes, and there was nothing else he could ask her. They were both happy, and he would never take that for granted.

"I wasn't going to tell you tonight, I was going to wait until tomorrow morning. I just thought we..." Brennan blushed a little.

"What's going on, Bones?" Booth asked curiously, and concern was evident in his voice.

"Well…" She looked into his eyes feeling a little shy. "I'm pregnant."

Booth's grin was from ear to ear as his cloudy eyes cleared happily. His hands were no longer responding in reflex as they caressed her back lovingly. "Are you serious?" His smile was contagious.

"Yes. I'm eight weeks tomorrow. I wanted to wait a little longer to make sure that everything was okay. But I can't hold on to it any longer."

"This is the best news ever." Booth couldn't contain his excitement. "How long have you know?"

"For about two weeks, but I went to the doctor this week to confirm it."

Booth's hand touched her stomach, "There's really a baby in there?" He asked amused.

"Isn't that what I just told you, Booth?" She asked seriously.

"You are right, we will never forget tonight." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You are beautiful, Bones and I know you will be even more beautiful when you are nine months pregnant." Booth's lips caressed her cheek as his fingers searched out the glittering necklace he had given her a year and a half ago. He held the dangling chain reverently. "There isn't anything more beautiful in this world than you." He confided this as if it was his most sacredly guarded secret and Brennan couldn't help but smile.

Her hand caressed his gently.

"I think we just made the most beautiful thing ever." Brennan confessed.

"Yes, this baby has the best qualities of the two of us. She will be perfect." He smiled.

"Or he."

"No, it's going to be a girl. I have no doubt about that."

"We will see about that." She hoped he was right, she wanted to have Booth's daughter. Not that a boy would be a bad thing, but she couldn't wait to see Booth holding their baby girl in his arms.

"We have so much to celebrate." Booth took her hand and started walking towards the stairs. She followed behind, ready for whatever he was planning.

"Yes, I know."

"We have everything we ever wanted." He said once they got to the bedroom.

"We have hope," she said simply. Knowing she would never say it if it wasn't true, Booth nodded and buried his head into the hallow of her shoulder.

_fin_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading again. _

_Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Show Me, I would like to know if you guys are interested, so tell me what you guys think. Not sure if it's going to happen, but if enough people are interested, I might just do it. Thanks._


End file.
